Undertaking Rescue
by KVD
Summary: When the Undertaking happens who can help Starling City? Felicity gets rescued by new hero's. What happens when Felicity continues on her life after being rescued? Will Oliver like the new guy on the scene? Bad guy team up will cause trouble. Follows season 2 with alterations. Jolicity CHAPTER 37 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own either Arrow or Thunderbirds just borrowing for my own devious plan.

AN this is meant to be a one shot but if you want more it can be i've left it open.

Its based on my other Arrow Mutant X crossover where Felicity isn't a normal human she has a genetic alteration where she can enter any technology. If you want to know more please read that.

This idea has bugged me for a while now to the point where i can't concentrate on my other fic so thanks to some excellent advice of tealrose i wrote it down and i can now breath again.

The thunderbirds i've based this on is the 2004 movie but its like almost 10 years on.

Anyway enough of me babbling on the story.

PS i have spotted a few mistakes and updated these as of 29/03/15 thanks

* * *

Undertaking Rescue.

John Tracy woke to the warning klaxon. Diving out from under the covers he raced to the control room to investigate the emergency.

On the main screen was displayed a news feed with a blond middle aged woman talking. The news information bar displayed the details 'Moira Queen CEO of Queen Consolidated'. On the global map a small city was marked by the computer, Starling City. As John sat down he muted the klaxon and the sound returned to the news feed.

"...to destroy the Glades and everyone in it. I realise now that my family's safety will mean nothing if i let this dreadful act occur." The woman continued speaking, John half listened to accusations of the culprit. He had heard enough to justify a looming International Rescue emergency.

John activated a call link to Jeff Tracy. It would be 11am on Tracy Island. While John waited he set the computer surveillance to monitor all Starling City's public transmissions for signs of the situation worsening.

Jeff's face appeared on another screen, "Hey John what can i do for you?" Jeff's voice came through the speakers.

"I've got a situation developing, computers alerted to a press release in Starling City. A section of the city is being warned to evacuate. I'm unsure what could occur but it appears to be a terrorist threat of some kind." John reported to Jeff.

"Okay i will contact the mayor see if they need us. Stay on alert. Thanks John." Jeff replied.

"FAB Thunderbird 5 out." John ended the call. He continued monitoring the stations feeds.

* * *

Jeff immediately contacted the mayor of Starling City. It concerned him when they had terrorist disasters, sending his boys into conflicted areas. They didn't have enough danger saving people in the crossfire but it put them on the target lists for interfering.

On the 7th ring the phone finally connected, "Starling City Mayor's Office. How can i help?" The voice sounded harassed Jeff felt for the poor woman, crises were not easy to deal with.

"This is International Rescue. We would like to speak to the Mayor and offer our services in regards to the city's current developing situation." Jeff spoke in his formal commanding voice.

"Oh." The woman sounded shocked. She quickly overcame the reaction at the unexpected call, "Yes i will put you straight through. Thank you." She continued sounded a little relieved.

The line rung once before a male voice answered sharply, "YES!"

Jeff ignored the volumed of stress he could hear in the one word and answered. "Mayor this is International Rescue. We understand there is a situation undergoing in your city and we would like to extend our services."

Jeff heard the huge sigh over the line and a small smile graced his lips. It never ceased to amaze him at the extent of the positive relationship he and his family have made by helping as International Rescue.

"Yes. Your services would be welcomed. We are trying to evacuate The Glades as we speak. The alleged culprit is currently being apprehended but until we do we're unsure what we are dealing with. A source has reported the use of a man made earthquake making machine. If this is true i fear the damage could be catastrophic." The Mayor answered.

Jeff assessed the Mayor's information, he came to a decision. "Mayor International Rescue will arrive in your city in an hour, we will assist in the evacuations and be on hand should the situation worsen."

"Thank you International Rescue." The Mayor thanked.

Jeff hung up. He activated Command and Control, he also triggered the call for the thunderbirds to assemble.

The glass windows of Jeff's office were closed off by shutters, the desk in the room began to rotate with the monitoring equipment for missions appearing as the typical office equipment was hidden away. Lastly the family portrait on the wall disappeared to be replaced with individual portraits of the thunderbird pilots and crews. John's picture slid away to reveal an established live feed to the pilot of Thunderbird 5.

"Thunderbird 5 receiving over." John answered.

"John we are responding to the Starling City emergency. Potential earthquake disaster." Jeff reported.

"FAB" John replied.

The room suddenly exploded into noise and movement as the Tracy family arrived for action. Amongst the Tracy men was Brains.

"Brains i want you in charge of Command and Control. We have an evacuation and terrorist threat of city destruction by earthquake. All hands in service for this one. Tin-Tin, Fermat..." Jeff was cut off from asking as both parties shouted, "We're in!"

Jeff moved out of the desk area as Brains moved forward and assumed the position. Jeff continued around the control centre until he faced his portrait. The other thunderbirds followed suit. Once all were paired the portraits slid upwards revealing the silo chutes. All stood at attention waiting for their orders.

"Scott, Gordon you're with me in Thunderbird 1. Virgil, Alan, Fermat and Tin-Tin in thunderbird 2. Pick up mole pod." Jeff ordered.

As one unit they all stepped into the chutes and turned to face the control room. "Thunderbirds are GO!" Jeff cried out and in unison the other thunderbirds replied, " FAB" acknowledging their orders and readiness to leave.

The portraits slid back into position and they were off.

* * *

Felicity heard Oliver as Tommy died. He had left his channel open. She flinched as more rubble fell from the roof in another aftershock. She regretted telling Oliver she was fine, she really wasn't she was scared now the aftershocks were reaching further than the earthquake device. "Enough, I'm leaving." She mumbled to herself, Merlyn was dead, Tommy was dead and the undertaking still happened. There wasn't much else she could do now except get out before she got hurt.

As she stood and stepped back from the desk another aftershock it and with it one of the overhead metal beams dislodged and fell square on to Felicity's shoulders taking her to the ground and pinning her there. Other rubble followed covering her legs and lower body.

Screaming in pain she hopped Oliver heard here through the comm. She didn't know that the last tremor had wiped out local communications.

After what felt like a lifetime of eerie silence Felicity began to panic. She couldn't move, her phone was destroyed next to her and she was locked away in a secret lair where no one would ever look to find her. She didn't know if Oliver would come back for her she had told him everything was fine.

"I'm going to die down here alone." She sobbed.

More rubble suddenly dislodged and collided with the computer desk knocking the monitors off. One cable came to rest within touching distance if Felicity's fingers.

She lay the tips of her fingers on the cable and headed into her computer system. "I need help." She mumbled allowed. Screens if data appeared floating around the space she was in showing police, ambulance and firefighters. Felicity scrolled until she abruptly stopped. "If i hack the communication tower i can send a message out someone will come then. No no no i can't Oliver will kill me its his secret base." Felicity thought aloud.

The screens changed to show brightly coloured aircraft and fan blog pages. It gave her hope she went back the the original plan with a new target to contact. She closed all the screens down and accessed her hacking programme. She 'borrowed' the local communications tower but it was silent, "Damn it." She cursed. Getting depressed for a moment before a genius idea struck. "Satellite feeds." And she dived straight into 'borrowing' them.

It was silent no transmissions in or around Starling City. Just as despair creeped in there was a spike on the frequency. Jumping on to the transmission she followed it back to the origin.

Felicity found herself in a state of the art super computer system. She couldn't see which organisation owned it she just hoped it was who she was after. She needed to access the hardware and gain someone's attention. As she tried to access the system controls a cage erected around her trapping her in place.

"Someone out there wants me trapped." She sank to the floor bringing her knees to her chest a few tears escaping. She couldn't even return to her body. Her mind suddenly raced with theories of what could happen to her if she was deleted like a common virus.

* * *

John watched the evacuations of The Glades on the news reports right up until the communication tower went down. Then he was solely reliant on the transmissions of his fellow Thunderbirds to know what was going on. It sounded like a mass The glades was still half populated when the first tremor struck.

John monitored the tectonic movements and warned the Thunderbirds on their activity. As the last tremor passed he informed them that the aftershocks were over.

Seconds later the computer warning system in Thunderbird 5 announced a security breach. Surprised John accessed the security programme. 'How odd.' He thought to himself. The coding was something he had never encountered before.

Out of curiosity he opened the quarantine folder containing the virus but what he found startled him. Instead of a screen full of the virus programming code he had an image of a young blonde woman. She was sat with her chin resting on her hands placed over her knees and a tears running down her cheeks. Suddenly she moved like something caught her attention. Her head moved until her baby blue eyes that were hidden behind her dark rimmed glasses connected with John's 'HELP ME!' She mouthed.

John fell from his chair in fright. The screen went out of view for a few seconds. John shook his head, "You have been awake too long this time." He mumbled to himself. He shook his head and chanced a peek over the desks edge. The woman's face was right up in the screen concern etched on her face like she had seen what had happened.

Taking a risk John removed the security quarantine. If it turned out to be a trojan virus they deserved to win with the brilliance and John would take the flack from his dad.

"Help me, please I'm trapped. Well i was trapped in your security to thanks for saving me from that entrapment and awesome security system by the way... I'm rambling 3, 2, 1. I'm trapped in Starling City please help me." She rushed babbled faster than normal.

John opened and closed his mouth several times like a fish out of water trying to process what was going on, his eyes and ears were seeing and hearing but not quite believing. Then help me registered and his Thunderbird training took over.

"Where are you trapped?" He asked. "I'm under a nightclub/steel foundry in the West side of The Glades, it's called Verdant. I'm under a steel beam and rubble i can't move at all." Felicity answered.

"Are you hurt that you know of?" John asked. "No just stuck."

"Hang on." He held up a finger to the woman pausing her and opened up a transmission. "Thunderbird 5 to Mobile Control over."

"Mobile Control receiving over." The speakers came to life with the formal greeting.

"I have a distress signal from a nightclub stroke steel foundry in the west side of The Glades can anyone attempt rescue over." John relayed the information he had.

A few long moments went by before a transmission returned. "Thunderbird 5 we have 2 crew in the area they are on their way ETA 5 minutes over." Felicity relaxed letting her held breath go, John noticed.

"FAB Mobile Control over and out." John closed the transmission. He turned his attention back to the woman. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I really thought i was going to be lost down there, no one knew i was there." She answered.

"While we wait for rescue to arrive why don't you tell me your name and how exactly you're here in our undetectable systems. I'm John by the way."

"Felicity. I'm a super IT genius would you believe that?" John shook his head, no. This was the bit Felicity hadn't thought through she kept her secret secret for a reason. 'Here goes.' She cheered herself on. "I have an ability when i touch tech i can enter it, mind mind connects like i'm inside. I couldn't contact the police and as i was about to give up i found a satellite transmission and followed it to here."

John sat silent mulling over what she had said, it seemed unbelievably impossible but being a Tracy he knew anything was possible.

Continuing to babble filing in John's silence Felicity asked, "You said Thunderbird 5. I thought there were only 4. That's all anyone has ever seen."

John laughed, he found it funny that this lady was trapped, had fought so hard to get help and asked the most random of questions that made perfect sense. They didn't advertise his Thunderbird she was too vulnerable to enemy attacks, the hood proved that.

"Sorry I'm not laughing at you, that was an unexpe ted question. It's a secret if i told you I'd have to kill you and that would mean going against our rescue code of practice." He replied.

"Its a space station isn't it?" Felicity automatically retorted, "oops please don't kill me I can keep a secret i promise."

"It's okay, how did you guess?" John asked. Felicity was smart.

"Your transmission was on the satellite communication and width so i educated a guess. If you were on earth you're more likely to have been found by now with geographical satellite imaging." She replied.

"Fermat to Thunderbird 5." The speakers came to life.

"Thunderbird 5 receiving over." John replied.

"We are at the location verdant. The only basement access door is coded. Do we know the code? I can hack but it will take some time over." Fermat replied.

"495273186" Felicity answered.

John relayed the code to Fermat. "FAB Thunderbird 5"

"I will go back i don't want ..." Felicity was cut off by John. "Wait, stay until they find you just in case. I.. we have no way to contact you if things go wrong."

"Yeah that would be the smart thing." Felicity replied nervously.

They waited in silence that seemed to stretch for hours but was only moments.

"Should i question why you're in a locked basement underneath a nightclub alone during an evacuation?" John broke the slightly awkward silence.

"Its a secret?" John looked accusingly at Felicity for that answer.

"One secret for another. I can't say too much it's not my place to say but i was helping the Vigilante with the tech. He's not a bad person he's just trying to save the city. We were trying to deactivate the device and we did one of them Merlyn had another one it was too late to stop it. We all tried our hardest." Felicity babbled.

Before John could reply the speakers came to life. "Alan to Thunderbird 5 we are inside. 1 female found unconscious but her eyes John they are glowing." John looked to Felicity for an explanation but she was gone.

"She's rousing." Alan corrected himself.

"Look after her Alan." "FAB" and the transmission ended. John looked again at the screen that had held Felicity. He suddenly felt very lonely for the first time in his life.

* * *

Felicity heard Alan over the speakers. As he was about to describe her appearance she fled back to her body. It would be hard enough to face one person seeing her like that she didn't want to see John's reaction. She had enjoyed being in his company he made her almost forget what was going on.

In seconds she was back. Her body ached so badly she just wanted to get out. She heard Alan report her rousing to John. She had her eyes closed in embarrassment he'd seen her eyes and she didn't want to see his judging.

"Hello ma'am. Can you hear me? My name is Alan, I'm from International Rescue here to get you out." Alan spoke gently but firmly. He was crouched next to the woman's head with a hand on her shoulder.

"Felicity not ma'am that makes me sound old." She jested as she moved her head and gave up opening her eyes to look at Alan. She noted there was no disgust or fear from him just a friendly face that resembled John's. He had blonde hair but it was a deeper shade, John's had been a shocking bleach blond.

"Just manners Felicity, you're a brave lady. We are going to lift the rubble and beam off you. If you can crawl out?" Alan asked.

Felicity nodded, "Yeah i can do that."

"Ready Fermat." Alan called his partner over. Fermat had been checking the stability of the ceiling for their safety. At the call Fermat made his way over to Alan and Felicity. Both men carefully lifted and moved the smaller rubble from off Felicity.

"What were you doing down here by yourself Felicity? Didn't you know about the evacuation?" Alan enquired trying to make easy conversation.

"Its a secret i can't tell you. I was trying to help, it didn't go to plan." Felicity answered. She could feel the weight slowly lifting as each piece was moved it was a welcomed relief.

"Huh, secret that sounds interesting. Can you answer how you were helping?" Alan continued. He and Fermat were both now readying to lift the steel beam.

"I 'borrowed' the design schematics for the earthquake device and talked a detective through the disabling process. We didn't know there was another one." Felicity's voice cracked on the last sentence the situation finally getting to her again.

"I'm sure you did everything you possibly could. Now Felicity were going to lift the beam. Are you ready to move?" Alan asked.

"Yeah." Felicity replied she flexed her legs and arms in readiness.

"On the count of three," Alan instructed. He squatted down and placed his hands on the beam. Fermat nodded his understanding and mimicked Alan's movements.

"1...2...3." Alan heaved straightening his legs, fermat did the same. The beam rose about a foot, less on Fermat side as he was shorter than Alan.

Felicity felt the weight lift and she heaved a huge breath now that her chest was free to move then she scrambled to get out.

Once Felicity was clear the Thunderbirds lowered the beam to the ground and took a second to relax before getting back to action.

Fermat moved to Felicity's side, he looked her over head to toe for any visible injuries. "Miss?" He questioned to attract Felicity's attention.

Felicity heard miss and turned towards the voice she saw a short geeky looking man. He was a brunette with thick rimmed glasses. His features were completely different to Alan's Felicity noted.

"Felicity, just Felicity. Miss sounds like i'm a teacher." She replied.

"You don't like formalities much." Alan replied chuckling.

"There is a time and place like business meetings not mass disasters. But i do appreciate you have a reputation to uphold." She answered.

"Do you hurt anywhere?" Fermat asked returning the conversation back on track.

"No i ache but nothing a hot bath and wine won't fix."

"Both men laughed. This Felicity was priceless in personality.

"Let's get you out of here." Alan said. Moving forward he picked up a discarded backpack and flung it on. Fermat motioned Felicity forward and he brought up the rear, also retrieving a backpack like Alan's.

Out on the street Alan updated John on their progress.

"Tell him thank you." Felicity added.

Alan relayed the message and repeated John's reply. "It's what we do but you're welcome. You know where we are if you need any help."

"We will take you to the safe zone." Fermat informed as they started moving towards the city skyline that was still standing.

"Alan to Mobile Control over." Felicity heard Alan as they walked in silence. The streets were eerily quiet in the aftermath of the destruction.

She never heard the response only Alan start talking again after a moment of silence, "Scott we're on route to your location with walking casualty ETA 10 minutes."

A pause of silence before "FAB" It now bugged Felicity what the FAB call sign meant she would ask if she saw them after everything was over.

* * *

Eight minutes later they arrived at the safe zone which was also International Rescue's on site operations coordination area. Felicity's feet stopped moving as her brain stopped functioning at the sight that beheld her eyes. Thunderbird 1 was sat towering over the hustle and bustle of the site. It was huge, intimidating and majestic all at once. The blue colour in the dark looked beautiful and recalling the pictures Felicity had ever seen on the craft they didn't do it justice.

Alan and fermat tried to hide their chuckles at Felicity's awestruck face. "Come on." Alan gently coaxed Felicity forward using her arm and his hand placed on her back. "She's more beautiful up close. The medics are underneath lots of time to stare."

A few footsteps and Felicity's mind rebooted. "I don't need medics, I'm sure there are more urgent cases." Felicity argued but Alan cut her off. "Part of the condition of rescue. If you refuse we will put you back." He jokingly said cheeky smirk on his face.

"Fine." Felicity mock grumbled.

Suddenly she was surrounded by medics and lost sight of Alan and Fermat. She didn't get to thank them.

The medics fussed over Felicity, they guided her to the back of a truck and wrapped her in a foil blanket. They checked her for head injuries, broken bones, internal bleeding. Eventually they were happy that she was well and cleared her. The staff continually exclaimed how lucky she was to walk away with only cuts and bruises.

Felicity wandered around the site marvelling at Thunderbird 1 she wasn't one for drooling over a vehicle but there was something special about the blue and silver aircraft.

Being so distracted Felicity ended up colliding into someone. "Sorry." She immediately apologised before she actually noticed who she had collided with.

He was a tall brunette and immediately she noticed how similar he looked to John, he was also dressed in an all in one suit like Alan and Fermat only it was less dirty. She could tell it was a light blue colour and around the seams was a deeper blue, the badges on his left shoulder were in a matching blue to the seams.

"Are you okay miss? You look lost." The Thunderbird asked.

"Uh yeah I'm just. I'm not sure i lost contact with my friends they were in The Glades." She hesitantly babbled.

"No problem, we have a register of everyone found and brought through here and one for still missing. Let's go check them." The Thunderbird kindly offered.

"Thanks. Its Felicity by the way not miss."

"Scott." The Thunderbird offered his hand and they shook. "Are you by chance the same Felicity Alan and Fermat rescued?"

"Yes. I didn't get to say thank you. I wasn't being rude the medics just swarmed me." Felicity apologised feeling bad.

"Don't worry they understand. I was just on my way to check on how you were, John asked." Scott informed.

"Oh." Felicity was speechless 'a stranger was more concerned about her than her friends, although Dig's excused he's injured. Oliver's just vanished' she thought.

They walked up to a red box type device the front panel had the letters Mobile Control written in yellow, the top appeared to be a glass surface and was covered with different information screens. Felicity made the connection to where the other Thunderbirds had been talking to earlier.

Scott leant over and touching one screen it enlarged to document filled with names. "Who are you looking for?"

"John Diggle." She asked first. If Oliver hadn't changed he wouldn't risk being seen so unlikely she'd find him on the list.

Scott typed in the name and name and got a match. "He's been taken to Starling General."

"Thank goodness." Felicity breathed a relief. 'One down one to go' she thought. "Oliver Queen."

Scott paused at the name, Moira Queen had been the one to warn the city of the disaster looming. He typed the name in. No matches. Felicity watched and felt her heart sink. Scott noticed Felicity's change. "Don't worry there were a lot evacuated before, he maybe with them."

"Of course yeah." Felicity tried to hide her disappointment and fear for Oliver.

"I will keep my eye out for the name during the remainder of the of the rescue operation." Scott offered.

"Thank you. I will be at the hospital with my friend."

* * *

Felicity found John, he had been patched up and was waiting for discharge. Felicity told him of her own adventure minus the exact details on how she contacted IR. She told him that Oliver was still missing after Tommy's death.

"He will turn up." Diggle reassured.

Once Diggle was discharged they took a taxi to Felicity's apartment. Dig watched her safely into the building before heading home himself.

Felicity ran a bath and got herself cleaned up. When she was finished she wrapped herself in her favorite fluffy robe and went to get dressed.

On her way to the bedroom a frantic banging on her door started. She changed direction and went to investigate. When she opened it Oliver was stood there breathless and frantic looking.

"Oliver you're okay. What's wrong?" Felicity pushed the door back granting Oliver entry.

He moved forward and grabbed Felicity turning her this way and that inspecting her face for head injuries. "I saw the mess in the foundry. You said it was fine the East side was worse." He angrily stated.

"I'm okay. The aftershocks caused the damage i was fine when you asked. The Thunderbirds rescued me." She replied escaping Oliver's grip and moving into the room.

"How did they get find you? The perimeter is secure." He demanded.

"I sent out a distress signal, my location and the passcode."

"You compromised the foundry." He freaked out.

"No i saved myself. John was hurt and you disappeared, the comms were down. I waited as long as i dared for you to come back and you didn't. I screamed and cried out hoping you could hear me. I thought i was going to die down there alone and forgotten." A few tears escaped and slid down Felicity's face, her voice was steady and calm.

Oliver cringed he was wallowing in self pity he forgot about his IT girl. Too ashamed of his actions and how badly this night continued to get he turned and left.

Felicity turned around hearing the sound of her door closing, she was alone. 'He left after all that he's just running away again. Oliver damn Queen' she mentally cursed.

Felicity stormed to her bedroom to get dressed. She needed to inform International Rescue that Oliver Queen was alive.

AN- please please please leave me a review even a smiley face. This is a one shot but its open to more and I'm willing to do more if you lovely folks want it :)


	2. Chapter 2

I shall say again I do not own Arrow or Thunderbirds I just wanted to give Felicity a different adventure

AN – So I lied its before more than a one shot. Here is the next chapter and there is to be more, much more as long as the muse remains (its stolen me away from my other fic at the moment)

I have no Beta and this is hot of the press so not proof read as I'm pressed for time and wanted it up before the weekend.

* * *

Undertaking Rescue Continued.

Felicity wanted to try and be useful which found her wandering through the safe zone with a flask full of coffee and paper cups. The area was eerily quiet, it was emptier from her earlier experience of the place. There were less medical, police and rescue vehicles and people buzzing around. As she continued towards her intended destination she passed an open tent with black zip up bags lying on the floor. She shuddered 'don't got there Smoak' she threatened herself.

She spotted Mobile Control and saw Scott stood behind it looking down at the screen. A loudspeaker announcement interrupted the eerie quiet of the safety zone "Keep clear of the area aircraft preparing to land!" Felicity noticed it sounded like Scott.

Above her head she heard the approach of engines. She moved backwards backtracking her route until she was closer to the remaining few emergency service vehicles. As the sound grew louder and more deafening a large craft appeared.

It hovered over the safety zone for a moment before jets erupted from the under side of the machine and it began to grow in size as it lowered down. As it got into the lights of the area Felicity saw that it was green in colour. As it neared the ground the jets blew up the dirt from the ground causing Felicity to turn away and shield her eyes. Within a few more seconds the belly of the great craft touched the ground and the roar of the jets died leaving a deafening silence behind. When Felicity turned back around she was greeted with the tail and huge red engines pointing towards her and the front of the craft was close to Mobile Control.

Movement caught her attention and she looked to see a figure moving away from the huge green machine and towards Scott. Felicity remembered why she had come here and headed over as well. She ogled the underbelly and side of the aircraft as she passed the yellow letters announcing proudly THUNDERBIRD 2.

As she approached Mobile control the Thunderbird Felicity saw leaving from the aircraft was facing her and he subtly tipped his head in her direction causing the conversation between both men to stop and Scott to turn. A smile spread across Scott's face as he recognized the blonde woman that approached.

"Felicity I thought you would be at home by now. Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I, well my friend Oliver returned home safe and I thought you should know in case anyone is looking for those on the missing list. I also thought, its probably silly idea but I came with coffee." She held up the bag with the flask and cups inside.

The happy relief on Scott's face and the eager happiness on the other Thunderbirds face caused Felicity to blush.

"You are an angel." The other Thunderbird commented.

"Felicity we would love some. Why don't you pour while I scrub Oliver Queen's name from the list. Virgil give the lady a hand." Scott ordered.

"FAB Scott." The one called Virgil replied before stepping round Scott to get to Felicity.

As Felicity pulled out 2 cups from the bag and handed them to Virgil her mouth started working on its own. "You remembered his name, I thought when you said you'd look out it was to be nice but wow you really are incredible at what you do. Thank you again for all your help. I wish I could repay you with more than…"

Scott cut Felicity off at that point, "Now listen here no more thank you's, we should be giving you some if Alan's tales are correct. He said you tried to stop the device detonating that's brave and second you thought to bring us coffee. This is a first for us ever so I think we are even."

Virgil handed Scott his coffee and both guys took a tentative sip before relaxing back on their feet and having a second larger gulp. "That is well words just can't describe it." Virgil announced.

"Describe what?" A voice asked from behind Felicity. She turned and almost dropped the flask when greeted with another friendly dirty face with ginger hair. He had similarities to John, Alan, Scott and Virgil aside from the different hair colour. He also had an identical blue suit dirtier than Scott and Virgil's as well as the markings were a yellow colouring in contrast to Scott's blue and Virgil's green.

Virgil handed his cup to the new comer, "Try this Gordon, Felicity here made it for us."

Gordon took a cautious sip before a much larger gulp copying his comrade's actions just moments earlier. "Say that's… Do you want a new job?" He joked.

Blushing brightly Felicity tried to make up a new cup for Virgil and ignore the compliments. "I think help at base would feel left out besides Felicity might like her current job." Scott interjected on Felicity's behalf, he knew Gordon's antics didn't suit everyone.

"Fine I guess so." Gordon dejectedly replied gulping at his coffee again.

Virgil reached out to the offered cup from Felicity, "Thanks."

The speakers came to life on the glass table everyone was gathered around. Scott's happiness disappeared and a serious all business expression took its place. "Jeff to Mobile Control over."

"Mobile Control receiving over."

"We are on our way to you another bag no ID, East Side cleared on our part over." A gruff voice announced.

"FAB we are standing by over and out." Scott replied before turning to the group mournful looking.

"That's a total of 200 so far, only 50 have IDs." He said towards Virgil and Gordon. "Felicity do you have any more of that coffee we have 2 more crew coming in who would love some." He asked.

"Yeah, lad I threw in a stack of cups." She replied digging more cups out of the bag.

Virgil held out his free hand as did Gordon and Felicity placed a new cup into them. "Thanks." She said. "Sure thing." "No problem." Virgil and Gordon replied as she began to pour the coffee.

As she finished pouring the second cup Scott moved away and relieved one of the approaching Thunderbirds motioning with his hand to Mobile Control. As the Thunderbird drew closer to them Felicity realized it was a woman. She was extremely filthy, Felicity couldn't see much of her face for dirt except she didn't appear to have any similarities to the others. Her uniform was equally as dirty to the point where Felicity couldn't tell if it was blue and what colourings it displayed.

Virgil pushed the fresh drink into the hands of the recently arrived Thunderbird before knocking back the last of his own, he then headed over to Scott. The lady looked at the drink confused before Gordon spoke up. "Felicity made it try some."

The lady looked at Felicity smiled warmly before trying a sip. Then she gulped down a few mouthfuls before coming up for breath. "Thank you Felicity this is wonderful. I'm Tin-Tin."

Just then an older looking man who Felicity noticed followed the trend of similarities in John, Alan, Scott, Virgil and Gordon. He looked much older than any of the other men almost double their ages. He was also just as filthy as Tin-Tin.

"What's going on here Tin-Tin, Gordon?" The loud voice questioned accusingly.

Gordon answered nervously. "Well uh, Felicity here," Gordon waved his hand with empty coffee cup in her direction. "Brought coffee and that's all I know. Scott and Virgil were talking with here when I arrived. There's some for you." Gordon held out the cup to the man.

"Same here." Tin-Tin added as the man turned to her.

Then her turned his glare to Felicity. She shrunk back slightly, he could give Oliver a run for intimidating looks.

"I just wanted to help. John answered my distress call and Alan and Fermat rescued me. Scott helped me find one of my friends. Then when I found my other friend who Scott had listed as missing I came by to update that he was alive and home, I thought everyone loves coffee so I brought some along. I'm sorry if I've overstepped your secrecy rules I just thought." Felicity trailed off under the glare her eyes dropping to look at the ground.

Watching he girl, Felicity, Jeff softened she seemed very caring and honest. When she stopped and dropped her eyes he relaxed and took the offered cup taking a sip.

"Well it seems we owe you a thanks. This," He took a bigger gulp." Is an excellent cup of coffee. I'm Jeff." He held out his hand to Felicity.

Felicity looked up when Jeff said thanks and blushed at the following compliment. She shook his hand and squeaked, "Felicity."

"Lovely name." Jeff Commented as he withdrew his hand. Before more could be said Scott and Virgil returned, Scott hearing his dad's comment quipped in, "She's smart too, tried to disarm one of the devices earlier, quite a story if John and Alan haven't exaggerated."

Blushing further Felicity felt the pressure of 4 sets of eyes on her with shocked expressions. "I it was nothing just a hobby really, well one I do not do it Detective Lance asks." At the more puzzled looks Felicity expanded. "I hacked into Merlyn Global and borrowed the schematics to the earth quake device. I talked Detective Lance through the disarming procedure. We didn't know Malcolm had a backup."

The 4 were speechless with surprise and admiration at Felicity's strength and determination. Jeff found his voice quickly, "Surly the Detective already knows he helped you?"

"Yes but earlier in the day he um arrested me for questioning about recently hacking into Merlyn Global and a list of other places. I may have been helping the vigilante, he was trying all along to stop this from happening but we just weren't quick enough." Felicity sounded haunted at the end, she was sad and angry they hadn't stopped it. She didn't want to look at the groups reaction so she focused on Scott and the operations he was going on the screen.

A pictured popped up on the surface and Felicity recognized the dirty face instantly. She sharply and loudly inhaled before her hands came to her mouth and she dropped the flask and bag to the floor.

Gordon went for the dropped items as the others went for Felicity. Jeff placed a hand on her back for comfort one side as Tin-Tin copied on the other. Scott and Virgil both questioned with, "What's wrong?" and "Are you okay?"

"Tommy." She squeaked which was muffled from her hands in front of her mouth. Tears started to form in her eyes and her mind replayed the last words from Tommy to Oliver that she had over heard.

Scott looked between the others to see if anyone else understood the muffled noises. Then he noticed how she was staring and looked at Mobile Control and his eyes landed on the picture he had just uploaded of the last victim brought back.

"Do you know him Felicity?" He gently asked. Felicity nodded losing a few more tears down her cheeks. "Shall I close the image?" He tentatively asked and received another nod. A quick tap from Scott and the image vanished.

'Get it together Smoak he was Oliver's friend not yours. He looked so dead, he didn't deserve to die like that' she thought. Taking a deep steadying breath before wiping her eyes and then apologizing. "Sorry I just." She lamely left the sentence hanging. She knew he was dead, but she never imagined seeing him dead.

"Do you want to sit?" Jeff kindly asked still supporting Felicity's back.

"No I'm okay, just a shock." She replied

"Not to pressure you, could you tell me a name otherwise he'll go in the system to be identified." Scott asked all business serious.

"Sure, Tommy, I mean Thomas Merlyn."

"He related to Malcolm Merlyn who rigged this whole mess?" Scott asked while typing into his station.

"Unfortunately yes. He and his dad never saw eye to eye. When he found out what his dad had done it was too late he tried to go warn his girlfriend." She answered.

"We are sorry for your loss." Virgil's soft voice cut in.

"Thank you. He was more of a friend of a friend but we had seen each other a lot recently." Felicity babbling decided to start working, thankfully she was saved by an incoming transmission. "Alan to Mobile Control over."

"Receiving go ahead over." Scott replied.

The group seemed to forget Felicity and huddled around the unit listening closely.

"Me and Fermat are finished here. There are no more survivors registering on the scanners. ETA to safe zone 2 minutes over."

"Understood. See you soon Alan over." Scott replied.

Felicity watched the group dynamics. They were concerned for one another, more so than just team-mates, almost like family. Felicity noted the similarities of Gordon, Virgil, Scott and she remembered how Alan and John had looked similar too. Fermat and Tin-Tin didn't appear to resemble the others but were just as close and seemed of the same age group. Then there was Jeff much older than anyone else but his features were so close to the 5 others. What really had Felicity's attention was how after Alan finished his report Jeff's shoulders relaxed back, closely followed by Scott's Scott seemed to lead the team but when Jeff showed up he seemed to air command from Scott as well as the others. Felicity drew her conclusions but in true Smoak style her mouth made them public without her consent.

"They must be a family, no team could be closer than an established family unit." She concluded.

As all 5 sets of eyes rounded on her she realized her mistake and snapped her mouth shut teeth meeting hard.

"That's an interesting idea Felicity however I can neither confirm or deny. We must protect our identity from our enemies as I'm sure you understand." Jeff said.

"Oh I am so sorry, I have a malfunctioning mouth to brain filter which either causes me to babble or my mouth works when I don't need it too like now. I was just, it was idol curiosity, sorry."

Jeff smiled he liked Felicity, she had childlike innocence about her but was smarter than she appeared and kind at heart. He had a plan for her but first he needed to get home.

"It's okay there are some imaginative ideas on our origins and identities. Yours at least is plausible, some out there think we're aliens, which we're not." Jeff tried to break the awkwardness that has descended.

"On that note," Scott started. "I'll let base and Thunderbird 5 know out ETA for departure."

"FAB Scott. Here are Alan and Fermat now." Jeff replied.

The group turned to face the direction Jeff had been looking and watched the 2 new comers approach.

As one the group moved forward and exchanged hugs with back pats. Felicity took a few steps back keeping away from the moment the Thunderbirds were having.

"All done we are good to return to base." Scott announced.

"Let's go!" Alan enthusiastically cheered.

Gordon realized he still held Felicity's flask. He turned to hand it back, "Here before I leave with it." He joked.

"Oh keep it Alan and Fermat can have the rest on the way back. I can get another one." She offered.

"You sure?" He clarified. She nodded, "Positive."

"See you Felicity. Thanks for the coffee." Scott shouted as he walked underneath Thunderbird 1 dragging the unit behind him.

"Coffee?!" Alan and Fermat questioned at once.

"Cool it." Gordon yelled. "We saved you some. Come on I want to get home and showered."

Gordon put the flask in the bag and handed it to Tin-Tin before following Scott. "Bye Felicity and thanks." He called out over his shoulder.

"Thank you and nice to meet you." Virgil called over his shoulder as he headed in the opposite direction to Scott and Gordon.

Tin-Tin waved as he followed him dragging Alan along who dragged Fermat.

Jeff was left with Felicity. "Thank you for your kindness. International Rescue and the Thunderbirds really appreciate it." He held out his hand again.

Felicity blushed under the attention. "Anytime if your ever in the area and need help I'm always available. Okay that sounded much better in my head. Just look me up Felicity Smoak."

"Smoak and unusual name. We need to move now. If you clear back to over there the jets won't get you in take off." He motioned to the buildings at the edge of the safe area where the emergency vehicles were and where Felicity had been on Thunderbird 2's arrival.

"Goodbye and thanks especially to John." She finished and headed away from Jeff and he moved to Thunderbird 1.

No sooner had Felicity reached the perimeter of the area the lout roaring began. Turning round Felicity watched as the huge green craft, Thunderbird 2, took off into the air vertically. The green looked lighter in the lightening early morning sky,

Once Thunderbird 2 had moved away the silver and blue craft, Thunderbird 1, roared to life and faster than its other rose into the sky vertically. It paused for a brief second then shot forward at an incredible fast past and was gone long before the noise quieted.

Felicity felt lonely as the engine noise grew into silence. The Thunderbirds had been amazing, brave friendly people and had left an unforgettable impression on her.

Slowly she wondered home and headed to bed finally, thoroughly exhausted from the nights events.

* * *

The thunderbirds arrived back on Tracy Island. They were all hungry and tired.

After half and hour clean up they were all gathered round the table with a huge spread of food before them. They ate with gusto, bantered with much energy and enjoyed the down time and company.

Jeff however was slightly distracted a Felicity Smoak on his mind. She had been one of those individuals Jeff instantly respected. She put the needs of others before her own. John had told him about the distress call from her while she was trapped and how isolated she had been. John had also been researching stories about the Vigilante and how he had been using unsavory methods to protect the city from the 1% involved with this 'Undertaking' scheme and other criminals terrorizing the people

Before Jeff knew it dinner was over and the family had gone their own ways. Kyrano stood to his left with a cup of coffee. "Mr Tracy is everything okay you seem very distracted."

"Yes of course Kyrano. If anyone wants me I will be in the office." He replied before standing and heading out.

Kyrano finished with, "Yes Mr Tracy." To Jeff's retreating form.

Jeff sat down in front of his computer and sent out a call request. While he waited he sipped at his coffee.

A soft feminine voice entered the room as a beautiful blonde face popped onto the computer screen. "International Rescue, Lady Penelope… Ah Jeff good afternoon."

"Evening Penny. I'm sorry to disturb your day but business is calling and I need your help." Jeff apologised.

"Do go on Jeff I am Intrigued." Penny encouraged Jeff to continue.

"I would like you to conduct a background check on Felicity Smaok please Penny."

"Can I enquire why Jeff?"

"I want to extend her on offer to join our agents. Did you hear about the trouble in Starling City today?"

"Yes Jeff a job well done by you and the boys. The news have reported only 503 deaths instead of the intended thousands. And amongst them was the orchestrator of it all the Vigilante was involved by all accounts."

"Felicity helps him. She tried to disarm the earthquake device used, there ended up being 2. Then she found herself trapped in a secret base of operations, John answered her distress call and Alan and Fermat rescued her. Just as we were closing down the rescue she brought us all coffee. Never in any rescue we have ever done has anyone offered such kindness. I think she could be an asset to our Organisation . What do you think Penny?"

"I think she sounds promising Jeff but let me have a look into her first. Is that all I'd like to get started."

"Sure thing Penny thanks."

"FAB Lady Penelope out."

The screen went black and Jeff was left with silence. The exhaustion from the rescue crept in and Jeff felt his eyes grow heavy, before he finally turned in for the night he sent out another call request. Only a few rings before a blonde haired man appeared on the screen.

"Hey Dad everything A-OK down there?"

"Hey John, everyone is fine. I'm just about to turn in and wanted to check in." Jeff answered.

"All is quiet. You should all have a full nights rest." John gave his report.

"Good. Keep me posted if anything develops."

FAB night Dad."

"Good Night John."

The call ended and Jeff trudged off to bed.

AN – Please leave me a review even if its just a smiley face I will be so happy and may help me post sooner :)


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Arrow or Thunderbirds I am not that lucky but I am grateful to be borrowing them :)

AN – I would like to thank Purupuss for their permission to borrow their idea of how the Tracy boy's mum died and the events that happened. If you want to read the story its called 'Everything happens for a reason' (its well worth it I think).

AN2 – to everyone who has posted reviews, followed me and the story and favorite thank you so much it means a lot. To silveren I tried to send my thanks for your review but you don't accept private messages I really appreciate your review and everyone else's. Thank you! you keep me smiling

I have no Beta and this is hot of the press again so not proof read please excuse any mistakes and if you think its important let me know and I will alter it. Now on with the show… I mean story

Undertaking Rescue Continued.

A month passed by and Felicity continued as though she had never been trapped and rescued by International Rescue.

Oliver had completely gone to ground. His cover story was travelling in Europe but she knew different his bank accounts hadn't been used and no facial recognition programs had detected him.

Her and Diggle met often for lunch. He had a new charge to 'babysit' during the day and several evenings a week.

Felicity continued to work in the IT department of Queen Consolidated. She kept close eye on the rumors of new bosses and hostile takeovers in case drastic action was needed.

At night she would find herself under Verdant making repairs and upgrades ready for Oliver's eventual return. Dig helped out as much as he could but once the rubble had been shifted it was all technical know how required. He kept Felicity company and did the takeout runs for them both.

When Felicity found herself at home she would check out the news for disasters and thunderbird appearances, telling herself she was just checking they were okay. Sometimes she went further and found herself in her cyber world accessing satellite communication feeds. Before she found International Rescues band she would chicken out and return home cursing herself, International Rescue and John would not remember her.

The new routine was interrupted by QC sending her to a conference at her old stomping ground at MIT. She was secretly glad she had been selected, as the conference would help her nightly activities. The conference was being held over 2 days and she would be away for a few days.

As Felicity walked into the building marked on her paperwork as being the registration area she was welcomed with a huge banner and 2 tables. On the banner was written 'Advanced and Upcoming Information and Communication Technology Seminars.

At the desk Felicity signed in and accepted a welcome pack and name badge, which read 'Felicity Smoak ICT Consultant Queen Consolidated'. Then she moved on into the room, which had stalls and displays from the different companies attending the conference and holding seminars. She collected a coffee from the refreshments table before browsing the room. There were some big names amongst the masses of stands Stark Industries, Wayne Technology, Tracy Engineering were some of the ones she knew and followed their advancements.

As Felicity continued to browse a computerized voice bellowed out into the room, "The Stark Industries presentation into mobility and access to information anytime, anyplace will commence in Hall 5 in 10 minutes. Thank you." A slow surge of bodies moved in the direction of said room and Felicity allowed herself to be led along.

3 hrs later Felicity was in the Dining hall. She was mulling over the 'SmART' device Tony Stark had invented and what it could achieve. It would give a person access to every type of device currently known as long as it existed on an active wire, wireless or other network connection. It would be access like she currently had when using her ability to enter technology. Unfortunately it was still under development as it would be a huge security risk in its current design.

Tony Stark amazed Felicity with his techno babbly and enthusiasm. It was time like this she missed being a student and the interactions with like-minded people.

After lunch her timetable said it was Tracy Engineering with Data Security and Privacy Technologies. Felicity looked forward to that one. She kept to herself during the hour break, only speaking when spoken to. Some of the conversations were discussing Queen Consolidated, the type of company it was, how she liked working for them, and a few awkward questions about its involvement with the undertaking disaster.

When the computerized announcer began to fill the room with the details of the next seminar Felicity breathed a sign of relief, she was ready to get back into a hall and be left to her own devices.

Sitting on the front row she dug out her tablet and opened up a notes page ready for the seminar, repeating what she had done earlier in the morning. She fiddled with her emails on her phone until she felt the silence settle over the room as the speaker walked out on stage. She turned her phone off and raised her eyes.

A tall blonde haired male stepped out on stage. He was wearing a smart grey suit with a light blue shirt and orange tie, the combination was a statement but the colours oddly didn't clash. The walked stopped behind a podium off to the side of the stage allowing the audience view of the projection screen currently displaying the Tracy Engineering logo and seminar title.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen." As the man began to speak Felicity's jaw fell slack. She couldn't believe her eyes and ears. The blonde style of locks should have been a give away but the voice clinched it for Felicity. The man in front of her was none other than her first rescuer. Her mind replayed the scene when she had first made contact with him trapped in the security quarantine, she had knocked him off his chair in shock.

"My name is John Tracy, I am here representing Tracy Engineering's Security Division." The speaker John Tracy announced to the room. He scanned across the audience taking note of the variety of people present, something he missed when working normally.

His eyes landed on a lady in the front row, she had blonde hair in a ponytail and thick black-rimmed glasses but it was the shock in the blue eyes behind the glasses that drew his full attention. She appeared to be caught like a rabbit in the headlight's of a car. Then his mind connected the blonde hair and dark glasses and he realized who she looked like, the woman that breeched their security systems during the Starling City Undertaking rescue.

He saw her mouth clamp shut and he quickly quashed the rising panic that his cover may have been broken. 'If she has recognized me Father will kill me, I didn't inform him of the exact details of the distress call. Not now John you have a conference to give' he thought shaking himself mentally and relaxing back into his carefully organised talk.

Felicity watched John's eyes scanning the room until they fell on her and paused. She was frozen in place as she watched shock then panic flash in his eyes, her mouth snapped shut as she realized she wasn't helping staring open mouthed. After a second he continued on as though nothing had happened. 'Don't blow his cover if it is him. Maybe he was born a twin and separated at birth or maybe they live a double life like Oliver. Focus Felicity you need to listen and FOCUS!' she scolded herself.

She avoided looking directly at John but listened intently making notes here and there only glancing at the projections when needed. Eventually a very long 3 hours drew to an end. It was time for the 2 hour break before the dinner seminar.

Felicity saved her work and slipped the tablet into her bag. She was about to stand when 2 shine black shoes and grey clad legs appeared in her light of sight, inwardly she grimaced. She guessed whom they belonged to especially from the approach direction. Steeling herself to try to lie convincingly she lifted her head with a large happy smile on her face and met the baby blues of the blonde haired speaker John Tracy.

"H…Mr Tracy, can I help you?" She asked. Glancing around she realized the immediate area around them was empty they were alone.

"Oh." John looked a little disappointed. "I thought we had met before my apologies." He turned away but changed his mind, "Felicity?" He questioned.

Felicity felt bad for lying to John but she knew how important secrets in their line of work. She watched as John turned to leave and she relaxed but that was her mistake. She heard her name and reflexively answered to it "Yes" before she realized it had been John to speak it 'Damn it' she cursed herself before stomping her foot.

"I knew it was you. I was hoping I had made a mistake you almost convinced me with the 'Mr Tracy'." John continued.

"What gave me away?" Felicity asked curiosity overruling her judgment to keep lying.

"You glanced around to see who was near by, only person I know who does that it a spy who leads 2 lives. How are you Felicity?" He asked kindly.

"Oh I should work on that huh not very subtle. Won't I get in trouble if I know? I don't want you to kill me now I know. If I said I won't tell anyone would you believe me?"

"Not sure. I won't. I would actually." John answered the order of questions respectively. "Would you like to go and grab a coffee? I'm parched after all that talking."

"Yes I'd love to. Are you sure your not going to take me away?"

John laughed, "I trust your not going to tell anyone. You didn't sell your story about being rescued or meeting the entire Organisation with coffee afterwards. I doubt you'd sell this. If you did we do have precautions set up just in case."

"I won't tell a sole, only 2 people know I was rescued. No one knows about the coffee. How did you know?"

"Da… Jeff told me afterwards he asked about your situation earlier in the evening."

"You can drop the first names I guessed the family ties except Tin-Tin and Fermat." Felicity stopped dead causing John to carry on another few steps before he turned to look back seeing a deathly pale Felicity.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"My call please tell me you didn't tell him about what I can do. No one is supposed to know. I don't want everyone to leave me or hate me please tell me you…" Felicity's breathing quickened. John's medical training kicked in recognizing a panic attack. He gently grabbed her hands and put his face directly in like of hers speaking calmly. "Breathe deep and slow. I didn't tell father anything except I received a distress transmission from you. Alan suspected something but I brushed him off saying he was probably tired from the long rescue. Your safe, you haven't told my secret I won't share yours deal?"

Felicity slowly calmed down as John spoke to her. He had a very calming voice and personality which was probably helping. She was worrying over nothing he had helped her before and looked out for her even knowing she was different and was trusting her with his secret which was much bigger than hers. She nodded "Deal."

""Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Yes sorry about that." She apologised.

"Happens to the best of us. You nearly gave me one on the stage when I recognized you and thought you had recognized me. Had to talk myself down."

"I never noticed a thing." She complimented.

"Let's go get that coffee."

* * *

Coffee turned out to be a really good time, no alter ego talk just Felicity Smoak IT girl and John Tracy communications consultant/researcher. The time passed too quickly and they had to part ways to prepare for the dinner seminar.

John insisted in walking Felicity to the dorms where she was staying and they separated at the end of the path leading to the entrance.

When John arrived safely in his room and locked the door behind him he raised his typical looking watch to his face and pressed the hidden buttons on the side activating a call to his father.

"Hi John. How did your seminar go?" Jeff answered.

"Hey Dad. It went smoothly, thanks again for rotating me early."

"No problem son. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Jeff asked. It was unusual for his son's to contact on the watches unless it was urgent or a secure line was needed.

"Yes. Do you remember the Starling City rescue we did about a month back?"

"Yes why?"

"I met Felicity today. She's attending as a rep from Queen Consolidated. Did you know she graduated MIT with a First and Honours." John said.

"That is a coincidence meeting her again. John is the security of…" Jeff was cut off.

"She has no idea. I made an excuse to bump into her and we got chatting." John decided to stop playing cat and mouse as his father wasn't biting how John had intended. "Did Lady P's background checks clear on her?"

Had Jeff just been drinking coffee at that moment he would have covered his desk and office with it. Jeff recovered from the abruptness of his second eldest son. He knew his calls were monitored they all were including the watches by Thunderbird 5 but John had never before repeated anything that had been said during any private calls like this.

"John Tracy!" Jeff boomed in anger, he had raised his sons with better manners but before he could continue john interrupted.

"You know the system alerts me to any transmissions with International Rescue. I listened to the first part just to clarify it was not an emergency call and I caught Felicity's name mentioned and then you said why. I think your right, by the way, to ask her Dad. She was very kind sounding on the phone when she forgot her fear. And she's smart too talking to her today." John explained himself.

Jeff's anger dissolved at his son's reasoning he couldn't blame him he would have been the same. "Alright John. Her primary findings are promising but Felicity has had a few brushes with the law and with current escapades with the vigilante, I and Penny want to make sure she won't turn on us. Penny said she has another line of enquiry to follow before her final verdict. I will contact her later and ask how she is getting along."

"Thanks Dad. And my opinion she won't. You always tell us to trust our gut instincts and mine say we can trust her."

"FAB John. I will call you later with Penny's report."

"FAB Father." John hung up. When the watch face appeared he panicked he had 30 minutes to change and return for the last seminar of the day.

* * *

John ran most of the way to the Dining Hall, when he arrived he found it worth the effort. In the reception area where the guests were mingling John found Felicity standing off to the side of the room on her own. Her hair was down and wavy flowing around her head and shoulders like a goddess. Her face was different and John realized that her glasses were missing. Her dress was a shimmery medium blue colour, it had shoulder straps and went to just above the knee. 'WOW' he thought as he approached her. She was concentrating on her phone and hadn't noticed him enter the building.

The computerized announcer broke through the loud haze of voices in the room. "Could all guests please make their way to the Dining Hall for the Wayne Technology seminar on Decision Support and Tools for Data Capture, Visualization and Analysis. Thank you."

The population of the room collectively surged towards the Dining Hall. John mingled, dodged, weaved and squeezed until he bumped into Felicity also being swept along.

"Hello again." John said casually.

"Hi, are you stalking me?" She joked.

"No, but maybe I should start you look very beautiful." He complemented.

"Oh" She blushed, "Thank you. You look very handsome with a bow tie, orange does suit you." John found himself blushing at the complement and happy that she liked the colour of his bow tie, he was proud to have orange as his thunderbird colour.

They found themselves inside the Dining Hall. It was now filled with round tables with seats around half of the circumference facing towards a stage at the opposite end of the room to the entrance. The tables closest to them were filling up quickly with the front almost empty.

"Care to join me?" John asked holding out his arm for Felicity in a very gentlemanly way.

"I would love too." She replied and wrapped her arm around John's offered one.

They weaved between seated guests, and the scattered tables until John gently guided Felicity towards a table that was 3 rows from the stage with 4 people already seated at it. As they approached the other stood to greet John.

"Tobias, Rebecca, Markus and Victoria this Felicity. Felicity these guys are a part of the Tracy Engineering Security Research team."

"Hi nice to meet you all." Felicity shook the offered hands in turn as John said their names.

John pulled out a chair on the end for Felicity and motioned for her to sit down. She did.

John sat next to felicity and his colleagues on the other side. Felicity heard the one John had called Tobias when he leant over to John, "We wondered what happened to you after your presentation you sly fox."

Louder and half scolding Tobias John replied, "Felicity is a family friend we went to grab coffee and catch up. We are not all like you Tobias."

Tobias received a clip round the back of his head from Rebecca. "Don't embarrass yourself. Ignore him Felicity, he thinks he's irresistible to the ladies."

Before Felicity could reply Markus spoke up, "Would you like a drink Felicity, John?"

"Yes please." Felicity replied.

"Yes thanks Markus." John replied.

Markus took the wine from holder and poured 2 glasses and handed them over.

"Thank you." Felicity said accepting the glass and taking a sip before placing it down.

"Evening everyone. As many of you will already know I'm Bruce Wayne. I wanted to take the honour of introducing our speaker. Tonight, as she is a rising protégée in Wayne Technology and at only 16 years old the youngest of our research team, please welcome Kimberley." The room erupted into applause as a young brunet walked out on stage and began to talk.

The food was served to the tables during the seminar and as the speaker drew to a close coffee and chocolates were served. Once over the room erupted into chatter.

"So Felicity what do you do?" Markus asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I work in IT at Queen Consolidated, nothing exciting but I enjoy the challenge of fixing problems. Some people are a danger to technology." The table was filled with laughter and Felicity beamed.

The chatter about the tech Wayne Technology just presented. Then they discussed the teams more minor projects. Felicity gave the a few ideas about backdoor codes that had the team curious about her IT past. "I used to dabble in hacking when I was studying. It presented a challenge. All systems need testing." She reasoned her behaviour. It was a dark time she'd rather forget.

Breaking the now awkward atmosphere, John had a feeling this might be related to what Lady Penelope had uncovered. "Right I am going to retire."

"You're getting old John living the quiet life on your island has made you boring." Tobias joked.

Smiling John stood, "Some of us know when its best to quit." Turning to Felicity, "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure. It was lovely meeting you all." She stood up and took John's offered arm.

"Good night Felicity, night John." Markus said.

"Lovely to meet you too, good night you 2." Rebecca called.

"Bye." Victoria said quietly it had been her first words to Felicity all night.

"Night Felicity. Hey John don't do anything I wouldn't do." Tobias suggested. He received another clip from Rebecca and John just rolled his eyes, then smirked. "Remember whose dad owns the company you work for."

Tobias deflated look caused laughter to erupt from everyone.

"Night everyone, see you all at breakfast." John said as he and Felicity turned to navigate out of the room.

Outside a cold chill caught Felicity off guard. She remembered it always being warm so she had left her wrap around in her room. She shivered at the cold.

John took in a deep breath the coolness of the air felt great. He missed the cold at times. He felt Felicity shake beside him, turning he saw she was shivering. He slipped his arm out from hers and shrugged out of his suit jacket and dropped it over Felicity.

Felicity was going to protest at John's offer but as the warmth from his jacket chased away the cold she changed her mind. "Thank you. It never used to be this cold here. Second time of rescuing me, I'm beginning to see a pattern."

"What can I say it's in my nature." John undid his bow tie and top button and then unbuttoned his waste coat which Felicity noticed matched his bow tie then he held his arm for Felicity to take again.

Felicity slid her arms into the jacket sleeves then took John's arm and the both of them started walking. John kept glancing up at the stars trying to see the constellations but the light pollution mad it difficult.

"Do you miss being up there?" Felicity asked.

"Yes but when I'm not there I am with family and friends and at home who I do miss more. I don't long enough to miss up there really for every 3 month tour I get a month home."

"Wow you are very dedicated to live like that." Felicity said with admiration.

"We all are, our mother and granddad died in an avalanche. We were travelling in a convoy and I was in the car behind with Scott and Virgil. By the time our car got to theirs mom and grandpa were saying their goodbyes. Scott worked out where to dig with my walkie talkies and we dug until the rescue services arrived. It was too late, they saved Alan and Gordon but not mom and grandpa."

"I'm so sorry for your loss, I didn't mean to intrude." Felicity felt sympathy for John she knew how hard it was to lose a parent.

"Its okay we have all accepted it now and we do what we can to stop others going through what we did."

"I want to ask so many questions about you all and what you do but with the secrecy being so important I want to remain oblivious too."

"Maybe before I return to duty I could visit Starling City and tell you the harmless bits about us. You already know the most vital piece of information our identities." John offered.

"That would be brilliant as long as I'm not getting you into trouble."

"I am already in deep, I have never lied to father before you Felicity seem to be a bad influence." John joked.

"Oh I never considered that. You should tell him I don't want to come between you all, you all seem really close." She started to panic a little.

"Felicity do not worry yourself i will keep your secret for as long as is possible. You won't do any harm to us we are close but we do have our own lives and things we don't always share. Now here we are." He said as they stopped at the end of the path to Felicity's dorm building.

They untangled arms and Felicity went to shrug out of John's jacket but he stopped her. "Give it me back tomorrow. It wouldn't be gentlemanly to let you get cold going inside."

"Alright thanks John."

"Want to talk over together for breakfast?" He asked hopeful.

"Sure I'd like that. You can tell me about your personal achievements."

Chuckling John replied, "I couldn't possible it would bore you to tears and I couldn't make a pretty girl cry now."

"I promise not to cry no matter how boring you make it sound." Felicity teased back.

John decided not to argue he could see he wasn't going to win, instead he leaned down and quickly pecked Felicity on the cheek and watched as she flushed scarlet knowing his own face was doing the same. "Good night Felicity."

"Good night John." She squeaked cursing herself for not keeping her voice steady she had lost the battle with her blush but felt a little better seeing John's matching blush.

She headed down the path and into the building. When the door closed she stopped and touched her cheek where John had kissed her. Her heart skipped a beat and she happily sighed until her brain started working and reminding her of Oliver Queen then she felt guilty. 'No he's the one who ran away, why can't I enjoy a little happiness." She thought. She changed her thinking to replaying the events of the night as she made her way to her room.

She unlocked her door and stepped inside. As she pushed the door closed her gut suddenly tensed and she felt very uneasy as though something wasn't right.

AN3 – reviews please I love opening my email and seeing those 'you have a review' messages thanks


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Arrow or Thunderbirds but I do wish upon a star every night that I did

AN – so I want to say a HUGE THANK YOU! To all of you that have favorite and followed this fic and ALSO a special thanks to you who took time to leave me a review. I can't remember if I have replied to you (I check my email as soon as I wake up mobile phones eh. And well I don't remember anything that goes on until ive had my hot drink and done my yoga)

Please enjoy this next installment

I have no Beta and this is hot of the press again so not proof read please excuse any mistakes and if you think its important let me know and I will alter it. Now on with the show… I mean story

Undertaking Rescue Continued.

PREVIOUSLY on Undertaking Rescue

She unlocked her door and stepped inside. As she pushed the door closed her gut suddenly tensed and she felt very uneasy as though something wasn't right.

THEN this happened

The door clicked sounding out it was closed and Felicity felt herself grabbed from behind. She tried to struggle but the hold was too tight around her chest.

Next she felt cool hands around one wrist pulling her arms backwards and then repeated on her other arm. Her wrists were forced together and a zip noise sounded before a tight digging pressure kept her wrists together.

Her brain finally caught up and she started to shout only to be muffled as a cloth pulled tight over her mouth. Then a blindfold was placed over her eyes.

Felicity started to panic. She was trapped and no help would be coming at least not until morning if John didn't think she had stood him up.

She was man handled into a chair and felt rope pulled across her chest and her feet bound together at the ankles. "Please don't hurt me." She sobbed into the gag.

All went quiet for what felt to Felicity hours but was only minutes before a female sounding voice spoke, "Felicity Smoak?"

Felicity remained quiet she knew not to talk under these circumstances the person always wanted something usually information. The sound of the voice bugged her she was sure it sounded familiar.

"Are you Felicity Smoak? You look like your recent ID photo." The voice said, the way her name was said gave her a feeling of de ja vu. She remained quiet. "Not a talker maybe you need some encouragement."

Felicity felt cold metal against her cheek 'Oh my god a gun.' She thought. Uncontrollable sobbing erupted from Felicity she really didn't want to die. She tried to say yes but the gag muffled it.

"Sorry about that don't want you waking everyone up before we are finished. If you do try to scream or shout for help I will pull the trigger understand." The female voice sounded apologetic at first then menacing by the end. Felicity nodded her understanding. The gag was slid from round her mouth to around her neck, the gun never moved from her cheek.

"Yes." Felicity shakily said.

"Your name is Felicity Smoak?" The voice clarified.

"Yes."

"Do you live in Starling City?" The voice asked.

"Yes."

"Were you rescued during the earthquake?" The voice continued to question.

"Yes." Felicity barely whispered her mind was racing now suspecting what was going to be asked and what information the voice was now after.

"Did International Rescue save you?" The feminine voice turned very silky.

"No." Felicity lied.

The gun pressed a little harder as though prompting her to not lie as her life was at stake as it she could forget.

"If I had been lucky enough to be rescued by them I wouldn't tell you anyway. The police rescued me, Detective Lance and a beat cop." Felicity steeled herself she would protect John's secret with her life they saved her it was the least she cold do.

The cold metal twitched at her cheek and a click echoed around the silent room.

Sobs erupted from Felicity and tears slid past the blind fold and down her cheeks. She was going to die here, "I won't tell you anything else. You won't get what your after from me."

"Oh but I will you're an MIT graduate with high marks and I know all about your hacking skills and virus incident. You are going to help me find International Rescue's systems." The voice gleefully explained.

Shock stopped Felicity's sobbing then anger at this person's audacity to think she would do anything like that. "Never." Felicity spat.

"Maybe I should go and fetch that lovely handsome fellow that walked you here." The voice sneered.

"No you leave him out of it."

"Then you will do as I ask." The voice demanded.

Dejected Felicity nodded. She felt a flat object placed in her lap. The pressure round her wrists snapped free and she carefully moved them to her lap and rubbed the soreness. Her chest was still restrained but the blindfold was removed. As her eyes adjusted a figure emerged from behind. The figure was dressed in a type of all in one cat suit that would have suited the situation perfectly had it not been a shocking pink in colour. The female had bright blonde hair that was pinned back away from her face and in an intricate design too complicated for Felicity to even describe. Felicity recognized the face immediately from earlier in the day from the conference. Felicity had been approached by the woman asking about Queen Consolidated and chatting away in a friendly fashion, she had claimed to be a reporter from a science magazine covering the conference.

"You're that reporter Penny Ward." Felicity screeched.

"Why yes that's me a lady of many talents. Now find me International Rescue." She instructed.

Reluctantly Felicity opened the object in her lap, which was a top of the market laptop. Waiting for it to load Felicity filled the silence, "You won't get away with this I know people who will stop you."

"Ah yes the Starling City Vigilante. I did see your recent hacking record such a waste of talent helping a wannabe hero. You should go evil much more lucrative. Anyway I doubt he can help the word is he died in the earthquake, no one has seen him since."

This caught Felicity off guard, she had forgotten about that, the case had been 'lost' during the earthquake commotion or so she had been told.

She set about hacking but she was going to delay as long as possible, she would save John and International Rescue, she just needed a plan.

The woman 'Penny' went and sat opposite Felicity and on the end of the bed. The gun still in her hands but the safety was back on.

If Felicity tried to make a run she would have a few more seconds before she'd be shot at. 'Maybe I can tackle the gun from her. Who am I kidding my feet and arms are tied I can't tackle. I need a distraction.' She thought.

Felicity 'borrowed' access to the local call tower and triangulated the signals in the building. She honed into the ones in the room and found the one she hoped was Penny's. She accessed the phone and searched through the saved data. Nothing unusual there except one contact with the name Jeff Tracy struck her as extremely coincidental. 'How many Jeff Tracy's can there be especially linked with International Rescue.' She thought. 'New plan.'

Felicity created a dummy call and the silence in the room suddenly was broken with an insistent buzzing. Felicity kept a neutral face concentrating on the laptop screen.

Penny eyed Felicity before reaching into her pocket and answering the phone.

At the point where she lifted the phone to her ear Felicity charged. She threw the laptop at Penny's head and leapt as best she could from the chair and grabbed the gun. She clicked the safety off and pointed it at Penny.

"Now I want some answers. Who are you?" Felicity fiercely demanded shocked at how strong her voice sounded when inside she was shaking like a leaf.

Penny cursed as the laptop connected with her temple. Then she secretly smiled to herself 'Felicity is a strong resourceful character.' She thought. "I assume that call was your doing?" She asked voice calm and neutral. She turned to face Felicity and the gun pointing at her.

"Never give a computer geek a computer especially one your threatening. Now answer the question." Felicity felt herself waver this time. The gun weighing heavy in her hands and the seriousness of the situation bearing down on her conscious.

"I think that is quite enough. I have my answer. Oh Parker you can come out now."

The bathroom door opened and a middle aged man emerged dressed in a grey chauffeur's suit. "Yes m'Lady." The heavily British male voice rang out in the quiet room.

"Pop the kettle on Parker I think Miss Smoak may need to calm her nerves." Penny spoke to the new man, Parker.

Felicity was in shock the gun fell lax in her hands as she watched this Parker move from the bathroom to the little kitchenette area and prepare the kettle and a cup.

The gun was being taken from her hands and she tried to tighten her grip soft soothing words filled the room, "Its alright I am not going to hurt you my dear. I am sorry for the dreadful fright but you see I had to test your loyalty. As I understand it you meet all International Rescue operatives and this posses a security risk to them and you. I wanted to ensure your past discressions wouldn't cause the Organisation any concerns in the future. You Miss Smoak are a very brave, resourceful and caring woman. Can you forgive a fellow lady for her deceit and methods of operation." Penny explained.

Felicity released the gun. The now soft British accent instilled trust instantly. She shouldn't trust her but her heart betrayed her head. She silently listened to Penny explain. Her mind whizzing to process what she was being told. During the explanation the ropes around her arms and ankles were untied along with the discarded gag.

"Who are you?" Felicity squeaked out.

Penny was handed a cup of hot liquid by the Parker guy which was transferred into Felicity's hands and she was guided to sit and drink.

The woman sat beside her, "My name is Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward. I didn't completely lie I have been a journalist before. My main occupation is the head agent protecting International Rescue and its secrets. Now drink your coffee, Parker had put plenty of sugar in it helps with the shock."

Mind whizzing Felicity just poured out any random question her mind could transmit to her mouth, "How do you know Jeff Tracy?"

"He is an old friend. I am a shareholder in his company."

"Oh. Do you know who the Thunderbirds are then? I don't want to know just curious." Felicity asked. She sipped at her coffee.

"I do. My you are a remarkable young lady. The world craves to know and you wouldn't like to know the names of those who saved you?" Penelope asked amazed.

"I would love to know, but knowledge is power and ignorance is bliss. I know their names in the field that's all I need. I only told 2 people that I was rescued and only because they needed to know. They do an amazing thing I would protect them anyway possible. I owe them my life it's the least I can do. I forgive you."

"These are wise words and you are very kind to offer an allegiance, International Rescue thank you for it. I beg your pardon?" Penelope replied confused at Felicity's last comment.

"I forgive you for holding me hostage, pointing a gun at me, threatening me. If you are now who you say you are I understand."

"Thank you for being so understanding. Now my dear I shall leave you in peace and quiet. I promise not to bother you again if that is agreeable."

"Okay. If I would ever be any help to the Thunderbirds I guess you know where to find me." Felicity offered.

"That is again a very kind offer we will remember Miss Smoak." Lady Penelope replied.

"Felicity, Miss Smoak makes me sound like a school teacher."

"Felicity then. Good night." Parker held the door open and both departed leaving Felicity alone.

In a daze Felicity got changed and ready for bed. The clutch was on the bed and she dug about for her phone before settling into bed. Her mind still processing she texted Diggle.

FS – Still alive and well, Felicity.

As she snuggled under the covers her phone beeped with a reply.

JD – good hand fun dig

She placed her phone on the bedside table and closed her eyes. She thought sleep would be evasive with the chaotic events that the day and evening had presented her. However within seconds she was sound asleep.

* * *

John arrived at his suite, he changed and readied for bed before he called in to home.

Jeff's face appeared on the clock face, "Afternoon son."

"Hi Dad. Did you get in touch with Lady P?" John asked.

"No. Parker has informed me she is detained with business and will call as soon as she is free."

"Thanks Dad. I will call again in the morning."

"Alright John get some rest."

"Night Dad."

The call ended and John climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

2 hours after John had phoned Jeff found his computer ring out indicating an incoming call. He accepted it and Lady Penelope's face appeared on the screen.

"Penny thank you for calling me back."

"No problem I am sorry I was unobtainable earlier. How can I help?"

"Do you have the final answer of Felicity Smoak's suitability as an agent?"

"Yes Jeff I have just finished my last enquiries. I think she will be very devoted to the cause. When do you have in mind to commence the induction?" Penny asked.

"As soon as Penny. John has met Felicity at the conference he's attending and he knew of my interest prior. He seems very adamant to bring her in." Jeff sounded a little unsure.

"I think John is right, she is brave, head strong, smart and loyal. The only wrong decision here would be to let her go. Now are we going along standard protocol or will John be doing the honors?" Penny advised.

"Thanks Penny. I will let John know when he next calls in then I will let you know the arrangements." Jeff instructed.

"FAB Jeff."

"Bye Penny."

The call ended. Jeff quickly calculated the time where John was and how long since he last spoke to his son. Jeff decided against disturbing him and set about completing his Tracy Engineering paperwork once more.

AN – and what do you all think? This was now how I imagined getting Felicity to be an agent but my muse decided this was the only way it would accept. I see penny loving the tracys and doing anything to protect them. Now because this is almost a prequel to my other fic that is olicity would you guys like it to be jolicity or join in with my other fic? I am planning on a sequel when my other fic finishes and including the tracys meeting oliver. Let me know


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Arrow or Thunderbirds I am not that lucky but I am grateful to be borrowing them :)

AN1 – Right okay so firstly I am really sorry this update has taken so long, I have been busy with my hobby a few friends needed presents making. Then I had the opportunity to train to be a cycling proficiency instructor for free so I have been working hard with that and well now I need a rest so you are getting a new chapter which I hope you like.

AN2 – I have been doing lots of thinking and along with suggestions I am going with a Jolicity but when I set out this this fic I wanted it to be a prequel to my other fic HOWEVER after season 3 has ended I am not feeling the love for arrow and oliver as I once was so this is going to be a stand alone. I have lots of ideas to get written down and I will try to be more regular updating but no promises as I will hopefully be a working individual soon eek exciting.

PS - been really naughty and not proof read it so please be gentle if there are mistakes i wanted to get it to you quickly

Sorry on with the show I mean story enjoy guys

Undertaking Rescue Continued

John woke to his alarm clock blaring. Still unused to the routine of using it he mistook the noise for the emergency klaxon on Thunderbird 5. He dived from the bed and headed in the direction of where he would have found the control room, only when his mind caught up he found himself in the bathroom. Grumbling he trudged back to the bedroom and turned off the alarm.

John then returned to the bathroom and readied himself for the day. Once ready John called his dad to check in and see if Lady Penelope had been in touch.

"John how are you? Jeff answered cheerily.

"Morning Dad. I'm okay thanks. You're cheery today. Tonight even." John corrected as he remembered the time difference.

"Do i?" Jeff pretended ignorance. "Penny called in while you were sleeping."

"And? What did she say?" John asked sounding very eager and excited.

Jeff couldn't help himself his second eldest's behaviour was rather out of character, he imagined more was riding on his answer than just International Rescue business. "I'm sorry John it's not good news I'm afraid to say Penny uncovered Felicity's true nature." He struggled to keep a serious face as he watched John.

John looked shocked then disappointed, "How bad is it? She's not involved with the Hood is she?" He asked.

"Penny's exact words I quote 'she is brave, head strong, smart and loyal. We would be silly to let her go."

John nodded listening to the words being said until the meaning of the words registered and his eyes nearly leapt out of their sockets. "She's cleared?" He clarified.

"Yes with an impressed Penny. Now we need to arrange her induction."

"That was a dirty trick worthy of Gordon. I will never question where he gets it from again." John grumbled at his father annoyed at the trickery for a brief moment then he let the happiness at the news take over and think up a plan of action. "Could she come back with me tomorrow?"

"Sure son. I will have Penny come by for when you arrive. Let me know if there are any changes."

"Thanks Dad I will. I will check in again tonight."

"FAB John. Have a good day." Jeff cut the call a smile spreading over his face. He was happy to be recruiting such a lovely lady to their Organisation but even more so John seemed very happy that Felicity was around.

He decided to call Penny and give her the news, then he would get some rest before letting the rest of the family know about the incoming visitor.

* * *

John had a spring in his step as he walked to meet Felicity. As he approached the building he saw her waiting at the same spot they said goodnight.

As he drew closer he noticed how worried she looked. "Morning Felicity. Is everything alright?" He asked concerned.

"Hi John. Yes, no, sort of. Here is your jacket thanks for the loan." She nervously handed the jacket to John who took it from Felicity patiently waiting for a further explanation of her behaviour. "Do you know a Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward?" She asked hesitantly unsure whether she should tell John or not about last nights events.

At the mention of the name John was instantly alert what had Lady P been up to? "Yes why? What happened after I left you last night?"

The tone in John's voice silenced her worries, "Uh what didn't happen might be a better topic. Can we walk and talk if I'm late work will most defiantly kill me."

"Sure." John offered his arm and Felicity gratefully accepted enjoying the feeling of security it gave.

"I was jumped when I got into my room, gagged and tied up. A woman with a British accent wanted to know if I was me and information about International Rescue. I denied everything about being rescued. Then she threatened you if I refused to hack International Rescue systems. I hacked her phone instead and she had a contact on there under Jeff Tracy. I prank called her to distract her and I got her gun that's when she turned really nice. She apologised, told me her name and that she in an International Rescue agent protecting its secrets. A guy she called Parker made me a drink while she explained what she was doing. She said I had passed her loyalty test and that I was no risk to you all, then left. Oh and she explained that the Jeff Tracy number in her phone was because they are friends and she's a shareholder in Tracy Engineering. I'm confused, it feels like I had a crazy dream but its got to be real otherwise how would I know that name I don't remember you mentioning it. And I remember her chatting to me at the conference yesterday before your seminar claiming to be a reporter covering the conference."

"Felicity breathe, I know what's gone on and I'm sorry you were subjected to Lady Penelope's methods she is eccentric but efficient. Lady P is the head agent in a network of in the know people protecting us from those wanting to hurt us or steal our equipment. And she is a long standing family friend."

"I'm glad I'm not crazy enough to imagine that but I did lie to her."

"Oh what about?" John asked curious not many could lie to Lady P undetected.

"I asked if she knew who you all were, I was trying to make sure I wasn't being tricked into revealing anything. Anyway I said I wasn't interested in knowing who you all were. If I didn't already I was curious right up until you walked out on stage yesterday."

"I'm afraid we all seem to be pulling white lies at the moment to protect each other. Listen I have a crazy idea but it will put an end to all the lies except how we met. Would you like to visit Tracy Island, my home and meet everyone?"

"I." Felicity's mouth resembled a fish out of water while she processed a non-silly answer. "What type of island is it?" She managed unsuccessfully.

John laughed, "You Felicity are priceless. It's a tropical island."

"Hot sun." She said dreamily. "Wait do we have to fly there?"

"Yes." John answered.

"I'm scared of flying." She admitted.

"What if I said I'm the pilot?"

"I don't know whether to be impressed your both an astronaught and pilot or more scared."

"Hey I am an excellent pilot." John pretended his ego had been hurt.

"I trust you. Not sure I trust flying. I'd like to meet everyone again. I would have to book holiday time from work. When were you thinking?"

Both sat down at a table in the dining room. They had both grabbed food from the counter during their conversation. Felicity went straight for her coffee letting the warm liquid wake her up.

"Tomorrow when I head back."

Felicity choked on the mouthful of coffee she had just taken. She managed to not spray John but at the cost of a prolonged coughing spree. John tried to help feeling guilty he took the cup from her hands and passed over a napkin.

When Felicity finally caught her breath and calmed down she answered, "I don't know if work will give me time off with such short notice. I thought it might have been in a few weeks or your next time off."

"Sorry we can leave it if you would like but I'll be posted back in three weeks. Then it will be three months until I have anymore spare time." John was careful of his choice of words as the room had started to fill and delegates were sitting closer to their section of the table. He couldn't help the sadness that had crept into his voice and eyes.

Felicity felt bad John was so happy a moment ago and she did really want to meet everyone properly even if she had to pretend to only know then as John's family. "Let me call into work see if I can sort something out. It's not like I have anything important going to anyway. This would be much more fun except the flying part."

John's smile returned warming Felicity's heart.

At this point Rebecca, Victoria, Markus and Tobias descended upon the immediate chairs surrounding them. Hello's and good morning's were exchanged before a pleasant silence took over as they all settled into eating breakfast.

When Felicity finished she excused herself from the group and stepped outside to ring into work. She argued that she needed two weeks to get through a personal emergency. Her manager was unhappy at the short notice and the inopportune moment as she was to present a summary of the conference to the department. She compromised and it was settled that she would produce a report and submit a video presentation.

After the phone call she messaged Diggle,

FS – Had a change of plans will be away a few more days. Met a friend going back to visit them. Will keep checking in. Felicity.

Then she returned to the dining hall just as the announcement speakers came to life "The seminar for Advanced Imaging and Sensing Technologies presented by Lexcorp will commence in 10 minutes. Please make your way to hall 3. Thank you."

Felicity decided against fighting through the hoard of people and stood off to the side and waited for John. Her phone buzzed and she checked it.

JD – Sure thing. Enjoy your time away. One missed check in I will be looking for you. Dig

Felicity jumped when a hand rested gently on her shoulder. "Sorry it's only me." John said.

"I'm jumpier than normal." She explained.

They began walking towards the hall being part of the last few stragglers. "How did your call go?" John asked eagerly.

Felicity was torn she didn't know whether to say it was all sorted or wait until later. She needed to visit home to get fresh clothes and with the flying maybe she should forget the whole thing and say no now. Her mouth had other ideas, "Work finally agreed but I've got to write a report ASAP for them and a video presentation for the department." She looked depressed. "I'll be spending the time working, maybe I should visit another time."

John looked excited at first then his face fell by her finishing words. "Oh if that's what you want. The flight over is several hours you could do your work then and it might take your mind off the flying?" He said hopeful again.

They took their seats a few rows back from the stage joining John's research colleagues and in time for the speaker to walk out on stage. Felicity decided to postpone answering and took out her tablet and readied to take notes.

John realized Felicity wasn't going to answer and settled back to listen to the presentation.

During the seminar John stole glances at Felicity. She was completely absorbed in her tablet her fingers hardly pausing. The pauses she did take were filled with glances to the stage before continuing on furiously typing. John wondered whether he had been more interesting because Felicity had watched him present or if he was less interesting because of the lack of notes she had taken.

At the end of the presentation John's colleagues left to grab coffee's and Felicity grabbed at the chance to answer John, her earlier concern's now forgotten. "Okay." She said cheerily.

John looked puzzled at Felicity who expanded on her answer. "I will leave with you tomorrow. I've got half of the report finished. I will only have the afternoon's presentation to cover and the video to do. It won't take me long." She watched as John's face broke out into a huge smile. It made his baby blues brighten and she returned the smile.

"That is brilliant." John beamed. "So that explains what you were typing during the presentation. I was worried I hadn't been interesting enough." He joked.

"Oh no I enjoyed your presentation, I got some useful tips to use when I get back home. Speaking of going back I need to get some clean clothes, I didn't pack for a tropical island." Felicity said.

"Don't worry it is all taken care of." John replied.

Felicity dropped the conversation, she wanted to question further but the return of John's work colleagues prevented her. Her annoyance only lasted seconds as Rebecca produced a coffee and a lunchbox for her.

"Thanks." Felicity said gratefully taking the offered coffee and lunchbox.

"Cheers Markus." John thanked as he received his.

The four sat down at the table and in a comfortable silence everyone tucked into their coffee's and food. Different topics of conversation floated about the group while they ate it was a nice atmosphere until Tobias started asking Felicity about the Starling City vigilante. "So what's it like being in a city with a hooded killer on the loose?"

Felicity almost swallowed her half chewed mouthful at the question. She hated talking about Oliver's alter ego to anyone not in the know in case she slipped up and revealed anything. She kept her gaze on the table and as casually as she could manage answered, "No different to any other city except he's always on the news instead of corrupt politicians." Phew, she thought.

"Have you ever seen him?" Tobias eagerly questioned.

Feeling her cheeks heat under the scrutiny she tried to think of the best response. "I work long hours and watch a lot of TV so no I haven't seen him, I'm never outside long enough." Please let the lunch break be over soon, she pleaded to the cosmic forces that be.

"Aw that's a bummer would be cool to meet a real life vigilante. I wonder why he uses such an outdated weapon though. I guess if the news is to be believed we will never know they say he's not been seen since the earthquake fiasco. Did you see International Rescue? You couldn't have been inside then the whole city was being evacuated." Tobias ranted on.

Felicity just wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole. John watched with fascination as Felicity was questioned by the youngest of the research team. He was curious about the vigilante ever since Felicity had revealed her involvement with him. He didn't want to question her directly but listening to her answer Tobias questions wouldn't do any harm. Until he started asking about International Rescue John decided to step in and help Felicity out but he was a second too slow.

"The KVD Marketing seminar on Content distribution, the Role of Providers and Operators and Supply Chain Optimization will begin in 10 minutes. Please make your way to Hall 2. Thank you." Felicity gave a huge sigh, saved by the announcer she thought. John noticed Felicity relax at the announcement. Tobias forgot his questioning of Felicity over his joy at hearing the announcement of the last seminar "Last one of the day. Hurray!"

"I just need to make a quick call. I will see you all in there." John said standing and taking his phone from his pocket left the dining room.

Felicity along with Victoria, Rebecca, Markus and Tobias headed into the hall. They chose the third row back and as soon as she was sitting Felicity dug her tablet out and began typing up the previous seminar's report. This seminar didn't have much appeal to her or QC's IT department.

Just as the speaker began to talk Felicity felt someone slip into the seat next to her. As she glanced across she saw John settling back in the seat.

"Everything okay?" She whispered.

"Yes just finalizing arrangements. Everyone at home is expecting us." John replied with a huge smile as he glanced across at Felicity.

Felicity suddenly felt really shy and nervous. She turned her attention back to the presentation and her tablet. She concentrated on listening and typing ignoring her racing thoughts about being crazy, accepting John's offer of visiting his home and the base of International Rescue and flying to get there. No she ignored all these thoughts pushing them to the back of her mind and ploughed through the report.

By the end of the seminar Felicity had the report finished except for final checks. She packed away her tablet and turned towards John, before she could ask her own question John had started talking asking his own, "Are you ready?"

"Yes but what's the plan?" she replied asking her question as they started walking out.

John didn't get chance to answer as goodbyes were shouted from behind. "Don't say goodbye then John. You carry on and forget about us." Tobias teased.

John and Felicity turned facing the group. "How could I forget about you Tobias your loud enough that if I was still working for NASA I wouldn't need the communication systems to hear you." John teased back.

"I'm not sure if I should be hurt by that." Tobias faked sniffling. Rebecca cuffed him across the shoulder playfully.

Goodbyes and well wishes were exchanged between the two groups; Felicity received hugs from everyone while John had back slapping man hugs from the guys and traditional hugs from Rebecca and Victoria. Then they all parted company.

"How do you do R&amp;D work?" Felicity blurted out when they were outside and relatively alone.

John chuckled at the question, "Easy stuck up there gives me loads of time not like I can go outside for a walk. I take up work with me before I leave and if anything needs getting to me outside of my change over we have a care package system. I video conference their lab often too." He replied. "So answering your earlier question the plan."

"Yeah I need to get changed and finish packing." She replied.

"Well I've got take off booked for half five. It's a three hour flight to Starling City which with the time difference will put us back to half five landing. Do you want to eat before we leave or when we land." John explained.

"So glad I didn't drive here. I will skip eating before flying just in case and I know the perfect place if you like burgers."

"Like? I love them. You don't get much take out on a space station or tropical island." He joked.

"I've been living off them for months since I started helping the vigilante. Not had much time to cook."

"Wait till you try Grandma's cooking. It's the first thing I go after when I get home."

They approached the accommodation building where Felicity had been staying. "Want to come up and wait, it won't take me too long."

"Sure." John replied and followed Felicity into the building.

John waited in the room while Felicity went into the bathroom. He checked his emails to pass the time and before long Felicity was back wearing skinny jeans and a Dr Who TARDIS top. John smiled, "Nice choice."

"Sorry I only packed for a lonely train journey."

"It's good, one of the few shows I do watch. Who's your favorite regeneration?"

"12. Yours?"

"Snap 12 as well." Both laughed together.

"Perfect match." Felicity blurted out and as soon as her brain registered what she had said her face turned crimson. She rushed over to her bag on the bed and busied herself with packing away her now discarded clothes. Once packed she perched on the bed and laced up her rainbow converse all the while avoiding looking at John. When she was completely ready she couldn't avoid him any longer she looked up and saw he was concentrating on his phone screen. "Ready. Is everything okay?"

John looked up and slid his phone into his inside jacket pocket. "Yes fine just checking emails." He replied. He moved across to grab Felicity's bag and at the same time she turned to do the same thing and both parties bumped heads. "Sorry." They both apologised then burst into laughter at the situation, all awkwardness forgotten from Felicity's earlier comment.

"Let me get this." John politely offered to carry Felicity's bag.

"It's okay I can carry it I packed light."

"Now you wouldn't turn down a gentlemanly request to carry a ladies bag. Father will kill me if he finds out."

Felicity gave in and moved away from the bag giving John space to pick it up. It was such a difference to meet a billionaire with manners than being a playboy or at least pretending to be one.

John lifted the back and slid one strap over his shoulder, he almost toppled over expecting it to weigh more than it actually did. "Light packer, Lady P's bags are a crippler."

Felicity collected her day bag and as she opened the door she cast a glance over the room checking that she had packed everything. She let John go first and locked the door behind them.

They chatted about other TV shows they both watch as they walked over to John's building. Felicity followed John inside, she mimicked John's earlier actions of checking her emails while he got changed. He emerged in casual clothes, he wore a pale orange polo neck shirt, faded jeans and a black pair of slip on shoes. She was so absorbed in her emails she jumped when she heard John, "Ready. Sorry. I am all set, are you ready?"

"Yeah in a world of my own then. How are we getting to the airport?" she asked.

"My car is in the main visitors lot so we can drop our keys off at reception and head to it."

"Let me have my backpack you have your case to carry. I won't tell if you don't." She said as she made a move to get her discarded backpack on the bed.

John dramatically signed, "All right but if he does find out I will tell him how scary you are when mad."

Felicity thought back to all the times she had confronted Oliver on his choices, "You have know idea." She mumbled as she hefted her backpack over onto her shoulders then moved towards the door. John reached passed her and opened the door for her to exit then he followed through locking it behind him.

They walked over to the reception and handed in the keys. Then John showed Felicity to his car. It was a sleek black car with no makers marks on it. As they approached it unlocked and John moved to the trunk popping it open and placing his suitcase inside before taking Felicity's and doing the same with hers.

Felicity opened the passenger door and slid inside at the same time John entered on the driver's side. The interior was as sleek looking as the outside. The centre console had a digital screen and evenly placed buttons about it.

John started the car and the screen came to life with a welcome message before listing all the control features it held. John clicked his belt in and turned to Felicity seeing her ogling the tech.

"It is a new design the touch screen controls all the features but in the event of a failure the discreet buttons round the edge can operate everything. The screen will default with the button descriptions."

"Who makes it? Not that I'm a car fanatic but it is very nice. I haven't seen one before."

"You won't see many yet, this is a test model only 5 have been made so far by Tracy Automotive Engineering. A new range is being tested before launch. The perks of being an employee."

"Wow." Felicity mouthed. She absentmindedly clicked her belt in and settled back for the ride. The traffic was just starting to get heavy with the rush hour approaching so it took john 30 minutes to reach the airport.

John booked in at the welcome desk and Felicity admired the very posh quiet waiting area. It was filled with sofa's, a restaurant and gift shop. One wall was glass from floor to ceiling and faced the runway. She watched as the commercial aircraft took off and landed in their predetermined orders.

John snuck up on her unknowingly and when he spoke he watched as she jumped a mile high. "The plane is ready if you want to head over. Sorry."

"What is it with billionaires having ninja skills. Lead the way." She replied as she clutched her chest and calmed her racing heart rate.

John took Felicity's hand in his gaining her full attention. "Ninja skills?"

"I'll explain later." She replied her nerves kicking in now that it was imminent that she was going to be flying.

"Don't worry I won't let anything bad happen. Your flying in the safest aircraft manufactured to date."

"Felicity felt her cheeks heating up at the closeness they were sharing and how kind John was being. Focus she chided herself as she concentrated on the way they began walking instead of thinking how nice it felt being so close to John. The last person who had made her feel this way had vanished.

"Who built the safest aircraft?" She tried to sound normal but she was sure her voice was a little high.

"Tracy Aviation Engineering of course." John replied in a boasting matter of fact way.

"I should have seen that coming really. Do you ever use anything not Tracy built?"

"When we have no other choice." John took a subtle glance around the airstrip they were now walking across before continuing. "Tracy Engineering built all of our equipment without knowing it."

"That is genius." Felicity replied.

John led Felicity up to a waiting plane, it was a shiny white colour with a thick blue and thin orange stripe running from the nose to tail along the sides. Felicity noticed the colour was the same as the tie and waistcoat John had been wearing and she realized her was now wearing a pastel shade now.

When they reached the side of the craft in front of the wing John released Felicity and placed his case of the floor freeing up his hands to open the door to the plane. The panel fell away from the plane and gracefully swept towards the floor before stopping just a few inches short of the ground. The inside of the panel was shaped like steps leading into the plane.

The nerves returned to Felicity with a vengeance. She really hated flying. John turned back to Felicity and saw how pale she now looked. He took her hand again, "Come on you won't even know your flying when inside I promise." John reassured.

Felicity felt calmer when she felt the pressure of John's hand in hers. She remained silent as his comment not fully believing him but followed him as he moved them towards and then up the steps into the plane.

Inside was nothing like Felicity expected. They entered into what appeared to be a luxurious lounge area. The side they had entered on had a leather sofa long enough to fit about 5 people on it. On the opposite side were 2 leather chairs that looked like swivel arm chairs and in between them was a table. At the furthest end was a wall with a TV on it and next to that a door. Between where they stood and a door marked flight deck was a little kitchenette area and cupboards.

John released Felicity again, "Shall I take your bag?" Felicity shrugged out of the backpack and handed it over to John, she was still in awe of the plane.

John packed the luggage away in one of the large cupboards. "I've got to do the preflight checks. Make yourself at home there are drinks in the fridge if you want anything. I won't be long."

"Okay thanks." Felicity replied as she watched John head into the space past the door marked flight deck.

Felicity wandered round the lounge wondering if she should sit down and wait. She decided to perch on the sofa and wait, distracting herself she pulled out her phone and started surfing the net.

About 5 minutes later John emerged from the flight deck and headed straight outside. Felicity looked up and they exchanged a smile before John left and Felicity returned to her phone. She was checking out the companies making plays for the stocks being sold from Queen Consolidated. It was like hungry ducks to breadcrumbs. If Oliver didn't come back soon he might not have a company to return to.

Another 15 minutes passed before John reentered the plane and this time he pulled the steps up and closed the entry to the plane. "Almost there. You alright?" He asked worried about leaving Felicity alone with her flying fears.

"Yeah got my phone and the internet couldn't be happier." She replied cheerfully, her fears a long way away at the moment.

"That's good. I just have some paperwork to finish off then we will be ready and almost time for departure."

"Okay." Felicity replied and John headed back into the flight deck.

Felicity decided to get a drink she had a very dry mouth from her nerves. She headed to the fridge and had a look inside, there were cans of fizzy drinks, bottles of fruit juice and water. She grabbed a bottle of water, as she went to close the fridge she had second thoughts and picked up another bottle. Then she headed to the doorway of the flight deck.

"I grabbed a water and brought one for you if you want one." She softly called into the cockpit.

John looked up and over his shoulder when he heard Felicity. Turning slightly he rested the paperwork into his lap and reached for the offered bottle. "Thanks." He said. "Do you want to stay out there for the flight or join me in here?"

"I might just work on my video presentation for work it might take me mind off the flying, I'm not sure how long its going to take and better its done now than forget and be antisocial when your family are around. If that's okay with you? Seeing the plane take off might not be a good idea, there are seat belts in the back right." Felicity babbled on.

"That's okay. Give me a minute and I'll come back and show you how to buckle in." John replied turning back to his paperwork.

Felicity headed back into the plane. She picked up her day bag from the sofa and transferred to the forward facing leather chair. She slid into the chair and placed the water down on the table then emptied her tablet and phone onto the table. She pulled out headphones and clicked them into her phone and opened up her music playlist. Next she opened the report on her tablet ready for the final read. Not wanting to get started till John had finished she looked out the window watching the planes taking off. After the third one she pulled the blind down thinking if she couldn't see it would be less scary.

Movement caught her attention and as she looked over John was walking towards her. Both smiled at the other before crimson blushes broke out on their cheeks and they looked away. "All ready I see." John broke the awkward tension that had descended.

"Yeah." Felicity replied.

"Right I'll show you what's thought here in case you need to use anything." John said as he led Felicity towards the back of the plane and through the closed door. Felicity's mouth fell open as she saw into a bathroom with a shower and just past the bathroom a bedroom with a double bed. "You may want to catch some Zzz's on the next flight it's a 6 hour trip." John casually commented.

"Oh how the other half live." Felicity offhandedly replied.

"Huh yeah but we never get to use them we usually pilot ourselves and it is rare we go out in a larger group than two except on mission." John replied.

"Oh I never thought about that."

"No worries, the world think were rich, flamboyant and that's the best way really no one suspects who we really are. Come on I'll show you the TV and electronics."

"Don't forget the seatbelt."

John laughed, "You have a thing for safety."

"Yeah it'll keep me safe and inside the plane." She replied the nerves building again.

John shut the door and they moved to the chair and table. John had removed the TV remote from the holder next to the TV after he shut the door and he placed it on the table.

"Don't worry I can figure out the TV, if not I shouldn't be calling myself a tech expert at work." Felicity joked.

"Okay. On the wall there." John pointed to the panel above where the table joined the wall. There was a speaker, microphone and buttons. "This is the intercom system for you to contact me if you need anything and if I need to call though to you. Just push this button and it opens a 2-way channel. That LED will flash if the system is active in case you're listening to your music too loud." Jon explained and looked pointedly at the headphones. "If you want you can put music through the TV we have en extensive library, we all have different tastes. There is a movies and shows database too on there."

"Okay thanks I may have a look when I've got the presentation finished. Now the important bit." She said settling back in the seat.

John slid his fingers into the fold of the chair that ran at neck height and pulled out a clip, he repeated the action on the other side, pulling the clips down to Felicity's middle. Next he slid his fingers down into the seat corner at the back of the chair and pulled out a buckle and on the opposite side another clip. He then inserted the clips into the buckle and strapped Felicity in. "If you want to get out once were cruising press this button." He demonstrated and the clips released and retracted into their hiding places. "Want to try buckling in so we both know you can."

Felicity reached over her one shoulder first and copied John's actions. She dug out one clip and then repeated on the other side. Next she dug out the buckle and the opposite lap clip and connected them all together.

"Easy. Now are you okay and happy? If not you can always come sit up front?" He checked.

"No I'm okay just don't tell me when we actually leaving the ground I really don't want to know." Felicity replied her voice quivering slightly.

"I won't I can leave the intercom open so you can hear me?" John offered.

"No thanks, I will put my earphones in and go to my happy place." Felicity tried to joke a little but with the shakiness of her voice it failed.

"Alright. Any problems you shout though okay."

Felicity nodded and lifted up he earphones. John hesitantly strode towards the flight deck, when he entered he fully turned round and watched Felicity as he slowly closed the door. He didn't want to leave her alone but someone had to fly the plane. Hopefully there would be no turbulence and she wouldn't even know she was flying.

Felicity turned on her playlist and had the volume up high. She then lifted her tablet off the table and settled back in the seat and began reading her report. After a few minutes she felt the vibration of the engines as they started but she didn't feel any movement and ignored where she was losing herself in the music and information.

* * *

In the first 45 minutes Felicity had read the report and had it ready to send. She then spent the next 2 hours videoing herself almost reciting the report. Just as she hit the stop button the LED light on the intercom started flashing and she heard John's voice, "This is your captain speaking would all passenger please ensure they are buckled in securely." The humor could be heard in his voice and Felicity found herself giggling which the microphone picked up and transmitted back to John. "You heard that I thought you might still have your music on." He almost groaned.

"I just finished my video report, didn't take as long as I expected. I am guessing it might be time to go back to my happy place." She replied.

"If you want to, are you still strapped in?" John asked.

"Yes never moved and not going to until I know I'm back on the ground."

"Alright. When we are sorted I will come and get you from your happy place." John replied.

"Yes please."

"Okay over and out." John finished and cut the transmission.

Felicity stuck her headphones in and cranked up the music again. She was going to close her eyes and pretend to be in anywhere but here then she remembered the LED. She wouldn't hear John on the intercom and she could watch the light but she needed distracting. Deciding against her current idea she unplugged the earphones and swiveled the chair around to face the TV. Having swiped up the remote she turned it on and started browsing the music.

There was current chart music, stuff from the sixty's through to the naughty's. There was classical, jazz, rock and loads more genre's, then she came across a section marked Virgil. She remembered one of the thunderbirds has been called Virgil. Curious she opened up the folder and scanned the next list of folders consisting of concertos, compilations and covers. She opened the covers folder and scanned the titles. She recognized a lot of the music many of them her favorites so she decided to just hit play on the first and listen. She cranked up the music and closed her eyes she would hear John if he called out over the intercom.

The tracks that she knew the words to she sang forgetting John was only in the next room. It was sound proofed and John didn't hear anything until he opened the door to let Felicity know they had landed. He instantly recognized his younger brothers work the beautiful female vocals however he did not recognize. He moved into the plane saw the playlist on the TV displaying Virgil's covers and the chair he had left Felicity sitting in was facing the TV. He assumed it was her singing.

Quietly he listened as she sang along to Coldplay – Sky Full of Stars. He was completely absorbed in her singing. The song drew to an end and another one started, John remained quiet waiting to hear more but when the vocals would have started Felicity remained silent. Deciding he should make his presence known he moved up towards the back of the chair and spoke loudly enough to be heard over the music. "So I see you found Virgil's covers."

If Felicity hadn't been strapped in she would have reached the ceiling. "Sorry I keep making you jump." John apologised.

"No I was listening and pretending I'm not on a plane I think I actually forgot where I was." Suddenly remembering she had been singing aloud she blushed slightly, "How long have you been out here?"

"Oh not very long." John played dump but as he saw the blush deepening he felt a little bad. "Just long enough to hear Sky Full of Stars. Lovely singing. You have an amazing voice." He watched as the blush deepened.

"Are we back in Starling City?" Felicity quickly changed the subject she didn't like singing in front of anyone and wanted some fresh air right about now to cool off.

"Yeah we are all ready." John replied.

Felicity clucked the release button on the buckle and returned her chair to face the table as she collected her tablet and phone slipping them into her day bag. John moved away giving Felicity room to sort herself out and he opened the cupboard to remove Felicity's bag slinging it over his shoulder. He then moved to the exit and opened the hatch to lower the steps down.

John led the way out of the plane and Felicity followed, she took a deep breath of fresh air and instantly felt better. The flying really hadn't been so bad she thought as her feet touched the ground. Not as bad as Oliver's Tarzan moves. Maybe she might just beat her fear of flying one day. John closed up the plane and held out his hand to Felicity to take. When she did he led them both over to the waiting lounge.

There were a few more people in the waiting lounge of Starling City airport than had been at Boston and they were all smartly dressed in business suits, Felicity felt a little under dressed. John gently tugged on their joined hands guiding her over to the desk and Felicity followed. John talked to the attendant at the desk he handed over a set of keys and received a single key in return. Then he released Felicity to complete the paperwork and bid the attendant good bye.

"All set. So it is half past five our next departure is booked for half seven if that's long enough? Do you want to eat first or before we get back here." John asked.

"That will be fine and can we eat first please. We can get take out and eat at mine while I pack."

"Sounds like a good plan. Now to my shame I have never been to Starling City do you want to drive or give me directions?"

John asked as they stepped outside into the parking lot. There were a few cars and John steered them over to a red pickup truck. "You can drive." She hurriedly said.

"Okay, I couldn't get much else at short notice. I would prefer a Tracy Juliet right about now." John replied.

"What's a Tracy Juliet?"

As John released Felicity's hand she moved to the passenger door as he went to the driver's side. He put the backpack in the rear seats before climbing into the front to join Felicity. "It's one of the hatchback models Tracy Automotive Engineering produce."

"I think when my car is due for upgrade I might look into a Tracy, especially if that test model is on the market by then. If it has technology I stand a chance of fixing it, I'm not so great with mechanics."

John laughed, "Which way then before I get us lost." He joked as he pulled up to the exit.

"Left, follow the road then right." She directed. Felicity dug her phone from out of her day bag and started to call Big Belly Burger. Carly answered, "Hi Carly its Felicity. Yeah can I order two of the specials." Covering the mouthpiece she asked John, "What drink?"

"Vanilla milkshake please."

"Go straight on here." She directed then turned back to the call, "Sorry can I get two milkshakes one vanilla and one strawberry thanks. 10 minutes will see you then." Felicity hung up. "Easy sorted. Go left here."

"You weren't kidding about eating out a lot, first name terms with the staff." John remarked.

"Oh no Carly she's the girlfriend of a good friend. I will introduce you if you come over on one of your Earth rotations. Okay that sounded better in my head, that makes you sound like an alien."

"Well I do live out there long enough."

"Turn right up there." John navigated the traffic and turned up the road. "Keep going and just up here on the left. Pull up out front I'll run in and grab the order."

Felicity pulled out her purse and was about to hop out the truck when she saw Carly just walking out the door with a bag. She opened the door and took a step away calling Carly. "You didn't have to come out." She chided Carly.

"It's okay I was being nosey, John's working and Oliver is still away so I wanted to see who the new guy is." She said knowingly.

"Shh." Felicity scolded as she felt a blush coming to her face. She stepped back towards the open door. "Carly meet John, John this is Carly."

"Nice to meet you." John called across the cab of the truck and waved.

"Hi. Enjoy your Big Belly Burger." Carly said cheerily and placed the bag on the seat before stepping back to join Felicity. She turned her back to the truck and while taking the money for the order from Felicity whispered. "He's drop dead gorgeous, how do you find them?"

"You wouldn't believe me." She replied.

"Try me." Carly egged.

"An IT conference at MIT." Felicity replied.

"No way looks and brains. You're a perfect match." Felicity blushed at the comment.

"Bye Carly. Say hi to Dig for me." She waved as she moved back into the truck.

Carly waved, "See you Felicity. Bye John." Carly then turned back towards the entrance to Big Belly Burger and headed inside as the truck drove away.

"Carly seems nice." John said as he pulled the truck into the traffic.

"Yeah, she is always looks after us when we grab food when she's working. Turn left just up here." Felicity said.

They fell into a happy silence, John concentrated on driving and observing the City while Felicity gave the occasional directions when needed. They started to pass through the demolished Glades. "I recognize this area." John said.

"Yeah this is where the earthquake device hit the hardest. Keep going and see that building there?" Felicity said.

"Yeah that says Queen on it." John confirmed.

"That's the one, round the other side is Verdant and underneath was me. Thanks again for saving me." Felicity said.

"It's what we do. But I'm glad you found our transmissions."

"Turn right at this junction. Follow the road to the end then go left."

They carried on driving through the Glades and out the other side into a nice residential side of the City.

"Wow that's a difference." John commented.

"Yeah the Markov device that caused the earthquake was set to only destroy the Glades. Malcolm Merlyn was mad but not completely insane he did have a conscience when it came to non Glade residence." Felicity drily replied.

"Turn up that road." Felicity pointed. John followed the directions and went to the right. "Half way up on the left." John found a gap and expertly parked the truck in the space. "Here we are my place." Felicity pointed to the house that she lived in. They were parked outside the house next door as her car was directly in front of her house.

John turned the engine off and undid his seatbelt. Felicity unclipped her belt, opened the door and slid out from the truck. John grabbed Felicity's backpack and Felicity headed up to the house with the food and rummaging about her bag to find her house keys.

She opened the door and went in leaving the door open for John. She set about unpacking the food on the breakfast bar in the kitchen. As she heard the front door clunk shut she shouted through to John, "I'm through the back in the kitchen."

John walked into the house and closed the door behind him. He heard Felicity shout though as he placed the backpack at the bottom of the stairs before heading through.

The kitchen was a square shape with counters along two walls and a centre island. At the end where he had walked in one counter had continued along at ninety degrees into a breakfast bar where he found Felicity emptying the fast food bag.

"Nice place you have." John complimented as he slid onto one of the stools.

"Thanks. I hardly see the place these days but its mine." She replied as she unwrapped her burger and tipped the fries onto the paper and began tucking in.

John tucked into his fries and they ate in companionable silence enjoying their food. When john reached his burger he voiced how good it tasted to him, "Mmmm that is so good. Oh how I missed take out." Felicity giggled at John's delight.

When they had finished eating Felicity got up to clear away and John grabbed her hand, "Here I'll do that you go and get sorted."

"Are you sure? Thanks, help yourself to anything and the TV is in the other room if you want to sit in there. I won't be long." She replied blushing at the contact between them.

"Go on I think I can cope." John gently tugged Felicity around the breakfast bar and towards the doorway where he let her go.

Felicity had a spring in her step as she left the kitchen, a guy that could keep house as well as manners and could keep up techno speak with her.

* * *

Half an hour later Felicity came down the stairs armed with a medium size pink suitcase that she placed next to the door when she reached the bottom. Next she headed into the TV room in search of John but found it empty so she moved on and went into the kitchen. As she approached the doorway she could hear John talking and guessed he was on the phone. She took a steadying breath and casually walked into the kitchen.

John looked over to Felicity, he stumbled over his words for a second as he took in Felicity's new outfit. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a sleeveless type of blouse that was a peach colour with a tie-dye random pattern flowing across it.

"We, we, I need to go Scott got a departure time to keep. Yes. No, seriously Scott if you dare I will tell Gordon about the food coloring. Not joking Scott, I really have to go. Okay. See you soon. Bye Scott." John hung up the phone looking bright crimson.

"Should I ask what that was about?" Felicity enquired thinking some sibling mischief was afoot judging by how red John had gone she might have been involved.

"Uh probably not. Scott is threatening to dig out the baby albums. This is kind of a new for them and me." He admitted shyly.

"Oh I guess you don't get many visitors being on an island." Felicity assumed.

"Ah no we do get people visiting, friends, agents. Its more." John hesitated and Felicity couldn't believe John was turning a deeper shade of red.

Finally the penny dropped for Felicity. "Oo I'm not the first person you've taken back home?" John nodded his head and looked awkwardly about. Felicity felt herself blush at the importance of this bit of information. "Well we shouldn't keep them waiting how long is the flight?" she diffused the tension that had built up.

"It's six hours so we will be arriving half 11 at night their time." John informed.

"You did say the TV had box sets right?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go." Felicity cheerily turned on her heel and headed to the front door. John followed.

John took the suitcase and Felicity didn't argue she just locked the house up and followed John to the car. They headed off to the airport Felicity giving directions when needed and a quiet silence remained between them on the journey.

At the airport John handed over the key for the hire car and received the plane keys back and they headed over to the plane. Once inside John packed the suitcase away in the cupboard and left Felicity to work the TV while he did the preflight checks.

After about 15 minutes Felicity was settled into the chair facing the TV and had buckled herself in when John's voice came over the intercom. "This is your captain speaking we are ready for departure please ensure you are seated, buckled in and ready to visit your happy place."

Felicity heard the humor in his voice and couldn't keep from laughing, "Yes captain I am all buckled in tight and I am now catching up on Grimm so take me to your tropical island."

"Journey to Tracy Island commencing. Please enjoy your show and you now where I am if you need anything. Over and out."

"Thanks John bye." Felicity replied. She felt the engines fire up and returned to watching the TV turning up the volume a little more.

AN3 – okay I am so sorry this is a huge chapter where not a lot happens but its moved us to the next phase. Please review if you liked, didn't like etc I found this really hard with lots of talking and things developing slowly between Felicity and John so I hope I have kept them in character as much as possible. Not sure how quickly I can have the next chapter up but if you have anything you would like to happen pm me :) Really hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

AN1 – wow I am on a roll this week huh another chapter. I updated my other fic and then instead of doing the boring housework I sat around all day today and wrote this because I couldn't stop thinking about Felicity meeting the Tracys. I hope I have done it justice as this was the hardest bit I think I have had to write so far on this fic. There will but loads more between the boys and Felicity before she leaves for Starling City.

I do not own Arrow or Thunderbirds I'm just helping them play together for a while

CHAPTER 6

"Tracy Island this is Juliet Tango Five on approach over." John spoke into the microphone resting along his cheek.

"Juliet Tango Five this is Tracy Island receiving you over." The reply came back moments later.

"Requesting permission to land over." John continued.

"Juliet Tango Five you are cleared for landing and taxi into hanger. I will be waiting on the ground over."

Receiving Tracy Island, Thanks Dad. Over and out." John finished the radio transmission and made his start to bring his plane into landing. He could just make out the lights on in the villa and the lit runway.

He pressed the intercom switch and activated the two-way radio channel. "Felicity are you still awake and buckled in will be arriving shortly."

There was a long pause, John was about to say more in case she had actually fallen asleep when Felicity's voice came back through. "Yeah still here and strapped in. Okay come and get me when it's all over with."

"OK over and out." John cut the radio and concentrated on the landing.

Felicity noticed the sudden brightness outside the windows and curious she pulled back the blind on the window closest. They were inside a huge hanger that had a variety of aircraft inside it all looking shiny and sleek. One vehicle however struck Felicity it was a pink car with a dome it was a shock on the eyes with its brightness. She returned the TV off and watched out the window fascinated at what she could see. After a few minutes the view from the window stopped moving and Felicity felt the engine vibrations stop. She turned the chair around to face the table and waited for John to emerge from the flight deck.

About five minutes later John finally emerged and when both met each others eyes they smiled in greeting. Felicity unclipped her safety harness and stood up stretching before picking up her bag and moving over towards John.

"How was the trip?" He asked.

"There is the slight chance I may get used to flying if it was always like this. It felt like being at home catching up on one of my shows only the leather chairs are not as snuggly as my sofa." She replied making John laugh.

"You could always ride on the sofa it has harnesses too. Once were in the air you don't need to be strapped in when you get more comfortable with the travel. Now I know we do have sink into sofas in the villa if you want to try one of those out and meet my family."

"Uh John is everyone waiting?" Felicity asked suddenly feeling very shy and nervous. She hadn't thought about the first meet just that she liked all of the Thunderbirds when she had met them and couldn't wait to say hello again. She also had neglected to think about the little fact that she shouldn't know John is a Thunderbird.

"Probably Dad will have made them stay in the Villa while he's come down to the hanger to welcome you." John answered he faced Felicity making sure she was looking directly at him and listening. "Just be yourself like you were a month ago everyone liked you then."

"Okay I can do that." She said distracted. John left Felicity and retrieved the luggage cases from the cupboard.

"No arguments I'm carrying both." He said as he placed them next to the exit and opened up the hatch door.

The hanger light streamed into the plane and Felicity looked out nervously and met the eyes of an older man. He had similar features to John as she remembered but his face this time was much cleaner and he was wearing black trousers, with an opened neck collared shirt a stark contrast to the matching blue uniform she remembered.

John picked up the cases again and led the way down into the hanger, Felicity followed close behind. At the bottom he stopped and closed the hatch door before continuing to close the gap between them and his father.

"John." His dad called out when they were steps apart and then John found himself wrapped in a welcoming hug.

"Hi Dad." John replied. He was unable to return the hug as he hadn't been given the chance to drop the cases so he stood there until his father released him.

When Jeff released his son he turned towards Felicity with a warm welcoming smile on his face.

Felicity watched the exchange of greeting between father and son and she kept a few paces behind John letting them reacquaint. When the older man's attention fell on her she felt her cheeks flushing from the attention. She saw the smile he displayed and relaxed slightly but her mind continued racing with what to say. She had seen him, spoken to this man as a Thunderbird and now she was meeting him as the billionaire and head of Tracy Engineering and John's father.

"Hello Mr Tracy, it is very nice of you to invite me to your island and home. It is a lovely home what I have seen so far not that I'm judging I have nothing to compare it to I've never been to a private island before. I didn't see anything from the window either I don't like flying so I had the blind down and you probably didn't need to know any of that I'm rambling and really need to stop." Her mouth did all the talking without the need for her brain to even attempt a logical reasonable speech. She felt her cheeks redden and burn more, at least I haven't blown his cover as a Thunderbird.

"It's nice to meet you again Felicity Smoak, please call me Jeff." Jeff handed out his hand to Felicity to shake.

Felicity took the hand in a daze and gently shook the larger rougher calloused hand. Did I hear him right he said again I'm sure of it, play dumb it can't hurt better to be safer than get in trouble she thought.

"Your brothers have all stayed up to make sure you got back safe John. Grandma too she's made a batch of coco." Jeff turned back to John.

"Grandma's coco I can already taste it." John mentally drooled.

They made their way up into the Villa in silence. Jeff led the way all the while replaying back Felicity's reaction. She hadn't given any typical reaction he was so used to dealing with. She seemed nervous but he had expected shock and realization of making the connection of him here to when he first met her a month ago. Maybe I was filthier than I realized and she can't recognize me, perhaps when she meets the boys Scott and Virgil were both clean on that mission.

When they approached the elevator John managed to glimpse Felicity when she turned to face the door and he could see she looked worried more so than when they were going to fly he thought. He maneuvered himself into the lift in such a way he could brush his arm against hers. He desperately wanted to take her hand and reassure her that everything was okay and not to worry.

His dad was stood more in front of them next to the control panel of the elevator facing the doors than now were closing. John nudged Felicity's arm gently and when she turned to look at him their eyes met. John smiled softly and he saw the worry lessen on Felicity's face as she smiled back. Then he felt his stomach flutter, something he hadn't ever felt before but had read about in his collection of novels. He felt his cheeks redden at the realization and he watched as Felicity blushed too.

The sound of the doors opening broke the moment and both snapped their heads forward and looked out of the opening elevator. Jeff stood back away from the door and motioned for John and Felicity to go first. John took the first step forward and Felicity made to keep close. Once in the hall way John placed the cases next to the elevator along the side of the hallway. "Ready?" John quietly asked careful of his Father over hearing. He now took Felicity's hand in his.

Felicity was going to answer John with a no she really wasn't ready she would rather take on the Dodger again. Feeling John's hand slide into hers she felt calmer and braver her mouth changed the answer before her brain could sanction it. "Yeah how hard can it be, your Dad wasn't so bad." She whispered back.

John gently led her towards the main part of the Villa and where he knew everyone would be waiting the main lounge. Jeff followed behind and he watched John take Felicity down the hallway, he couldn't help the smile that has spread across his face at the sight.

* * *

When Jeff had stopped by the lounge to announce the impending arrival of John and his guest Grandma had headed into the kitchen to pour out the drinks ready. She arrived back into the lounge placing the tray of drinks on the table just as John walked in holding the hand of a lovely blonde young lady. Grandma beamed at the sight she was always worried that out of all of her grandsons John might end up growing old alone being the quietest but seeing that look on his face she need not have worried.

The heated debate going on between the two boys sat on one of the sofas died as soon as John entered and a moment later the gentle piano sounds stopped abruptly. Grandma's hot coca filled tray went unnoticed an unusual event in the Tracy household. The three men stood from their different locations and all scrambled to be the first to get to John and meet Felicity again. The surge forward stopped as three pairs of eyes noticed that John was holding hands with. Well that's our look out, was the comment running through the three Tracy brothers at the sight before them.

When Alan had swapped places with John three days earlier they had been finishing up a mission and John had left for the conference before they had returned. So this was their standard welcome home greeting of their space brother. Big hugs, pats on the back and loud welcome homes were exchanges amongst the siblings. During the displays of affection each brother whispered their own private message. Scott referred to his earlier conversation, "I was only joking but now I am digging out the baby albums, Johnny." Virgil joked, "Bro code Johnny first to see and all that." Then Gordon in his usual finesse, "Stealing the Starling City vigilante's girl that's brave. Good job you hide away in space." John ignored all of this brothers he would get his own back.

Lady Penelope stood gracefully and moved around the table to join Grandma Tracy. Waiting her turn to greet the two new arrivals. Jeff Tracy had skirted around the brothers reunion and joined him mother and Penny, he paid close attention to the up coming introductions.

John moved backwards and putting his hand on Felicity's back he introduced her to his brothers. "Felicity this is Scott." He pointed to the tallest in the lineup he was exactly as she remembered. Scott held his hand out to Felicity who took the offered hand. "It's nice to meet you again Felicity." Scott said smiling. "Uh it's nice to meet you too." She replied keeping as neutral comment as possible. She had finally decided to just completely play dumb until someone else brought up the topic of International Rescue like what happened between her and John two days ago.

"This is Virgil." John introduced the next brother in line. He held out his hand too for Felicity to shake. She took the offered hand. "Lovely to make your acquaintance." Virgil flourished, Felicity replied. "And yours." "And lastly this is Gordon." John introduced the prankster of the family. Gordon copied his brothers and held out his hand and as Felicity took it instead of shaking Gordon leant down and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "It is a pleasure to bask in your beauty." Gordon proclaimed. Felicity felt her cheeks burn as she turned a crimson colour and she took her hand back. Scott leant behind Virgil and clipped Gordon on the back of his head for the behaviour before his younger blonde brother throttled him.

Grandma tactfully stepped in before any family fights could develop. "Come and grad a mug of coco before they get cold." Scott, Virgil and Gordon manically raced towards the table trying to the first ones there. Grandma collected two mugs and as John and Felicity moved towards the centre of the room she met them and offered the beverages. John took his and made the introductions while Felicity accepted hers. "Felicity this is Grandma Tracy, Grandma this is Felicity." "It's wonderful to meet you dear. How was the flight?" Grandma Tracy asked. "It's lovely to meet you Mrs Tracy. It was okay I don't like flying much." Felicity replied. "Oh call me Grandma everyone else does. John's a good pilot your in safe hands. Come and sit down." Grandma fussed moving to allow Felicity and John to get past and sit on a free sofa.

Jeff intercepted them first and introduced the other lady in the room. "Felicity this is Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward." Lady Penelope held out a small delicate looking hand towards Felicity. Felicity hadn't noticed the British lady until Jeff introduced them but when the hand extended Felicity was a little apprehensive at shaking until she felt John rest a hand on her elbow. "Hello it's nice to meet you." Felicity said as she took the hand. "It's delightful to meet you again Felicity I believe we have a lot to discuss and you have a very commendable poker face." Lady Penelope replied.

Felicity pulled her hand back and just stared open mouthed at Lady Penelope. Jeff had watched Felicity carefully and she seemed to be non the wiser to who they were even though she had met them only a month ago. Then he saw Felicity hesitate before taking Penny's hand also like she had met the aristocrat. Penelope's comment surprised him but then the London agent didn't miss a trick that's why she was their number one. "Felicity I am afraid I asked John to invite you here under slightly false pretenses. Do you know who we are?" Jeff asked, he took a seat and signaled to Felicity to take one too. John sat next to Felicity and Penny joined Jeff.

Play stupid just in case it's a trick remember what Lady Penelope did. "Yeah you are the CEO of Tracy Engineering." She innocently replied if nothing else she was getting some practice in with lying.

"It is okay if you do recognize us we are in a secure location to discuss such things." Jeff replied trying to encourage the answer from Felicity, if she was playing dumb he was thoroughly impressed with her.

"Okay I have one question what do you want with me?" She asked worried that Lady Penelope and John may have lied and they were going to do away with her. The stab of pain that struck in her chest at the thought John may have lied frightened her a little.

"We would like to introduce you to our Organisation." Jeff replied. Felicity looked between the faces watching her closely. She had never been scrutinized so much in her life. None of the faces appeared sinister they had the same friendly trustworthy look that she remembered from that horrible night.

She met Jeff's eyes. One last burning question in her mind, "Why does International Rescue want me I'm just an IT girl." She said first the vigilante had asked her help incognito and then needed her help to save his life. Now the Thunderbirds wanted to recruit her.

"You were an interesting individual when I met you in Starling City. Twice in one night you put others needs before your own that is a remarkable quality I value. Another is loyalty you refused to reveal anything about your other alliance even when you were faced with police charges because you believe in the good being done. I have it on good authority that your brave and smart we would like to being you in to help us in the future should we ever need you. That is if you would like to our Agents do not get involved directly but keep their eyes and ears open for information leaks, plans to attack us and cover up if our secrets do pass into the world." Jeff answered.

Felicity felt blown away at the description of herself, she defiantly didn't see herself like that she did the bits she could like operate technology. Did she want to be involved with International Rescue? What Oliver had been trying to do for months was save one city and he had vanished, she was hopeful he would come back but if he didn't could she go back to living like every other person? "Okay I'm in but do am I still allowed to help the Hood?" She agreed.

There was the sound of a mug smashing on the floor while eruptions of "What?!" Cried out about the room. Jeff, Lady Penelope and John were not responsible for the outburst it was the remaining Tracy boys and Grandma had dropped her mug in the shock of hearing the family's biggest enemy mentioned. The poor girl was involved with him Grandma was devastated.

"John move away." Scott ordered from his now stood position taking control of the situation. John refused to move and a mischievous smile passed over his face. Oh what fun I could have he thought. Jeff's commanding voice deeper and more intimidating than Scott's echoed around the room. "Enough boys, I believe there is a misunderstanding on the term Felicity just used. Sit and calm down Scott and we can resolve this easily Felicity is no threat to us." Once Scott sat with a sulking face Jeff continued in a softer voice. "The Hood is known as a continual threat to International Rescue and our family. Since we established 15 years ago he has made attempt after attempt to gain our equipment and try to destroy us. The worst attempt he made involved him gaining entry to our island and he almost killed John, me, Scott, Virgil and Gordon on Thunderbird 5. If it hadn't been for Alan, Fermat and Tin-tin International Rescue and the Tracy family would have ended then. Sine then the Hood has escape prison and continues to try to harm us but he keeps failing."

Oh my GOSH Felicity thought to herself she subconsciously grabbed John's hand and then tried to explain who she had been referring to. "I really didn't know, the Hood I was referring to is the vigilante. It's the media's name for him but it is a work in progress. I will stick to calling him the vigilante from now on so there is no more confusion. Sorry to have upset you all." She apologised. John squeezed her hand reassuring her. Grandma Tracy relaxed and took a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding thank goodness she thought. She stood up and headed to the kitchen to get a dustpan to tidy up her smashed mug. "Here Grandma let me." Virgil had stood and followed his Grandma. "Go and sit back down." He instructed her.

"You can tell who did any background reading." John said. "We're not all nerds space boy." Gordon retorted. "No you're a fish squid." "Actually the term is mollusk. Ha something you didn't read about."

"Enough you two now we have that matter cleared up and Felicity has agreed to join us I think it is time we went to bed and continue this in the morning." Jeff ordered. Everyone agreed.

John stood up and placed his mug on the tray and then turned to take the mug from Felicity. "That was amazing coco Grandma thank you."

"Oh your welcome dear now off with you, John are you going to show Felicity where she is staying?" Grandma asked.

"Yes Grandma." He replied and moved to her side and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Good night."

John took Felicity's hand and steered her towards the doorway where they entered from earlier. "Night everyone." John called.

"Night John." Was chorused along with a "Goodnight Son." from Jeff.

"Goodnight." Felicity called to everyone and shyly waved.

"Night Felicity." Was chorused and they left the room.

* * *

John led Felicity back towards the elevator and after collecting Felicity's suitcase they entered the metal box and travelled up a floor. Felicity was processing all that had gone on and remained silent and John stayed quiet too on the journey.

On the above floor the elevator doors opened to another corridor only this one ran parallel to the elevator than away from it and there were evenly placed doors along the wall. Felicity followed John out of the elevator and he stopped at the first door opposite the elevator.

"All these rooms are guest quarters and while you're here this one is yours." John explained as he opened the door. "After you." He said. Felicity pushed the door completely open and walked in. Her eyes widened at the room. It was a long thin space with a lounge type area as soon as you entered, with a large TV and sofa. Then there was a huge double bed that looked extremely welcoming to Felicity, on seeing it Felicity suddenly felt the time zones catching up. Past the bed Felicity could just make out a type of balcony past the floor to ceiling, wall to wall glass windows and doors.

"WOW." She remarked. John slid past her while she was ogling the room and laid the suitcase on the puffy at the end of the bed.

"The room is sound proof but if you have the doors open and we have a call out you will hear the thunderbird craft leave. You can venture round the Villa help yourself to the lounge and kitchen and tomorrow I will give you the grand tour. The bathroom is through this door." John pointed to the door. "And if you need me or anyone else the intercom panel over there by the door has a list of contacts and will put you through to whom ever you need. Would you like me to walk to you breakfast in the morning?"

"Thanks, I should be okay until breakfast. Yes please. John?" Felicity turned to face John worry marred her face. "I'm sorry about upsetting everyone." She apologised again.

John took her hands in his. "It's okay you really weren't to know and if anyone should be apologizing it should be me for deceiving you."

"Yeah was meeting you part of the plan if so you have a good poker face too." She replied.

"No that was complete coincidence or fate. I knew father wanted to recruit you since he returned from Starling City. Lady Penelope was doing background checks to make sure you were safe and then when you told me about her visit I'd had the call from Dad that morning to say you had passed. I suggested bringing you to the island not all agents get to visit here, I wanted to show you home." John explained, he felt his cheeks heating slightly at the last admission.

"Oh." Felicity blushed and felt butterflies doing a merry dance in her stomach.

"Right I had better leave you to get some sleep, I will come and get you about 10 later this morning as long as no calls come in."

"Okay. Thanks John." She replied. John lent forward and placed a kiss on Felicity's cheek then withdrew .

"Goodnight Felicity."

"Night John." And John turned and left the room closing the door behind him.

Felicity flopped onto the bed in a dreamy haze. What was happening between her and John. I thought I liked Oliver, she thought, Oliver ran away when you needed him he's a playboy John is a gentleman and has whisked you away to his tropical private island. John can understand when your talking techno babble and he likes Dr Who. I hardly know him, I've known Oliver over 6months, but you and Oliver only share your nighttime duties together, give John a chance and see what happens Oliver isn't around but John is. Her mind fought with itself eventually she lifted herself off the bed and got ready for sleep.

She crawled into bed and sank into the softness of the mattress and snuggled the quilt up around her head. Almost instantly she fell into a sound sleep.

AN2 – so you lovely lot do we have a rescue in the night or shall I save it for later on? I hope you enjoyed this bit please let me know as your reviews do mean so much to me


	7. Chapter 7

AN – Here is another chapter and it's a long one I just couldn't find a good point to stop. I'm not sure if anyone read the last chapter as there were no reviews :( or if you did you didn't like it. After writing this one I'm finding writing the other characters quite hard now but I am determined to see this through to the end if not for my own sanity as I can't get the ideas out of my head until they are written down and then my muse dreams up more. Anyway if you are still reading enjoy Felicity's first day on Tracy Island.

I did a super speedy proof read so apologies if there are mistakes I am getting lazy in my old age.

I do not own Thunderbirds or Arrow just thought the two would play nice together.

CHAPTER 7

Felicity felt the warmth of the light falling into the room. She carefully opened her eyes letting them adjust to the bright light. The huge wall to wall, floor to ceiling windows and door gave Felicity a perfect view of the cloudless crystal blue sky. She felt her face break out into a smile she had actually flown to a tropical island with an almost complete stranger and had been asked to join International Rescue's Organisation. She couldn't believe it first Oliver Queen had asked for her help then he had asked as the vigilante and she had saved his life and now this. So much for being a boring IT girl, she thought.

Felicity rolled over and grabbed her glasses before looking at the clock on the wall in the lounge type area of the room, quarter to seven, it announced. Felicity decided to have a wander out onto the balcony and take a look at where she was, she had gotten used to five hours or less sleep a night and now was no different. She slid from the bed in her pink camisole top and matching shorts and headed for the door.

Outside the warmth of the morning air hit her, it was refreshing warmth this early in the morning. Her eyes were glued to the water and the dancing waves on its surface. She liked visiting the coast and sitting on the beach with her laptop or tablet but this was something else, the colour of the water was like John's eyes and it drew her in.

Eventually Felicity broke away from the hypnotic flow of the water and regarded the rest of the view, on either side of the balcony was greenery and rock faces. Underneath her she saw what must have been a roof and lower down past that a decking area with a large pool and sun loungers. After that the greenery and rocks continued leading to a white sandy beach. Felicity spotted five figures running along the beach towards the villa.

Felicity watched as they drew closer to the villa, the pace of the running slowed until they disappeared into the greenery. A few minutes later the group appeared out onto the deck and stopped alongside the pool, from the nearest sun lounger they took turns grabbing up bottles and taking huge gulps. Once they finished that the group started to do stretches. Leaning on the railing Felicity watched what she assumed was the morning tradition of the five, her focus kept slipping to the blonde haired one of the group who she assumed was John and she felt a blush creep across her cheeks.

The red head one of the group, Felicity assumed that it was Gordon, started hopping about like Zebedee until he toppled into John causing John to fall forward into the swimming pool. Laughter erupted amongst the group and as John surfaced she heard shouts which she assumed were curses from the waters surface. More laughter came from the group and she watched as the three brunettes of the group moved forward in unison and grabbed arms and legs of Gordon and threw him into the pool next to John.

When Gordon surfaced spluttering John waited a few moments before dunking him back under to the chorus of more laughter. Once the laughing died down and the two in the water moved to the edge, the taller brunettes lent forward to help the clambering siblings out but at the last moment all four tumbled backwards into the water. Felicity found herself giggling at the display she assumed the other two brunettes were Virgil and Scott. The remaining dry member of the group stood on the deck watching the other members in the water, he had glasses and Felicity wracked her mind wondering who it could be, she remembered Fermat who rescued her wore glasses and assumed it might be him.

As the four surfaced a splashing water fight broke out with each sibling trying to drown the other. Fermat vanished inside for a few minutes and the fighting continued with laughter and shouts of protest. When he returned the splashing had died down and the brothers were making a slow movement towards the side. Fermat had a pile of towels in his arms and he waited near the sun loungers away from the edge of the pool.

Dripping wet the boys each grabbed a towel and wrapped them around their shoulders before they all moved up towards the house. Felicity continued to watch them and her eyes met John's as he looked up towards her balcony, the smile grew on his face and she felt a matching smile on her own and her cheeks heat too. Then he was gone hidden by the roof of the villa.

Felicity took one last look about before she came back inside and dived back into bed. She kept the door open and listened to the ocean and birds before she knew it her eyes had grown heavy and she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Knocking noise stirred Felicity from her dosing. Sitting up in bed she looked about confused as to where the noise had been coming from. More knocking sounded and Felicity realized it was the door. She jumped up out of the bed and sprinted to the door before opening it wide. John was stood on the other side now dry with a bright smile on his face.

"Morning, I saw you up so I thought I would come up early and offer you a stroll on the beach before breakfast. Only if you want to." John asked going a little shy at realizing Felicity was still in her nightclothes.

"I would love that." She started excitedly before realizing she was still in her pajamas. "Uh just let me get changed first." She left the door open and headed back into the room towards the bed and her suitcase. Digging about she pulled out some clothes and her toiletries bag before scurrying into the bathroom as fast as possible.

John moved into the room closing the door and took a seat on the sofa waiting for Felicity to get ready.

Ten minutes later Felicity emerged from the bathroom dressed in a light blue sleeveless knee length summer dress with a belt around her middle. She then pulled out a pair of brown sandals from her suitcase and tied them onto her feet before turning towards John.

John stood when he heard the bathroom door open and watched Felicity finish getting ready. She looked beautiful in the dress. When she finally regarded him he said as much. "You look amazing."

"Thanks, I really didn't know what to pack for a tropical island I've never been anywhere classed as tropical." She felt herself blushing. "It's beautiful from what I could see on the balcony." She continued trying to change the subject. "You said if I had the door open I might hear the Thunderbirds take off but I didn't see a runway."

John's eyes seemed to brighten at the statement, "Yeah about that you won't see anything like that everything is hidden in plain sight, a bit like the basement you work out of." He said cryptically. "Do you want time to guess while we walk?" He asked seeing her brow furrow at his reply.

"So you have a basement." She replied with.

"Well of sorts yes but not in the typical sense you were in the traditional basement last night our 'public craft' are kept in there as well as Alan's and Virgil's workshops." John answered.

Felicity felt her mouth form an O as her brain whizzed through ideas. "Let's get outside and show you the island it might help." John suggested.

Felicity nodded and turned around to shut the balcony doors. "You can leave them open if you want to we don't get many robberies here." John joked.

Laughing Felicity continued to close the doors. "So you do get some? I bet the heat is a killer though." She replied.

"Yeah you do get used to it. I suppose were always indoors during the day working or off on a rescue mission to notice. Brain's designed the house with materials nonconductive so it keeps the heat out and means the air conditioning is almost redundant."

Joining John the pair left the room as the conversation continued. "That is brilliant. You should put it on the market it would help with the Global Warming problems and air conditioning units."

"Already in the process, the house is still new we renovated it six months ago with new materials and changed a few parts. Dad is working with the Natural Resources Defense Council so Tracy Engineering can make it affordable and regulation." John answered.

"Is there anything Tracy Engineering doesn't get involved with?" Felicity jokingly asked.

"Not really Dad has refused a lot of contracts in different areas because of safety but we cover anything really even medical. Brain's designed most of the equipment and some of the medical tools he created new ways to administer or carry and after modifying the originals Tracy Medical Engineering produced them. To protect the Organisation we always change the look of any equipment in case someone makes the connection and Brain's submits his public work in his professional name." John answered Felicity's question and guided them both through the house.

Felicity listened to John but her eyes wondered about the house taking in all she could and what she had missed from the previous night. The lounge area they had sat in the night before was now bright with the sunlight and it was a very open space. The only wall in the room had portraits of Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan. They looked much younger in the pictures than when Felicity had met them all.

They moved over to the outside facing wall that was completely made of glass like Felicity had in her room and John slid back the door and motioned for Felicity to go through. "Is Brain's a Thunderbird too I don't remember meeting him."

"No Brain's isn't a Thunderbird he has gone on some missions when we have needed technical help out in the field but since Fermat his son joined the ranks he took over that side. So you haven't met Brain's but you will you met his son in Starling City."

"He and Alan dug me out of the rubble. Was he the one running with you guys this morning?"

"Yeah he isn't a fan of swimming so we leave him on the poolside when Gordon pulls his tricks. Now watch out for the prankster of the family he loves his jokes especially on anyone new." John warned.

"Okay so keep both eyes on Gordon. He was very serious when I met him in uniform nothing like I saw this morning."

"As many eyes as possible on Gordon. He knows when to be professional as we all do but now and then he does push it. This morning was my welcome home. When I returned from rotation on five the others were out on a call and I left before they got back. It isn't always the pool, I've been feathered, creamed, syruped, handcuffed to the bed the list is endless."

They had arrived at the end of the deck where the tree line started. John placed his hands on Felicity's shoulders and gently turned her to face the villa. "This is home." He whispered as he watched Felicity's face wash with shock and then amazement.

Felicity allowed herself to be led by John and when she looked up at the villa she couldn't help her mouth drop in shock. Words were inadequate to describe what she saw. The villa had three levels with the outward facing walls all glass that reflected the sun so she was unable to see past the light. Above the house and off to the side was a semi-circle protruding building again with glass windows across the front of it. Higher still at the peak of the huge mountain was a round building raised above ground level by pillars and a ring of windows running around the outside from what Felicity could see.

"Your house is built on the side of a mountain." She blurted.

"Actually its an inactive volcano the inside is hollow. The bottom level we just came through is the communal areas, the next level up are the family living quarters, the smaller sections over to the left there." John pointed to smaller single layers of the main building. "They are the Hackenbacker's and Kyrano's homes. The top level has the guest rooms, that balcony in the middle is yours. The building further up on its own that is dad's office and the library is the building right on top, the view is amazing from up there and star gazing on the roof is the best part of a night at home."

"WOW." Felicity dumbly said. "There is one other building on the island but I will show you that later." John continued. He turned Felicity around to face the trees and guided her by the hand through the foliage along a well-used trail.

"The Thunderbird craft are inside the volcano aren't they?" She suddenly asked.

"Yeah they are." John replied.

"How do you get them out? They were huge when I saw them, I was surprised they were able to be hidden but this explains a lot." She said.

They emerged out onto the beach, the sand was clean and it looked so soft. Felicity released her hand holding John and crouched down to unbuckle her sandals, she stood back up with them in her hand. John slid his feet out of his sandals and left them on the ground. "You can leave them here." He said.

"I keep forgetting there is no one else here, except for your family and friends. Its really strange being somewhere so isolated well in the physical world." She babbled as she put her sandals back down on the sand next to John's.

John looked at her puzzled, not at her babbling he found that quite cute even though he preferred quiet and being in solitude Felicity's bright bubbly personality made the quiet seem cold and lonely. What puzzled him was her choice of words to sum up his home. "What do you mean by physical world? Is it something to do with how you got into fives computer systems?" He asked.

Felicity froze on the spot at John's question, in the ease being with John created she had slipped up and started to talk more about herself. Even though he knew she hadn't properly explained her gift to him just enough to stop his questioning. She had refused to tell anyone since her parents had found out what she could do and what it had done to them as a family. John had been different her parents immediately had been terrible to her especially her dad, John had helped save her and then protected her secret. She had attempted flying maybe now she should test the boundaries of another fear.

John saw the panic cross Felicity's the same look that she had back at the conference when she believed her secret had been revealed. He wanted to avoid causing her stress and was about to tell her to forget about it when she started to speak.

"I guess I do owe you a full explanation, it's just really hard for me more so than flying and that was hard." She started.

"Do you want to walk along the beach and talk?" He kindly asked trying to break the sudden heavy tension that had descended onto their lovely morning.

"Sure." She replied. John offered his hand and she gratefully took it and clung on to the feeling of calm she received from the small contact. Both of them fell into a gentle stroll along the soft warm sand. John skillfully nudged Felicity over to the waters edge while she continued talking.

"When I was seven I found when I touched anything that was made of circuit boards and wires I could get inside and not the inside amongst the hardware but into the wires and circuit boards. I was in my IT lesson at school when it first happened it was a normal day but when I turned to use my computer as my hand touched the keyboard the classroom vanished. I found myself in a dark corridor with circuit boards on the walls, before I could do anything else I heard a scream and the classroom was back and the teacher was next to me screaming." Felicity stopped she felt a cold shudder run down her arms at remembering even the tropical heat couldn't chase away the feeling.

John listened silently as Felicity talked, when she stopped he felt a small tremor through their joined hands and he gently squeezed her hand trying to reassure her. He remained silent but he guessed what was coming next, Alan had confided in him that when he found Felicity in the basement she was unresponsive but her eyes were open and glowing with a static pattern.

Felicity felt John squeeze her hand and she took a deep breath, her eyes focusing on the waves that they were currently walking through, before continuing. "When the teacher finally finished screaming another teacher had stepped into the classroom. I was marched to the principal's office and made to stay there until my parents arrived. When they were there that's when I found out what had happened in the classroom. My eyes change colour while I'm gone from what I've been told its like watching static on an old TV. I told my teacher, principal and parent's the room I had gone too and they just stared at me like I'd grown two heads. My parents took me home after the meeting and argued all afternoon about what was wrong with me. I had the rest of the week off school and they took me to a clinic that's when I found out what had happened when I was a baby."

Felicity stopped walking and looked out into the ocean, it was so beautiful the sun was glistening off the waves making it sparkle. And the sky was still completely cloudless. She continued on, "I almost died as a baby, I had a rare blood disorder that I can't remember the name of and the regular treatments weren't working. A company offering gene therapy treatments approached my parents and as a last resort they took it, it worked but it had side effects. I remember the man calling me a new mutant but when I have tried to look into it the information is blocked or removed. I don't even know the company name to search for them to find out more."

Felicity started to walk again and John followed still keeping silent, he hadn't expected to hear that about Felicity and he was even more grateful to have met her.

"For the next few weeks I struggled to live. Whenever I touched anything electrical I went into spaces similar to that first time. I couldn't control it, the school stopped me from participating in my IT lessons and my parents argued all the time especially if I had 'had an episode' in front of them. I got so fed up I locked myself in my room for the weekend and I had snuck in a TV remote and screwdriver. I took it apart and kept touching it in different places until I worked out what parts affected me. Then I explored the place that I went to and what I could do inside. Eventually by the end of the weekend I had learnt to touch the parts and not go anywhere. I thought everything would go back to normal now that I could be normal again but my dad left a few months later and my mom blamed me for it. The school refused to let me do any IT lessons so I had to wait until I changed schools before I could try using a computer again. Since then you are the first person I've shown this too and Alan saw my eyes."

"Don't worry about Alan he will have forgotten about it now his attention span can be quite short at times. It explains why you wanted to leave so quickly you didn't want anyone to see did you?" John tried to reassure.

"Sorry I didn't wait around to say thanks and bye."

"It's okay I understand sorry you went through all that alone. My family wouldn't judge if they did find out but I won't tell them I promise."

They carried on walking in silence for a few more minutes. Both privately reflecting on what had been said.

"Do you want to head back? Breakfast will be about ready when we get there and I'm starving." John broke the silence and tried to brighten the glumness that had fallen between them.

"Yeah." At that moment Felicity's stomach decided to make itself known too with a loud rumbling noise.

"You sound as hungry as I feel." John replied laughing and Felicity started to laugh too as they turned around and started to walk back along the beach.

* * *

They walked back into the villa, the coolness hit Felicity after the heat outside and she shivered a little. "Are you cold?" John asked concerned.

"No just hadn't expected inside to be so cool." She replied as she rubbed her arms.

"Well Kyrano makes a good cup of coffee although from what I heard not as good as yours." John led the way into the kitchen and eating area. It was a large space almost as large as the lounge, it was connected to the lounge through a wide archway. One wall was made of glass and doors like the lounge and the other wall was like a rock face with cabinet's, countertop and cooker along it. In the centre of the room was a large white table with fifteen matching chairs around it. Between the table and the rock face wall was a large island counter with a sink at one end and five stools dotted along in front.

There were two women moving about the kitchen, chattering away. One of the ladies Felicity recognized as Mrs Tracy, Grandma, who she had met last night. The other lady was a little taller than Grandma Tracy with shoulder length dark hair and she looked of ethnic origins, she was just turning out pancakes from a pan. As she looked up she noticed the two new arrivals into the room.

"Good morning John. And this must be Felicity." The lady cheerfully greeted them. John moved forward towards the kitchen area with Felicity in tow.

"Morning Onaha." Turning to Felicity and guiding her in front her introduced her. "Felicity this is Onaha Kyrano Tin-Tin's mother and very good friend of the family."

Onaha placed the pan down on a rack and moved around the counter towards Felicity as John introduced Felicity. "Felicity is such a pretty name, it's lovely to meet you. Sit down and help yourself to breakfast."

"It's nice to meet you too Onaha." She replied as she sat down and stared wide eyed at the food. "Wow the food looks wonderful."

"Grandma and Onaha are the best cooks. It's the only reason I come back from five." John joked. Grandma had moved over to them from the sink and Onaha had gone back to the stove after retrieving her pan. Grandma Tracy flicked the tea towel she had been holding at John's shoulder.

"Morning dear." Grandma said to Felicity before turning on John. "John Tracy compliments like that will not get you any more pancakes." She scolded with a big smile on her face and a wink from behind her glasses.

John pouted as he replied, "Yes Grandma."

"Here's a coffee for you, Kyrano left a pot for you both. Felicity dear would you like some coffee?" Grandma Tracy asked.

"Yes please." She replied. Grandma poured a cup out and passed it over to Felicity's table set.

"Now help yourself, lunch will be at 1 so it's only a small breakfast." Grandma explained.

Felicity felt her mouth drop open. The pile of pancakes was about 20 high then there was a jar of granola and corn flakes along with a bowl of fruit and the coffee pot, jug of milk and fruit juice. Grandma began to chuckle while John laughed and leant forward for the plate of pancakes. "The boys in this house would eat an elephant each if given the chance. All they ever think about after their thunderbirds is food." Grandma explained as she moved back towards the sink.

John forked the top two pancakes, "Pancakes?" He asked.

"Yes please." Felicity answered. John dropped the two on her plate then repeated for two more and went back a third time. "That's fine John." Felicity stopped him before he could pile the next two on. He went to piling up his own plate he put ten pancakes on the plate and returned the leftovers back to their spot before picking up the syrup and offering it to Felicity.

"Or there is a pot of blueberry compote." John added.

"Oh blueberry please." Felicity replied.

John placed the syrup next to his plate before reaching to get the blueberry compote for Felicity and he poured it over her pancakes. Next he poured the syrup over his while watching Felicity out of the corner of his eye.

Felicity picked up the fork and cut into her pancakes then took a bite. It took all her will power not to fall off the stool in a gooey puddle. They tasted like sweet heaven exploding in her mouth. She had never had pancakes like it, she glanced at John and saw him looking and blushed. He had been right Grandma's and Oanha's cooking was amazing. She swallowed before speaking. "That is the best thing I have ever eaten, ever."

Everyone in the kitchen laughed they all knew the greatness of the Tracy household food and never tired to newcomers reactions. John dug into his pile mmmming in pleasure at the first few mouthfuls.

They sat quietly enjoying the food, and watching the two women bustling about the kitchen working on preparing lunch. Just as John lifted his last forkful to his mouth a loud blaring klaxon roared to life in the room.

Felicity had just been lifting her coffee to her mouth when an ear piercing klaxon noise rang through the room. She jumped at the noise and sloshed the coffee out of the cup and splashed her face. She looked at John and saw his relaxed face disappear to be replaced with a serious expression. Her mind supplied that it must be a call for International Rescue, she placed her cup down on the counter and grabbed the napkin to mop off the coffee from her face before it ended up on her dress.

John was stood and about to walk off when he paused and regarded Felicity. "Want to get your first introduction to our operations?" He asked.

Felicity hesitated for a heartbeat. She was worried about letting them down if she knew all about them but her wants of getting to know John more and her curiosity won out. "Yes." She replied.

"Follow me." John said quite sharply before striding quickly from the room. Time was of the essence, he more than likely wouldn't be needed but it was better to be ready and waiting.

As they reached the elevator John pushed the button and the doors opened quite quickly Fermat was inside.

"H-hello John. H-hi Felicity." Fermat greeted the two as they stepped inside and the doors closed.

"Morning Fermat." John greeted with a nod of his head.

"Hello nice to meet you again." Felicity said.

Much faster than the previous trips the elevator doors opened into a different corridor, rock lined all the walls and it only led in one direction. Felicity moved into the corner to let the men leave first and she followed behind.

Felicity followed until an office opened up, the John and Fermat strode into the room and Felicity stopped just inside the entrance out of the way. The room was round and dark there were no windows that she could see. She had her back to a bright coloured wall and faced another wall that had eight portraits on it. The people in the portraits she recognized as the Thunderbirds she had met all in uniform and clean.

The room was full of people and a lot discussion was going on. She recognized Jeff's voice leading along with another voice that sounded like it was coming from speakers. The group was all huddled around the desk but before Felicity could pick out who was there they disbanded, Gordon suddenly ran into the room looking sodden and out of breathe.

"Scott go ahead and survey the situation. Gordon this one's for you. Container ship is taking on water too quickly for it to wait for conventional rescue crews. You go with Virgil and Alan will brief you on the details. Fermat do you want to go along in case evacuation is needed." Jeff instructed from his position in a red high backed swivel chair that was surrounded around two thirds of a circular desk with monitors dotted about the desk displaying different data screens. And one live feed Felicity recognized immediately as the same background she had seen behind John when she had contacted him. Only difference she saw with this video was a younger blonde haired man on the screen who looked like a cleaner version of Alan who had rescued her.

More movement around the room as Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Fermat moved to stand in front of their respective portraits. The pictures slid back to reveal alcoves behind. Felicity's mouth dropped open as she watched the men enter and turn on the spot to face outwards. Jeff's voice rang around the room again. "Good luck boys. Thunderbirds are GO!"

"FAB!" Was chorused back and the portraits slid back into place.

The silence in the office for a few moments was stifling but was broken by Alan's excited voice. "HEY FELICITY! Nice to see you, what do you think so far?" Jeff and John were reminded of Felicity's presence and they both turned to face her. Jeff smiled but it didn't reach his eyes before he turned back to the monitors and John stood next to him motioned her to come over.

Felicity moved forward and waved at Alan, "Hi again." She said. "It's amazing." She simply replied.

Alan grinned over the monitor. Then a transmission sounded into the room. "This is Thunderbird 1 to Control, over." Scott's neutral clipped voice was heard and his image appeared on another monitor next to Alan's.

Jeff turned to look at a monitor with a map image on it before regarding Scott. "Control to Thunderbird 1, you are cleared for take of."

"FAB Father." The reply came back and Felicity watched as Scott moved to flick controls before his image vanished.

Jeff spun slightly towards one of the outer monitors and started typing. Commands popped onto the screen before a metal grinding noise entered the room. Felicity looked up to see light pouring into the room and increasing as dark panels receded from across the windows. "You may want to watch this." Jeff replied.

John slid his hand into Felicity's and tugged her hand to follow him. He gently dragged her around the desk to stand in front of the windows. Felicity looked at the view below, it was similar to what she had from the balcony earlier in the morning only higher up and the swimming pool was missing. There was a huge dark hole in the decking. The room was quiet and as Felicity watched the gaping hole a red cone appeared followed by a silver section that blurred by before a flash of fire then smoke. Felicity followed the smoke trail and found Thunderbird 1 speeding away upwards. As Felicity watched Scott's voice rang out into the room. "Control this is Thunderbird 1, going into horizontal flight mode, over.

"FAB Thunderbird 1, over." Jeff replied.

Felicity kept her eyes on the craft that was a line in the sky and it moved from an upward direction to a flatter more away movement. Another few seconds and she couldn't see it anymore. She looked to John, "Wait for it." He said just in time for another voice to call out into the room.

"Control this is Thunderbird 2, over." The voice sounded like Virgil's.

"Control here Thunderbird 2, go ahead over." Jeff replied.

"Requesting clearance to launch, over." Virgil asked.

Jeff repeated his earlier checks on the monitor before replying. "Control to Thunderbird 2 you are cleared for take off."

"FAB Father." Virgil replied.

"Look down there." John pointed over to the right and down towards the water." Felicity couldn't see anything except rocks, bushes and rows of palm trees. A very long minute passed and suddenly the rows of palm trees fell over away from each other exposing a flat dirt area. A few more seconds passed before the nose of the craft appeared and crawled down the gap. Thunderbird 2 looked much smaller down there than it had in Starling City. Felicity watched it tip backwards and point towards the sky and the ground behind the craft moved. Then the engines at the back ignited and the Thunderbird launched into the sky following the direction of the silver one.

"Alan let me know when Scott arrives on scene." Jeff's voice broke the quiet in the room.

"FAB Dad."

Jeff initiated the command to close the shutters. Felicity took one last glance outside and saw the palm trees were in their upright rows and the swimming pool had returned. The shutters were back across the windows now and Felicity and John both turned to face the desk. Jeff was sat back in his chair regarding the two before him. Jeff could see a spark in John's eyes that he had never seen before and he guessed it was to do with the extraordinary blonde stood next to him.

"What do you think so far Felicity you still want to join us?" Jeff casually asked.

"You home is lovely, the island is beautiful and the secret hiding places are genius. And I love your control station although why isn't it hidden like everything else?" Felicity replied.

"It is camouflaged just at the moment we need it, the screens are in case of any air or sea traffic that may pass while we are in operation." Jeff replied.

"Is that what you were checking on the monitor? How do you detect and monitor the other traffic? CCTV would be pretty useless out here." Her curiosity peaked at talking about the technology being used.

"We have a stationary orbit satellite above the island that monitors 1000 miles around and movement at the 1000 mile marker, 500 mile marker and 100 mile marker sets off warning alarms for us so we don't have to manually monitor. Here and Thunderbird 5 get live feeds from the satellite." Jeff answered.

"You have your own satellites too. I feel a little bit like I'm in a movie." Felicity remarked.

There wasn't any time to comment as Alan's voice cut into the room again. "Thunderbird 5 to base, Thunderbird 1 is on final approach to the accident zone. ETA 1 minute, over."

"Receiving Thunderbird 5, over." Jeff replied. John pulled Felicity around the desk retracing their earlier steps and they joined Jeff looking at the monitors.

Next Scott's voice was heard. "Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2, Thunderbird 4, Thunderbird 5 and control, over."

"Go ahead Scott." Jeff replied.

"I've arrived on scene and the ship is listing approximately 30 degrees on its starboard side. Based on what Alan reported Gordon you need to be in the water ASAP and Fermat I want you ready with the rescue platform. I have eyes on 20 grouped together on the port side of the main deck. Virgil what's your ETA." Scott reported. Felicity watched Scott on the screen, his face had worry lines across his brown and he was focusing on something past the camera.

Virgil appeared on another monitor and answered Scott. "ETA from your location 3 minutes. Gordon is on his way to Thunderbird 4 now."

"Drop 4 as close as you can but watch for the down draft we don't want to push it over." Scott added.

"FAB" Virgil bluntly replied.

Everyone waited silently for Thunderbird 2 to get into position. Eventually Virgil came back through on the comms. "Thunderbird 2 in position. Ready for deployment Thunderbird 4?"

Gordon's image appeared on a forth monitor. He had goggles on his forehead and a breather regulator mouthpiece around his neck and his hair was now hidden under a blue wet suit. "Ready Thunderbird 2." He replied. A few seconds passed and Gordon continued. "Clamps released, main door open and ramp extended. Thunderbird 4 is go." Gordon's image darkened.

"It's nice to know no matter what the business is those of us at base have the same agonizing wait for things to happen." Felicity found herself saying to fill the awkward silence. Everyone heard her but those out in the field remained silent. Jeff did pass comment. "It is the worst part of the job." Jeff agreed. John nodded his agreement.

Alan piped up too. "Yeah being stuck up here is a real drag." He pulled a pouty face. "Alan focus." Scott scolded.

"This is Thunderbird 4 to Thunderbird 1, 2, 5 and base, over." Gordon said.

"Thunderbird 4 this is Thunderbird 1 go ahead." Scott replied before anyone else had a chance.

"I have identified the crack in the hull its quite large but I think I can repair it." Gordon reported.

"Gordon in the time you've been down there the ship has moved another 5 degrees so make it fast." Scott replied.

"FAB. I'm leaving Thunderbird 4 now."

"Rescue platform is ready and waiting." Fermat's voice announced over the comms.

"FAB." Scott answered.

The comms went silent again. This time it stretched on for minutes, it felt like a lifetime for Felicity, she thought waiting for Oliver had been nail biting but this felt much worse. The expressions of Virgil, Scott and Alan on the monitors told Felicity they were waiting on tender hooks too. She couldn't see Jeff but she did glance over to John and saw a matching expression to his brothers, she gently squeezed his hand.

John watched the monitors intently, the waiting always bothered him when he is up on five but down on Tracy Island the waiting was agony, as he couldn't do anything to assist only watch. He felt Felicity's hand squeeze his and he averted his gaze away from the monitors for a moment and met her eyes. He gave a small smile before gluing his eyes back on the live feeds of his brothers.

"Thunderbird 4 here, we have success. Thunderbird 5 can you inform the crew the repairs are successful and to start pumping out procedure. Returning to Thunderbird 4, over."

"FAB Gordon." Alan replied. His image then vanished from the monitor. While Gordon appeared back in his video feed.

"Scott let me know when you see the ship's list lessen then I'll return to the pod." Gordon instructed.

"FAB." Scott acknowledged.

Alan's feed returned to the monitor. "Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 4. The captain has started the pump out operation. He also passes on his thanks."

"Received Thunderbird 5." Gordon replied.

Silence once again engulfed the room but this time the tension was less and the waiting didn't sit so heavy on everyone. After about 10 minutes Scott announced. "Thunderbird 1 reporting that the ship is righting its orientation. Well done Gordon." He congratulated.

"Of course didn't expect anything less did you?" Gordon replied.

"I never know with you Gord's you pull the crazy out of nowhere." Scott replied.

"I do try, hey speaking of which have you looked under your seat lately." Gordon teased.

"Boys." Jeff's commanding tone rang through the cockpit speakers of the offending culprits and also the innocent bystanders.

"Sorry father." Scott immediately replied.

"Sorry. Thunderbird 4 returning to pod ETA under a minute." Gordon announced.

"Thunderbird 4 from Thunderbird 2 we are standing by for docking sequence." Virgil added.

"Thunderbird 4 to Thunderbird 2 we are clamped in and pod secure ready for collection." Gordon announced.

"Thunderbird 4 we are descending over pod now." A short pause and Virgil continued. "Pod is locked and we are away. Thunderbird 2 returning to base, over."

"Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 5 how is the ship and crew?" Scott asked.

"The crew are all fine and the captain is happy with the progress of the pump out you are clear to return to base Thunderbird 1." Alan replied.

"FAB Thunderbird 5. Returning to base, over and out." Scott replied.

"FAB boys, safe flight home." Jeff finished and the monitors with Virgil and Scott turned black. The one Gordon had been on was also black Felicity hadn't noticed that one go off.

"Dad there is a strong weather front building over the Atlantic ocean, I've got it on constant monitoring so will keep you posted." Alan supplied.

"Okay Alan thanks. Jeff replied and the image of Alan blacked out.

"Scott and Virgil will call in when they are on the outskirts to check its clear to return." John explained the next part of the operations.

"Time to get back to work. Ready to see the camouflage Felicity?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah although I don't think it can beat the pool and palm trees."

John moved Felicity away from Jeff's chair and the desk and stood them both by the doorway. Jeff hit a large red button placed at the back of the desk. The center of the room began to spin and the desk dropped down into the floor from its raised platform and parts of the desk moved and altered to a different layout. The majority of monitors retracted into the back of the desk leaving only two. Panels slid back and raised small piles of paperwork. While this change took place the shutters on the windows also retracted as Felicity had seen before to reveal the beautiful view. The last change in the room were the portraits they had vanished and been replaced by a large black and white photograph of the front of the villa with the eight thunderbirds standing apart across the picture in similar locations to where their portraits had been a moment before. The room looked like a typical private study office.

"Totally cool." She fangirled at the technology used to make a room change so dramatically.

Jeff smirked at the compliment. "John why don't you show Felicity the library. There will be a good view from up there." He winked at his second oldest son.

John grinned he knew what his dad was referring to. "Sure great idea come on Felicity. See you at lunch Dad." John replied excited.

"Okay. Thank you Jeff." Felicity thanked the patriarch but she felt it wasn't a strong enough word for the gratitude she felt at seeing behind the scenes of International Rescue.

"Enjoy yourselves. See you later." Jeff replied as they left the office.

* * *

The elevator doors opened into a stairway. "Is everything accessible from the lift?" Felicity asked as they started to climb the stairs.

"No, it gets us around the house. The silo's are through a different elevator." John answered.

The staircase opened out into a long thin room. It was bright inside the room from the sunlight. There were rows of bookcases bisecting two thirds of the room at regular intervals.

"Welcome to the library, but we need to go up again. Are you okay with ladders?" John asked.

"Up, it only looked like it had one level." Felicity replied.

"Inside yes. Quick otherwise we will miss the view."

Felicity guessed now what might be happening, she swallowed her nerves and started to climb the ladder behind John. At the top the heat of the outside hit Felicity as she climbed the last few rungs of the ladder. She placed her feet on the ground and using John's offered arms to steady herself she looked around. All she could see was blue sparkling ocean and the white ring of the building she was now stood on top.

"This is our favorite spot to come and be alone, if the hatch is open we know one of us is here and we keep away. Or we gather and watch Scott showing off. Like now." John heard the engines of Thunderbird 1 as it overshot the island. The noise grew in volume and John looked about trying to spot his older brother.

"There." He said pointing to the growing size of the silver craft.

Within seconds the now large Thunderbird had flown over the library building that the two were stood on and gone into a loop. When the aircraft came back around it went into a spin and remained upside down. Felicity saw the pilot waving as he passed above their heads about 50ft high. Felicity lifted her hand to wave back but the plane was gone again. It took a wide arc around the island before hovering over the swimming pool.

Felicity moved toward the railing on the outer edge of the rooftop and looked across into the cockpit of Thunderbird 1. Scott flashed a huge white toothy smile before the nose of the plane began to rise and point up towards the sky. Felicity glanced down and saw the swimming pool retracting back.

Once the water had vanished the now vertical plane started to sink lower in the air until it entered the hole in the decking. The roaring of the engines intensified from the echoing of the cavern and then slowly died. When the nose cone disappeared from view the engines went to a low rumble before a deafening silence ensued. Next the swimming pool started to reappear and creep its away across the wide expanse.

"Starling City is going to be boring compared to seeing all of this." She mused.

"Maybe you could show me around some more when I take you back?" John suggested.

Felicity turned around surprised. "You want to see more and stay?"

"Yeah I've read a bit about it following the vigilante stories after I met you. There seems like some nice parts to the city." John explained.

"Yeah okay I'd like that." Felicity replied. The low rumbling of Thunderbird 2's engines ended the conversation and two heads turned to the direction of where the sound came from.

The green ship slowly descended in the sky until it was just higher than where John and Felicity stood. The engine noise was much louder now. The mammoth ship cruised around the peak of the volcano before moving off and vertically landing into the cutting between the fallen palm trees. Slowly Thunderbirds 2 moved backwards and disappeared into the rock face.

"You probably won't get to see Thunderbird 3 as space rescues are a rare occurrence but we are stood on top of the launch area." John remarked.

Felicity looked down and then across to the other side of the circular ringed building, it didn't seem wide enough to fit a space rocket through. "The building splits into segments and pulls apart." John watched in amusement as Felicity's mouth dropped open once again.

When the shock passed Felicity returned to their earlier conversation. "So what stories did you find on the vigilante then?"

John moved and leaned his forearms on the railing looking out over the villa and the ocean, Felicity followed and stood close next to him holding the railing. "I read about his first appearance saving Oliver Queen and Thomas Merlyn. Oliver Queen was arrested under suspicion of being the vigilante which I suspected from that first report when I looked into Oliver Queen and his return to Starling City. The next news reports were of the vigilante appearing and all charges were dropped. Let's see there was a copy cat archer using black arrows."

"I had to trace the maker of the arrows. Never thought I'd find myself learning about archery but I did, who knew it was so technical." Felicity butted in.

"So you weren't involved from the beginning then?" John asked.

"No, I was approached to help with a few research tasks and then, Mr Steele, my boss went missing after I had been helping him follow a paper trail and not long after the vigilante turned up in my car bleeding out after being shot. I had to get him to the foundry for help. After we saved him I joined on full time until we could find Mr Steele. When we did find him I realized all the good that we were doing and I stayed on."

"Doesn't the killing he does bother you? Dad brought us all up to protect life, Scott joined the Air Force but it never sat right with him so when Dad started up International Rescue he was the first to join. Our motto is to never give up at any cost. When the Hood attacked us Alan was only 15 and not even a thunderbird yet but he had to save us and he saved the Hood even though he was the one that had hurt us. I know the vigilante has saved a lot of lives but he has taken them too."

"I thought that too, I really didn't like the killing but those he has killed were going to kill him or someone innocent first. He doesn't do it lightly and after a while you do look past it because you have saved all those other people who would have been hurt. If you knew a bridge was unsafe and you could save the people about to drive on it by knocking it down before they got there would you knock it down or wait and then rescue?"

"I'd take the shot." John didn't hesitate in his answer.

"Exactly I know it's not a life but its still destroying something to save something else. I don't agree with his methods but they do work and save lives."

"I read about the Vertigo drug and The Count Thea Queen was involved. The Queen family seem to like to be in the news."

"Yeah they attract the media. I had to get the drug analysed to locate The Count."

"He stopped a sought after jewel thief named the Dodger. Then there was a huge coverage about The Saviour, were you involved with that? I saw the footage." John asked his voice dropped low remembering what he had seen it had been horrific and he had seen and heard enough in his line of work.

Felicity felt a lump form in her throat. The Saviour had been a horrendous experience worse than wearing the bomb collar. If she had been able to use her skills she would have been faster and maybe saved the District Attorney. "Uh yeah." Her voice sounded wobbly, she tried to swallow the lump and steady her voice. "It was the toughest challenge and I failed to locate him before the second murder. We managed to save Roy and it gave us the first big clue to what the Undertaking was involving. It led us on to who was behind it and we found Mr Steele, it's another reason I stayed on to help stop the Undertaking. That didn't go so well as we planned as you know."

John looked over his shoulder at Felicity he felt for her. "You tried your best that's all that you can do. One of our calls was to a couple trapped in a cave in. The ground was too unstable to use the Mole and we tried to dig through but it was too slow. The cave was filling with water rapidly and I was on the phone with them the whole time until the water filled the cavern. It haunted me for months after, sometimes no matter how hard we try or what we do we don't save everyone." John gently placed his arm around Felicity's shoulders and shuffled a little closer.

Felicity felt the weight rest over her shoulders and felt calmer from it. She leaned into John as he moved closer and lent her head on his shoulder. There was no awkwardness as the two drew comfort from the other. They may not have known each other for all that long but they had a lot in common and seemed to connect with each other. They remained silent just staring out to the ocean and basking in the sun and company.

AN2 – Please please PLEASE review whether it's just to say it was good or that you didn't like it and if it was rubbish what bits I could improve


	8. Chapter 8

AN – thank you so much for the reviews I was worried everyone had stopped reading but you have proven me wrong and made me a very happy writer. I have been working hard writing the next bit and I hope it works okay for you all. To both of the guest reviewers thank you as I couldn't message you.

Now enjoy the next part of Felicity's day.

I do not own Arrow or Thunderbirds *sigh* I just wanted to play for a while

CHAPTER 8

Lunch was a frenzied affair. Felicity had never ever experience anything like it. The large white table now had the entire population of Tracy Island around it and the space in the centre of the table was filled with varying sizes of containers full of delicious smelling food. The meal consisted of a cold buffet type spread.

John and Felicity had not been the first to arrive at the table. That had been Scott, Gordon, Virgil and Fermat. They had arrived at the same time as Jeff, Brains and Tin-Tin. Jeff had given introductions to Felicity and Brains, and hellos were exchanged between Tin-Tin and Felicity.

Once the head of the house had sat down and been joined by Mrs Tracy, Kyrano and Onaha joined the group. There were two place settings that were empty next to Jeff and remained so for a further few minutes before the elegantly dressed, in a pink flowing dress, Lady Penelope arrived with Parker following.

"Sorry Jeff urgent business. I'm afraid I am going to have to leave this evening to attend to the matter." Lady Penelope apologised.

"Penny that is terrible but unavoidable. I hope it is nothing too serious and will it give you enough time to conclude other formalities?" Jeff asked.

"Oh yes everything is in hand on both counts. Now Mrs Tracy and Onaha what a lovely looking meal you have put on."

"Why thank you dearie, boys make sure you leave some for the rest of our guests." Grandma Tracy scolded the six Tracy men who were eagerly taking seconds of their favorite foods.

A chorus of mumbled "Sorry Grandma." and "Mother." Were heard and the men in question returned to eating what was already on their plates.

Felicity hid the giggle behind her sandwich that threatened to erupt. She had been on her own since she graduated school and her mum had seen her less than a handful of times since she had gone. This group that risked their lives to save the world now seemed so ordinary sharing a meal around the table together.

"Felicity dear." The clear British accent caught Felicity's attention and she turned to look towards its owner Lady Penelope who was sat Next to Jeff. "Do you think I could steal you away from John for a short time. It's just some formalities with becoming an agent."

Felicity felt her cheeks heating at the comment, she quickly answered. "As long as I don't have to pass a physical, me and exercise do not mix." There was laughter from round the table.

In between laughing John leant towards Felicity, "Only Scott and Gordon are the fitness buffs."

"Oh dear girl no. All of the current agents are recruited on their individual talents, skill sets and qualities." Penelope clarified.

"Hey Felicity did you like the view point? We were waving but you didn't wave back." Gordon changed the conversation.

"It was a lovely view up there." Felicity started to reply.

"I got a wave." Scott boasted.

"Yeah and let me guess, you did loops, spins and rolls." Scott feigned shock and Virgil smirked he knew the oldest brother couldn't pass on an opportunity to show off. "Show off." Virgil snarked all he could do was a fly past in his pride and joy.

"That's Alan. I thought I would demonstrate 1's versatile abilities." Scott replied matter of fact.

"You would never show off would you, smother hen." Virgil goaded with a smirk.

Scott dropped the sandwich he was raising to his mouth to stare his younger brother down.

"Oo low blow Virgil you've done it now." Gordon egged.

Scott opened his mouth to speak then paused as he thought through his answer. "I do not smother and I'm not a hen. At least I don't fly a frog about the sky." He retorted.

The smirk on Virgil's face dropped as annoyance replaced it. "Oh it's on." He started to say and pretended to roll up his sleeves.

Other conversations struck up around the table as they continued on with their lunch and ignored the escalating sibling rivalry.

Both men turned towards the other drawing their arms up ready to fight. Felicity watched worried for the two and concerned that no one else was trying to stop them, she dropped her hand and grabbed John's arm. "Shouldn't we…" She started to say but was cut short as both men grabbed the other in a type of headlock and embrace and began laughing before pulling away with large smiles and returning to their food.

"Next time you insult 2…" Virgil began humorously before Scott cut him off.

"Yeah I know you'll paint 1 purple." Scott finished.

John laughed at the banter between his brothers and placed his hand over Felicity's. "They don't mean it. We have a unique dynamic way of living with each other." In a lower voice he continued, "This is why I like such a long rotation on 5."

"What was that John?" Gordon asked a mischievous twinkle in his eye, and drawing the older siblings attention.

"I was just telling Felicity how much bigger and better 5 is compared to 1, 2 and 4." John teased.

The three other brothers inhaled sharply. "Did he just insult 4?" Gordon questioned Virgil and Scott.

"He did and your taxi ride." Virgil answered.

"Meh 2 is fair game BUT 4 is my baby and no one insults my little yellow sub." Gordon whined child like.

Scott grinned he knew how to get his own back. "Gords, Virg I think Johnny has over stepped the mark. Maybe we need to go and get space baby's photo album and reminisce, tell some stories and…"

"Alright, alright I give in." John put his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. "5 is five for a reason. I take it back. Just leave the baby albums hidden." He laughed and other laughter from around the table joined in.

"Oh no you are not getting out of it that easily." Virgil spoke this time. "I think I'll go find it this afternoon it'll be ready for this evening then after dinner entertainment."

"Virgil dear why don't you bring all of the baby albums I haven't seen them for years." Grandma Tracy interrupted.

Virgil froze along with Scott and Gordon their plan now backfired with the threat of their baby books being on show too. Suddenly all three began to talk at once with excuses as to why the baby albums couldn't be gotten that day.

"Boys." Jeff's voice rose over the racket and silence descended. "Virgil you can find the albums out for your Grandma." There was a chorus of moans from the four Tracy boys. "Mother."

"Yes Jeff." Mrs Tracy challenged what her son was about to say.

"Enjoy your afternoon looking back at your grandsons baby pictures." Jeff finished. He briefly thought about stopping his mother from embarrassing his sons but she would do it anyway.

Grandma Tracy smiled at her son and continued eating. The Tracy siblings went into a sulk as they finished clearing their plates. Felicity kept out of the family feuding this was something well out of her area, she kept her eyes down and ate her lunch.

A short while later the occupants of the table started to leave after finishing their meals. When Lady Penelope had finished she spoke to Felicity. "Felicity care to join me outside by the pool?"

"Yes, sure thing." Felicity glanced towards John as she stood up.

John stood up too as he was finished eating. "I'll come find you when I'm finished." Felicity continued.

"Okay, I'll be either in the library or my room." John replied. He watched as Felicity walked along side Lady P. When they left the room he turned to leave grateful that his brothers had already left when he met his Grandma's pointed look and felt himself blush. "See you later Grandma, thanks for lunch." He hurriedly fled the room.

* * *

Felicity walked with Lady Penelope into the lounge and out onto the decking area. Down near the edge of the pool were two sun loungers with a table between them and a pink parasol opened over them.

Lady Penelope invited Felicity to take one of the loungers and she took the other one. "Right I'm afraid it's a bit of boring paperwork to get through. Its all to protect International Rescue and yourself." Penelope opened up a document folder and pulled out several documents. "Could you read through these and if you agree please sign. One is a non-disclosure contract, you are not allowed to tell anyone of your involvement with International Rescue or that the Tracy name is behind the operation. The other document contains when and how to contact the Organisation if you have information or the when and how we would contact you. Then the third are the details my background check gathered on you if you can ensure it is all correct and fill in any gaps for me I would be quite appreciative."

Felicity picked up the first document, it was several pages long of small print writing. She began reading, 'NON-DISCLOSURE CONTRACT. This agreement is between International Rescue (The Disclosing Party) and Felicity Smoak (The Receiving Party). The Receiving Party understands that the Disclosing Party has disclosed or may disclose information relating to its operation, machinery and or identity, which to the extent previously, presently, or subsequently disclosed to the Receiving Party is hereinafter referred to as "Proprietary Information" of the Disclosing Party.'

Felicity continued reading the document, when she reached the end of the document she placed the paper on the table and took up the pen that had been lying in wait on the table. She signed her name and dated it before pushing it towards Lady Penelope. "That's the non-disclosure done." She said before picking up the next document that contained her information. Keeping the document on the table Felicity twiddled the pen between her fingers while she concentrated on the information she was reading. They had her name, date of birth, all of her medical records to date including the missing details about the gene therapy, so they hadn't uncovered anymore than she could and it seemed that her secret was still safe. They had all of her qualifications and reports from academics. There was even the police report from back in university. Then there were all of the Vigilante reports from the Starling City Police and any news reports that had been produced. "Do you need to know when I started working for the Vigilante?" She asked.

Penelope looked up at the question, she had assumed Felicity had been involved from the beginning. "Well it is not required we know you help him but now that you have mentioned it I am curious I thought you had been involved form the start of his activities."

"Uh no, my IT skills were sourced to help with cases he had at the time. Then when he questioned Moira Queen she shot him and he needed medical attention he found me out and I took him to his secret base. There was another person there who had been working with the Vigilante for a while who had medical training and patched him up. I signed up to help in the search for my boss Walter Steele and took over the tech side of the operations. When we found Mr Steele I saw how much good he was doing and how hard he tries to look after the city I opted to stay on."

"That is quite a story. I won't ask you who he is but I do have my suspicions, is there any reason why he has gone into hiding since the earthquake?" Lady Penelope asked.

"I, he, uh I'm not really sure how much I can say really. Vacation?" Felicity answered.

"I hear Europe is lovely this time of the year." Lady Penelope commented testing the waters on her theory.

Felicity's eyes widened in shock and then she started to panic. "Oh Oliver Queen has gone to Europe, he lost his best friend in the earthquake and with his mother being involved with the conspiracy of the Undertaking he left for a while. I don't know where the Vigilante has gone, I know he wasn't injured in the earthquake." She replied hastily.

"Don't worry the secret is safe with me. Should he return will you have any issues keeping this secret from him?" she asked.

"No it will be fine just so long as you don't come knocking on the basement door." Felicity half joked.

"Noted." Lady Penelope replied before returning to her own paperwork.

Felicity looked back down to the information pack on herself flicking through the remaining sections on her work, housing and other little bits. They had been extremely through in the checks Felicity was shocked and impressed by her own standards. An idea crept into her mind, she had been struggling to find something and wondered if Lady Penelope could achieve it. "Lady Penelope." She started to speak as she flicked through to another page this one empty of information and asking questions of Next of Kin and Emergency contact.

"Yes."

"The information you found on me is extremely through. Can you find anything or anyone?" She asked.

"Well information is part of my forte it depends if the subject of question wants to be found." Penelope answered suspecting where this conversation was heading.

"Okay so you have your suspicions of who the Vigilante is. He went missing shortly after the Undertaking and I can't trace him. He is not where he said he was going I've been tracking his funds and using facial recognition programs and I can't locate him."

"Okay I will have a look into my sources and contacts and see what I can do to help."

"Thank you." Felicity replied than focused on her paperwork making sure she filled out the details correctly.

Once she had completed her personal details document she moved onto the final one detailing communication protocols between agents and International Rescue. Felicity settled back into the sun lounger to read the document. As she got into the first paragraph a clinking of glasses caught her attention and she looked in the direction the sound had come from to see Kyrano walking towards them.

"Lady Penelope, Miss Smoak, would you like a drink? I have tea, coffee or tropical fruit juice." Kyrano asked.

"A cup of tea please Kyrano." Lady Penelope replied.

"Fruit juice please." Felicity answered.

Kyrano poured out the tea and then the fruit juice. "Enjoy and if you require any more please call for me." And he walked away.

"Thank you Kyrano." Lady Penelope thanked.

"Thanks." Felicity said as she picked up her glass and took a long drink. It was cool, refreshing and bursting with sweet flavors. "Wow that is amazing." She said to no one.

"Kyrano has a way with drinks. I believe he grows the fruit in the garden and made the recipe himself." Penelope commented.

Felicity took another drink before returning the glass to the table and returning to her reading.

The document covered every possible reason to why she might need to contact IR and why IR may contact her. Then it went into detail of how to contact, in a dire emergency any transmission made with 'International Rescue' or 'Thunderbirds' are immediately identified and put through to the space monitor. In any other circumstance Felicity will be provided with a covert communications device that will connect her to either Lady Penelope, Jeff Tracy or the space monitor. If for any reason none of the above are contactable the device has a preprogrammed protocol to be activated in such a case and further instructions will be given at that time.

Felicity was now curious what the communications device would be. Sitting up she put the paper on the table. "Finished." She announced.

"Wonderful. Now we need to kit you out with your communicator. What do you keep with you at all times?" Lady Penelope asked.

Felicity thought about the question. The only thing she could guarantee to be carrying all the time was her phone it never left her side except she had left it in her room since this morning, damn she thought. "I would have said my phone I've always got that but for the first time I've left it in my room. I'm not really sure of anything else I keep with me or what you would be looking for."

"Well." Lady Penelope began as she lifted her purse from her side and reached inside before pulling out a pink round compact. "This is my mobile communications device, I am never without it." She opened it up to reveal a mirror and seemingly normal looking ladies compact. "Calling International Rescue, Thunderbird 5." She stated. A few seconds passed before the mirror became a video feed with a young blonde filling the screen.

"International Rescue receiving you strength 5 go ahead." The reply came through.

"Lady Penelope here Alan. I am just demonstrating the communications for Felicity." As she said Felicity's name she moved the compact to face Felicity.

Felicity watched as Alan looked at her and she held her hand up in greeting. "Hi."

"Hello Felicity. Welcome to the team. What do you think?" Alan enthusiastically asked.

Felicity smiled wide. "It's brilliant like being in a James Bond movie although not sure a compact will match with me I've never carried one about before." She replied.

"Brain's can put it into anything, we all have watches, I think all the guys have a watch. You ladies are the funny ones with teapots, compacts, lockets, pictures." Alan said.

"What type of lockets?" Felicity asked. She had always wanted a locket and she could wear it all the time without it looking unusual and it would be easy to explain its appearance if anyone asked.

"I think you should go and see Brain's he has a box full of them." Alan replied.

"Thanks Alan." Felicity said as she waved goodbye and Lady Penelope moved the compact back to herself.

"That is where we are heading to next Alan. Thank you for your assistance." Penelope thanked.

"No problem Lady P, anytime. Thunderbird 5 out." Alan's image vanished from the compact and it was once again a mirror.

"Well then we shall go and visit Brain's then hopefully he won't be too busy to see us." Lady Penelope packed away her compact and rose to her feet.

Felicity took another drink before following Lady Penelope back into the Villa and into the lower levels.

* * *

Brains' workshop was another incredible sight. Felicity couldn't believe the equipment in just this one room. The technology was even more amazing.

Lady Penelope walked into the room without knocking, her reasoning was that Brain's never heard anyone unless they were stood next to him and if the project was particularly interesting or difficult he would still be oblivious.

Voices started to be heard as they entered the room and Felicity looking like an owl followed Lady Penelope.

When they reached a fairly empty workbench they found two men, Felicity recognized both one being Fermat and the other Brains. They were bent over a box full of wires and circuit boards discussing something to do with interference.

Lady Penelope cleared her throat before speaking. "Excuse me for interrupting are you free to make Felicity her communicator."

The two men looked up from their work and smiled at their guests. "H-h-h. Afternoon Lady Penelope and F-felicity. Y-y-yes of cou-course." Brains turned to Fermat, "C-c-c. Have a try a-at your I-I-I, thought."

"S-sure thing D-Dad. H-Hello Lady P-Penelope, F-Felicity." Fermat answered Brains and greeted the guests.

"Hello Fermat. What exciting project have you got there?" Lady Penelope asked.

"Hi Fermat." Felicity helloed then listened to the coming answer to Lady Penelope's question she was curious what the box was.

"I-It's meant to be a n-n-new system for Thunderbird 1 a remote c-control u-u-unit o-o-only we are having controlling issues." Fermat answered.

Felicity's interest was peaked, she had done a topic on remote systems at MIT. "What system are you using?" She asked.

Fermat looked a little shocked at Felicity's question before answering. "W-w-we have taken a few of the s-systems on the market for d-d-drones. Customized the areas of e-each that we need and combined them then made o-o-our o-own adjustments too. I-I-It work's flawlessly with a UAV but when w-we introduce a piloted aircraft the c-c-control systems fight against each o-other." Fermat answered.

"How do the aircraft manual controls work are they mechanical or digital?" Felicity queried.

Lady Penelope by this point had moved over to another bench where Brains was working on the communication device for Felicity. She looked through the assortment of silver and gold pendants they had and selected one she knew would look lovely on Felicity. She handed it over to Brains.

"D-Digital, but so are the U-U-UAV's." Fermat responded.

"That might be the problem. If the manual controls are sitting idol and the remote controls are requesting to move there is a conflict on the same input. You need to disrupt control from the manual input…" Felicity explained her theory but Fermat interrupted.

"G-Genius why didn't w-we think of t-t-that. We c-c-can use the autopilot system, w-when that is engaged t-the manual input can be r-r-removed from the s-system. The a-autopilot system will o-only respond to the r-remote system until it is d-d-deactivated." Fermat continued on Felicity's idea and started to move around the lab gathering laptops and cables returning them to the workbench. He was that absorbed in what he was doing he didn't hear Felicity or see her move on over to Lady Penelope and Brains.

"I think Fermat has come up with a solution to your problem Brains." Felicity said as she approached the bench.

"Huh." He said as he looked up and met Felicity's gaze. His eyes were magnified through the thick lenses of his blue-rimmed glasses. Both Father and son wore almost identical spectacles the only difference being Fermat's were smaller and more designer shaped compared to Brains' large round and thick rimmed ones.

"The issues you have been having with the remote controller unit I think Fermat has figured out how to resolve the issue. It sounded like a digital input conflict between he two systems and I think Fermat is going to break the manual input away using the autopilot system." Felicity explained.

"T-That makes p-p-per logical thinking." Brains replied before continuing with the work in front of him.

"Well done Felicity." Lady Penelope congratulated. "I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of selecting a pendent. I think it will be a perfect fit for you."

"Thanks I don't mind I'm not the best at picking jewelry. Uh what did I do well at?" She asked confused.

"Helping Fermat. I saw the dear boy get absorbed into his work immediately."

Felicity cut Penny off. "Its okay I get like that too so I fully understand and no thanks required I like to help."

Both ladies waited in silence for Brains to finish the communicator. Felicity watched him placing the very small components into the pendant. He was using a magnifying glass with an LED ring around it for light. Suddenly she wondered what pictures she would put into the locket, you didn't wear one without pictures of those you were close to. She would have to get a photo of Oliver and Diggle, maybe she could get a picture of John too, wait where did that come from she thought. Oliver and Diggle I've known for over 6 months, I've known John for a few days that's not long enough to be wanting to put his picture in a locket stalker much, she scolded herself.

Thankfully Brains interrupted her internal argument. "F-F-F all ready." He said removing the locket from the vice it had been in and closing it before handing it over to the waiting had of Lady Penelope.

"Thank you Brains. We will leave you to your work." She replied.

"N-N any tine Lady Penelope. B-bye." Brains said as he began packing away his tools.

"Goodbye Brains. Goodbye Fermat." Lady Penelope called as she left the room.

"Bye and thank you." Felicity called after.

They headed back they way they had come and back to the poolside.

* * *

Back at the poolside the ladies found fresh drinks waiting for them. Once they had returned to their loungers they both took their drinks and enjoyed them.

After they had finished their refreshments Lady Penelope got back down to business. She handed the locket to Felicity. Felicity stared down at the shining silver locket. It was beautiful, it was an oval shape and about 2 inches in length. It was fairly heavy but a weight Felicity would be happy to wear knowing that it meant she was connected to International Rescue. The front of the pendant was plain polished silver and when Felicity turned it over it had an inscription 'Protecting the Rescuers'. "It's lovely, I love it." She said looking up at Lady Penelope.

"Here let me help you put it on then you can have a little practice using it." She said as she took the locket back and undid the clasp before wrapping it around Felicity's neck and securing it.

"It has a long chain so you can use it while wearing it. If it is too long." Lady Penelope retrieved her purse and removed a jewelry box. "There is a shorter chain in here as well. It's fully waterproof and submersible up to 100 meters if you require it and it is impact protected to 10 tones not that that will ever affect you." Lady Penelope handed the box over to Felicity who took it with her free hand while the other lay over the locket resting just under her bosom.

"Now we need to set up the communicator to you, it is voice activated so anyone else if they gain access to the locket and know the words it won't work however it will transmit the audio to Thunderbird 5 on the basis you maybe in danger. So if you open the locket and say the words 'Calling International Rescue, Thunderbird 5.'"

Felicity lifted the locket and opened it up. The inside was like 2 mirrors the silver surface was so highly polished. "When you have some pictures you would like inside we can put them into the internal memory to display on the screens." Lady Penelope explained.

Felicity nodded and then began the call. "Calling International Rescue, Thunderbird 5." There was a brief moment of quiet before Alan's live feed appeared on the right screen upside down.

"International Rescue receiving you upside down." Alan's confused voice came through.

"Oops, sorry Alan." Felicity quickly turned the locket in her hands to that where the chain connected was now at the top not the bottom.

"Well that was new." Alan said. "That's better, I am guessing you found a locket you liked.

"Yeah Lady Penelope picked one out." Felicity replied.

"Well your voice recognition has been accepted you're good to go." Alan informed.

"Thank you."

"Thunderbird 5 out." Alan said before ending the call.

The screen went back to its shiny silver finish and Felicity closed the locket and lay it back down.

"I don't want to insult your intelligence but do you want to try making another call or are you happy with using the locket?" Lady Penelope asked.

"No its simple enough thanks." Felicity replied.

"Well then that's you all done, normally I would have gone into looking after yourself and self defense training but given how you reacted when we met and other activities you partake in I think it would be a waste of our time." Lady Penelope finished up.

"Oh uh yeah." Felicity stumbled over answering, that night had spooked her and she had been in some difficult situations with Oliver, she didn't like it but she knew it was worth it to help others.

"Now I think I have taken up enough of your time." Lady Penelope said as she started to collect the paperwork together. "I will see you later at the evening meal."

"Yes, thank you. See you later." Felicity said. She remained on the sun lounger looking around, her empty hand absently moved to fiddle with the locket.

After a long while of thinking Felicity stood up and she picked up the finished drinks and took them inside towards the kitchen to return them.

* * *

The kitchen was in a state of commotion when Felicity entered, she could see Grandma Tracy, Onaha and Kyrano moving about stacking food on plates and preparing food. Felicity moved across the room and made it to the sink before being spotted by Kyrano.

"Miss Smoak you shouldn't be doing that you are guest." Kyrano admonished Felicity.

"It's okay I was walking past anyway and you all look really busy. Is there anything I can help with?" Felicity asked.

"Thank you Felicity dear. No we are alright here why don't you go and freshen up for dinner we are having a barbeque on the deck tonight." Grandma Tracy informed Felicity.

"Thank you if you're sure I will go and do that."

"Perfectly dear. Dinner will be at 5:30." Grandma answered.

"Okay bye then." Felicity called as she left the kitchen the three occupants calling out their goodbyes behind her.

AN – I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me reviews they make my day when I read them and help inspire more writing.


	9. Chapter 9

AN – wow two chapters in one day, well it was one huge one and I thought to break it down and thankfully I finished the last little bit. This will be it for a few weeks as I need to do a chapter for my other fic and actually do some other work that I have been neglecting. So enjoy and at the end please review for me I will send out cyber cookies home made :)

I do not own Arrow or Thunderbirds I am just loaning them

CHAPTER 9

Inside her room Felicity placed the locket box onto her bedside table within easy reach if she wanted to swap the chains. She then picked up her phone it was 4pm now and guessed it was about early evening time in Starling City. Opening her phone she saw some missed calls from work and text message from Diggle. Sitting down on the bed she opened up the message.

JD – Hey not heard from you I am assuming you are having too much fun to check in. I'm giving you another 24 hours to check in before I come looking. Dig

FS – Dig I am so sorry I didn't arrive until early hours of this morning. Then I got a bit distracted meeting people and exploring. I am fine well really happy and enjoying myself. I will check in again tomorrow night PS may not have my phone on me all the time. Felicity.

Next Felicity listened to the voicemails left from work. It was her boss firstly ringing to congratulate her on finishing her assignment, then ringing to confirm some technical details and finally to tell her it was inconsiderate that she was not answering her phone. Then Dig's text came in.

JD – Nice to know your still alive and enjoying yourself. Life here is rolling along but there has been a development in QC's ownership not sure if you have seen it. Dig

FS – No not seen it going to take a look now. Felicity.

Felicity opened up her emails and checked them out there were a few notifications from her setup under Verdant that was monitoring Queen Consolidated. There was now a lead player interested in Queen Consolidated and they had a stake on 40% of the stocks, Stellmoor International. Felicity opened up another email with the background searches her program had done into the company and the news was not good. Stellmor International were brutal in their takeovers not leaving much of the original companies left afterwards.

FS – This doesn't look good. I will see if there is anything I have overlooked to locate Oliver, we need to bring him home. Felicity.

She flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Why did this have to happen now? She was enjoying herself here, hopefully Lady Penelope would be able to help her because everything she had done was drawing a blank. In this day and age it wasn't like you could just disappear without a trace there was always some print even International Rescue couldn't stay hidden from her she found their transmissions and space station and was on their island right now. She sat bolt upright. "STUPID! Why didn't I think of that before, the island. If he's gone back to Lian Yu I wouldn't be able to trace him there." Felicity's phone sounded.

JD – Yes Thea and his mother both need him too and the Glades are getting worse by the day. Dig

FS – Okay. Stay safe I'm working on it. As soon as I know anything for definite I will let you know. Felicity.

Felicity decided to change for dinner, unsure if formal was something they did in this tropical climate she decided to try her best while keeping sensible in the heat. She dug out a pair of knee length white cotton shorts and a sleeveless turquoise blouse. Once she was changed she put her hair up into a ponytail and reapplied her sun lotion.

Next she phoned into work and sorted the catastrophic problem they had found with her report and presentation which in fact was a small gap in the details about the Stark SmART which the applied science was now interested in. Felicity had been even briefer in the details than Tony Stark had been at least he seemed to have some morals since he returned from his kidnapping and created Iron Man. Queen Consolidated and its applied science department had not shown that kind of moral when creating the Markov device.

Felicity checked the time it was only half past 4. She decided to go in search of John. She headed to the library first.

Inside the library she walked around the entire floor peeking between the rows of bookshelves. Some of the gaps were larger and accommodated a table and several chairs but of the few Felicity found each table was empty of any materials that would suggest John was working up there.

After a circuit around the library she headed down to the Tracy living quarters of the villa. John had stopped on this floor on their way to lunch and told her which door lead to his room in case she needed to find him for any reason.

Walking out of the lift Felicity hesitated she suddenly felt shy about knocking for John. She debated about returning to her room until dinnertime and not disturbing John if he was working or resting. The sound of the lift doors opening spurred her into moving and not in the direction she had intended, she went straight up towards John's door and knocked as the lift doors finished opening and Scott walked out.

"Hi Felicity." He called.

Felicity turned to face the hello to see Scott looking rather filthy. "Hi uh Scott?" She faked confusion.

"Har har. Have you been spending time with Gordon?"

Giggling Felicity replied. "No but John has warned me he's the jokester."

"Hmm don't always believe what's said although Johnny is right about Gords. So he's not kicked you out has he?" Scott asked nodding his head towards the shut door.

"What, oh no I finished with Lady Penelope and he said I'd find him in the library or his room and this is the last place to look." Felicity answered.

"You have to bang, he always puts headphones on. Its great for pranks but not so much to get his attention. Here let me." Scott offered.

He walked over to the door and pounded on the door a few times then both waited. A few minutes passed and no answer. "Hang on." Scott opened the door and stuck his head into the room John was lay across his bed on his front with his arms and head hanging off the edge with a book and headphones in his ears. His back was towards the door so he hadn't noticed Scott.

Moving back out of the room Scott pushed the door open and motioned for Felicity to go in. "All yours he's oblivious, perfect opportunity but I've been warned to be on my best behaviour." He pulled an innocent smile and tried to look just as innocent but he didn't suit the blackened state he was in and Felicity found herself giggling. "What has John been telling you, I deny anything and everything." He quickly defended himself.

"Nothing at all yet." She replied.

"And on that note of incrimination I have placed over myself I am going to wash up for dinner. Tell John its barbeque tonight." Scott started to move away from the door.

"Okay thanks for the help." Felicity called after him before heading into John's room.

Felicity closed the door and found herself watching John. He was stretched out over the bed on his stomach looking very childlike nothing like the on stage speaker he had a few days ago. He turned the page in his book. Felicity had a glance about his room. It was bright and airy like the rest of the house, at the far end of the room he had the large windows and door to the balcony. On the walls he had posters of star constellations and some homemade like school project mobiles of stars planets and space ships.

On the shelving in the room were trophies and pictures of John when he graduated, one of him in a space suit with the NASA logo. Another one had him with his 4 other brothers all together in a huddle he was between Scott and Virgil and they all looked in their teenage years but John still have the same quiff style to his hair. She wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through his hair.

On that thought she stopped nosing around and headed for John. Not thinking she grabbed his feet as she reached them. John went for still and peaceful to a cry of fright and rolled away from Felicity and fell onto the floor where he had been hanging his head.

"Oh my GOSH! I'm so sorry." Felicity apologised as she rushed around to John's side. He was picking himself up and removing the earplugs when she crouched down at his side.

"You're making a habit of making me fall of furniture." He joked as he turned to face Felicity.

"I'm really sorry. Scott let me in we did both knock and I wasn't thinking.

"It's okay." John said starting to chuckle. "I have had much worse from my brothers though I am surprised it wasn't Scott if he let you in here."

"He said something about being warned to be on his best behaviour." She answered.

"Huh very unlike him to listen. Well I am grateful he did listen I will take a scare from you any day."

Felicity felt her cheeks heat up at the compliment and suddenly it felt a little awkward.

"How did things go with Lady P?" John asked. He picked up his book and stood to his feet then offered a hand to help Felicity up.

Felicity took the offered hand and rose to her feet. "Okay, the paperwork is very through almost thought I should have a lawyer check it all over before I signed." She joked. "It's all sorted and I have a covert comms. now and I managed to call through to Alan."

John noticed the locket hanging around Felicity's neck. "I see you went for the locket. It looks lovely on you. How was Alan?"

"Alan seemed happy to get our call he helped me choose the locket as I couldn't think up anything that I kept on me that would be suitable and Lady Penelope picked out the locket as I got distracted helping Fermat out."

"You helped Fermat out now I am surprised is there nothing you can't do?" He asked light heartedly.

"Yeah sports. They were working on the remote control unit for Thunderbird 1."

"Oh yes they have been having some issues with it. Its been worrying Scott a lot lately testing it out."

"Well it should be all fixed now both the manual control system and the remote control system were on the same digital input and causing conflict with each other. Fermat is going to block out the manual control with the autopilot so only the remote input is active."

"Now that is some clever thinking. I didn't know you had interests in that area."

"Yeah covered a topic on remote systems in my second year at MIT. I did a lot of extra modules too just for fun. Changing the subject Scott said to tell you its barbeque tonight for dinner."

"You are very surprising Felicity. Oh father must have brought it forward with Lady P leaving early. Dad does a brilliant barbeque and he makes an amazing cocktail that's alcohol free."

"If its anything like Kyrano's fruit juice I will drink it all night long that was delicious earlier."

John laughed. "Kyrano is brilliant at creating food and drinks. He designed the dry food for Thunderbird 5 rotations, much better than what I had at NASA but still not the same as fresh cooking." John moved away and placed his book and music on the bedside table.

"I uh changing the subject again I'm not sure how long I can stay now there is a bit of a problem back at home that's developing I might need to go back and help sort it out." Felicity said sadly.

John turned back to Felicity concern on his face. "What's wrong?"

"You know that Moira Queen was involved with the Undertaking well because she's in prison and Oliver has gone off to Europe its left Queen Consolidated vulnerable. A lot of the share holders are selling and its been confirmed today that Stellmor International have placed a top bid. I uh um got to know Oliver after he returned he asked for some IT help and I've been trying to find him and I might need to go and bring him back to save his company. And there is another problem with the crime wave hitting the Glades since the earthquake too its getting worse the police won't even go on patrol now."

"Hmm you know Oliver Queen well then to go flying after him?" John felt jealousy creep in to his voice. Felicity had been against coming with him because of flying.

"I hadn't thought about the flying, I know he cares about his company even after he publically shunned taking over after he returned." Felicity quickly answered, she felt awful now for telling John. For the first time she now felt completely torn in half her heart wanted to pick John but her head was fighting to help Oliver and she didn't like lying to him.

John felt annoyed he had read about the Queen family after they continually seemed connected to the vigilante reports. Oliver Queen had been missing for 5 years and then when he returned he went back into his playboy antics and flaky self from before he disappeared. His sister was following in similar footsteps with drugs involved and Moira Queen was now on trial for terrorism conspiracy and murder. John had a suspicion and he was going to see if he was right.

"There is more to this isn't there? Oliver Queen and the Vigilante are the same aren't they?" He schooled his voice into a neutral tone not accusing or jealous.

"Y-NO! No they I mean…" Felicity's face felt like it was burning a she tried to think up how to cover up but deep down she didn't want to lie, once Oliver had said she could always tell him about her day but she couldn't not really and John he seemed to want to listen and he was nice and completely the opposite of Oliver.

"You are a terrible liar." John interrupted humor in his voice. "I knew it and I won't tell. If you want I can fly you back home tomorrow.

Relief flooded Felicity and she jumped forward and hugged John, she felt his arms wrap around her and things at that moment didn't seem all that bad. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's okay it's good to know my Watson skills are still sharp. And you never told me anything I hadn't already guessed." John tried to sooth Felicity.

"Oliver must be terrible because Lady Penelope guessed it too. I asked her for some help, after reading the background check she had done on me I thought she might find something I had missed."

"Yes intelligence is what she is good at. If Lady P is on the case why not stay here a few more days until she has any leads then I will take you back and you can set about going after him." John suggested.

"Yeah I'd like that, your family and friends are lovely company. Thank you."

"No problem, now I think we should get downstairs before the rabble eat all of the food." John lightened the mood.

"I don't think that could happen your Grandma, Onaha and Kyrano were preparing for an arm at dinner earlier." Felicity said as she slowly slid out from John's arms. She missed the embrace already.

"We are all hollow legged. Come on then." John said as he took Felicity's hand and led her from the room.

They got into the elevator together and just as the doors were closing a voice rang out. "Hey hold up for me!"

John pressed the button and the doors opened to reveal a clean looking Scott with still damp hair. "Thanks." He said as he stepped into the elevator.

"No problem, always looking out for my older brother." John replied with a knowing smirk.

Scott smiled. "Ah yeah well I did behave what happened after I left is nothing to do with me and I do not want to know. If you didn't insist on using headphones you wouldn't get caught." Scott watched as both his immediate younger brother and Felicity blushed.

"The sound quality is better and if you lot wouldn't keep coming in uninvited I would be fine. And nothing happened aside from having the life scared out of me." John retorted.

"If you could hear us knocking we wouldn't have to come in. I practically knocked down the door earlier. I don't know how you hear the klaxon when you can't hear the loud banging."

"I listen out for the klaxon and it is much louder than your banging." John said matter of factly. The elevator doors decided to open at that moment.

"Last one to the pool has to clean 1 next," Scott dared John as he stepped out the elevator.

John looked to Felicity and before he met her eyes she had squeezed his hand and already began to let go. "I'll meet you out there." She said and John chased after his only older brother.

Felicity laughed to herself she liked the family dynamic. Between her, Oliver and Dig they had started to feel like a family but Oliver was not so happy within himself not like the Tracy's.

She headed into the kitchen and found the room was empty, so her plan to help out if she could was a bust, so she went out to the pool.

Outside she saw over on the left side of the decking a huge barbeque already lit with burgers, sausages, ribs, corn on the cob, chicken legs and kebab skewers and Jeff watching over the food with a pair of tongues in his hand. The smell already was making Felicity's mouth water. A short distance from the barbeque was a long table with plates of buns and rolls in different varieties, bowls of salads and assortment of vegetable sticks with dips.

In the pool Felicity could see water splashing about as someone made their way to the far end of the pool she assumed it was Gordon as the mop of hair was an orange colour. In front of her she saw Tin-Tin and Lady Penelope sat on some sun loungers with cocktail glasses in hand chatting away. At the poolside Felicity saw Virgil, Scott and John sat on the deck with their feet dangling in the water chatting away.

Virgil spotted Felicity first and he nudged Scott while waving over to her. Felicity watched as Scott pushed Virgil back until he realized that Virgil was waving and looked over to meet Felicity's gaze then he elbowed John and pointed. John looked around and saw Felicity stood just on the deck and waving over to them. He smiled and made to get up out of the pool but Scott held him in place before calling Felicity over. "Come and join us."

Felicity moved forward and down to the poolside. She stopped at John's side and crouched down to remove her sandals before copying the boys with their feet dangling in the water.

By this time Gordon had returned to the near end of the pool and he saw Felicity and swam over to join them. "So Felicity do you swim?" He asked.

"I can but I don't and don't even try to get me in there like saw you do this morning not unless you want to be penniless and have all of your online account details given to your brothers." She threatened back.

A chorus of Oo's erupted from the three brothers sat on the deck and Gordon just looked like he had been caught with his fingers in the cookie jar. "I think Gords just got owned." Virgil announced as the three older brothers started to laugh.

"No fair that's just mean." He wined. "You wouldn't really right? I am John's cuter younger brother." Gordon tried the puppy dog look.

Felicity laughed. "You can try and find out and cuter would be a matter of opinion."

More laughter erupted from the older Tracy siblings. John slid his arm around Felicity. "Nice one." He complimented.

"Scootty. Comon look after your younger brother." Gordon begged.

"Oh no I've seen the stakes and I am happy to keep my money where it is and private stuff private thank you." Scott answered.

"I will clean 1 for a month." Gordon bargained.

"Nope not even a year would do it I am not going against Felicity she has now officially scared me off."

Gordon splashed out at his oldest brother.

"Hey!" Scott cried out falling backwards away from the water but still getting wet. He then kicked in the water trying to retaliate.

Thankfully before the water fight could get any worse Jeff's booming voice rang out. "Come and get it."

Scott, Virgil and Gordon were gone before Felicity even had time to blink.

"Well played with Gordon you have got him sweating." John commented.

"I don't take any prisoners. If I had my phone I would have shown him his bank balance." She gloated.

"That is a little scary but when put against Gordon its brilliant. Shall we get some food before the others eat it all."

"Sure."

They headed over and joined the queue at the barbeque waiting to get their hot food. Once they had a plate full they went and sat on the sun loungers along with the rest of the family and joined in with the merriment of the evening.

After the food had been eaten Lady Penelope decided to take her leave. She passed around the now split groups saying her goodbyes. When she reached John and Felicity who were sat by themselves talking they stood to greet her and she pulled Felicity into a small hug and whispered to her. "I have set things into motion to find Mr Queen I will have some news soon for you." When she pulled back Felicity had a relieved look.

"Thank you for helping."

"It's quite alright. Now don't worry and enjoy your stay I have been a lot of places and this is paradise."

She moved to John next and gave him a hug too. "Take care of her John. Not many women are that strong and loyal anymore." Then she pulled back.

"I will and I know. Have a safe trip." He replied and he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks what is that obvious that he liked Felicity that much first his brothers then Grandma and now Lady P. Maybe I should tell Felicity before someone else does, he thought.

"See you both again soon." She bid them goodbye and moved back towards the Villa. Jeff and Parker were waiting near the open doors and all three went inside.

"Give it fifteen minutes and you can see what Lady Penelope flies in."

"An airplane surly." Felicity replied then she remembered the bright pink car with the dome top. "That pink car flies?" she queried.

John nodded with a smug smile on his face. She swatted his arm. "You're winding me up right?"

"No quite serious it flies and floats as well as drives as a car and its built with the latest gadgets Lady P and Brains can come up with."

The two were interrupted. "Hey John want to play water polo? Felicity you can join in too." Gordon called over.

John looked at Felicity. "Not a chance but you can I will watch."

"Okay if you're sure."

"Yes go I have my cocktail."

"Alright if you keep one eye over that way." John pointed in the direction out to sea. You will see FAB 1 come past."

"FAB 1?" Felicity questioned with a confused expression.

"The pink Rolls Royce you saw in the hanger."

"Ah. HEY!" Felicity screamed as a wet ball flew between the pair of them getting her wet.

"Throw the ball back CITY!" Gordon called.

Felicity picked up the ball and looked at John. "Did he just call me City?"

"Yes he did."

Felicity stormed over to the pool with the ball in hand and John in tow. "Just so we a crystal clear Felicity is my one and only name no abbreviations are allowed understood?"

"Uh sure thing." Gordon replied then his eyes twinkled with that mischievous glint. John saw it.

"Oh don't Gordon." He whispered.

"City." Gordon finished and smirked.

"That's how you want to play. Here catch." She threw the ball into the pool. "John have you got a cell I could borrow?"

John pulled a phone out of his shorts pocket and handed over to Felicity with a smile creeping over his face. Felicity took the phone and opened up the internet app. Within a few minutes she had accessed her setup underneath Verdant and set about locating Gordon Tracy's bank account.

The minutes ticked by and Gordon grew steadily nervous and his other water bound brothers made their way towards him all the while watching Felicity concentrating on the phone.

"Gotch." She cried out and fist pumped the air. Then she turned the phone around to show the bank balance of the second youngest Tracy. "Is this your bank balance at the moment?"

Gordon moved a little forward to read the numbers and his eyes nearly popped out of his head and his mouth dropped open in disbelief. That was fast and she had got his bank account and was that a request to transfer funds at the bottom.

"All right I quit. You win FELICITY." He exaggerated her name. "You are out of bounds for any pranks."

"That's right. On my own phone it would take me have the time to get in so just remember that if you ever feel the urge to get me." She smirked as she saw the shocked expressions on the other Tracy brothers' faces and also the other members of the group that had tuned in to the proceedings.

"I think it is agreed no one messes with Felicity." Scott took charge and snatched the ball from Gordon. "John you coming in."

"Yeah." John replied. Felicity had closed down the apps on the phone and went to hand it back to John. He had pulled his shirt off ready to jump in the pool and Felicity's outstretched hand bumped into his chest. She felt a flourish of electric sparks rush up her hand and she shuddered a little.

"Sorry." She apologised looking anywhere but at John.

"That's alright. Can you look after it for me?" He asked as he dropped his top to the floor.

"Sure." She squeaked out. She moved and sat down in the sun lounger and watched as John cannonballed into the water making a huge splash. Then Scott started to give out instructions to play.

Movement out of the corner of Felicity's eye caught her attention and she looked to see Tin-Tin approaching. "Mind if I join you?" She asked.

"No no please do." Felicity replied happy for the company.

"It's nice to meet to properly. How are you enjoying Tracy Island?" Tin-Tin asked after she had relaxed back into the sun lounger next to Felicity.

"And the same to you. It was a beautiful place and I didn't think life could get much stranger but it has. How long have you lived here?" Felicity replied.

"Since I was a young teenager girl, Mr Tracy met my dad while he was working in London at the botanical gardens. He worked for Mr Tracy tending his gardens and mum looked after the house until they moved here and we came along with them. You get used to the unusual living with the Tracy's." Tin-Tin answered.

"How long have you been a Thunderbird?"

"Since I was 15. Me, Alan and Fermat saved Mr Tracy and Alan's bothers when the Hood attacked the island. Have gone on rescues ever since when needed."

There was a huge cheer from the pool and both ladies turned to see Gordon and John cheering while Scott and Virgil argued. They both giggled.

"What do you do on an island when there are no rescues?" Felicity asked curious, she knew what John did and what Jeff did as well as Brains and Fermat.

"I help out in different areas, I studied Engineering and Mathematics. If the 'birds' need work I help out there. If Mr Tracy has a lot of Tracy Engineering work I act as secretary. And I go out and do the supplies run each week."

Just at that point an engine rumbling noise broke into the quiet of the evening. Felicity looked over to where John had told her to look and she saw the pink car speeding into the open sky and away from the island.

"You and John seem very close." Tin-Tin asked in a hushed voice.

Felicity turned quickly to look at her feeling her cheeks heating with embarrassment. "Uh we are just friends I technically only met him 2 days ago not counting talking to him while being trapped in a basement."

"I wouldn't blame you secretly I had a crush on all of them when we were growing up but now I'm engaged to Alan."

"Oh congratulation. I guess dating from the middle of know where is difficult." Both laughed at this. "How do you get on with the long distance one month away part?" Felicity asked.

"It's not so bad sometimes I can't wait to pack him away he is Gordon's twin when they are together and has a hot temper too. Other times if I can be spared I go up with him for a rotation."

"Oh." Felicity was speechless if she ever got close to John would she have to go up into space with him or move to Tracy Island permanently, hold on where did that come from, she thought.

"Don't worry you wouldn't have to go up unless you wanted to. Mrs Tracy mentioned you don't like flying." Tin-Tin saw the unease pass over Felicity's face and guessed what may have caused it.

"Yeah flying not my biggest friend but I could get used to the plane John brought us over in." Felicity felt her cheeks burning, how had she been that transparent to someone she didn't really know.

"It does get easier the more you do it. I was not a fan either but living here you have to fly to go anywhere else."

"Yeah but that is not the worst thing now I'm here I am glad I said yes to coming especially being made into an agent and meeting you all again."

"Well you are fitting in well handling Gordon like that not even Mr Tracy can keep him in line some times. And I heard about you helping Fermat and Brains' earlier their preliminary testing is positive, tomorrow they will be testing it on Thunderbird 1." Tin-Tin informed.

"Already they are fast workers that's excellent that it's working now. I didn't do all that much I just pointed down a different road of thinking and Fermat carried it on."

"That's not what I heard." Tin-Tin started to say but was interrupted by the appearance of the four Tracy brothers drying their sodden forms off with towels.

"What did you hear?" Scott asked.

Felicity didn't know where to look she caught a glimpse of John between the towel as he was drying his hair off. She settled for playing with the umbrella in her glass.

"I was saying how well Felicity is fitting in she helped Fermat and Brains earlier." Tin-Tin explained.

"Yes Fermat was telling me when we tested the alterations. Sorry I forgot to say something earlier well done. It handled like a dream I can't wait to try it on 1 tomorrow. You should come and watch, John think you can fit 1's testing into your busy plans tomorrow?"

"What busy plans Scott? If Felicity wants to I'm sure we will come and watch you show off." John answered.

"Okay I am up for that." Felicity answered.

"Great." Scott cheered. "Now where has Grandma hidden the apple pie?" Scott started to head over in the direction of the food table where Grandma Tracy, Onaha and Kyrano were moving about. Virgil and Gordon both followed and lastly Tin-Tin left too leaving Felicity and John alone again.

"I think Gordon is scared to talk to you anymore." John commented breaking the awkward silence.

"I will go and talk to him I uh sometimes get carried away and scare people apparently my angry voice even scares the vigilante."

John laughed loudly. "After seeing you with Gordon I do not doubt it. I wish I had recorded it Alan will never believe me when I tell him later. Would you like some desert Grandma makes a mean apple pie or there is fruit or cheese cake." John offered.

"Apple pie I haven't had that in a few years."

"Apple pie coming right up." John left to hunt down pudding.

Kyrano suddenly appeared with a fresh cocktail. "Another drink Miss Smoak?" He asked handing over the glass and waiting to accept the empty one.

"Oh yes please. This is almost as good as your fruit juice earlier that was delicious. You can call me Felicity by the way Miss Smoak makes me sound like a teacher."

They exchanged glasses before Kyrano spoke. "It is customary to address with title and last name Miss Smoak."

"Okay thank you I think Mr Kyrano."

"Just Kyrano Miss Smoak." Kyrano corrected.

"Right sorry. Thank you Kyrano."

As Kyrano moved away John returned with his brothers in tow. They all took up a sun lounger and relaxed back with their bowls of pudding.

"Thank you." Felicity said as she accepted the offered bowl.

John moved past Felicity and to the next sun lounger and settled himself back. They all sat in quiet eating their deserts and watching the slowly approaching sunset over the sparkling ocean.

AN – Please please if this was alright or not send me a review on what you think it means a lot even if its as short as a good. Thanks guys.


	10. Chapter 10

AN – thank you so much to all of you that have been reading up until now and those who have favorited, followed and reviewed it means so much. I know I said it would be a while but hey I couldn't stop myself and with the reviews it just spurred me on. This is hot of the press so I apologise for any mistakes and any technical errors too I have tried to do my research on things where possible.

AN2 - OMG i have reached the 50,000 words marker in 10 chapters. its catching up to my other fic and to think i was only intending this to be a single chapter. lets see how far i can go will try for the 100,000

Anyway enjoy the ending of Felicity's first day on tracy island

I do not own Arrow or Thunderbirds some other pretty amazing folks do and I'm happy with that (for now hehe)

CHAPTER 10

The sun had started its decent in the sky and the once bright blue colour above Tracy Island had morphed into reds, oranges and yellow. The occupants of the island were all in merriment with drinks and sharing each other's company by the poolside.

John decided it was late enough to show Felicity some more of the island or more specifically his favorite place and this tour required the darkness of night to fully appreciate it.

Putting his empty glass back on the table he rose up from the sun lounger and picked up his shirt from off the floor and slid it back on.

"Getting cold in your old age." Gordon shouted over.

John ignored his younger and irritating brother, instead he focused his attention on Felicity who was listening into the conversation about the remote controlling system between Brains, Fermat, Scott and Jeff.

He leaned down to Felicity and gently laid his hand on her shoulder and whispered to her. "There is one more place left to show you if you want to come and join me for a walk."

"Hey get a room you too." Was shouted and the perpetrator was yet again the red headed Tracy.

John pulled back feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Goldfish go swim in your bowl." He shot back.

Scott who was within arms reach of Gordon clipped him upside the head.

"Ow what was that for?" Gordon whined as he rubbed the injured area.

"Doing the big brotherly job of saving you from yourself remember what Felicity did earlier?" Scott answered.

Gordon shrunk back in the sun lounger and fell very quiet.

At the odd behaviour of his second youngest Jeff joined into the conversation. "What did Felicity do that could tame Gordon?"

"I will fill you in later Dad." Scott continued.

"Yeah you wont believe it." Virgil added.

"Hmnh." Jeff huffed at the lack of information he was intrigued at what Felicity had managed to do it almost looked like Gordon was scared of Felicity.

"Shall we?" John asked. Felicity looked back towards him and found his outstretched hand in front of her waiting.

She slid her hand into his and allowed herself to be pulled up and onto her feet. The couple then walked off along the deck and down onto the beach leaving the murmuring voices behind.

Felicity felt the burning heat of the sand, it was much warmer than when they had walked along earlier that day but it wasn't unpleasant. The sun was quickly sinking in the night sky and the once bright colours were darkening quickly.

They remained in a comfortable silence as they walked along the beach Felicity following John. She couldn't take her eyes off the sunset that was taking place, she has never seen one so vividly before and feeling so at peace. She didn't think that she could ever feel as happy and contented as she did right now and for the first time she was glad that she had her ability and it had brought her to John.

The walk along the beach lasted for a while. It was dark before they stopped walking and Felicity couldn't see where they were or what was around them. "Was touring the island a good idea in the dark I can't see anything." She said.

"That's part of the point the less you can see down here the more you will see up there." John said and he placed his finger under Felicity's chin and tiled her head back to look up into the night sky.

"Oh." Felicity whispered. Once the sun had disappeared below the horizon she had concentrated on walking in the diminishing light worried about tripping. She hadn't thought to try looking up at the sky once she could no longer see the ground.

John glanced up at the star filled sky he loved so much and he felt butterflies start to dance when he heard Felicity's whispered "Oh." He glanced down and found her eyes. They were dark pools with a glistening reflection of the stars above, he didn't think the stars could be any more beautiful until now.

Felicity started intently up into the dark sparkling sky. The glowing stars were magical, she had seen them before when away from the harsh lights of the city but light pollution had still been a problem. Here there was no light to dull the brightness and clarity of the stars and the crescent moon. The time Felicity spent staring up at the sky was an unknown quantity and eventually she had to return hear head back into a neutral position to stop the crick that was developing.

When she opened her eyes she found herself staring into John's. He was watching her, she felt the heat of a blush rising up her cheeks. "Everything out here is beautiful." She found her mouth working without thinking thankfully it was a harmless comment.

John was transfixed he couldn't bring himself to look away Felicity was stirring feelings that he had never had before about anyone. He enjoyed her company, she was beautiful and they seemed to get on well together so far. Her eyes closed causing and she moved her head back down before opening her eyes again. John was still staring as their eyes met, busted he thought as he felt the heat of a blush rising up his face. He heard her talking and he found himself replying. "Yes it is." His voice sounded a bit husky and odd to his own ears. He coughed in an attempt to return it to normal before he continued. "There is one more bit left to see." His voice sounded more normal this time.

"Okay." Felicity replied in a more whispered tone. She felt John move and then his eyes were gone as he turned around and guided Felicity along by their joined hands. The pace was a lot slower this time both being careful not to trip over the small sand dunes. Felicity really hadn't a clue where they were heading all that she did know was that they were heading away from the sea.

Felicity started to notice reflections of the sky up ahead. It looked like blackened mirrors had been erected in amongst the vegetation. As the neared the stars reflections disappeared to leave behind a deeper blackness than the night around it. The shape seemed to resemble that of a pepper pot tall and thin with a domed top.

At a few paces away the blackness of the walls started to become more opaque and Felicity could make out darker shades of shapes inside. It was like a greenhouse. "Yes it is of sorts." John's voice broke into the quiet of the night Felicity almost jumped out of her skin. Wait can he read minds, she thought then realization dawned on her she must have said it out loud.

They had reached the glass walls of the building and John reached out to open the door and let them both inside. It was very warm inside but thankfully not unpleasantly so. John released Felicity's hand and turned back towards the door. He seemed to move about a little before a spark and ignition of a match blinded Felicity momentarily. When she opened her eyes two large white pillar candles had been lit, they were sat on wooden posts either side of the door they had just walked through.

Felicity looked around the glass building with the little light she now had. There were different sizes of telescopes around the room all pointing up towards the ceiling. Around the outside of the room were several knee high book shelves lined with books and on the far side of the room a waist high work bench with stool. In the centre of the room were a few beanbags and large pillows in bright colours.

A loud mechanical grating noise disturbed the silence of the night. Felicity followed the sound to above her head and she watched as the domed ceiling reflecting the soft candlelight started to move. It was shaped like orange segments and as the noise continued the segments folded back across each other until the reached the sides of the roof exposing the clear night sky.

Felicity had put her back to John during her surveillance of the place and now that the noise had stopped she felt a hand gently being placed at the bottom of her back and someone brushing up alongside her. "What do you think?" John's quiet voice sounded right next to her ear.

"I think I have been over using the word amazing today." She answered in a matched hushed tone.

A soft chuckle from John sent shivers down her spine. He was way too perfect I can't believe I'm this lucky to be here, she thought.

"Want to see the quasar I discovered when we first moved out here?" He asked.

Felicity nodded not trusting herself to speak without squeaking. John moved forward and his hand slid around Felicity's back until it found her hand and grabbed on moving her forward with him. Felicity now noticed that all of the telescopes were arranged around the beanbags and pillows in the centre. John led her into the middle of the room, the floor now had soft carpet underfoot and they both sat down next to the largest of the telescopes.

John looked up into the telescope first aligning it into the right area before shuffling backwards and letting Felicity in. As she looked down the telescope an image came into focus, it seemed so small and far away but larger than life at the same time. It was a red swirl of light twirling and pulsing. Felicity watched it dance in the same way for minutes or hours she didn't know but she felt it difficult to look away. John started to explain about the quasar and what it was as well as when he discovered it and what he had named it. Felicity listened intently but her gaze remained glued to the display at the far end of the telescopes sight.

Eventually the sitting position Felicity had chosen began to cause aches in her legs and back and she withdrew from the telescope and the beautiful display of red dancing swirls of energy John had said. She stretched out her back and legs. As she moved her head from side to side she saw John still on her left but now he was reclined against a beanbag.

"Should I ask how that was or take an educated guess at your answer?" He asked playfully.

"It was out of this world. Doctor Who eat your heart out I have my own spaceman." She replied and as the words registered to her own ears she paled at their possible meaning. "That sounded much better in my head."

"I am happy to be your spaceman any day." John said. Felicity felt herself blushing yet again and speechless thankfully John continued talking. "Want to see Thunderbird 5?" He asked.

Felicity found her words again, "Can I?"

"Yeah it won't be for long I'll see if Alan will turn the shielding off." John sat back up and moved to sit with another telescope he motioned for Felicity to join him then he focused on the eyepiece. John found the empty space between the regular stars and focused the telescope before pulling back. He then lifted his left arm so his watch was at eyelevel and made a call.

"John calling Alan." A few seconds passed before a reply was heard.

"Hey John I thought you had forgotten about me now that Felicity is around."

"Before you carry on Sprout, Felicity is right next to me." John jumped in to save his youngest brother from any foot-in-mouth comments.

Felicity leaned in to John at the mention of her presence by John and placing her head next to his to look into the watch face. "Hi Alan three times in one day you will be getting sick of me soon." She joked.

"Nah with a beautiful face like yours how could I get sick of seeing it. Plus its lonely up here ANY company is good company. " Alan replied looking a little sheepish from his opening comment.

"I will let Tin-Tin know she's got some competition Sprout." John ceased the chance to get one over Alan.

"Hey COME ON! Give a guy a break I was trying to be nice." Alan protested.

"Well I won't tell her if you do me a huge favor and not tell Father."

Alan's interest was John never asked for favors except early rotation change, and he never did anything that would bother father. "I'm listening."

"Can you drop the shields for a minute so Felicity can see 5 please." John put on his best puppy eyes.

Alan couldn't help himself a huge grin spread across his face, John had it bad real bad. He remembered all the times he tried to show off to Tin-Tin during their courtship and some of it worked and a lot failed but he had been a hotshot at the time. "Alright but you swear not to tell Tin-Tin I called another woman beautiful." Alan clarified in a serious tone that didn't match the manic smile he had.

"Tracy honour." John assured.

"Are you all set up I will be timing you 60 seconds." Alan teased.

"Yes its all set just say when." John confirmed.

Alan's focus moved from them to something off to the side, a few moments later he met their gazes. "Shields are down."

"Thanks Alan, hold on the line." John dropped his hand and peered through the telescope. There she was his 'bird' in all her glory. He moved back and shuffled over a bit to let Felicity in to look.

When John moved over Felicity shuffled forward and leant down to look through the eyepiece. What she saw was an incredible sight, Thunderbird 2 had seemed huge but 5 seemed gigantic in comparison even though it was through the telescope. She could hear John and Alan talking but the words didn't register as she stared at the space station. It was better than anything imagined on Doctor Who. She started to focus on the details of the craft when it vanished, startled Felicity jumped back from the telescope. John's laughter caught her attention and she turned to him.

"Did you like my vanishing trick?" Alan's voice rang out into the quiet.

"It beats Nick Fury's retro-reflection panels." She answered.

"You read comics? And Marvel? Where were you when I was growing up? Is that why you help the vigilante?" Alan's rushed excited tone blared through the watch.

Felicity processed the questions and her mouth answered without prompt, she was still consciously marveling at what she had seen and where she had been briefly. "Yes and the movies. Marvel and DC are my top ranking. I was growing up in Las Vegas. Yes, no, kinda, he's a good man trying to help and he has made a difference."

"I think that is enough of the 20 questions sprout, you can fangirl tomorrow." John brought the call towards an end.

"Awww Johnny your no fun, you can't keep Felicity to yourself you know I did technically see her first." Alan pouted.

"Sure you did and I'm sure Tin-Tin really wants to share you." John countered.

"Right I've got my reports to do before turning in see ya all later." Alan quickly spoke before cutting the call before either John or Felicity could say goodbye.

"I'm sure he never actually grew up." John sighed. "Are you okay?" He asked a little concerned Felicity seemed a little spaced out.

"Yeah I just feel like I am in a billion dollar movie with all the coolness. Not really sure I believe I'm actually here." Felicity replied trying to put into words how she felt, she was in awe of everything.

"I could pinch you?" John jokingly offered.

"I am considering it." Felicity said distractedly.

"Do you want to head back and turn in for the night?" John asked a little sad at the idea of finishing the night already he was enjoying wowing Felicity and showing off a little.

"No, it's lovely out here and I'm not tired yet too used to late finishes." She replied glancing up at the starts through the open roof.

"Here." John said as he moved about rearranging the beanbags and pillows. "If you lie down like this." He showed Felicity. "Its easier to star gaze."

"Now I get why you have them out here." She commented while following John and lying down next to him.

The both stared up at the twinkling stars. "So you live and have lived most of your life up there?" She asked.

"Almost I think if I worked it out it would be about a third to a half of my life but I love it up there, there is quite simply nothing like it." He replied dreamily.

"Thunderbird 5 was, is huge. I remember seeing Thunderbird 2 land in Starling City when I returned to the safe zone and I thought it was big."

"Don't let Virgil here you calling 2 an it. They are all she's but Virgil is the most sensitive to what 2 is referred to, we do tease him a lot over the green frog." John said with humor in his voice.

"Oh that's mean but now you have said that I can see the resemblance."

"Corrupting you already. Sorry I interrupted you." John apologised.

"Its okay I need to know these things my mouth gets me into enough trouble. Aaaannnd that sounded much better in my head. What was the tube structure running around Thunderbird 5?"

"That is a multidirectional antenna with a meteor disruption field generator and shielding projectors."

"Packing some serious hardware, if that's the antenna why have the single one below? Or is that the backup?"

"That is the International Rescue frequency connecting 5 to the Island and any agents with our communicators. It is meant to be an a wavelength undetectable but someone found it quite recently." John stated.

"Sorry it was a complete accident. I was watching for satellite transmissions seeing as the local communications tower was silent. It was silent as well but I waited that extra second and I noticed a flicker in the frequency band and latched onto it. If someone had been watching through traditional means you would have been hidden. When I'm inside and use any wireless signals I can see them like a data stream. I can't believe I actually went up there I know I said you were on a space station but it didn't really sink in until now." Felicity replied sounding somber.

John turned his head to look at Felicity the sound of her voice pulled at his heart. "You okay?" He asked concerned.

John's voice sounded louder and Felicity turned to see what had changed. She found herself inches from John's face, both eyes made contact that neither one could break even if they wanted to. There were sparks in the air between them and both of them felt it.

"Yeah I'm okay." She whispered so focused on the deep blue eyes in front of her.

John threw all caution to the wind, he hadn't dated since college and back then it was never serious and he had not felt like this either. He rolled onto his shoulder and moved his head forward in one swift movement, if he had hesitated he might have backed out. His lips met Felicity's and he felt like the world had stopped spinning. Nothing else existed except the feel of the soft moist touch of her lips. He closed his eyes savoring every part of this moment.

Felicity saw John move but her eyes never broke from his, she watched them grow closer and then suddenly his lips met hers. Her eyes grew wide with shock for the briefest of a second before they fluttered closed. She lent into the kiss, and felt a cool hand cup her cheek, she felt herself humming in contentment. There was no doubt how he felt about her now and she felt like she was exactly where she belonged.

The kiss came to a mutual end as both parties pulled away for air. The excitement had triggered a malfunction between Felicity's brain and mouth and she blurted out. "I just kissed a spaceman, Thunderbird and Jeff Tracy's son."

John found himself chuckling before joining in. "And I just kissed a very beautiful, smart and brave IT expert and agent."

Felicity shied away into John's hand but he didn't let her get too far guiding her to look back at him. "I like you Felicity a lot." He simply stated.

Felicity's mind went into over drive, she had no experience with men at all and he had crushed on Oliver Queen for the last 6 month but her was John Tracy, Thunderbird 5 pilot and space monitor for International Rescue and her rescuer saying her liked her. "I like you too."

They shared another kiss together this time Felicity slid her hand up and threaded it into John's bright locks, John moaned into the kiss. When they finally broke apart for air Felicity cuddled up into the crook of John's arm, John rested his cheek against the top of Felicity's head. Both of them continued stargazing and basking in the quiet of the night and each other's company and declared feelings.

AN – I really hope this is okay. I am really trying with the romance its not a strong point of mine but I want to delve a little into it and see how it goes. This will be a slow burn I have decided. Reviews if you like, didn't like or any other reason I love them they really brighten my day and give me more motivation to write.


	11. Chapter 11

AN – So that you to all of the new readers, favorites, follows and also the continued support. Thanks to you I have been crazy typing and have another chapter. I have also watched the movie every night this week to the exasperation of family lol. I hope this chapter is alright more technical stuff in it which I have tried to research and apply as accurately as possible. I did find out that artificial gravity is a fictional function at the moment so I have altered how John works on 5 compared to the movie BUT it factors in to my end goal much better (hint hint I love the tech in TAG and want more of it)

Please ignore mistakes I have recently noticed looking back over previous chapters there are lots of little probably annoying errors I apologise and will revise when I have finished I am just too excited to nit pick and have little time as it is to spend writing.

Anyway lets get on with the show.

I do not own Arrow or Thunderbirds just mucking around with them

CHAPTER 11

Warm sunlight fell onto Felicity's face rousing her from sleep. She didn't remember heading back to the villa and bed. Confused she opened her eyes and after a few moments to adjust to the bright light she realised where she was. It looked very different in the morning light compared to the pitch-blackness she had glimpsed it in last night.

Before she could do anything else her pillow began to fidget. Felicity sat up abruptly forgetting how she had been before sleep had taken her. Turning around she saw blonde tousled hair and a scrunched up face. "Oh." She breathed as she remembered what had happened. John had kissed her, HER! And they both had admitted they liked each other before snuggling back to watch the stars some more.

Felicity felt her cheeks begin to burn more so than normal and she watched as John wriggled some more and bring his arm across his body to where Felicity would have been if she had still been lying down. When the hand met empty space his face frowned before eyes fluttered open.

Felicity put her hand up in a wave oh hello with a squeaked, "Hi."

When John managed to open his eyes fully against the assault of light he saw Felicity sat up looking down at him with bright red cheeks and a little wave. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face at seeing her. He heard her squeak a hello and felt his smile grow wider.

"Morning. It's been a few years since I spent all night out here, must be the good company." John greeted.

At seeing John's growing smile she returned it. "It was a lovely evening, thank you." She said, her voice sounding more normal now. Being brave she lay back down alongside John and turned into his chest hugging him. "I really am enjoying being here." She murmured and she felt John's arms wrap around her. Her heart gave a little flutter.

"You are welcome, I am glad you like being here." They remained like that for several long minutes, neither one willing to let the other go it felt so natural.

John eventually moved a little to look at his watch. 4:30am he sighed, "Do you want to have a slow walk back and join the family for breakfast this morning?" John asked.

"Mmmm sure." She mumbled back content with where she was at the moment.

John chuckled before kissing the top of her head and running his fingers along her hair and down her ponytail, the action sent shivers down Felicity's spine.

Felicity dragged herself up off John and watched as he rose up to his feet. He extended a hand to help Felicity up. Once Felicity was on her feet the two moved towards the door, Felicity noticed the candles were still burning. John headed for a chain that Felicity now noticed hanging from the roof, one he reached it he began pulling the chain and the mechanical noise Felicity remembered from last night dispelled the quiet. While John did that Felicity went and blew out the candles then waited by the door watching the panels slide into place.

Once John was finished he moved to join Felicity, as he drew up level with her he swiftly leant down and placed a gently kiss on her lips. At the same time he grabbed the door handle and when they broke from the kiss he opened the door. He guided Felicity through the door and followed closing the door behind him and then grabbed Felicity's hand to walk back to the Villa.

The walk was slow and relaxing, Felicity took in the scenery that she had missed the previous night. She wondered if it was possible to grow bored of the sunrises and sets as well as the island itself.

Before they knew it the Villa was in sight, they continued up past the pool and to the lounge doors. John slid the door back and guided Felicity in first before following and closing the door again.

John wasn't expecting anyone to be awake yet so when a cough resonated though the silent room he almost ended up back on rotation on Thunderbird 5.

"How was reentry?" The voice enquired. John followed where it had come from and found Scott sat drinking coffee on the sofa with a tablet in his lap.

Felicity felt the heat creep onto her face again, what must they both look like coming in at whatever time it was in the morning still in last nights clothes.

"It was unexpected." He dryly answered. "I didn't think you would be up this early."

"Just getting some reports read for Dad." Scott answered.

"Not worried about the test flight?" John queried.

"No I'm rather excited about it, the controlling on the drone was much smoother so I'm eager to see how it handles 1." Scott replied with childlike excitement across his face. "So stay up all night star gazing or early morning stroll to see the sun rise?"

"Both." John replied keeping his face neutral as possible and ignoring the smirk now forming on the older Tracy sibling's face. "I will see you by the pool in an hour." John continued not giving Scott the chance to say anything further he guided Felicity towards the corridor. Felicity waved as she moved away with John.

"Hi Felicity. Bye Felicity. See you at breakfast." Scott called after them.

At Felicity's room she opened the door and went straight inside John waited at the door. When Felicity didn't seem to notice John called out. "I need to go and change for my morning run."

Felicity turned around and moved back to John. "Yeah sorry world of my own then. Shall I meet you down at breakfast?"

"If you want. We sit down at eight. Where is your phone? I should give you my number if you change your mind and want to talk down together."

Felicity beamed at John, his number she squeaked in her mind. Her legs couldn't keep up with the buzz in her head and they went the opposite way to the bedside cabinet at first. This caused John to stifle a laugh. "I heard that." Felicity called over her shoulder.

"Sorry you just bring laughter out of me." John answered in mock innocence.

Grabbing her phone Felicity returned to John and handed out her phone to him. "I could have probably got this myself." She teased.

"Oh I doubt it I have my own skills which my siblings never bothered to learn. How do you think we get the information we do and still keep 5 undetected?" John bragged as he inputted his number in Felicity's phone. He also added a little surprise for her before returning the phone.

"That is a valid point. I might have to test you on your claims then." Felicity teased further.

"Be my guest. If you can find my personal phone number or email I will take you out to dinner when I take you back to Starling City." John challenged.

"Deal."

"BUT." John added. "No cyber-merging that you do it has to be the same as what you did to Gordon."

"What did you call it? Cyber-merging?" Felicity questioned.

"Yeah sorry I thought it covered what you can do as you haven't really called it by a name or term."

"I like it. I have tried to ignore it unless it could be useful. Cyber-merging yes I definitely like it. And don't worry I wouldn't cheat like that unless it's as hard as you sat it will be I may be tempted." Felicity pulled John's leg at the stern look he gave she put her hands up in surrender. "No cheating at all."

"Okay. So I will see you at breakfast." He stated before moving forward to embrace Felicity and give her a parting kiss.

Feeling a lot more relaxed Felicity sank into the embrace and brought up both arms to rest on John's shoulders and thread her fingers in his hair at the nape of his neck. She felt him sink slightly and push further into her. The kiss went on for a long as they could before needing breath. When they parted John leaned his forehead against Felicity's. "I am really glad you came back with me." He whispered.

"Me too. You never know I may even get used to the flying part." She replied.

"I really should get moving. They don't wait if your late you have to catch up." He stated.

Felicity swiftly brought her lips to peck John's then pulled back and away from him. She felt a little empty without him so close. "Off with you then I am not being responsible for you running late. I can watch some more Grimm while your gone." She ordered making a shooing gesture with her hands.

John jumped backwards and out into the corridor. "Alright I am leaving. See you later beautiful." And he walked away and into the elevator, waving as the doors closed.

Felicity went into her room and closed the door before leaning heavily into it. Her mind was racing and she didn't know what to process first. Her heat was beating frantically and every time John crossed her thoughts it fluttered and her stomach somersaulted. "I am in deep trouble." She said out loud to no one but herself.

* * *

The morning flew by breakfast was another chaotic gathering with pancakes, toast, bacon, eggs, waffles and fruit. Virgil and Scott had been in competition over who could eat the most pancakes. Virgil had won by 5 with a total of 40, Scott had claimed he didn't want to weigh 1 down on the test flight which caused the whole table to erupt in laughter.

Felicity now found herself in International Rescue's Control centre. At the main desk sat Jeff with his computer monitors displaying the perimeter detection program running and video links to Thunderbird 1 and 5 open.

Brains' was seated at a different desk Felicity hadn't noticed before. It had several keyboards built into the tabletop and three sets of large monitors split into quad screens displaying a range of data some of which continually fluctuated from what Felicity could see.

The window shutters were open giving the crowd a view of the sky where Scott would be testing. Virgil stood with what looked like a touch phone in his hands that he kept fiddling with and stared very hard out of the window at the swimming pool. Tin-Tin was near him and Gordon was watching over Jeff's shoulder. Felicity took up a spot where she could see both desks and also the sky outside she eagerly wanted to see everything.

"Show time." Gordon announced clapping his hands and rubbing them together in eagerness. "You ready for a swim big bro." He teased.

"Gordon." Jeff's baritone voice cautioned his second youngest. The last test had not been great and a close call for his oldest son and Thunderbird 1.

"Scott." The single word conveyed a lot between the patriarch Tracy and the firstborn.

"All ready, systems are operational. Awaiting clearance." Scott replied.

Jeff checked the perimeter once more before granting Scott's request.

"Skies are clear, you are good to go."

"FAB Father." Scott finished.

A few seconds passed before Thunderbird 1 roared past the windows. Then a further few more seconds before Scott's voice rang out in the room. All eyes were either staring out the window. "Switching to horizontal flight."

More silence before Scott gave a progress report. "All systems are responding as normal. Will establish autopilot now." The silver craft came into view out over the wide expanse of ocean and hovered.

"Autopilot functioning we are hovering at 300 meters steadily. Activating remote piloting." Scott's arms moved from the controls at either side of his chair to meet in his lap with a small device that looked similar to what Felicity noticed Virgil had in his hands.

"Holding steady." Scott announced.

"A-A-All systems functioning well." Brains' stammered. Felicity guessed the screens Brains' and Fermat were monitoring must be Thunderbird 1's systems.

"Attempting forward flight." Scott announced.

The room seemed to hold its breath collectively as outside the window Thunderbird 1 glided forward.

Felicity watched as Scott operated the controller. He was using it as a touch pad.

"Response is sensitive and accurate. Let's test the yaw control." Scott continued his reporting.

Felicity didn't understand the term but watched Scott twist the controller unit he had to the left, she then glanced out of the window and witnessed Thunderbird 1 turning left. Then she watched Scott do the opposite and Thunderbird 1 turned right.

"Everything still functional and responsive. Attempting speed alterations."

"FAB" Jeff replied.

Outside Thunderbird 1 accelerated and disappeared from view. As it reappeared for a few seconds Scott announced, "Mach 1 reached. Attempting to slow speeds down." The next time 1 appeared she was much slower and came to a hover.

"Basic tests are all a pass. Brains', Fermat what do you think?" Scott asked.

"T-T-Things are all p-p-p A-OK here." Brains' replied.

"Virgil?" Scott called out.

"Right here." Virgil raised his voice from where he stood eyes still locked onto Thunderbird 1.

"You ready to try the range?"

"All set." Virgil replied.

"FAB disabling my control unit and returning to autopilot. I'm in your hands Virg."

"Right Scott. Activating control unit." All eyes were watching Virgil, who was unaware of the attention as he honed his focus even further on the hovering Thunderbird 1."

"I have control hovering is stable. Moving on to forward flight." Virgil never even glanced down to the unit he just gently lay his finger onto the screen and crept it forward along the screen. Thunderbird 1 began to fly forward.

As it neared the edge of the viewpoint they all had Virgil spoke again. "Testing left yaw." He tipped the device to the left and Thunderbird 1 turned left in the sky. Once she was heading back he straightened her up and adjusted the speed slightly increasing before decreasing and testing the right yaw.

"This is a very strange feeling. Not something I want to repeat too often." Scott tried to inject a little humor into the deathly silence that filled the control room.

"What's wrong Scott don't like sharing?" Gordon quipped.

"You know the answer to that Squid. How about you sit in your water can and give me the controls."

"Yeah right." Gordon scoffed.

"Exactly." Scott deadpanned.

By now Virgil had completed all of the basic maneuvers that Scott had first performed there was one more left.

"Ready to go further out?" Virgil asked Scott.

"FAB." Scott responded.

Virgil finally broke his eyes away from the now hovering Thunderbird one and he moved across the control room to his father's side and in front of the satellite feed of the perimeter detector. On the screen now there was a blue circle with the digit 1 inside.

"Okay here we go." Virgil said and concentrated on the screen as he operated the remote and sent Thunderbird 1 away from the island until it vanished from sight.

"V-V-Virgil all systems are f-f-f operating well." Brains announced.

"Raising altitude to half maximum and increasing speed to Mach 3." Virgil informed before he altered the controller. As Thunderbird 1 approached the outer perimeter Virgil tilted the remote and sent Thunderbird 1 into a right turn to follow the perimeter circumference.

"E-e-everything A-OK." Brains announced.

"Increasing altitude up to absolute ceiling."

"FAB Virgil." Scott responded.

"All systems functioning here." Scott continued after a few minutes of wait while the aircraft rose up in the sky.

"A-OK h-h-here." Brains added.

"Virgil to Thunderbird 5."

"Thunderbird 5 receiving over."

"Can you relay Thunderbird 1's position on a monitor down here?" Virgil asked, he was still concentrating on the monitor with Thunderbird 1 flying in circles.

"Yep." Alan popped the p while he concentrated on his workstation on Thunderbird 5.

A blank monitor suddenly burst into life with a map of the ocean and Thunderbird 1's logo moving around. "Virgil on your left." Alan called.

Virgil moved his eyes across screens and resumed the testing. "Are we cleared for maximum speed and distance?" Virgil asked.

"Yes son when you're ready." Jeff replied first.

Brains' answered next. "A-a-all clear here V-V-Virgil."

"Ready when you are Virg." Scott was the last to reply.

"Forward flight established." Virgil said as he sent Thunderbird 1 flying away from the island. "Increasing speed." He said and started to increase the airspeed of 1. "Mack 4. Mack 5. Mack 6." Virgil called in increments as the slow increase continued.

"Maximum Virg." Scott interrupted.

Virgil paused for a second before making a quick swipe on the device he held. "Mach 11 reached. High hypersonic established. How is she Scott?"

"Everything is functioning here fine Virgil. Only an hour and 30 until I can take control again." Scott complained.

"Yeah because this is a barrel of laughs for me." Virgil replied dryly.

"Sorry Virg." Scott apologised.

"Just relax and enjoy the ride." Alan piped up.

"You lot will get your turn when we fit the remote control to your birds. And I will get my revenge." Scott smirked clearly enjoying the squirming Alan was now doing.

Kyrano made the perfect timing, appearing with a tray of drinks. One by one he went around the room handing out the mugs to everyone. When he reached Felicity there were two mugs remaining. "I took the liberty to bring you a coffee Miss Smoak, I saw how you prepared one at breakfast. If you would like I can fetch another refreshment."

"Oh coffee is great, thank you Kyrano." Felicity thanked before taking the offered mug and John took the last one. Kyrano left the room.

The hour and half passed with speed and Thunderbird 1 was on its final approach to Tracy Island. Virgil lowered altitude and speed until he brought it to a hover back into the sky visible from the control room.

"Well done Son." Jeff congratulated the middle sibling. As he saw him relax once the craft was back into autopilot.

"All yours Scott. I am sticking with 2 and a cockpit." He stated.

"FAB and thanks Virg I owe you one." Scott replied.

"I will hold you to that." Virgil finished. He stepped back from the desk picking up his coffee and testing it. "Ugh cold. I am going to get a fresh one. You guys can handle it from here right?"

"Yes thank you Virgil." Jeff answered.

"I'll join you." Gordon said as he followed Virgil out the room.

"Dad can I have some time to do the fine tuning?" Scott asked.

"I don't see an issue. Brains', Fermat?" Jeff interrupted the talking pair.

"S-s-s yes Mr Tracy." Brains answered.

"Scott would like more practice time." Jeff requested.

"Th-th-that is fine by us. T-t-the system will c-c-c remain active. We w-w-will start d-d-diagnostic report." Brains answered.

"Thanks Brains. Alright son you have 30 minutes." Jeff looked at his watch. "I need to make some calls John can you man control for me?"

"Sure Father." John answered.

Brains, Fermat and Tin-Tin left the room shortly followed by Jeff.

John and Felicity were alone beside Thunderbird 1 and 5 on the monitors.

John sat down in the red chair and watched the monitors between glances out of the window as Thunderbird 1 maneuvered outside, until Alan struck up a conversation with John.

Felicity wandered over to the window and watched the aerobatics and controlled maneuvers Scott put Thunderbird 1 through. After a while of watching Felicity's mind went into thinking and processing what she had seen when an idea formed.

John was still talking to Alan, she wanted to take a look at the control pad Virgil had been using. Moving over to the desk Brains and Fermat had been stationed at she found the device. She carefully picked it up and examined the outside. It was about the size of the latest iPhone but lighter in weight. There was one external button on the top edge and the touch screen was a shiny black colour but no illumination present at the moment.

The lack of voices brought her out of her thinking and she turned to face the main desk and saw John and Alan watching her. Scott was too busy concentrating on flying to have noticed.

"Sorry I was just curious." She apologised.

"Just don't turn it on Felicity Scott will go mental." Alan jumped in.

"I won't I don't fancy flying lessons any time soon." She replied.

"What were you thinking?" John enquired.

"Oh nothing just idol curiosity." Felicity brushed him off. She reluctantly placed the device back down and wandered back over to the window to watch the aerial display.

Finally Scott's 30 minutes were up and he brought the sleek craft back in to land. John ended the video links with his two brothers and joined Felicity by the window.

"Want to elaborate on earlier?" He asked curious.

"No one's listening are they?" she whispered.

"It's just me and you." Felicity's question brought gave John an inkling to what she may have been thinking.

"I was watching Scott and Virgil operating the remote I wondered if I could make it easier but I haven't the first idea about controlling anything past a car." She admitted.

"Were you going to cyber-merge?" John enquired lowering his voice just in case anyone was approaching silently.

"I was considering it." Felicity replied dropping her eyes to the floor.

John placed his hand under her chin and raised her head so her eyes looked at his. He had a warm smile on his face. "I'm sure we can sort something out. Let's go somewhere quiet where no one will disturb us."

Felicity was a little taken aback at John's willingness to encourage her, she felt herself smile and was rewarded with John closing the gap between them and placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Let's get going." John said dropping his hand from Felicity's chin and taking her hand. He moved over to Jeff's desk and activated a video call. Fermat's face appeared a few moments into the call.

"Hello Fermat. Scott has finished testing now and I was curious if I could have a look at the remote control unit?" He asked.

"S-s-sure just disconnect the t-t-transmitter." Fermat replied looking a little confused.

"Thanks Fermat, it's to settle a debate." John replied.

"N-n-no problem John." Fermat finished before the call ended.

"That was really easy." Felicity noted.

"Yeah we all give input to everything designed. If one of us overlooks a detail someone else is bound to notice it. Like you did yesterday, you impressed everyone."

Felicity felt herself blushing. "I didn't do anything really just a bit of brainstorming."

"It's the little bits that make the big differences." John concluded. He turned and headed over to Brains' desk collecting the remote controller device. He returned command and control back to his father's office before leaving hand in hand with Felicity.

* * *

After lunch Felicity and John returned to John's room to investigate the remote controller device.

They both sat on John's bed opposite each other with Felicity holding the controller.

"Do you need anything?" John offered.

"No just please don't let anyone see and don't freak out."

"I won't on both counts."

Felicity squared her shoulders and took a deep steadying breath. She focused on the device in her hands and felt the tingling connection between her skin and the technology.

John's bedroom vanished to be replaced with a gloss black room. The walls were lined with coloured wires running in various directions. There was no data movement about the device as John had disconnected the transmitter and receiver. In the centre of the room was a copy of Thunderbird 1. Felicity walked about the craft that was smaller than her it was like a miniature model.

Moving closer Felicity laid a hand on the model and it moved. It was not a fixed feature. The operator must manipulate the craft on the screen, she thought. Felicity moved to the rear of the aircraft and touched the outer casing of the engines and they ignited, she touched them again and they stopped. Touching the model activated the control of Thunderbird 1. She continued experimenting and calculating her forming plan.

John watched Felicity straighten and square off her shoulders while taking a deep breath. Then he saw her beautiful bright blue eyes transform into a shimmering static pattern. She still looked beautiful to him and even more special. Minutes ticked by and John watched her peaceful expression.

Unexpectedly the bright blue irises reappeared and focused on him. "Hello again." He whispered.

"Hi." Felicity felt herself blushing under John's gaze. He was the first person to see Felicity, other than Alan, since she first discovered what she could do.

"How did you get on?" He enquired.

"I think even I could operate Thunderbird 1." She looked down at the controller and the image of Thunderbird one on the front. "Did anything change on the screen?"

"Uh I didn't notice." John felt himself blush, he had been watching Felicity daydreaming a little too.

"Hmm never mind. She touched the engines on the screen and they ignited, when she pushed Thunderbird 1 forward the thrust of the engines increased. She tipped the phone side to side and watched as the image titled in the relevant direction. Tilting the head of the device alters the altitude.

"Inside the image is not just a 2D representation its actually 3D which correlates to using the accelerometers to operate certain functions that the 2D plane can't. I could physically manipulate Thunderbird 1 with my hands and it was much easier to control than using this and it could incorporate more operational functions. Especially if equipping the other craft. I know holography is still basic but if we could make a hologram of Thunderbird 1 with imagery and sensory lasers it might be possible to use a 3D projection to control the real thing." Felicity explained.

"Its theoretically possible but it might take some work. It would be nice to work with lasers again it has been a few years. I do like the idea, I would love to see what you can see inside there." John replied.

Felicity focused on the device in her hands again. She fiddled with the screen manipulating Thunderbird 1 before turning it off. "It's okay, here is much more amazing. It's very lonely. On the plus side it is much easier to sift through information when you only have to think of it and it floats about for you to see. It's like mobile control were you can spread all the information out on a large work area and pick one piece rang it forward manipulate it how you need but its on a larger scale because it occupies the entire space around you."

"That sounds fascinating. A system like that would be useful on 5 I have 24 different monitors to watch and sometimes that's not enough and there are 8 keyboards plus other control panels to use it gives me a large workspace which can be difficult to traverse in the lack of gravity."

"I guess in another way we have even more in common." Felicity stated.

"Yes I suppose we do. You are not so alone now though." John comforted Felicity her cheeriness seemed to have evaporated. He crawled to her side and enveloped her into a strong embrace.

Felicity signed into the hug. She felt protected in John's arms and happy.

"So I forgot to ask did you find my personal email address?" He attempted to lighten the mood.

"I left a program working on it on my phone. I can go and grab it and show you if you like?" Felicity offered.

"Sure there isn't much going on this afternoon. We can do that then start sourcing parts for our project."

Felicity pulled back startled. "Our project?"

"Yeah when I go back up to 5 and you have any free time you can call up and we can work on it together."

"I uh thought you would tell the others and work with them."

"Let's see how we get on first plus it give me an excuse to say you have to come and pop by." John gave a coy smile.

"That is a very cheesy pickup line but the best one I have ever come across. Let me just go and grab my phone." Felicity gave John a chaste kiss before wriggling out of his embrace and sprinting from the room.

John watched Felicity leave before picking up the controller and having a little tinker with the digital mini Thunderbird 1. After he tried all of the operations he turned it off and headed over to his desk to keep it safe.

When Felicity returned he was propped up on his pillows waiting. "Have you found it?" He queried again.

"I haven't looked I thought I would wait because I know my skills are excellent." She boasted as she joined John on the bed snuggling up to his side. John wrapped his arm around Felicity hugging her close and watched her navigate her phone.

After traversing several screens at inhuman speed John finally read out his private email address and cell number.

"Okay you win I surrender don't rob my bank account we may need it for lasers." John joked.

"You can't pay for things like that they cost a small fortune." Felicity exclaimed horrified that John would be funding her idea.

"I will be and happy to, tinkering is a hobby for me too and it will stop me getting bored in my down time during the next rotation. Don't worry I can afford it a Thunderbird salary has lots of danger pay." He joked.

"That isn't even funny." Felicity tried to sound threatening but she failed miserably. John seemed to calm her easily with just his presence and words.

"Now that that argument is settled want to help me order parts so we can collect them when we go back to Starling City?"

"Sure." Felicity replied with trepidation, she was worried about spending John's money.

John gave Felicity a firm squeeze before he slid out from under her and retrieved his laptop from the desk and returned to his spot on the bed.

Felicity's unease was soon alleviated. Searching for parts turned out do be great fun with bantering over specs of the different models and the sizes of the components when Felicity reminded John several times that it needed to be a small portable device not something a room in Thunderbird 5 could contain. She soon forgot the money part too which John was grateful for money was not a concern for him, not because he was now a millionaire or because the rest of his family were rich and lived on their own private island. It was because Felicity didn't care about his money or the fact he was rich and he wanted to spoil her because he was able to.

AN – Seriously on fire at the moment I can't seem to put my laptop down. Please review as ever I love and adore reading them as well as squealing with delight when that all important notification arrives.


	12. Chapter 12

AN – wehey another chapter finished, I hope this is alright I found it another challenge and wanting the story to make a bit of headway. Hot of the press so sorry for any mistakes.

I do not own Arrow or Thunderbirds just borrowing for a while

CHAPTER 12

Felicity had been on Tracy Island for seven days when Lady Penelope finally made contact. Felicity was just getting ready for breakfast when her phone started to ring with an unknown contact.

"Hello." Felicity answered.

"Felicity dear it's Lady Penelope. I have the information you requested. It has been emailed securely I am sure you can access it."

"Thank you. If there is anything you ever need from me please just ask." Felicity thanked.

"That's quite alright. I apologise for the delay in retrieving the information our subject didn't want to be found."

"Yeah that's what worries me." Felicity fretted.

"It will work itself out. Now I must dash take care Felicity."

"You too Lady Penelope and thanks again."

The call ended. Felicity went straight for her inbox and read the email. Lady Penelope had tracked flights for an Eli Evro Quen from Starling City to China where a private charter took a single passenger over the North China Sea and on return did not offload any passenger. When Felicity concentrated on the name she finally realised why she couldn't track Oliver he had donned an alias to travel under.

Felicity closed down the email finished checking her other ones. A new notification had come through about a second buyer for Queen Consolidated but the company's details were being withheld. Looking at the time Felicity didn't have long before John would be arriving. She decided to put that on hold and let Diggle know the new development.

FS – Found Oliver he's gone back. We need to go get him. Things have changed with QC another buyer has made an offer but details are unavailable at the moment. FS

JD – Son of gun. I will make some enquiries see what I can arrange. Are you still enjoying your time away? Dig

FS – Yeah brilliant time will make arrangements to return I have another week of work to get Oliver. FS

JD – Will see what favors I can pull. Keep you posted. JD

Just then a knock at the door sounded. Felicity jumped up and answered it to find John on the other side. He had a warm smile until he met Felicity's gaze and it dropped to a frown.

"Is everything okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah and no. Lady Penelope called she found Oliver, he's gone back to Lian Yu." Felicity answered. She stepped back to let John in to the room. John followed Felicity in and shut the door before enveloping Felicity into a huge hug.

"A friend is arranging transport so we can go convince him to come home and sort QC out and maybe help with the rising crime in the Glades. QC is also getting worse there is another buyer on the scene but they are keeping under the radar." Felicity continued explaining, feeling the worry recede being secure in John's arms.

John felt a knowing smirk grace his face before he schooled it back into a neutral expression. He knew who the second company was and why it was flying under the radar.

"So one problem at a time, we need to get you back home right?"

Felicity nodded her head.

"Would you like another day here and fly back tonight or we can fly back straight after breakfast? Or tomorrow?" John threw out ideas.

"What time will we arrive if we left tonight?"

John mumbled about flight time and time zones before arriving at an answer. "If we leave after dinner about 19:00hrs it will be 03:00 when we get there."

"That's a bit late especially for you piloting after being up all day. Tomorrow morning would that be okay? I don't think anything sooner will make much of a difference. Do you want to still visit Starling City until I have to race off to China?"

"Tomorrow is fine we can let everyone know at breakfast. Yes I will stay until you need to leave I owe you dinner remember?"

"Yes how could I forget." The bubbliness of John was so used to was back.

"Right breakfast I don't want to be the last one there all the pancakes will be gone."

They shared a kiss before heading to join the rest of the family.

* * *

The next day found all of the inhabitants of Tracy Island in the hanger giving their goodbyes to Felicity and John.

Kyrano gave a little bow. "Until next time Miss Smoak."

"Bye Kyrano and thank you for the recipe." She awkwardly copied his bow before being engulfed in a hug from Onaha.

"Sweet Felicity you take care of yourself."

"Thank you Onaha and you too."

Next Tin-Tin pulled her in for a hug. "Don't be a stranger its nice to have another girl around."

"I won't. Maybe next time John's back. If you ever need to escape Starling City does have some great shops."

Felicity shook hands with Fermat and Brains. "N-n-n lovely to m-meet you F-F-Felicity. T-t-t your help was m-m-much appreciated." Brains said.

"S-s-see you around F-F-Felicity."

"Nice to meet you both and work with you."

The three Tracy brothers all enveloped Felicity in a giant group hug. All three had enjoyed Felicity's company during her stay and they had seen the difference in their space-loving brother with her around.

When their little huddle broke apart Grandma Tracy pulled Felicity into yet another hug with fierceness that belied her age. "You both are a perfect match. Look after each other." Grandma whispered to Felicity before stepping backwards and continuing, "Now take care of yourself dear. There is a hamper on the plane full of meals, put them in the freezer and make sure you eat properly takeaways are no good for you." She scolded.

"Yes Grandma Tracy, you shouldn't have but thank you I will enjoy everyone of them. Your cooking is the best."

Felicity moved on to Jeff, the patriarch of the family and head of International Rescue. Felicity held out her hand to shake his but Jeff had other ideas, he pulled her in for a hug. Jeff had seen the changes in his first blonde son just as the rest had and he felt a parental draw towards Felicity. When he pulled back he spoke to a shocked looking Felicity. "Thank you for what you have done for the Organisation and for our family. You are welcome here any time just call us."

"Thank you for saving me and inviting me here and just everything it's been amazing and I'm sorry I can't stay longer but work commitments." Felicity replied.

"That's alright I am sure we will see you again. Now have a safe flight you two and let me know when you land."

"Will do Dad. See you in a few days. John replied before he and Felicity boarded his plane.

All of the pre flight checks had been completed before the goodbyes so John closed the door behind them and they exchanged a kiss before Felicity went to buckle in and John headed into the cockpit. He had tried to convince Felicity to ride up front but she refused for the time being.

Once the engine started up Felicity peeked out of the window and waved at all of the faces stood in line with large smiles. When they noticed her they all waved back. Then the plane started to roll forward and Felicity closed down the blind not feeling brave enough to continue watching.

She settled back and pressed play on the TV continuing where she had left off on the flight over.

* * *

After arriving in Starling City at the expected time of 5:30pm they had disembarked from the plane with luggage and Grandma Tracy's food hamper in tow and checked through the private terminal collecting the keys for the pre booked car.

Outside John led them both to the hire car parking lot and over to a deep brown coloured hatchback. Felicity didn't take much notice until they approached the trunk and she read the makers badge and model. Tracy Juliet. John lifted the lid before placing his case and then the hamper, he then slid Felicity's from her grasp and place that in too.

"Would you like to have a drive?" John offered, he could see her weighing up the idea.

"Can I? I see why you would have preferred this to the pickup truck."

"Sure here." John handed the keys to Felicity.

They moved to the respective sides of the car and got it. Felicity sunk into the seat and savored the new car smell. She missed that in hers especially since Oliver had left the bloodstains the fabric cleaner's all smelt nasty and still hasn't removed the stains. The seat felt comfortable, she altered it slightly to reach the pedals then put the key in the ignition.

She started the engine and it purred to life. The dash was a lot more basic than the prototype model John had had at MIT. When she heard John's belt click she started to head for home. The car handled beautifully, it was smooth and light for a bigish car. Felicity was used to having smaller compact cars but she liked this car and could see why would too. "I think when I know my job is safe and things settle down I am going car shopping for a Tracy car."

John chuckled. "We do a range of small cars too the Tango range. There are eight model ranges to choose from and within them sub-categories. This is the standard Juliet there is the XL, and reentry too for those who want more space or speed."

Something struck Felicity at that moment. "Did you design this car?"

"Yes we all have a model dad insisted on it because we all have different likes he imagined it would cover the scope of the market and it does."

"Who designed the test one we were in?" She asked.

"Fermat, he likes the gadget side of cars. It will be the Foxtrot Deluxe when commissioned."

"That is so awesome. Well I like your car even the colour it reminds me of Thunderbird 5."

John laughed, "Nothing much gets past you 5's colour is brown/orange."

"And now a whole lot more just became clear. Your ties and the stripes on your plane were orange."

"Yes a little Tracy joke when we go anywhere we try to wear something with our colour on.

Felicity pulled up outside the Walmart. "Is it alright to stop and get milk?"

"If it means coffee in the morning I don't mind." John answered.

Parking up the two went shopping. Twenty minutes later they returned to the car, Felicity had managed to buy two bags full of food. Once the groceries were added to the trunk they set of again to Felicity's.

They finally arrived at Felicity's apartment an hour after leaving the airport. Felicity carried the groceries in to the house while John brought the luggage and then Grandma Tracy's food hamper. Felicity put away the food and meals before any of it could spoil and John watched from the breakfast bar, he had tried to help but Felicity knew where everything belonged he just kept getting in the way.

"I have a reservation for 8 at Table Salt." John announced, as Felicity was finishing cramming the last of Grandma Tracy's meals in the freezer.

Felicity turned sharply to face John. "That's the most expensive restaurant in Starling with a waiting list of months." Felicity squeaked out.

"Is it?" John looked surprised. "It had the best reviews online so I booked a table. If you want to go somewhere else?" He backtracked, know knowing how much Felicity didn't like money to be spent on her the restaurant may not be a good choice.

"It's okay I just uh forget it. I would love to have dinner there thank you." Felicity jammed the last tub in the freezer and closed the door with a push. "Your Grandma sent enough food for half the year."

"Grandma likes to look after everyone."

"She didn't have to but I am looking forward to enjoying her cooking instead of Big Belly Burgers." Felicity had walked over to John by this point and wrapped her arms around his neck and lent in to deliver a long kiss to his lips. "Sorry I didn't mean to sound ungrateful. I'm not used to dating someone with money or having money spent on me, not that I see you as money or a meal ticket and I am defiantly not after your money." Felicity started to get babbly and flustered.

John silenced Felicity before she could dig herself into a bigger preverbal hole with another kiss. When they broke apart for air Felicity looked a lot calmer. "Are you sure you want to eat there?" He asked.

"Yes as long as you want to take me there."

"I would spend every penny I had if it brought a smile to your face." John replied.

Felicity felt her face burn intensely at John's words. "Your pennies are safe but your company might need to pick up the bill." Felicity retorted.

"I am sure I can manage that." John replied finding himself grinning before reaching forward again to kiss Felicity.

When they broke apart this time Felicity now had a panicked look. " What's wrong?" John queried.

"I need to find a dress." She admitted.

"That blue one you wore at MIT. You looked very beautiful in it."

"Yeah its not been cleaned yet, I was whisked away to a tropical island before I could sort out my laundry." Felicity joked.

"Oh." John looked a little disappointed.

"I need to go rummage. Do you want to use the bathroom first to get ready?"

"Yes sure. Lead the way."

Felicity reluctantly removed her hold on John and started to lead the way upstairs. She collected her case from the hallway and John copied, he had to stop himself from offering to carry hers.

Upstairs there were 3 doors on the landing. The first on they passed at the top of stairs was open and John saw the bathroom, inside. The next door they met was ajar and Felicity walked straight inside. John paused in the doorway when he saw inside. There was a double bed inside against the far wall, on the right John saw a large wardrobe unit and at the other end of the room was a large window, with a dresser next to it.

"Come in, I only have the one room. The second bedroom I turned into an office its full of computers." Felicity called out from by the wardrobe, she had dumped her suitcase on the bed and was unzipping it.

John stepped in and placed his case on the opposite side of the bed. He unzipped it and dug out his wash bag, towel and suit. He lay the suit on the bed while he removed the shoes from the case.

"There are hooks on the wall over there if want to hang it up." Felicity said as she rummaged through a cupboard.

John looked at the only wall he hadn't yet seen properly and sure enough were a row of hooks, seven he counted. He went and hung his suit up, when he turned back around to the bed Felicity had disappeared until John noticed the feet sticking out of the open door of the wardrobe. He chuckled. "Are you okay? You're not running away to Narnia are you?" He joked.

A muffled reply came back. "No just trying to find something if I still have it. Help yourself to the bathroom I may be a while. Towels are in the cupboard I you need one."

"Okay shout if you get swallowed up and need rescuing I have relevant experience in that area." He quipped as he removed his shoes socks and shirt.

A muffled laugh reached his ears. He collected his wash bag and towel before heading to the bathroom.

Felicity hadn't realised she had accumulated so many clothes. She tended to keep her evening dresses at the back because she would treat herself in the sales to one but never use it, she was either at work or home. The Christmas party would be the only time she ever needed them. Now though she hoped she had one that would be suitable for Table Salt.

Finally reaching the few dresses she had she pulled them out and threw them over the bed. John had gone and she could hear the shower running. She saw the dress bag hanging on the first hook like she had suggested. Looking down at the bed Felicity gave a sigh there were bright pinks, blues and a green, she lifted the first pink dress and shook her head immediately before throwing it on the pillows.

She worked through the pile and for the first time she was worried about what she was going to be wearing. Nothing she had she liked or wanted to wear for John. The last time I worried about what I was wearing I was trying to choose the right shade of black, she mused. All of the dresses she had removed she didn't like. Frustrated she returned to the wardrobe and started to flick through all of the clothes.

A shiny orange caught her eye and she grabbed the corner before it vanished back into the folds of the other clothes. Following the dress she reached the hanger and unhooked it from the rail pulling it free.

It was a similar colour to John's waistcoat and she smiled remembering what John had said earlier about their colours, this was the dress. She had brought it several months back in a sale, it had caught her eye in the window of a shop and she went in and bought it, her mind supplied the x-files tune for a moment.

Felicity draped the dress on the bed before collecting the discarded garments and hanging them back in the wardrobe. She found some black heels that would suit and a black purse. Sneakily she placed the dress back in the wardrobe hanging it on the door before shutting the door. She didn't want John to see.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Felicity jumped in panic as though she would be caught doing something she shouldn't be even though she wasn't doing anything. She started unpacking her case as John walked into the bedroom. Looking up to say hi Felicity felt herself freeze. John was naked from the waste up with only his towel wrapped around his middle. She had seen him shirtless before but always in the pool on Tracy Island. Feeling the heat creep on her cheeks she moved her gaze back to her case.

"Did you find something?" John asked as he approached his case.

"Uh yeah all sorted." Felicity replied as she bundled up her used clothes from her case and walked them over to the basket near the door. "I'm going to shower now I won't be long." She called as she almost ran from the room and into the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom Felicity took several deep breaths while leaning against the door. She was ogling John in her head. His toned muscles on his arms and abs, they were not as defined as Oliver's but they stirred a reaction in Felicity that Oliver never had. Okay maybe a cold shower, she thought. She set the shower up on cool and undressed before jumping in.

When Felicity left the bathroom and headed to the bedroom she tiptoed and peeked into the room before walking in. John had left and the dress bag on the bed and it was empty, he must have gone downstairs. She checked the time before starting to get ready. She had a half an hour, plenty long enough she thought. She went and sat at the dresser and started to work on her hair drying it the styling it. She then fitted her contacts before applying some makeup then finally she slipped on the dress and shoes.

Downstairs Felicity found John he was in the kitchen again perched on the bar stool concentrating on his phone. When she stepped onto the tiled floor her shoe made a clunk and caught his attention. The reaction made Felicity's heart swell and the butterflies in her stomach go in crazy mode.

John's eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the sight he beheld walking into the kitchen. Felicity Smoak was one beautiful woman, he thought. She had taken her glasses of and styled her hair into a quiff with soft curls down her shoulders. Her dress was the colour of his Thunderbird and he felt a proud smile grow across his face. The dress was sleeveless and the skirt ended above the knee. John noticed the locket sat higher on Felicity's chest, it was framed elegantly by the dress and he marveled at how well it suited her.

"You look out of this world." He finally managed to say.

"Thanks." Felicity gave a little twirl. "Is the colour okay?" She smirked knowingly.

"Yes defiantly yes. Orange suits you." John stood up and moved towards Felicity and scooped her into his arms. Felicity noticed John had an orange hankie in his top pocket before her lips were claimed by his. This time the kiss was different more heated and Felicity found herself wrapped up in the moment and she opened her mouth and felt John begin to explore her. It felt like their kiss lasted hours they were lost to the world until the need for oxygen burned their lungs. Breaking apart and panting heavily Felicity and John remained wrapped together until their breathing calmed down.

"We should get going otherwise we will be late." Felicity blurted.

"Yes." John answered before stealing another kiss from Felicity. They left the house hand in hand both with love struck grins and flushed cheeks.

* * *

The meal went well. Felicity had never been in such a busy restaurant with the elite of Starling City. The food was great but both had agreed Grandma Tracy's was still the best. They had laughed and joked throughout the evening just chatting about everyday things now that they were in the public and it was nice, both of them enjoyed the normalcy of it.

They arrived back at Felicity's just after 10pm. "Would you like a drink?" Felicity asked.

"Sure I'll have what you're having." John replied.

"Okay."

John grabbed Felicity and pulled her in for another deep kiss like the shared earlier. They both pulled apart panting and happy.

"I'll go sort that drink out. Make yourself at home the seating in there is comfier than the kitchen stools." Felicity said after she regained her breath.

"Alright." John swooped in for another peck before letting Felicity go. He felt like the luckiest man in the universe right now.

Felicity headed into the kitchen, she felt like she was walking on cloud nine. She hadn't been on a date in years and this topped the list in fact it obliterated her few experiences into dust. John knew how to make her feel like a million dollars and she liked it. She usually preferred to be on the sidelines but with John she was happy to be the centre of attention.

Felicity selected a wine from the wrack in the cupboard, then retrieved two glasses. She was interrupted by he phone ringing. She grabbed it from her purse on the breakfast bar and answered it.

"Felicity I've got transport sorted."

"Hey Dig, That's great when?" Felicity replied happy to hear from Diggle she had missed seeing him this last week.

"Tomorrow morning 10:30 take off."

"Oh."

"Pick you up at 9:30?"

"Yeah thanks. See you tomorrow Dig."

"See you tomorrow, pack something for trekking in."

"Okay. Night Dig."

"Night Felicity"

The call ended. Felicity put back the wine, she wanted a clear head for tomorrow. Instead she set the kettle to boil and made some mugs of hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows.

She headed into the lounge and found John at the far end of the sofa with his jacket off, tie removed and top few shirt buttons undone. He looked very hot, Felicity thought. She didn't want to leave tomorrow but she had agreed before ever meeting John or International Rescue to always help Oliver, and in truth even though he acted like a jerk she still cared for him as a friend the same as she does for Diggle.

She handed John the hot chocolate and flopped down next to him. "The transport has been arranged to get to Oliver." Felicity started to say, she glared at the melting cream.

"That's good right?" John checked, Felicity seemed rather depressed about it.

"The flight out is tomorrow at 10:30." She answered.

"Well the sooner you get him home the better for Queen Consolidated right?" John tried to turn the news into a positive, he didn't life seeing Felicity sad. It was bad timing he must admit he was hoping to see some of the city and go shopping for the parts for their project.

"Yeah I will know if I still have a job or if I need to start canvassing companies." She glanced over her shoulder. "Do you think Tracy Engineering needs any more IT Specialists?" She joked.

"I am sure we could find a spot for you somewhere. It could mean moving? Possibly somewhere more exotic." John teased. He knew everything was going to work out fine.

Catching on to what John was hinting at she played along. "Oh I don't know, I'd need relocation expenses and a first class flight."

"That could defiantly be arranged." The mood brightened. Felicity relaxed back into the sofa and sipped at her drink.

"I know we were going to go pick up all of the parts together but if you want to start getting them yourself I won't mind." Felicity suggested. "You are welcome to stay here while I'm gone I will sort the spare key out for you."

"Thank you." John wrapped his arm around Felicity and she slid to snuggle into John. "I will stay until you get back and then I will have to go back. Scott has some test flights to do for Tracy Aviation so I need to cover his leave." The gloom settled into the atmosphere again.

"A month really isn't very long is it? I suppose if Oliver resumes his night activities I will be kept busy until you're on leave again."

"It was always long enough before but then I didn't know you." John replied kissing the top of Felicity's head. She felt the butterflies stir again and her heart flutter.

They finished their drinks in silence each thinking about the what the next three months will be like.

"When I get back on 5 I will adjust the security system to grant you access to the system so you can come visit when ever you like." John said.

"That would be really nice, as long as I won't be disturbing you."

"No but as a failsafe I will put in an I'm busy mode if someone else is onboard so you know not to suddenly appear."

"Alright." Felicity agreed. She suddenly gave in to a huge yawn. "And on that note I think I should go to bed especially with more flying tomorrow. Eugh I have avoided flying most of my life and now I am flying all around the world."

"Think of it as practice to get you used to visiting me." John smiled down at Felicity.

"Yeah I like the sound of that." She agreed.

"Here let me take these and you go and get changed."

"Thanks." Felicity yawned again as she passed the mug over to John and stood up heading to her room.

Upstairs she quickly slid out of the dress and into her cotton shorts and a pale peach camisole before heading into the bathroom and washing off her makeup and readying for bed.

She walked back into her room almost as a zombie and nearly collapsed at the sight of John in grey cotton bottoms and his top half naked again. I have seriously got to stop doing this, she thought.

"Sorry, I didn't know how long you would be so I thought I would get changed now." He apologised blushing slightly, the colouring creeping down his neck and onto his pale chest. Felicity felt her heart fluttering again.

She directed herself to the dresser table trying to hide her own blush now. "It's okay I should of checked not used to guests."

She sat down and started to remove her contacts, only once had she fallen asleep with them in and that was a big mistake she found her eyes dried together the next morning. She heard John moving about behind her and when she had her glasses finally back on she turned to see him sat on the bed.

Felicity realised she hadn't thought this through quite, she had never had any friends let alone anyone stay over and all she had was the bed or the sofa which wasn't that comfortable to sleep on all night long she had tried.

"Uh I didn't think this through very well." She started to setup the sleeping arrangements.

"I'll take the sofa if you have a blanket." John offered.

"Oh. No its uncomfortable trust me on that the amount of late night reruns I've had and fallen asleep I always regret it the next day. I don't mind sharing the bed if you don't." Felicity felt her heart start to pound like a beating drum she was sure if she had been near John he would have heard it.

For the first time in his life John was lost for words. His stomach was doing flips, ever since he spent the night with Felicity in the observatory.

The silence from John worried Felicity, had she over stepped the mark been too presumptuous with the offer. Ever since she fell to sleep in John's arms on her first night on Tracy Island she had missed that feeling on the nights. "Sorry the idea seemed like a good one in my head. I'll take the sofa…." Felicity started to babble but John interrupted her.

Finally finding his voice John spoke up. "I like that idea, you just took me by surprise."

Felicity found a smile growing on her face at John's reply. She left the dresser seat and headed over to the bed and John.

John stood as Felicity approached and encircled her with his arms before kissing her deeply. She returned the hug and kiss. When they broke apart John steered them both to the head of the bed and releasing Felicity pulled back the duvet. Felicity crawled in followed by John, she pulled the light cord plummeting the room into darkness. She curled up in his arms and he wrapped himself around her placing soft kisses into her hair. They both drifted off to sleep happy and content.

AN – I really hope this went okay, it was difficult to get it to go where I needed it to. Please let me know what you think good or bad I love those reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

AN – so started this at 6am and here I am at 10pm updating. I couldn't put my laptop down today and have had season 2 episode 1 of arrow playing on repeat all day to get the bits I needed and get it all flowing together well I hope.

Fresh off the press so please I apologise for the errors

I do not own Arrow or Thunderbirds just mixing them up a little

CHAPTER 13

Felicity finally arrived back home 5 days after she left. She was exhausted. Lian Yu had been an experience she didn't fancy ever repeating again. Plus she had missed John. They had been successful in convincing Oliver to come home but only to deal with the company.

Felicity still hadn't had any luck in revealing who the second interested buyer was but she had briefed Oliver on Isobel Rochev and Stellmor International.

While Oliver went off checking on Thea, Diggle dropped Felicity back at home. She noticed the hire car was missing from outside, disappointed Felicity trudged up into the house waving by to Dig.

Inside she left her case at the door and headed straight for the kitchen she needed coffee otherwise she was going to keel over. On the breakfast bar she noticed a note, feeling a smile creep onto her face at who left it she picked it up and began to read it.

'Felicity, I collected all of the parts we ordered while you were away. I hung on for a long as possible but needed to get back home. Sorry I didn't get to see you before but when you get back call me regardless of the time. Missing you John.'

Felicity felt a swell of sadness as well as the flutter of butterflies in her stomach reading the note. With all of the travelling she had been out of service range since she left Starling, she had managed to send an email with her expected time back stateside but hadn't had chance to see if John had replied. I guess this is my answer.

She absentmindedly laid her hand over the locket, even though it was given as a tool for working for International Rescue she felt it connected her to John in a way. I need to sort some pictures for it, she mused. Sighing she put the note back down and puller her phone from her jacket and started to make herself a coffee while the phone tried to connect to John.

Just as the kettle boiled the ringing ended with a voice mail message. It was John's voice. "John Tracy's line, sorry I could not take your call right now. Leave me a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can." It sounded very formal almost business like and Felicity felt herself giggling remembering him on stage when she first recognized him.

She made her drink and headed upstairs to unpack and get prepared for tomorrow it was going to be a long day helping Oliver.

* * *

John hadn't rung Felicity back, she was disappointed but she knew with him travelling and then if he had a call out he would be out of contact for a while.

Now she found herself on the executive floor of Queen consolidated impatiently waiting for Oliver. She had organised the conference room this morning and it was now filled with Isobel Rochev and her advisors. The mystery buyer still had yet to show which had Felicity on edge she was hoping to get some information on them before Oliver arrived.

Felicity heard the ding of the lift. She opened the glass door and saw Oliver emerge. "Stellmor is in the conference room. We are waiting on the second party. FYI no one is eating the bagels." Oliver charged past Felicity with a nod and into the conference room. He spotted Isobel Rochev and strode straight to her.

As she rose she extended her hand out. "Isobel Rochev." She said taking Oliver's hand.

"Oliver Queen. Sorry I'm late." Oliver apologised.

"For this meeting or a career in business." She shot back.

"I didn't realise that hostile takes were filled with so much hostility." Oliver said.

"Not at all I am actually in quite a good mood." She replied as both took their seats.

"So destroying companies agrees with you?" Oliver queried.

"Winning agrees with me." Isobel replied with a small smirk.

"You haven't won yet." Oliver replied.

"Since you majored in dropping out of college let me put this into words that are easy for you to understand you control 45% of Queen Consolidated stock, I control 45% of the other stock, leaving 10%outstanding . In two days the board will release the final 10%." Isobel explained.

"And I will buy it before you do." Oliver interjected.

"With what money. I doubt your trust fund is that large and no angel investor will go near the company that made the machine that nearly destroyed the City. Companies rise and fall Mr Queen your company has fallen."

Oliver had no reply she was right. Just then the conference doors opened and two men walked in. "Our apologies for the late arrival we were just finishing with the board downstairs." A deep baritone voice announced to the room.

Felicity's head snapped up from her tablet at the sound of the voice. She knew that voice but it couldn't be. Oliver turned around to see who had entered and stood to greet them. Isobel rose from her seat a look of surprise on her face. "Mr Tracy, I did not know you were attending this meeting."

Felicity felt her mouth drop open in shock at the men stood in the doorway to the conference room. The man in the lead was much older, with dark brown hair and an air of command about him. The second man had bleach blonde hair that Felicity would never ever forget anywhere. Before they noticed her looking she went back to writing on her tablet, John Tracy you are in so much trouble she thought.

"Miss Rochev a pleasure as always." The baritone voice responded. "Mr Queen." The man held his hand out.

Oliver looked a little confused he was expecting another company but he didn't know who this man was but apparently Isobel did. Ingrained with manners Oliver took the outstretched hand. "Yes and you are?"

"Jeff Tracy CEO of Tracy Engineering. We are looking to invest in the company. This is my son John Tracy." Jeff introduced the blond man behind him, who held his hand out to Oliver.

"Nice to meet you Mr Queen." John said.

"And you Mr Tracy?" Oliver replied confused, two Mr Tracy's would get complicated.

"Call me John." John responded.

"John. Call me Oliver my father was Mr Queen."

The two newcomers chucked joining in with Oliver's joke.

Suddenly at the opposite end of the conference room three hooded and masked men stormed the room armed with guns.

"OLIVER QUEEN! You have failed this city." A male muffled voice shouted into the room.

Everyone around the conference table stared in disbelief. Then gunfire rang out causing everyone to drop to the floor.

Diggle charged into the room from where the Tracy men had entered firing shots at the hooded gunmen. Dig hit the middle one taking him down, and he dropped to cover at the end of the table.

Under the table Oliver was assessing the situation he was closest to Isobel so he decided to get her out of there first. He glanced over to Felicity she caught his gaze but turned to look at the Tracy men. Oliver followed her gaze and saw her looking at the blonde one John who was shuffling forward to her side.

"FALL BACK!" Oliver heard Diggle shout and he made to get up with Isobel and they fled the room. John helped Felicity to her feet in a crouch and they followed Oliver out with Jeff leading. Suddenly another gunman appeared, Jeff brought his hands up linked them together and swung them down on to the back of the shooter knocking him to the ground.

He met Oliver's gaze for a second before more gunfire rained down, Jeff dived forward into the office area landing on the floor. Oliver went forward and grabbed Felicity who had been behind Jeff and he pulled her to the ground with John behind.

As soon as the bullets took a pause all three were back on their feet moving to the office where Jeff was regaining his feet. As they ran a fourth gunman entered the office and started raining bullets. Jeff and John were behind Oliver and Felicity, Jeff saw the gunman and lunged towards him while John dropped to the ground. He heard the sound of breaking glass and a scream. "FELICITY!" He called out but glancing up he could no longer see her or Oliver.

Jeff tackled the gunman to the ground but a sharp knock to the side of the head knocked Jeff back and the gunman made a run for it along with the other three.

Jeff pulled himself into a sitting position and surveyed the office it was trashed. From the conference room emerged a man holstering his firearm, "You okay?" Jeff heard as the man approached and offered a hand to him.

"I am alright been through much worse." Jeff replied.

"John!" Jeff called as he spotted his oldest blonde lying still on the floor. He was by his side in a few steps. "Are you alright son?" He asked as he crouched down and touched his arm.

John tore his eyes away from the window. "Yeah I'm fine, where did Felicity and Oliver go? I heard the window smash and a scream." John explained as his dad helped him to his feet. He surveyed the office and conference room.

"We will find her. Mr?" Jeff asked as he turned to the other occupant of the room.

"Diggle." Dig filled in."

"Mr Diggle, could you contact security and the police."

"Yes Sir, security are already aware and on their way. Do either of you need any medical attention?"

"No I'm fine. John?" Jeff answered.

"I'm alright." John said, glancing back to the broken window he moved over to look outside. Below the pavement was empty of commotion he hoped Oliver had taken care of her.

"That was some shooting." Jeff commented.

"Army Sir, deployed for three tours of duty." Dig answered. "You handled yourself very well Sir."

"Air Force, many years ago but you never forget your training." Jeff answered.

"No Sir." Dig agreed.

* * *

An hour later the office was abuzz with police and forensics. Felicity was talking to Officer Lance when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She would recognize that touch from anywhere. Turning sharply she excused herself from Lance's company and clung to John.

"I don't know whether to be mad that you lied to me again or relieved that your still here." She mumbled into his jacket.

John hugged her back before letting her go to answer her. "Technically when I left you the note I was heading home. I was at the airport then Dad phoned and said the meeting had been arranged here and he wanted me to stay seeing as I had brought it to his attention. Scott's postponed his work for a couple of weeks until Alan's home."

"I'm glad your still here I missed you." She said as she leant up and kissed John.

Oliver was talking to Isobel when we saw the blonde Tracy man approach Felicity. He watched the exchange between them and was shocked to see them hugging and then kissing. How did Felicity know the man and was she dating him?

"I know your back at work now but we are staying in town at the Plaza Hotel if you want to go to dinner again tonight?" John asked.

"Yes that would be really nice."

John caught Oliver walking over. "I will see you later." He said before stealing another quick kiss.

John left as Oliver reached Felicity's side. "Care to tell me what that was."

"Are you going to explain your actions earlier or lack there of." Felicity challenged.

Oliver stormed off and Felicity followed along with Diggle.

* * *

John was sat in his hotel room getting ready to take Felicity to dinner when he heard his Father shout from the joining room. "John have you seen the news?"

John finished buttoning his shirt up as he crossed the room and entered the common room area that linked both of their rooms. "No what's wrong?"

"Take a look." Jeff had paused the news story and put it to the beginning for John.

"Earlier tonight the renegade copycat hoods attacked the nightclub Verdant owned by Thea Queen. She was kidnapped from inside the club and has yet to be found or a ransom demand to be made."

"The Queen's don't have much luck." Jeff commented.

"No." John answered. "I'm going to finish getting read if you hear anything else let me know."

"Is there anything else I should know about Oliver Queen?" Jeff asked he had suspicions but Penny had brushed him off when he had mentioned them to her.

"No I don't think so." John answered over his shoulder as he went back into his room.

Once inside he sent a message to Felicity.

JT – Is everything alright just seen the news. J

Almost immediately a reply came through.

FS – He's back and sorting out the problem. I may be late for dinner plans. F

JT – Take as long as you need. Just let me know when you're finished we can do Big Belly Burger? Do you need picking up? J

FS – Thanks that would be brilliant and yes from Verdant please. F

JT – Okay keep me posted.

John sat down and waited for Felicity's night shift to finish.

* * *

11pm found John waiting outside Verdant. Felicity emerged from the back alley and slid into the passenger seat. "Thanks. It's a good job you know about Oliver makes cancelling plans so much easier, not that I want to be cancelling plans especially not time with you. Because I know you don't get much time down here and…" She babbled until John stopped her with a kiss.

"Sorry." She apologised.

"You have nothing to apologise for. Did you get Thea back?"

"Yeah Oliver is heading over to get her from the police station. And the four copycat hoods are in jail." She boasted proudly.

"Oh." John remarked surprised as he started the engine and headed to Big Belly Burger.

"He wants to try another way. His friend Tommy died in the earthquake and he had found out who Oliver was but couldn't support it, he called him a murderer. Oliver doesn't want to kill anymore, I don't blame him either." Felicity surmised what Oliver had talked about earlier.

"That's very brave of him, it must be difficult."

"Yeah anyway enough about Oliver I want to know all about your Dad finding out about QC." Felicity turned the attention back on to John.

He blushed, "Uh well I looked into the company the second night you were on the island and spoke to Dad about it. The board won't accept a higher bid now that they have agreed with Stellmor's offer but were hoping to secure the 10% in two days time, Dad is trying to convince them to release the stocks early." John explained.

"Thank you." Felicity said grateful.

"Dad is always looking for fresh investment. He has to keep the 'birds' running some how." John pulled the car up into the Big Belly Burger parking lot.

They went inside and ordered. Once the got their food they sat down and Felicity started to tell John about her trip to Lian Yu.

"So I sat up front on the second plane to the island." Felicity boasted.

"What did you think?" John asked curious.

"The view was amazing, I had to do something more crazy than sit up front when we found the island." John gave Felicity a quizzical look. "I jumped out of a plane."

John almost choked on his burger. "What!" He croaked.

"Yeah thank god it was a ship that collected us."

"You are full of surprises. Like earlier where did you and Oliver disappear to?"

"Uh he did his Tarzan impression out of the window, we landed 3 floors down." Felicity sheepishly admitted.

John's mouth dropped open. Felicity found herself laughing at John's expression, she lent over and using her index finger she placed it under his chin and slid his mouth shut.

"It's not something I want to repeat again I think three times is enough." She continued.

"Three?" John queried finding his voice again.

The first time was when I acquired the plans for the Markov device from Merlyn's computers, we had to get across the elevator shaft not fun. The second time was on Lian Yu I uh stepped on a land mine. Oliver swung from a rope and pulled me from it."

"I owe Oliver several thanks for keeping you safe."

"It's kinda his fault I was in danger in the first place and my own, I should learn to stay at home watching TV." Felicity joked and was rewarded with a smile from John.

"That would probably be like telling me I had to stay on the planet." John continued the line of conversation causing Felicity to giggle more.

"I may have only known you two weeks but I know that would be an impossibility."

They finished off their burgers and were just walking outside with their shakes when they met Diggle walking in.

"Hey Dig, Oliver get home with Thea okay?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah she seemed shook up but they are at the Mansion." Diggle replied, he kept glancing at John and the arm he had around Felicity.

"Uh Dig this is John, John meet John Diggle." Felicity introduced the two men who shook hands.

"We sort of met earlier. Thanks by the way for the cover." John replied.

"Just doing my job man. John huh good choice of name." Diggle brushed off the compliment.

"Named after the astronaut John Glenn from Mercury Seven."

"To save confusion call me Diggle." Dig offered.

"Nice to meet you Diggle."

"Sorry Dig if I had known you were eating out tonight I would have invited you to join us." Felicity apologised.

"No worries it was a last minute decision. See you tomorrow at the office?" Dig replied.

"Yeah hopefully after the next few days things will go back to normal and I can go back to IT, I did not study the secretarial arts at MIT." She stated.

"Have a good night Felicity."

"You too Dig."

"Nice to meet you properly Diggle." John bid farewell.

"And you John."

Felicity and John strolled out of Big Belly Burger, Diggle watched them leave and he found himself smiling, he hadn't seen Felicity that happy looking in the time he had known her.

* * *

Felicity woke up to a ringing she didn't recognize. It kept blaring away, opening her eyes she was met with John's pink chest. 'O' she mouthed when she remembered that John had stopped the night. It must be his phone she thought. She moved and rolled reluctantly off his chest, which stirred John into the land of the living. He rubbed sleep from his eyes until the sound registered in his head and he jumped out of bed for his jacket.

He reached the phone and answered it. "Morning Father. Uh no I have other arrangements, sorry I should have left you a message. Yes I will be back for then. Thanks I will and you. Bye." John hung up and glanced over to the bed. Felicity was lying snuggled under the duvet watching him with cute bed hair. "Sorry I forgot to tell dad not to expect me for breakfast."

"It's okay." She said before yawning.

"What time have you got to get up for?" John asked as he returned to the bed putting his phone on the beside table next to Felicity's.

"Uh what time is it."

"Six."

"Ah hour then, do you want to drop me off at the office?"

"Sure I would like that. Wait here." John said, he lent over and kissed Felicity before heading out of the room.

While he was gone Felicity send Diggle a text.

FS – John is dropping me off at the office. Will see you there. Felicity

JD – Okay. You have some explaining to do. Dig

FS – Will tell you later. Felicity

She settled back on the pillows and listened out for John returning. The noises never came though what did was a soft weight pressing on her lips and a gentle brush through her hair.

"Mmmmm." She stirred, she hadn't realised she had fallen back to sleep. Coming back to her senses she deepened the kiss and threaded her fingers into the locks above her.

When the broke apart Felicity stared into the deep blue eyes and she heard a whispered. "Good morning."

"I could wake up to that any day." She replied.

John slid into the bed beside her and Felicity wriggled until she was propped against his chest. It was much more snuggly without the shirt she thought grateful for the impromptu sleep over.

"I made lattes." John said as he stoked his fingers through Felicity's hair.

Felicity was listening to John's heart beating steadily and her fingers were threading through the smattering of almost invisible chest hair John had. "Mm my favorite coffee.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes enjoying each other's ministrations. Eventually Felicity hefted her head from off John's chest and leant against the headboard. John passed her mug over.

"Great mug, the caption is brilliant." John commented.

Felicity glanced at the passage. "Yeah found it in a computer shop and couldn't resist."

Felicity's favorite mug was a classic white with a passage from Douglas Adams written on the side in traditional type font that said, 'A computer terminal is not some clunky old television with a typewriter in front of it. It is an interface where the mind and body can connect with the universe and move bits of it about.'

She lifted the mug to her lips and took a deep drink of the warm milky sweet smelling liquid. "That is the best latte I think I have ever had." She complimented.

"Grandma strikes again." John admitted.

"You can bring me coffee in bed anytime." She leaned over and kissed John her appreciation before settling back to enjoy the rest of her latte and the best start to a morning since her first day on Tracy Island.

* * *

John pulled up outside Queen Consolidated at 8:30. He gave Felicity a goodbye kiss before she left the car and watched her as she walked into the building. He left to join up with his dad at the hotel.

At the hotel John found his father in the shared space of their room with papers strewn about the coffee table. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Hi John." Jeff greeted his son glancing over at him, he saw he was still in the clothes from the night before but the happiness on his face warmed Jeff's heart. "Everything is going smoothly the board have agreed to release the shares this morning at 9am. I'm just checking through the paperwork checking it is all in order." He replied returning to the papers.

"I'll go and get changed then."

"Yes we have another conference this morning at 11am to meet with the other co-owners. Isobel won't be interested in QC is she doesn't have full control, it won't be long before she withdraws and her shares go on the market again." Jeff detailed what he knew.

"Alright, give me 30 minutes and you can explain what the meeting is all for." John replied before disappearing back into his room to get ready.

* * *

Inside the conference room there was a lot of hostile tension. Isobel started the proceedings. "You can't win this I now own 50% of the stock."

Before Oliver could respond Jeff Tracy interjected. "Actually Miss Rochev, I think you will find that the final 10% of the stocks were all released this morning and Tracy Industries own the full percent."

Isobel looked shocked at Jeff Tracy before glaring at her associates. "I-I'm afraid he is right, we received an email just before the meeting saying we were outbid." Isobel ground her teeth together.

Oliver couldn't help the slight smirk on his face, his mother had warned him of Isobel and the Tracy's involvement now meant she wouldn't have a controlling percentage of his company, there would be hope for him and the company.

"What do you want with a company that is now associated with mass murder?" Isobel sneered at Jeff Tracy.

"A company's reputation can change Miss Rochev, why destroy something that can be rescued." Jeff replied.

Felicity bit back a giggle at the reference and the look of indignation on Isobel's face.

"I know I majored in dropping out, but I'm sure that makes us partners going forward so I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other and Mr Tracy." Oliver surmised.

"You are not what people say about you." She stated.

"Most people fail to see the real me." Oliver retorted.

Isobel and Oliver squared off for a few seconds before she left the room with her associated following in tow.

Once she had left the room Oliver turned to Mr Tracy and John. "Thank you both of you for believing in the company."

"There is proof in the records that this company is very successful when you look past the news stories. I am not someone to believe in everything the news reports only the facts. I will be leaving a trusted representative in the building who will conduct business on my behalf or involve me if required."

"Okay I look forward to meeting him or her." Oliver replied.

"Watch out for Miss Rochev she can be underhanded at times." Jeff Tracy warned Oliver.

"So I have been told."

"I believe that is all for now. I will be heading back to the main office tomorrow, first thing I would like to introduce my representative."

"I will have that scheduled in." Oliver replied.

Jeff held out his hand to Oliver. "Take care Mr Queen." Both shook hands before John and Oliver shook hands. Oliver used the opportunity to show a little of his strength. John however was not threatened by the display.

"Nice meeting you Oliver."

"And you John."

You could cut the testosterone in the air. Eventually the broke apart and the two Tracy men left.

Felicity escorted them to the elevator. "Do you fancy a movie tonight if I get things wrapped up here?" She asked John as they waited.

John turned to his dad, who looked shocked to have been consulted. "Don't look at me your not a teenager anymore. An old man like me can take care of himself." He joked.

John turned back to Felicity. "Sure want me to pick you up here or at home?"

"Here I'll text you when I am almost done."

DING the elevator announced its arrival.

Jeff stepped inside and held the doors. "See you later." John leant in for a kiss and when he pulled back he whispered. "Beautiful." Before stepping into the elevator.

"Bye Felicity."

"Bye Mr Tracy." She smiled a knowing smile as she used his correct title before the doors slid shut.

She retuned to the office and congratulated Oliver. "You did it. Not bad for someone who got a D in 10th-grade algebra." Oliver looked pointedly at her. "If it's online I can find it." Oliver chuckles he forgot how good she is.

Diggle stepped into the room at that point and Oliver turned the conversation around. "So anything you need to share about the new co-owner of my company?"

Felicity blushed. "You did say you would tell Felicity." Diggle joined in.

Felicity backed away a little from the two now ganging up on her.

"You know that conference I went to I said I met an old friend well that was the friend."

"What conference?" Oliver queried.

"While you were gone the rest of us continued working. I was sent to an IT conference at MIT and met John who was presenting."

"You seem more than friends." Oliver pushed.

"Yes we are." Felicity stated simply, she squared her shoulders waiting for Oliver to try and challenge.

"Be careful, not everyone is who they seem." He cautioned.

Feeling hurt at Oliver's words she threw back. "No there not. You would know all about that. At least John as looked after me since we have been together. He doesn't run away when things get hard or go wrong." Felicity made for the door but halted at the sound of her name being called.

"Felicity wait. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry I ran off. I couldn't save Tommy and then you got hurt, nearly killed, Dig was injured because of me. I it's no excuse I know I'm sorry."

Felicity turned back and saw the raw hurt for a second in Oliver's eyes, she softened in truth he did have a point but she knew John was a hidden hero.

"As long as he makes you happy." Dig drew away from the awkward tension.

"Yes he does." Felicity stated.

AN – so what do you think? Please leave me a review as they are inspiring me to write so much.


	14. Chapter 14

AN – sorry for the slower update I had a job interview and I got the job yippee! and work over the weekend plus I had to do a bit of research for this. I am amazed how much I learnt about space stations and rockets as well as physics I should have used thunderbird when I sat my GCSEs lol. Hope you like this chapter.

I do not own Arrow or Thunderbirds just playing around with them

CHAPTER 14

It had been two months since John had left Starling City. Felicity visited most nights after she had finished her shift with the now named Arrow. She would tell John all about what was going on in the city and he would tell her about his day and any rescues they had been called out on. Then they would work a little on the holographic control unit together before Felicity would head back for sleep.

Presently Felicity was just settling herself down in front of the TV on the sofa. She had finally gotten home after the Cyrus Gold fiasco. A lot had gone on in the last few days and she hasn't been in touch with John since the theft from the Applied Science building.

Felicity held onto her locket and took a deep relaxing breath before she connected to the digital innards of the jewelry. Inside she followed the usual route of the orange signal band up to Thunderbird 5 and John. She went straight to the monitor and saw John hunched over the main console, he had a frown across his brow.

"Hey handsome are you busy?" Felicity called out, her voice sounded a little tinny from the speakers but it got the blonde Thunderbirds attention. As his head turned the frown dissipated into a huge smile that looked almost relieved.

"No everything is quiet tonight. You on the other hand have been keeping me busy."

"Oh?" Felicity replied shocked.

"Well since I received a notification about the mysterious theft from Queen Consolidated I kept a slightly closer eye on things. I then heard the SCPD radios. What has been going on?"

"Sorry, I uh it's been a long few days." Felicity thought back over the events and recalled where it had all started. "We went to the Applied Science warehouse to see what was stolen. I met a CSI who is clued up on the weird stuff, Barry Allen, he told us one person broke in and stole a centrifuge ripped it clean out of the floor." Felicity watched John's reaction, he appeared a little shocked but remained silent as he usually did so she continued.

"Oliver…" Felicity was cut off finishing what she was about to say as the control room of Thunderbird 5 suddenly became a frenzied chaos of explosions, sparks and flying debris.

It was like watching a program in slow motion, the sound didn't register through Felicity's shock and the unfolding scene. The buckle to keep John in his seat gave way and Felicity watched as he rose from the fixture and joined the masses of debris and parts of Thunderbird 5 being thrown about the room.

Finally a sound penetrated the silence of Felicity's mind and it was a scream, but not from John it sounded more high pitched and it was calling John's name. Then it hit her she was calling out to him, unable to do anything except watch as he resembled a rag doll being tossed about a toy box.

More sparking and explosions sounded this time Felicity heard them and she flinched back at the loudness. Then the lights died, the brightness of 5 extinguished to be replace with a menacing red dim glow. It provided enough light for Felicity to still see John and track his movements about the now disheveled control room. He himself was not moving that Felicity could see, he seemed to be lifeless. "JOHN!" She cried out but no response.

A large piece of metal collided with John turning him about and that's when Felicity saw a huge dark stain on his blue suit across his back, he was bleeding.

The commotion seemed to be calming down the explosions had ceased leaving behind some panels still sparking and a lot of debris floating about the room.

It felt like someone had just booted up her operating system as she came fully back to her senses and started to try and rectify the situation. John was not responding meaning he was hurt or worse, 'don't go there' she scolded herself. Next she tried to access Thunderbird 5's systems but they weren't responding, she tried to send a message to Tracy Island but everything was dead.

The only thing she was able to do was trace her own path back from 5 to her physical body. So she did just that, after one final look towards John's floating limp body she raced back to her home in Starling City.

Back in Starling City Felicity opened up her locket for the first time since Lady Penelope had given it to her, and she was met with a bright-eyed smiling John. Felicity almost broke down there and then, when had John added a picture of himself to her locket? She had been carrying him close all this time and she never knew it and at the moment he was so far away and in trouble.

"Calling International Rescue Control." Felicity was a little shocked at how strong her voice sounded. A few moments longer than Felicity wanted to wait she gave up and tried again. "Calling Lady Penelope." She tried a different line. Still nothing. Then she remembered that Thunderbird 5 received all transmissions and relayed them to Tracy Island. She needed to boost her signal to reach the island, but that would take too long.

Felicity leapt from the sofa and ran as fast as she could up to her office room. Once inside she grabbed onto her computer for dear life and jumped inside. She surfed along the internet until she found Jeff Tracy's email and followed its last accessed path into a server system. Suddenly she was in a jail cell again like the first time she reached Thunderbird 5, 'I hope someone finds me quick.'

* * *

Brains' was still working in his lab at 11pm when a security alarm started to sound. He looked up from his work while his mind caught up to what was going on, when it had he sprung up to her feet and raced to Command and Control.

Upstairs Brains accessed the security software and isolated the issue, an outside unknown was attempting access into their servers. He scanned the report and went to hit the terminate command but something caught is eye. The program coding was completely unusual, no computer code he had ever seen or written could exist like this. His curiosity peaked he opened the quarantine folder, what he saw was not possible.

On the screen stood Felicity Smoak, the latest Agent to be recruited. She looked panicked and as Brains stared unbelieving the figure on the screen moved waving frantically almost as though it knew Brains was watching. As Brains continued watching the screen he was fascinated how someone had created this type of virus His mind puzzled at how to isolate the program to study and reverse engineer the coding when the lips of the figure moved and mouthed 'HELP JOHN!' That threw Brains and he decided Mr Tracy needed to see this.

Five minutes later Jeff Tracy arrived in his office to a slightly flustered Brains. He had caught the jist of the problem a security breech but after that he was lost, but for Brains to be this worried Jeff knew he had to oversee the problem.

As he approached the desk Brains' was sat at he saw what could only be described as a perfect replica of Felicity Smoak on the screen. The blonde figure was screaming and waving arms about, she had what looked like tears streaming down her cheeks.

"M-M-Mr T-T-Tracy i-i-i the behaviour has e-e-escalated." Brains informed.

The figure suddenly stopped as if focusing for a moment before seemingly screaming harder and now jumping on the spot waving hands around. Jeff watched and lip-read as best as he could.

'HELP JOHN TROUBLE PLEASE HURT'

Jeff screwed up his face in concentration. "Brains can we give this virus access to the speakers so we can hear what it is saying?"

"Y-Y-Y sure." Brains typed some commands before sobbing and shouting filled the room. The two men listened.

"Please listen to me. HELP JOHN. Something's wrong with Thunderbird 5. He's in trouble and hurt. PLEASE!"

Jeff felt a cold shiver down his spine at the words, he learnt long ago to listen to his gut and it was telling him that something was terribly wrong.

He leant over brains and connected a call to Thunderbird 5. The screen remained blank with an error message flashing, communication signal lost.

"Brains I want to know what that is." Jeff pointed to the image of Felicity. Next he pressed a large red button on his desk. The villa burst into sound of the emergency klaxon. Jeff sat in his red chair and opened up a secret panel under the desk which contained a hand print lock. He set his hand down and once it confirmed his print the room began to transform into Command and Control.

Brains set to work on the computer, truthfully he didn't have a clue what it could be the coding resembled genetic coding or DNA not the typical 0 and 1's of computer code but he knew it was not possible.

"Please Jeff, Brains, I can see you I just can't hear you or even know if you can hear me. It's me Felicity I can explain everything but you need to get to John Please he needs you help." Felicity continued to plead, she had lost track of the time now but knew John didn't have that much time.

Jeff and Brains exchanged glances at the change of pleading from the Felicity type figure. "Brains can you make it so we can communicate back, something doesn't feel right."

"Y-Y-Yes Mr T-T-Tracy."

As Brains began typing away and the pleading continued through the speakers the boys started to arrive still clad in pajamas and bed hair.

"What's the situation?" Scott asked confused he could hear Felicity.

"M-M-Mr Tracy." Brains prompted. Pointing at the screen where Felicity still remained behind bars but her pleading had stopped abruptly and she was staring intently out into the room.

"Felicity Smoak?" Jeff asked the screen.

The blonde figure on screen nodded. There was a shocked intake of breath from the occupants of the room.

"I need some proof that it is you and not an imposter." Jeff demanded.

"Uh." Felicity didn't know what to answer with but her mouth came to the rescue. "I brought you all coffee after the Undertaking. I met John at a conference at MIT and he invited me back to Tracy Island. Scott didn't know about the Vigilante's name in Starling City he thought I worked for your nemesis. You asked me to be an agent when I arrived. Do I need to go on? John's in trouble you need to help him NOW!" Felicity spoke so quickly everyone in the room struggled to keep up.

At the last sentence the room erupted into numerous questions. "John?" "What's wrong with John?" "What's happened?" "How is he in trouble?"

"Enough!" Jeff silenced the room.

"Something happened to Thunderbird 5. She's lost main power there is I think emergency power. John's hurt he wouldn't answer me and I saw blood on his suit." Felicity answered the silence.

"Alan, Scott, Virgil Thunderbird 3 NOW!" Jeff ordered.

The three in question sped into action racing towards their respective portraits that opened to chutes to take them to the silos. There were no further words once the boys were inside the pictures slid back and they were gone.

Felicity collapsed to the floor on the screen with the relief that came from hearing Jeff's order, he had believed her. Hopefully she had gotten the help in time.

Time seemed to slow as the room waited for the pilots to make into the craft.

"Thunderbird 3 to Control over." Alan's voice tore into the silence of the room.

Everyone moved closer to the desk and the video feed of Alan. "Control, you are cleared for take off." Jeff replied instantly. Not a second could be spared now his son was in danger and they needed to rescue him. Jeff watched the video as Alan launched Thunderbird 3.

It was tense silence as everyone waited for 3 to climb out of the atmosphere and reach 5. Brains had boosted the communication signal so they could keep in contact with 3 throughout the rescue.

* * *

40 minutes later Thunderbird 5 finally came into view, the pilot and co-pilot of Thunderbird 3 could not believe the damage it had sustained. Half of the craft looked like Swiss cheese, the outer ring of the craft was now a semi circle, the solar panels on top were shattered and most missing and the antenna underneath had been bent.

"What the hell happened?" Scott cursed forgetting the open comms line they had.

"Scott." Jeff scolded.

"Sorry Father. Five is a wreck, the living quarters side seems to be the worst hit. The hull is breached on half of the craft, it." Scott paused trying to think of the best way to describe it but he didn't really want to face it. "The docking hatch is still intact."

"We are in final approach." Alan interrupted.

"FAB." Jeff responded.

The wait was again silent and tense, no one had said a word in the time it had taken Thunderbird 3 to get to Thunderbird 5. Felicity was still trapped in the computer security listening to the reports now and worrying. She could see Brains every now and again looking and watching her with confusion, she guessed he knew something was different.

Another 5 minutes passed before Alan came through on the comms. "Thunderbird 3 is locked."

"Entering access codes." Scotts voice sounded distant. "The codes aren't working."

The occupants of the control room held their breaths waiting to hear more. "Looks like the door might be damaged or it's a computer error either way we can't get in. We need to cut through the door." Virgil reported.

"Do what you have to do." Jeff answered.

"Let me out. I can go up and if it's a computer error I might be able to gain access." Felicity demanded.

"H-H-How can you get a-a-access to T-T-Thunderbird 5 systems?" Brains asked.

"I have ways it's a long story, trust me please you said yourself I'm loyal and smart I won't do anything to jeopardize International Rescue and it could mean you get to John faster." She pleaded.

Jeff looked to his son's on the screen in space waiting for the order. He then looked to Gordon, Fermat and Tin-Tin waiting tensely in the control room, then he glanced at Brains who gave a subtle nod.

"Fine the access code is 28102041." Jeff reluctantly said he didn't want Miss Smoak out of his sight she had been lying and that didn't sit right with him.

Brains took his queue and released the security quarantine. "Thank you." Was heard from the speakers before the figure of Felicity was gone from the screen.

A few minutes passed before the three faces on the monitor turned sharply to look in the direction of the door. "What's going on?" Jeff asked. He watched as Alan turned back to the monitor.

"Someone just input the access code and the door started to move, it's stopped again now." Alan answered.

Jeff watched the screen wishing he had gone up instead of Scott but he didn't want to repeat past mistakes.

He opened up another video link to Lady Penelope. On the thought of not repeating past mistakes he needed to get Felicity here and his top agent, something about Felicity Smoak had slipped past the checks and he needed to find out what and how. "International Rescue Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward speaking."

"Penny we have a situation, Thunderbird 5 is down with rescue operation currently ongoing I need you to collect Felicity Smoak from Starling City and bring her to the Island." Jeff briskly ordered.

"Oh Jeff right away. Is there any news on John?" Lady Penelope replied.

"Not yet Penny, when we have some news I will let you know."

"Okay Jeff. We will leave immediately."

"Thanks Penny." Jeff ended the call.

The room returned to silence as they waited for something to happen at the rescue site.

* * *

As soon as the security dropped Felicity shouted her thanks and left there was not a moment to lose. She skirted the system and found the communications transmission up to Thunderbird 3 and followed that up into the comms of the craft.

Next she worked her way around to the door lock panel. It was a strange place, a red room filled with numbers bouncing around. Felicity weaved in and out of the numbers until she found the join to Thunderbird 5. A large circle doorway kept her inside Thunderbird 3. She turned to face the numbers, she called out the numbers Jeff had just told her. "2. 8. 1. 0. 2. 0. 4. 1."

As each number rang out in the room it floated from the group and lay itself against the door. Once all of the numbers were in place the door spun 180 degrees and stopped. Felicity approached the door and pulled with all of her might and it budged slightly enough to see through to the other side only it was black.

She put herself against the gap and took a deep breath, she was digital matter able to move and go anywhere within wires, circuit boards and transmissions. Suddenly she was falling until something hard stopped her movement. It was black except where her skin touched the cold surface and a sliver of light from where she came from. Her energy was transferring into the locking system.

She grasped the problem instantly there was no power. The emergency power must have stopped. She jumped to her feet and reversed what she just did bringing herself back into Thunderbird 3. She navigated back to the comms system and into a monitor screen where she saw three anxious faces.

"I have found the problem, I can get the door open." She saw the relief flicker in their eyes and she felt dread fall heavily in her stomach at her next words. "The emergency power has failed." She saw the horror rest on their faces and her heart almost stopped. She didn't need to go there right now. "I will be a few minutes be ready." She ordered before leaving the monitor and rushing back to the locking unit.

This time she pulled some more at the door making the gap larger and she squeezed through. More light could filter through now and she could see it was identical to the room on the other side of the door. Concentrating on the door she placed her hands against it and watched as the panel glowed grey. The harder she pushed the more surface area that glowed and the door started to move. She pushed and pushed with every ounce of strength she could muster and then some. Eventually she gave in the door had moved more it was almost half way open but she couldn't push it anymore.

She needed to be smart not strong. When the door had power it moved easier and the more she touched it the more power it had. She turned around and lay her back against the door and then her arms outstretched. She pushed and the door started to move again. She ground her teeth and kept pushing and slowly inch-by-inch the door continued to move.

The movement stopped, Felicity slid down to the floor exhausted. The room was now flooded with light from the other lock room. She had done it, she hoped it had been enough to open the physical door between the two craft.

Felicity slowly dragged herself to her feet and sluggishly made her way back into Thunderbird 3's comms system. Looking out of the monitor she saw the cockpit empty she assumed what ever she had done had worked. She searched through the archive of call channels and found what she was after, Scott's watch. She followed the signal and slipped into the watch calling out once she could. "Scott?"

* * *

The three brothers looked to their Father on the monitor screen in Thunderbird 3. Felicity had just suggested she could help and he was hesitating, all three knew there was more going on than just John being in trouble.

When Jeff looked to them they all nodded agreeing that Felicity should help, anything to save their brother. They watched as their dad checked with those left on Tracy Island before he made his decision.

With bated breath they waited for something to happen, no one knew what Felicity intended to do or could even do. Thunderbird 5 was just a tin can if the emergency power was out.

The door control panel started to beep. Three heads spun around to watch as the access code was entered on the screen. Then the door juddered slightly for a moment.

"What's going on?" Jeff's voice came through into the cockpit.

Alan turned back to address his father while the two older brothers continued to watch the door.

"Someone just input the access code and the door started to move, it's stopped again now." Alan answered.

In the wait the boys on Thunderbird 3 listened to the call Jeff made to Lady Penelope. Scott and Virgil focused their attention back on the video feed and their father. They both knew something was amiss and they exchanged their own glance at the end of the call confirming to the other they both suspected something.

Before anymore could happen another monitor on the console sprung to life and they saw Felicity in the centre of the screen. She looked worried and flustered. "I have found the problem, I can get the door open." As a collective they relaxed slightly that would save them time and a relief that they didn't have to dig out all of the cutting equipment. What she said next however cut into their hearts like the cutting equipment would have the door. "The emergency power has failed." Now they understood why she looked so worried and flustered.

Scott started to alter the rescue plan, no emergency power meant no Oxygen or lighting. They needed their space suits and breathing equipment plus spare for John. God John if he was still alive he would need them, don't go there he threatened himself.

"I will be a few minutes be ready." Felicity ordered, it was a new side to her that they all saw and they obeyed as she vanished from the monitor leaving it blank once more.

Scott sprung straight into action. "We need space suits on and breathing apparatus. Virgil make sure we have thermal blankets spare O2 tank and helmet. Alan get the torches." Scott gave the orders, Virgil went to amend his already packed first aid kit and Alan went to ready the torches. Scott headed to the cabinet containing the space suits and got ready in his before organising the tethering ropes.

5 minutes later they were all ready, helmets secured and oxygen levels safe. They had hand torches as well as ones clipped to their helmets. The door started to slide open it was slow at first and at halfway it stopped. The pause was agonizing the three were poised ready to run into the airlock and to their fallen brothers aid.

Eventually the door started to move again, foot-by-foot it slid open until at last it was all the way. They moved into the air lock, thankfully this door had an override mechanical failsafe that they could open themselves.

As Scott finished pulling the inner airlock door open he heard his name being called. He looked to Alan and Virgil and both shrugged. He heard his name again and this time he realised where it was coming from his watch. With it being inside his suit he couldn't get to it to use it, he tried to tell Felicity to use the helmet comms line instead.

Activating the external speaker on his helmet he called out. "Felicity if you can hear me you need to find our helmet comms." Listening for a moment he heard a reply. "Okay."

As a unit the Tracy brothers moved into the dark, cold and lifeless husk of Thunderbird 5. Small and large bits of the station floated about the room and they weaved and dodged around them.

Using the larger torches they scanned the room from the floor to the ceiling looking for John.

"Have you got into Thunderbird 5?" Felicity's tired sounding voice came through the comm. in Scott's helmet, he didn't know if she was also transmitting in the others, he muted his comm. to respond.

"Yes we are in thanks, how did you do that?" Scott asked.

"It's a really long story. Have you found John?" Felicity quickly changed the topic.

"We are looking for him right…" Scott was interrupted by Virgil's cries through the comms.

"I've found him!"

Scott turned around to his right looking for Virgil and his light. "Did you hear that?" He asked Felicity.

"Yeah I." Felicity broke into a huge jaw splitting yawn before continuing. "Heard."

Scott approached Virgil and he felt the restrictive band of worry around his heart loosen as he saw John with his O2 helmet on. "Are you okay?" He asked Felicity worried about her.

"I'm fine, worry about John. How is he?" She asked concerned.

Scott opened the comm. "Virgil." he said as he drew along side his brunette brother.

Virgil heard all of the questions Scott needed answering in his name but he was concentrating on John. His pulse was weak and his temperature low, and the wound to his side had him worried. "We need a stretcher." Was his only response.

Alan had just joined them and he offered to fetch one leaving Scott to assist Virgil.

"Get the foil blankets out, wrap him and then strap him to the stretcher and get him back on 3. I can't do anything in here. At the minute he's alive." Virgil finally answered some more of Scott's unspoken questions. The transmission went through to Alan and also Base.

"Thank god." Alan remarked."

"Bring him home." Jeff's deep voice came through.

In Scott's helmet he heard Felicity choke back a sob. He flicked the mute again before speaking. "It's alright he's alive and in safe hands thanks to you."

"It's been a really long few days." She replied with a half yawn half sob.

Scott had taken the foil blankets out of the bag and started to open them while Virgil kept monitoring John. As Scott started to wrap the blankets about John he saw the large blood drenched patch of suit and as he got closer he could see the tear through the material. Scott made sure to pull the foil tight over this area to help stem the bleeding until Virgil could attend to it.

"City." The mumble from John caught the attention of the two dark haired brothers instantly.

"John." Virgil called trying to get his attention.

John's eyelids flickered open for a second before closing.

Virgil firmly shook John's shoulders. "John stay awake, talk to me, its Virgil and Scott's here too."

"Irg, ot." The mumble barely made it past John's lips before he slipped into unconsciousness again.

"John." Scott pleaded but it fell of deaf ears.

Felicity heard the plea in Scott's voice and she tried to bite back another sob.

Alan at this point arrived back with the stretcher. As a team they took up different positions about John and strapped him to the stretcher. Virgil took the head, he could monitor John best during the move from there and he secured John's head in place to prevent any spinal damage.

Scott was already at John's side so he took that area, strapping John's shoulders and waist to the board. Alan took the bottom of the stretcher and secured John's feet before they made their way back towards 3.

"Felicity we are moving back into 3. Can you close the door? We can't disengage otherwise." Scott asked Felicity, he didn't want to she sounded exhausted but being the only one who could it was his only option.

"Yeah tell me as soon as your clear and I will sort it out." She replied.

A few minutes passed as the group traverse the zero gravity and filed into the cockpit of 3. "We're in." Scott announced.

"Don't disengage until you see me on the monitor." Felicity instructed.

"FAB." Scott replied.

* * *

As soon as Felicity heard Scott's "FAB" She raced from the helmet comm. and back to the door code room. She didn't feel she had the strength to go through this again but she knew it was the only way to get John and the rest of the Tracy's back to the Island.

Unfortunately for her the only way to close the door was to pull it and that meant only her hands would be on the door providing energy. Taking a deep breath steeling herself for this.

She gripped the door and felt the energy enter the door, she tugged with all of her might and the door moved towards her. She stepped backwards and tugged again with the door following.

She continued for what felt like a life time, step backwards, tug and pull, repeat. Eventually the light faded until the last sliver was left. As she released the door her legs gave out on her and she collapsed to the floor exhausted and breathing heavily.

Felicity remained on the floor until her breathing slowed then she attempted to move towards the gap she had left. Her legs couldn't bear her weight so she crawled until she reached the gap and she slipped through.

Now on Thunderbird 3's side of the lock she had to push the door to close it completely. She pulled herself to her feet and leaning her whole body against the door she pushed hard one last time. As the door moved and clicked into place she stepped forward allowing the door to revolve 180 degrees back into place. The numbers that Felicity had used in the access code removed themselves from the door and returned to the group.

Slowly Felicity trudged back towards the communication system and found the monitor she had used before. Appearing on the screen she saw Alan sat in the pilot seat already buckled in. He looked pale and worried.

"All clear." Felicity whispered.

"FAB." Alan replied before addressing the console. "We are disengaged. Returning to base."

Scott's voice replied first. "FAB Alan. Fast as you can."

"FAB Son." Jeff's voice followed.

Felicity remembered meeting Alan's eyes and seeing the worry in his baby blue eyes before everything went black.

AN – so I hope this was all okay. I apologise if the whole 5 being destroyed is repetitive but its what I liked about the movie and I wish there had been more of it well more of John. Anyway please leave me a review good or bad on what you think I love reading them and they inspire me to keep writing.


	15. Chapter 15

AN – THANK YOU! For the brilliant reviews and taking the time to review or read and follow/favorite this story it all means a lot. Here is another chapter fresh from the press please excuse any errors. Oh and enjoy

I do not own Arrow or Thunderbirds I'm just manipulating someone else's genius

CHAPTER 15

Felicity heard loud banging, it was making her head throb. She groaned in pain and annoyance, she just wanted to sleep. Why was she so tired? That's right they had been dealing with Cyrus Gold and the, what had Oliver called it, Mirakuru. Sure she had worked several days straight with only a few hours sleep but that wasn't a new thing since she had been helping Oliver at night.

The memories came flooding back intensifying the throbbing in her head. She had been telling John all about Cyrus Gold when something had happened to Thunderbird 5 and John had been hurt. She had told Jeff and John's brothers about the problem then helped them get to John in Thunderbird 5. The last thing she remembered was watching Alan pilot Thunderbird 3 home.

The banging started again. Felicity cautiously opened her eyes she had her head lying on the keyboard, gently she lifted it off and flexed her neck and shoulders. She felt like she had been run over by a semi. In helping Felicity had discovered she could do much more with systems and hardware than she had realised but apparently it had its drawbacks.

She heard her name being called. Something about the accent struck her as odd, it wasn't Oliver or Diggle and there wasn't anyone else that would be calling for her at this, wait what time was it? The desk clock said 4am. It had been over 3 hours since she had called up to John.

Jumping up from the chair Felicity raced down the stairs and flung open the door. On the step stood Lady Penelope and Parker, she looked worried.

"Lady Penelope." Felicity stated.

"Yes Felicity dear. Are you alright? We have been knocking and calling for 10 minutes and quite frankly you look extremely pale." Lady Penelope replied.

The relief at seeing to familiar faces led to her legs giving up and Felicity sank down towards the ground.

Parker rushed forward hooking his arms under Felicity's and supporting her before she could hit the floor.

"Perhaps we should take this inside." Lady Penelope suggested.

"Yes milady ha good suggestion." Parker agreed as he shifted Felicity's weight and positioned himself under her arm to guide her back into the house.

"John." Felicity stated as Parker lowered her onto the sofa in the TV room.

"Yes Felicity Jeff sent us. He's been in an accident, the boys have rescued him and he's back on Tracy Island. We are going to take you to Tracy Island." Lady Penelope explained.

Felicity looked at Lady Penelope her mind trying to register what she was saying. He was back home and they were going to take her there.

"Parker could you sort out some attire for Felicity."

"Yes Milady." He replied before heading out of the room and hunting about the house for Felicity's room.

Lady Penelope crouched in front of Felicity and gently she lay a hand over Felicity's before asking quietly. "Felicity how did you know about John?"

Felicity met Penelope's eyes and panic rose inside, she had saved John but at what cost to herself.

"Felicity can you do unusual things?" Lady Penelope tried to coax an answer from Felicity, she suspected but she needed it confirming.

A very small nod of Felicity's head told her all she needed to know. "It's alright you don't need to be afraid you are among friends, I suspected when I read your medical notes."

Felicity's eyes widened in surprise, "You?" She squeaked.

"Yes I can manipulate light see?" Lady Penelope replied. She vanished before Felicity's eyes for a second before reappearing.

Felicity felt her mouth drop open. "What can you do?" She tentatively asked it was always a difficult topic to broach they all had their reasons for hiding.

"I can enter any digital technology. I was with John when everything happened." Felicity revealed.

"Oh Felicity." Lady Penelope rose and perched on the sofa next to Felicity pulling her into a hug.

Felicity relaxed into the hug and she started to sob. Lady Penelope soothed and rocked Felicity while she had her moment.

Parker popped his head back into the room, Penelope took the queue that he was finished. "Felicity." She gently said and continued when the sobs calmed a little. "Parker is ready, shall we go and see John."

Felicity sniffed and nodded. "Sorry." She apologised pulling back from Lady Penelope's embrace.

"No need dear, you have had quite the ordeal and I'm sure I haven't heard the full tale."

Felicity shook her head. She felt completely drained like she could sleep for a week easily. "Let's get you in the Rolls and you can sleep on the journey over."

Lady Penelope stood and Felicity followed on weary legs. Parker was stood by the front door holding out a jacket for Felicity to put on, which she did grateful for the assistance he gave. Next Parker opened the door and Lady Penelope led the way out on to the street with her arm linked with Felicity's giving her some support. She was intrigued to what Felicity had done to get herself into such a state and also concerned for the poor girl.

The sky was just getting light as the trio walked across the street to the parked up pink Rolls Royce. Parker briskly walked past the ladies and to the storage compartment at the rear of the vehicle to stow away Felicity's case before retracting the glass dome.

Felicity didn't take much notice she could barely keep her eyes open, once she was seated and buckled in next to Lady Penelope she gave up the fight and let the blackness take over once more. Her last thought and action was of seeing John again and she grabbed the locket.

* * *

"FAB 1 to Tracy Island." Parker radioed in.

"Tracy Island receiving you are cleared to land and taxi into the hanger." Tin-Tin's voice came over the radio.

"Understood hover and out." Parker replied.

The sounds after the quiet pulled at Felicity raising her back to consciousness. Slowly she opened her eyes, the throbbing had died down and she felt a little better after her nap.

It was dark, Felicity looked out and saw the stars above and black sky. Lifting her head she looked about the space she was in.

"We will be landing in a few moments." Lady Penelope spoke quietly.

Felicity nodded. "How long was I asleep?" She asked around another yawn.

"Approximately an hour." Came the reply.

Felicity felt her eyes widen at the shock, she was sure John had said it was a 6hr flight.

Lady Penelope divulged more information at the silence, "FAB 1 is one of Brains' inventions it surpasses all conventional aircraft speeds."

"Oh. I guess that's useful when chasing down the bad guys."

"Quite."

They stayed quiet as the darker outline of Tracy Island approached and the car/plane FAB 1 descended to land on the illuminated runway. Felicity could see the lights on in the different parts of the Villa. Her heart started to beat faster, what was going to happen to her now?

FAB 1 touched down gracefully on the runway and drove steadily into the awaiting hanger. It was empty no welcoming group this time.

Parker stopped FAB 1 in the usual spot and cut the engine before disembarking and helping out his two passengers. Lady Penelope motioned for Felicity to go first and she followed.

The trio made their way to the elevator and then when inside Felicity watched as Parker selected a floor she hadn't been to yet. A few seconds passed and the doors opened into a corridor that looked like it had been carved out of solid rock. Felicity assumed they were in the depths of the volcano.

Lady Penelope took the lead now and Felicity followed with Parker at the rear. The corridor was twisty and windy and seemed to go on forever. Eventually though Penelope stopped at a door and she turned to Felicity, "Wait here a moment." At the acknowledging nod Penny slipped into the room.

Felicity waited, she soon moved to lean against the wall her energy waning again she had never felt this exhausted before and could only put it down to what she had done to Thunderbird 5's lock to make it work. She would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant saving John or anyone of the Thunderbirds. Subconsciously Felicity's hand moved and cupped the locket while she pondered and waited.

The click of the door opening brought Felicity back to the here and now, she stood straighter no longer leaning against the wall and faced the door. Jeff Tracy came out followed by Lady Penelope. Felicity's heart sank as she saw his expression, he looked furious. The click of the door closing echoed in the hallway.

"My office." Jeff seemed to growl out and he stormed off down the corridor.

Lady Penelope looked shocked and Felicity felt her stomach drop with fear. Hesitantly she followed the wake of the Tracy Patriarch with Lady Penelope close and Parker behind.

In Jeff's office, Tin-Tin had left the room in a hurry as they entered and once the sound of her footsteps ceased Jeff unleashed his fury.

"IS THERE ANYTHING YOU WISH TO DISCLOSE FELICITY!" He roared.

Felicity stepped back at the hostility and ferocity of the words.

"Jeff." Lady Penelope tried to intervene but Jeff held up a hand to her.

"Your background check was not as through as you seem to believe. Felicity here has been hiding something and I want to know exactly what it is. How did you managed to be up on Thunderbird 5 when she was struck and then infiltrate our systems here?" He demanded.

Felicity cowered more under the scrutiny. John had been wrong Jeff Tracy wouldn't understand and now she was stuck facing the lion with no defense.

"I, I, I was helping to save him. Please I couldn't tell you. I wouldn't do anything to hurt John or your family or the Organisation. Please." Felicity broke down she had faced off and stood her ground with the Arrow, the Dodger and the Count but Jeff Tracy right now terrified her.

Lady Penelope had seen enough, she had never seen Jeff like this before. She moved and positioned herself in front of Felicity shielding her and squared herself to Jeff. "Don't do something you will regret."

"You don't know the full story Penny." He started to argue but was cut off.

"And neither do you. I think we need to talk before you frighten this poor girl anymore than this whole ordeal already has." Penny challenged Jeff.

Jeff kept his eyes on Penny's challenging her, they both remained that was for a long while before Jeff finally backed down.

"Parker take Felicity down to see John." Penny ordered.

"NO!" Jeff started again.

Penny jutted her chin out in defiance of Jeff. "Until I know the full story she can wait in the lounge with Parker." Jeff argued.

"I can assure you Jeff Tracy, Felicity is of no danger to John. From what I know she saw what happened to John let her see him. Imagine if it was Lucille and someone was keeping you from her." Penny tried to reason.

Jeff's shoulders sagged in defeat and he flopped into his office chair. Penny nodded to Parker who stepped up to Felicity and guided her away.

Once their footsteps were gone Penny moved over to Jeff and leaned against his desk watching him. "Jeff." She said and waited for him to look up, when he did his eyes were filled with an emotional storm. Penny felt her heart tear to see him like this. "Don't judge her for keeping something secret out of fear."

"Why keep computer skills like that secret from us? I knew she was smart but even Brains is stumped at her ability."

"Jeff think a little broader. What did I show you all those years ago when we first met?"

Jeff shook his head he couldn't remember back to yesterday's breakfast let alone when he first met Penny.

"Oh Jeff remember why I excel at being an agent, my skill?" She pushed.

The answer slid forward in his mind and his eyes widened at the realization of what she was saying.

"Yes Jeff and remember what I told you, we hide not everyone accepts what we can do and others for the same reason you conceal International Rescue want us for their own."

Jeff felt guilty he had judged Felicity in his worry over his space-loving son as being a threat even though she had risked her own secrecy to save his son.

"Now do you want to try again?" She asked.

"I screwed up. What would I do without you?"

"You would manage. I'm sure she will forgive you she's just as worried over John as you are."

"Thank you Penny."

"No problem Jeff, now go and sort this out. I will get settled in and then visit John."

Jeff stood up and gave Penny a peck on the cheek in thanks. He then walked calmly back towards the infirmary.

* * *

Felicity approached the door where Jeff had emerged from earlier. On the way down Parker had handed her a hankie to clean her self up a little. She paused with her hand on the handle and took a deep breath preparing herself for what might be on the other side of the door.

What she saw was not what she had expected. The room had a large tank in the centre with a mass of monitors and control panel along the side that Felicity faced. All of the occupants of the room had their backs to Felicity but she could tell who they all were. Brains and Fermat were sat at the controls watching the monitors, two were dressed in the blue International Rescue uniforms the taller dark haired one was Scott and the slightly shorter blonde haired one was Alan. The other figure looked to be in yellow striped pajamas with the bright red hair Felicity guessed it was Gordon.

She stepped into the room and looking back saw Parker had gone so she closed the door before moving forward. When she drew level with the three standing she watched what was going on. Two of the monitors were CCTV live feeds of the inside of the chamber and she saw John lying still on the table in the recovery position. He was stripped of his usual blue uniform and his middle was wrapped with white bandages. At the side of John was someone sat in what looked like a has mat suit, the visor remained focused on the lying figure so Felicity couldn't tell who it was but she guessed it might have been Virgil as he was missing from the list of individuals in the room.

Felicity was so focused on what she was looking at she didn't notice Scott move to her side until she heard her name being called. She turned towards the sound and was met with the chest of a blue uniform with blue piping, looking up she found the concerned face of the eldest Tracy.

She felt the urge to start crying again but she blinked the tears back and swallowed the threatening sob back down. "Hi." She croaked. Before she had the chance to do anything else she felt strong arms wrap around her and the flood of emotions erupted and she started crying all over again. She felt the vibration of Scott's voice through his chest and it soothed her a little what she really wanted was to be wrapped up in John's arms again.

She felt someone behind her join in the hug and it brought another wave of tears to her, too tired to fight it she just let it flow until she felt drained and the tears dried themselves up.

Felicity hadn't been this close to the Thunderbirds in uniform and she now noticed how soft and almost snuggly the material was. Something she hadn't expected considering the dangers they went into wearing them.

Finally her outburst under control she shifted her head back and felt the grip of Scott's arms relax and also two other sets of arms. When she looked around she had been encircled by Alan and Gordon as well. The latter two had tear tracks down their cheeks and red-rimmed eyes, she imagined she looked the same. "Sorry." She apologised. "How is he?" She asked is a stronger voice.

Scott answered. "He's stable but critical, the emergency system going offline left Thunderbird 5 without life support systems. John must have regained consciousness because he had his helmet on but the cabin depressurized and without a space suit on he would have been affected. He also lost a lot of blood from the injury to his side."

Felicity felt the blood drain from her face the word critical echoing around her mind.

"Hey he will pull through he's a Tracy and thanks to you." Scott pulled her in for another hug.

At this point the sound of the door opening caught everyone attentions and Felicity looked over to see Jeff Tracy. She pulled back and out of Scott's arms like she had been burnt. Scott looked confused but let her go.

"Felicity can, could I have a word please." He asked with a gentle voice. The three brothers exchanged glances they had never heard their father sound so gentle before.

Scared but more frightened at saying no Felicity nodded. Jeff gave a small smile before moving back to the door. Felicity reluctantly followed.

* * *

Felicity followed Jeff up to the lounge and out onto the decking. The sky was just starting to brighten. She watched as Jeff walked out further onto the decking and stared up at the sky, she never removed her eyes from his back worried that she might be on the receiving end of his temper.

She jumped out of her skin when the silence was broken by Jeff's apology. "I'm sorry." He turned to face her and berated himself when he saw how timid she now looked.

Slowly he walked forward towards her and he continued to explain himself. "I over reacted and I shouldn't have without all of the facts. I can't apologise enough for my outburst and if you don't want to forgive me I understand." Jeff was a step away from Felicity and she could feel the tears welling up once again, when had she ever been this emotional she thought. She should be mad at him but all she could feel was guilt for lying.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have kept it from you I was scared and please don't be mad at John for not telling you either." Felicity pleaded, she didn't want to cause any more upset.

"I'm not and I'm not mad at you either. You were only doing what we do keeping secrets to protect." Jeff stated.

Felicity felt relieved at Jeff's words and the tears started to flow freely she couldn't stop them. She watched Jeff move forward and wrap himself around her in a hug. She began to sob once more and felt the protective arms around her squeeze tighter.

When she finally stopped crying for the third time that morning she pulled back and Jeff released her. The sky had changed dramatically since they had ventured outside it was now light blues and soft oranges and the stars had vanished. "Kyrano has brought coffee out would you like one and if you are okay I would like to know what you have been hiding and how John knew. No judgments I have known about Penny since we first met."

"Coffee would be good right about." Felicity yawned perfectly timed before continuing. "Now."

They sat down at a small Bistro setup where two coffee cups sat and Felicity clinging onto her hot mug started at the beginning when she found herself trapped in the basement of Verdant.

* * *

When Felicity had finished explaining everything the sun had risen into the sky, the heat warmed Felicity to the bone and she was happy deep down to be back on the island. And now she had told Jeff everything she felt lighter as though a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Jeff had listened intently and not judged or scolded her for wanting to keep things secret. His heartstrings felt torn listening to such a lovely kind woman had gone through such hardships and found herself so alone. "When John is out of the decompression chamber I think you should let the others know. They don't know about Penny but Brains is bemused about coding that he found while you were in the computer and I think it would calm him down to know. And the boys will probably suspect something now, you saved their brother it won't matter to them Gordon will probably want help with his pranks and Alan will think you jumped out of his comics." Jeff lightened the mood.

Felicity giggled imagining that scenario. Hearing her giggle lightened Jeff's mood, he looked at his watch and realised they had passed a couple of hours since she had arrived on the island. Jeff noticed now how much she was yawning and she looked so pale in the sunlight and her eyes drawn. "Why don't you go and get some rest?"

Felicity tried to protest but the latest yawn caused her jaw to click from its ferocity. "John will be in decompression for hours yet and Virgil has him under light sedation." Jeff tried to convince Felicity.

At this point Grandma Tracy came out onto the decking carrying a tray of drinks. She had a soft smile of her face but Felicity could see the worry in her eyes. "Felicity dear." She cooed as she placed the tray on the table and pulled Felicity out of the seat to hug her tight.

Jeff decided to use a Tracy dirty tactic to get Felicity to go and rest. "I was just telling Felicity to go and get some rest Mom."

Mrs Tracy pulled back out of the hug and held Felicity at arms length studying her for a moment. Felicity opened her mouth to once again protest when another jaw splitting yawn emerged. "Yes rest good call Jeff. Come on let's get you settled then you can go and see John." Grandma Tracy went into mother mode once again grateful to have something to do besides worrying about her grandson.

Grandma guided Felicity back into the villa and up to the guest rooms. She opened the first door where Felicity had stayed last time and ushered her inside. By this point Felicity was battling heavy eyelids and lead weighted limbs. Thankfully Grandma knew exactly what to do, she pulled back the quilt and sat Felicity on the bed. Then she helped pull off the jacket Felicity was wearing and then her shoes before Felicity lay down and she tucked her in. Before her head had snuggled into the pillow she was snoring softly.

AN – sorry a short one this time but I think the best place to stop it. Please keep those amazing reviews coming or just any review telling me what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

AN – Here we go another one for you amazing lot for reviewing, reading and sticking with me. I hope I have done okay in this chapter

CHAPTER 16

Felicity started to come too she tried to fight it but her stomach protested rather loudly. Opening her eyes she sat up rather quickly as she realised it was dark. She was sure the sun had risen when she was ushered to bed. She stretched out the kinks in her back, neck and shoulders before sliding out of bed.

On the dresser next to her suitcase was a flask and note. She lifted the flask and read the note. 'Felicity you were sleeping like the dead dear so we thought it best you rested. Drink this it's your favorite then come and find me in the kitchen for something to eat. John is improving he's in the infirmary now you can see him when your ready to. Grandma T.'

Felicity felt a smile grace her lips, everyone had been so kind to her excluding Jeff's outburst but Felicity could understand it and that was in the past now. She grabbed for the locket and opened it up to see the smiling face of the Tracy she loved. That's when she realised why she was getting so upset along with being so exhausted. She decided that as soon as she saw John she was going to tell him conscious or not.

Opening the flask she used the lid and poured out a cup full before taking a long drink of the sweet smelling latte. Next she moved on to her case, she was fed up of being in the same clothes and decided to get changed and freshen up. She rummaged through what Parker had packed for her impressed at his selection, not many men could pack for themselves let alone a woman. She found a soft loose peach sleeveless top, a black cardigan and a pair of white linen trousers.

Finishing off the poured latte she grabbed her wash bag and headed into the shower. Five minutes later she was back out into the room and getting dressed, she didn't want to waste time. When she was ready she took the empty flask and headed down to the kitchen as instructed, all the time she missed her phone vibrating in her bag.

* * *

Felicity strode into the kitchen ready to eat anything in relative size to a horse she felt so hungry. Grandma Tracy was sat at the table with Onaha. "Hi." Felicity announced herself to the conferring women.

"Felicity, you look much better how do you feel dear?" Grandma Tracy replied as she scrutinized Felicity from her place at the table.

"Much better." Felicity started to reply as she walked over to the table. "Thank you got the latte it was delicious. I'm sorry I slept so long."

"Now none of that. Are you hungry?"

In response Felicity's stomach decided to do the growling causing a round of laughter from the three women.

"Sit down, do you like Mac and cheese? We have a Tracy version." Grandma offered.

"Yes who doesn't love it." Felicity sat down at the table as Grandma Tracy started to bustle about the kitchen.

"How have you been getting on with the meals I sent back for you?" Grandma made conversation while she fixed the Mac and cheese.

"They have been brilliant thank you again."

"No problem just make sure I know when your going back and I will make you some more." Grandma offered, she walked back over to the table with a bowl piled high full of creamy delicious smelling Mac and cheese. Felicity tucked in heartily partly due to being so hungry but also she desperately wanted to get to John.

Not 10 minutes later the bowl was empty and Felicity's stomach had stopped its noisy protesting.

"Do you want anything else dear?" Grandma Tracy asked.

"No thank you." She fidgeted in the chair, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Come on follow me let's get you to John." Grandma Tracy said as she moved around the table. Felicity stood and moved to meet her. "Goodnight Onaha." She called over he shoulder as she left the room with Felicity.

"Night Ruth Tracy, give John our best." Onaha called after them.

* * *

Grandma Tracy led them to the same level where the decompression chamber had been but they went to a different door. Felicity only now noticed some of the doors were wider than standard like in a hospital.

Grandma Tracy stopped at a door, another thing Felicity noticed that they weren't labeled, and gently pushed it open before letting Felicity through first.

Felicity took in a sharp breath at the scene before her. It was frightening to see John like that but also the cutest thing she had ever seen. She felt drawn to him and let her feet guide her up to the bed.

John was deathly pale and the one side of his face was bruised with garish black markings. A soft blue blanket was tucked up to his chest with his arms lying over the top, his right hand had a pulse oximeter on the index finger. His left hand had a cannula in the back on his hand and two on the inside of the lower arm connected to IV bags hanging up above John's head. Out of the top of the blanket were wires and a few of the pads sat on his exposed chest the wires trailing off towards a monitor positioned at the head of the bed. There was a very reassuring sound coming from it. At the foot of the bed there was a box Felicity had never seen before hanging with wires winding up and under the blanket. Over John's face he had an oxygen mask which fogged up with each exhale he took. Felicity thought she had gotten used to things like this after dealing with Oliver.

The cute factor of the whole scene was the five bodies strewn across John's limbs. All bums were in seats but the upper bodies of Jeff, Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan rested and odd angles on the bed with arms strewn across almost in a protective manner. Scott and Alan had changed since Felicity had last seen them along with Gordon he now seemed to have clothes rather than pajamas on. Virgil had green scrubs on they looked the colour of Thunderbird 2.

Felicity couldn't see a free spot for her to get near John, Alan and Gordon each had a leg, Scott and Jeff had both arms and Virgil was at John's shoulder on the side without the equipment. She didn't want to disturb them, the similar looks they all shared was not the only thing that related them, they had a bond that Felicity could see here in the way even in their sleep they looked after each other.

The door clicked from behind Felicity and she saw Scott stir. He wriggled a bit before opening his eyes and sitting up a bit stretching. She mouthed 'hello' when he caught her gaze, she saw a smile spread across his face and he carefully got up out of his chair and headed over to her.

"Hey." He whispered as he neared Felicity. Grandma came to stand next to Felicity and Scott gave her a kiss on the cheek and hug in welcome.

"How is he?" Felicity asked.

"He's improving Virgil's waiting for the sedation to wear off now. Virgil is the best at the doctor speak. Do you want to go and sit with him?" Felicity nodded. "Take my chair. Grandma I'll get you a seat."

Felicity went to protest and give Grandma her chair but she pushed her towards the seat while Scott collected two more chairs. And placed them just behind Felicity's chair.

Felicity gently placed her hand over John's sliding her fingers around between his thumb and index finger. She absentmindedly stroked his hand with her thumb while she watched his face and listened to the rhythmic beeping of John's heart monitor.

Every time Felicity blinked she glimpsed John being thrown about Thunderbird 5. She focused harder on his face in the here and now, watching the oxygen mask fog up with every breath he expelled.

Felicity didn't have a clue how long she had been sat there and she didn't much care she was determined to stay by his side until he regained consciousness.

The silence of the room was shattered as the emergency klaxon blared. From around the bed there was a mixture of groaning and sharp sudden movements. Felicity almost leapt out of her in fright at the sudden noise. It was quiet compared to the rest of the villa but she hadn't expected it.

Virgil was sat bolt upright in his chair looking about confused. Jeff was on his feet in one fluid motion. Scott was also on his feet moving to Alan's side encouraging the groaning youngster to get up. Gordon had raised his head looking around with a dazed expression and in no hurry to move.

"Virgil your to sit this one out. Gordon, Alan up and at em boys." Jeff ordered. The younger Tracy boys groaned some more and were about to protest about leaving John when they noticed Felicity and Grandma were there now.

"Any changes I want to know right away. Hello Felicity." Jeff said gruffly as he moved away from John's bed.

"FAB." Virgil replied.

"Hi Jeff. Good luck." Felicity called.

As Jeff walked towards the door the boys fell inline with Scott leading and Gordon and Alan following.

There was a succession of goodbyes called by those leaving before the room went quiet again.

Virgil stretched out his back and arms before standing. "Time to do some work. Hey Grandma, Felicity."

"Virgil dear you work too hard but I'm glad your looking after your brother. Would you like some coffee?" Grandma replied.

"That is music to my ears Grandma." Virgil replied with a tired smile. Grandma got up giving John a kiss to his temple on the side without the bruising. She moved over to Virgil who was now working to the side of the room at a counter opening and closing cupboards collecting supplies. They exchanged a hug Virgil had to stoop a bit to make himself match Grandma's height and he pecked her on the cheek much as Scott had earlier.

Felicity watched Virgil after Grandma Tracy had left. He put together bits and bobs before moving back over to the bed. The first thing he did was change the IV bags, hanging up. There were three bags hanging, two were clear liquids and one was red, blood, felicity guessed.

Next he came over with a syringe that Felicity had watching him prepare earlier and he inserted that into the cannula on John's hand. After that he started to check John's obs.

Felicity was amazed at the number of pockets Virgil had on his scrubs, the top only had two one on the arm where he kept his pen and a breast pocket with had the same logo Felicity had seen on the Thunderbird uniforms. His trousers had a lot more, and they seemed to contain every medical tool Virgil might need including one big enough to hold a tablet that he used to make notes on.

From the breast pocket Virgil pulled out a small pen torch and he used it to check John's pupil reflexes. He then swapped the pen for a stethoscope from a different pocket and checked John's heart and breathing before putting it away again. He then pulled out the tablet and jotted a few notes before checking the monitor and noting the reading on screen. He then checked the readout of the oximeter making further notes before adjusting the valve on the oxygen tank.

Next he moved to the bottom of the bed pocketing the tablet before he pushed back the blanket exposing John's feet and legs up to the knees. John's legs were wrapped in a white material with a cable running from each wrap to the machine Felicity had never seen before hanging on the end of the bed. She watched as Virgil checked the straps of the wraps and then he took the pulse of each foot before covering them back up. He altered the settings on the machine and then made some more notes on the tablet before tucking it away in its pocket.

"Can I move you for a minute?" He asked Felicity approaching her.

"Sure." She said releasing John's hand and moving backwards away from the bed with the chair giving Virgil some room to get in.

Virgil gently lifted John's arm and untucked the blanket exposing John's bandaged side. It was smaller than when she had seen it in the chamber it now ended halfway across his stomach. Right in the middle of the bandage was some dried looking blood.

Virgil placed John's hand down on the bed and moved over to the counter to the tray of prepared equipment and brought it over. He put on some purple gloves that clashed with his green scrubs and started to work on the bandage.

Carefully he peeled the corner and then a side and continued until the whole bandage had come away exposing the wound. Virgil folded the bandage over and placed it on the edge of the bed near John's feet while he continued to work. The would was over a foot in length and it had been a nightmare for Virgil to stitch together and then it had been a stubborn bleeder but he was pleased to see it now only weeping slightly.

John had a few scars' some of which Virgil had had to mend but this was going to be his biggest and it had almost cost him his life. Virgil opened the packaging of the new bandage and before he removed it he picked up the medical tape from the tray. He fed his finger through the centre of the tape and then pulled the bandage from the packaging laying it over the wound and holding it in place with the tape hand. Using his other hand he pulled out a length of tape and secured the first edge then be moved onto the opposite edge before finishing the other two.

Once he had finished he placed the rubbish in the tray removing his gloves and then tucked John back in before disposing of the rubbish. When he moved away Felicity took up her spot again settling her hand back with John's.

While Virgil was finishing up Felicity started to make conversation. "How is he doing?"

From his spot at the sink washing his hands Virgil replied. "He's stable, improving slowly. His oxygen sats are rising back to 90% now. He is on the last bag of blood now, we think he lost over three pints of blood. His blood pressure is rising now and his heart rate is returning to normal. The sedative should have worn off by now so when he's ready he will come around. I've got him on saline, antibiotics and morphine only the strongest stuff will do." Virgil tried to slip some humor in. It had been so close, it was the first time he had ever had to do CPR on one of his brothers and he hoped to god he would never have to do it again.

He came and sat down next to Felicity he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "How are you doing? Grandma said you only just made it to your room before you crashed."

"Yeah I uh don't know what came over me. I feel much better now though." Felicity replied, her eyes watching John's chest rising and falling as he breathed.

"That was some nifty computer skills you showed back there." Virgil complimented.

"Thanks." Felicity said she prayed that he left it there for now. She had decided to tell everyone about her secret but she didn't want to do it more than once.

Grandma Tracy came back into the room at that moment with a large flask and some cups. "I brought extra. Your Father said Gordon's looking after 2, Brain's is manning Control. All hands on deck its boarding school fire." Grandma reported as she brought the coffee flask over and handed out a cup to Virgil and one to Felicity before pouring out the coffee.

"How is John doing Virgil?" Grandma asked as she put the lid back on the flask.

"Vitals are improving and the sedative should be out of his system now so it's when he's ready to wake up. I won't know much more until he wakes."

Grandma Tracy put a comforting hand on his shoulder as she looked over her blonde unconscious grandson. "You have done everything you can. Get some more rest I think they will be out for a while. I am going to go to bed sitting in these chair for too long won't help my old joints."

"Okay Grandma, any changes I'll let you know."

"Thank you Virgil dear."

"Good night Grandma." Both Felicity and Virgil said almost in sync.

Grandma gave a little chuckle John had found someone to fit perfectly into the family dynamic. "Goodnight you three." She replied before heading out of the room.

Felicity shuffled in her chair getting comfy for a long night and sipped at her warm drink.

"Your Grandma makes a good coffee." Felicity remarked.

"From what I remember yours was pretty close." Virgil complimented.

"You know I never actually thought it would get used. And I defiantly never thought I'd be here." She mused.

"Well I for one was glad of the coffee and if we hadn't met you I wouldn't like to dwell on what could have been today." Virgil surmised.

"Do you know what caused it yet?" Felicity asked curious.

"Alan thinks the damage to 5 looked like she'd been caught in a meteor shower. For that to happen the shielding must have been disabled or malfunctioned. Once John wakes and we get his account Alan will do a reconnaissance with Fermat and retrieve the core hard drive it should have all of the systems logs running up to when the emergency power failed." Virgil explained. "The worrying part is why we didn't get a mayday call. Everything is designed with failsafe contingencies, when we know all of the facts there will be some serious redesigns."

"If he goes back."

"He will. When the Hood attacked 5 as soon as John's arm healed he was back up there fixing her up. We Tracy's never stay down, we have all had our tests some of us seem to have them more regularly."

"I think you are the bravest people in the world."

Virgil felt a small blush creep over his cheeks and he was glad Felicity was focused on John. "It's just what we do." He replied nonchalant. "Would you like some more coffee?"

"Sure."

Virgil retrieved the flask and poured out more coffee for Felicity then himself. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The boys had arrived back safely in the early hours of the morning exhausted and filthy. They had popped into see John on their way up from the silos but Virgil halted them just inside the door, giving the latest update of his condition, before sending them off again to get washed up.

Shortly after Jeff came in and took up the seat on John's other side. Virgil gave him the same report on John's progress before the three of them settled into their own thoughts.

A few hours passed before Grandma Tracy appeared at the door. She came in and Virgil once more gave the report on John's progress.

"Breakfast is on the table." She announced to the room.

There was a fight between who would go and who would stay with John.

"You said he's improving and stable, you have been at his side since rescuing him and Jeff you have been on rescue as well at here so you two should go get something to eat and have a break. If anything changes at all I can get you in a second." Felicity looked pointedly at Jeff with her last comment.

"Come on son some food and fresh air will do you some good." Jeff backed up Felicity.

"Alright." Virgil conceded. "Let me just do the next obs and I will be up."

Virgil went through the same routine he had done hourly through the night and he started to give Felicity instruction of what could change while he was gone.

"Got it, if it helps I've looked after the Arrow when he was shot and injected with a coagulant."

Virgil turned in shock to look at Felicity. "Huh. You are full of surprises."

'You have know idea', she thought. "Yep. So are you I never pictured you as a doctor."

"Yeah, I got the short straw on that one and I'm the one with the patience for the job." He chuckled. "Okay I guess I should get some food." Virgil reluctantly added, his stomach however betrayed him growling loudly.

"I promise not to steal him while your gone." Felicity tried to add a little humor and it seemed to work when she heard Virgil's chuckle.

"I think you already have." He mumbled as he left the room. All of the brothers had noticed how much happier John had been since he had returned from the conference with Felicity.

Once the door closed Felicity had a little stretch out the chairs really were uncomfortable but it wasn't anything she couldn't deal with. When all of the kinks had loosened she settled back in the chair and wrapped her hand around his.

"So still want to know what happened with the break in?" She asked. When John remained silent she took it as a yes and continued the story where she had been interrupted.

By the time she had talked through Team Arrow's latest mission the door opened and in piled four brothers all now clean and looking a little less tired than they had earlier.

Felicity went to get up and let them sit around John again but Scott reaching that side of the bed first placed a hand on her shoulder keeping her in the chair. He nodded to the two younger Tracy's that were standing on the other side of the bed with their hands behind their backs looking mischievous. They pulled out from behind their backs a flask and a plate full of pancakes, bacon and eggs. "TA DA!" They chorused with wide grins on their faces.

Scott explained. "We thought you'd like to stay down here. Grandma said you liked latte so we make a flask full."

Felicity couldn't help the smile that spread over her face. "Thank you." She released John's hand as Gordon passed the plate over to her and she shuffled up a chair putting herself inline with John's head. Scott took Felicity's vacated seat and started his vigil of holding John's hand. Gordon took up the seat at John's leg.

"Do you want some pouring out Felicity?" Alan asked. She nodded around a mouthful of food.

When she swallowed she started a conversation. "How did the rescue go?"

"Good as far as they go, we got everyone out and extinguished the fire." Scott answered.

"If Alan hadn't been here I would have put money on him starting it." Gordon quipped.

"Hey! That was one time." He protested.

"At that school." Scott divulged.

"Fine but I learnt my lesson eventually." Alan concluded as he came around to Felicity's side and handed over the coffee.

"Thanks." Felicity said taking the coffee and having a large drink from it.

Alan went and sat next to Scott opposite Gordon and leant on the side of the bed crossing his arms and lying his head down on his arms and facing up the bed.

Once Virgil had done another round of obs he sat down opposite Scott and leant back in the chair.

Felicity continued to eat grateful for their thoughtfulness, until Alan broke the silence with a question that caused her to choke on her food.

"So Felicity where did you learn to hack like that?"

Once she had caught her breath and the fear of answering the question took away her appetite she put the plate of food down under her chair and when she looked back up four sets of eyes were on her. She took a breath. "Uh I didn't learn to hack like that and that wasn't a digital avatar on the screens that was me." She let that bit of information sink in and studied the faces around the bed.

Scott and Virgil were sharing glances between themselves and looked confused at what she was saying. Gordon seemed completely bewildered and Alan seemed to be concentrating very hard and looked as though he wanted to say something.

"I want to say up front that I am really REALLY sorry but I haven't been completely truthful with you. John knew and don't be mad at him because I begged him not to say anything." Felicity started at the beginning about the gene therapy she had and what it evolved into. Then she told them about what really happened in Starling City.

The confusion on Virgil and Scott's faces morphed into anger at her admittance of lying to them but it slowly softened as she revealed more about herself. Alan's confusion changed into eagerness and Gordon's eyes seemed to develop a mischievous glint and she remembered Jeff's words from the day before.

"I have so many questions." Alan said lifting his head in excitement.

"I have one how did you get Thunderbird 5 to operate without power?" Virgil asked.

"That was something completely new to me. I used the connection of Thunderbird 3 being docked to get across into the lock system and it was like giving my energy into the lock to make it operate. I'm guessing that's why I slept for long yesterday, sorry." She apologised.

"Don't apologise." Scott cut in, he put his hand on her shoulder to get her direct attention. "You saved John. If you hadn't been there we would never have known until it was too late." He glanced over at Virgil then Gordon and Alan before looking back at Felicity and continuing. "And I say this for all of us, thank you for saving him. We will overlook what's in the past as long as that's all?"

"Yes the background check covered everything except what I've just said. You now are the only ones who know and I am really sorry."

"Well then I think one good deed cancels out that indiscretion." Scott surmised and there were nods of agreement from the rest of the brothers.

"Thank you."

"So are you like an X-man from the comics?" Alan questioned excitedly. Gordon seemed to take a bit more interest in the question while Scott and Virgil both rolled their eyes and groaned.

"No they all got their powers through evolution…"

"City." A whispered croak cut through the chatter like a knife and five sets of wide eyes turned their focus to the stirring blonde.

AN – sorry another cliffy I know they are horrible but well I can't resist it and I wanted to get it up before the weekend. Please let me know what you think I hope that reactions are okay, reviews are really REALLY appreciated good or bad.


	17. Chapter 17

AN – hey everyone thank you for still reading and reviewing and following/favorite it means the world to me to have your support and know you are enjoying the ride as much as I am. I hope this was alright sorry it's a short one but I have a pile of work to do the next few weeks and I wanted to get something out now than let it gather dust adding little snippets here and there. So enjoy

I do not own Arrow or Thunderbirds but I enjoy them nonetheless

CHAPTER 17

Virgil was the first to his feet and Doctor mode took over brother mode. "John?" He said firmly while laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Irgil?" John croaked louder this time. He moved his head slightly.

"Gordon turn the lights down." Virgil instructed. Gordon leapt out of his seat and raced over to the light switch panel. He dimmed them down over the bed.

During this Felicity, Scott and Alan all rose to their feet crowding over John.

"Yeah it's me, Scott, Gordon, Alan and Felicity are all here too." Virgil cooed to John. "Can you open your eyes?"

They all watched as John battled with opening his eyes and after several attempts they finally stayed open.

"Cott." He croaked seeing his oldest brother's face.

"Yeah Johnny I'm here." Scott replied squeezing John's hand gently.

"John do you remember what happened?" Virgil asked.

John moved his eyes to meet Virgil's hazelnut ones above him and he took a few moments before answering. "5 h-hit. Ost power. Licity."

Felicity caught the attempt at her name and she moved forward to lean into his line of sight. "I'm here John." She cooed and stroked her fingers through his hair.

John relaxed back and his eyes slid closed Felicity was alright and there, he felt someone stroking his hair and he tried to snuggle into it but failed everything ached and he was so tired. The last thing he heard was Virgil.

"Well you didn't hit your head too hard then." Virgil concluded watching his brother slip back to sleep.

Gordon and Alan returned to their seats. Scott gave one final squeeze of John's hand before he moved out. "I'll go tell everyone the good news."

Virgil set about another round of obs and Felicity took her seat again but continued to run her fingers through John's hair. Alan shuffled and swapped seats and began his vigil of holding John's hand.

* * *

Evening finally came around and John had remained asleep. Grandma took a turn keeping watch over John while everyone else went to dinner. After eating lasagna and cannoli Felicity decided to grab a quick shower and change of clothes before returning to John.

After she had freshened up and was just finishing getting ready she heard buzzing coming from her case. She dug about a bit until she found her phone and on the screen it showed Oliver calling, crap she thought as she slid the accept call button.

"Felicity! Are you all right? Where are you? Where have you been? What the hell is going on?" A cascade of questions came barreling down the phone at her.

"Uh." She didn't know what to say, what she could say.

"Have you gone to Central City?" Oliver asked sounding less stressed but pissed.

"Yes." Felicity answered without thought, maybe Barry would cover for her.

"Why didn't you let me or Diggle know?" Oliver pressed.

"Uh it's been a bit hectic can I ring you back?" Felicity skirted an actual answer and practically hung up on Oliver before he answered.

She quickly whizzed through her text messages and emails. It shocked her to read about the particle accelerator explosion in Central City and she phoned Barry.

"Hello?" A lady answered the phone.

"Oh hi my name is Felicity I met Barry working a case in Starling City, I have just heard about the particle accelerator I just wanted to see if he was okay?"

"Felicity I'm Iris Barry he, he was struck by lightening in the storm. He's in the hospital in a coma." The voice replied.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, will he be okay?"

"The doctor's don't know."

"I will come and see him as soon as I can. Will you keep me updated please?"

"Sure Felicity. Thanks for checking on him."

"No problem bye." Felicity hung up and stood dazed for a moment, poor Barry she thought.

Next she dialed Oliver again her cover up story formulating in her mind.

"WHAT THE HELL FELICITY!" Oliver bellowed as the call connected.

"Sorry bad line, I'm at the hospital with Barry he was struck by lightening in the storm after the explosion. He's in a coma. I will be away for a while I'm sure you can manage for a few weeks at least.

"Sure but keep your phone close." Oliver snapped.

"I will." Felicity managed to say before the line went dead. Oliver was mad but it was tough, she had put him first for 18months now since he had turned up bleeding in her car. Now was her turn to be a little selfish.

Next she texted Diggle,

FS – Sorry I haven't checked in rushed to Central City after heard about explosion. Barry in hospital will be gone for a while. FS

An almost instant reply came through.

JD – Bout time you got in touch. Stay safe and give the kid my best. Diggle

Felicity then made her way back down to the infirmary to sit with John for the remainder of the evening.

Since John had woken the atmosphere in the villa had relaxed a lot, Virgil had told her that him remembering what had happened and their names was a positive sign that he hadn't sustained any brain damage from his head injury or from the decompression sickness.

So with John seemingly out of immediate danger Virgil had been ordered by Scott to get to bed for several hours and Jeff was taking the first part of the night shift to watch John while the others rested. Felicity was amazed at the dedication they all had to each other as well as International Rescue, their strength to keep going was inspiring.

Around midnight John stirred awake. He remembered where he was before he even opened his eyes the smell being the biggest give away. Everything ached he felt like Thunderbird 2 had landed on him. Something warm was covering his right hand and his right shoulder was being tickled. Opening his eyes cautious of the dim light he focused first on the ceiling the brown coloured rocks a comforting sight to ensure he was on Tracy Island.

Very slowly and carefully he rolled his head to the right and his eyes fell on his father breathing heavily slouched in the chair next to the bed and his right hand draped over his. As he continued to roll his head further round his eyes fell onto a mass of long blonde/brown locks that explained the tickling.

He felt a smile grace his lips he was so glad she was here and alive. When he had come around in 5 everything had been dark, the emergency power had failed and the computer system was offline he had thought it had taken her with it.

John was grateful to Virgil, as he rested the side of his head against the pillow, for swapping the oxygen mask to the nasal cannula it was much comfier. He slowly shifted his side to lie better but hissed out as he twisted the wound on his side not remembering being injured.

When the pain subsided and John opened his eyes there were two worried faces staring back at him.

"Are you alright son?" Jeff asked.

"I'm kay ad." John croaked with a wince.

Jeff hefted himself out of the chair and went into the countertop fridge and returned with a cup. "Here try this." He offered the cup to John's lips and as John opened his mouth he tipped a few flakes of ice from the cup.

John swished the ice about his mouth and felt the liquid coat his mouth and as it slid down his throat the cool bite soothed the roughness. "Thanks. I must have missed the memo about not moving."

"You gave us all a scare Son." Jeff said as he moved back around the bed to his seat keeping the cup handy.

"Sorry." John apologised he met Felicity's eyes before he continued. "I don't know what happened. I was just finishing up to turn in and 5 started to spin and explode around me."

Jeff shifted in his seat to interrupt John's explanation but Felicity got there first.

"John your family know." John looked at Felicity again his brain processing what she had said. At the confused expression Felicity continued. "Thunderbird 5 systems went down and the communication device wouldn't connect I had to get into the systems some way."

"How did you leave 5?" John asked.

"I uh have my own safety chain of sorts."

"Felicity is also the reason we got into 5." Jeff interjected.

"H" John tried to talk but the croak caused a coughing fit. Felicity instinctively took the cup from Jeff and standing she rested her hand on his shoulder until the coughing subsided.

"Here." She said holding the cup up to John's lips. Jeff watched the pair and a faint smile graced his lips.

"Thank you." John said once the ice had melted and soothed his throat once more. "How?"

Felicity sank back down into her seat before explaining. "I'm not completely sure but I think I was providing the energy to the lock system making it work, and some manual leverage."

Awe crossed John's face he wanted to talk more but he felt the tiredness washing over him again and he had one other important question. "How bad is the damage?"

Jeff gave an exasperated sigh his sons were all the same more concerned for their 'birds' than their own health. "From Scott and Alan's reports I think she is a right off John." He saw the sadness flood his eyes. "Brains and Fermat have started on plans for a new craft and as soon as you are feeling up to it you can get involved. But only when Virgil has given you the all clear. You are not as replaceable as 5."

John shrunk back a little, he didn't want to think about how close it had been this time he remembered when he had regained consciousness. He couldn't catch his breath and it had been dark and cold, he had barely found the emergency oxygen helmet before the darkness had taken him again. "I know, what was Virgil's diagnosis." John asked as he eyes started to loose their battle to stay open.

"Decompression sickness, hypothermia, deep laceration on your right side Virgil had to do a transfusion and you took a blow to the head." Jeff gave a brief account seeing his son struggling to keep awake. "Get some rest son we can talk more later."

"Mmm." John mumbled. "City." He whispered before he started to breath slow and heavily.

"I'm not going anywhere." Felicity answered assuming John had tried to say her name. She quite liked the shortening of her name coming from John.

She heard Jeff move and felt a hand over hers taking the cup. "Here." He said taking the cup from her and placing it back in the fridge before returning to his seat.

"Thanks."

"I hope you don't mind but I had my representative at Queen Consolidated arrange your leave."

Felicity turned surprised and grateful. "Thanks I forgot about the company." She chuckled, "I hadn't told Oliver either until tonight. He thinks I'm in Central City with a friend who's in hospital."

"I was surprised when I heard about your change in career within the company. I'm sorry to hear about your friend is it anything serious?"

"Oliver wanted someone he could trust and put with that how could I say no? Thanks he was struck by lightening when the particle accelerator exploded, he's in a coma that's all I know." Felicity answered.

"I hope he has a speedy recovery. It's lucky the paperwork was filled in as personal time. Your welcome to stay as long as you want your job is covered." Jeff reassured.

"Thank you."

"It's me that should be thanking you what you did for us and for John I don't think I could ever repay you."

"Mimicking you guys 'I'm just doing my job.'" She gave Jeff a beaming smile.

"Being on the receiving end that kind of modest talk is frustrating. You did above and beyond just a job."

"I would do it again in a heartbeat for any of you." Felicity said before a yawn escaped.

"You should get some rest." Jeff suggested.

"I'm okay besides I told John I wasn't going anywhere." Felicity replied turning her attention back to the sleeping form.

"How about I get us some coffee then?" Jeff offered.

"I would love some." Felicity replied with a big smile.

Jeff got up and headed out of the room.

The person that returned was not Jeff however it was Alan. He had a tray with two steaming mugs and a plate piled high of cookies.

"Hey I've raided Grandma's secret stash of cookies." Alan announced.

"Hi, mm cookies." Felicity replied she stood up and wandered over to the counter to stretch her legs and retrieve her coffee and a cookie or two.

"Dad said he woke up again, how was he?" Alan asked concern laced his voice.

"He seemed okay, he was awake longer this time. He doesn't know what happened to Thunderbird 5." Felicity answered.

"We should find out later today, as long as there are no call outs me and Fermat are doing a reconnaissance to retrieve the core drive and see how bad the damage is."

"When you're up there could you have a look for something for me?"

"Sure." Alan asked intrigued.

"John and me were working on something if it survived it should be in his workshop. It looks like a smart phone that can be strapped to your wrist. If its safe and you have time can you take a look for it please." Felicity almost begged.

"Yeah no problem, can you tell me what its for?"

"No not yet it's not quite finished but as soon as it is we will how you." Felicity said cryptically.

"Cool." Alan said enthusiastically. "Can I ask you something?" He continued going a little shy.

"Yep."

"Can you show me what you do please." Alan put on his puppy dog eyes that always worked on his brothers.

Felicity hesitated a moment the fear constricting but she pushed it back they had accepted her she didn't need to hide or be frightened at least not here. "Ok." She agreed and was surprised at the beaming smile Alan gave at the answer.

Felicity finished off her cookie and headed back over to John's side coffee in hand and Alan followed. When she was seated she held out her coffee for Alan to take, at his confused look she explained. "Can you hold this I don't want to burn myself?"

Alan took the mug and watched Felicity settle back in the chair and place her hand around her locket. Her blue irises morphed into a static pattern exactly like he had seen when she was trapped under the rubble. "Alan." He heard Felicity's voice call out but it hadn't come from her mouth, he twisted his wrist carefully to avoid tipping hot coffee over himself. On the face of his watch was Felicity waving. "Hi."

He looked from the screen to Felicity sat in the chair and back again wide eyed with amazement. Then the screen returned to the usual white clock face and a few seconds later Felicity's bright blue eyes returned.

"That was awesome. You need a code name like Techno Touch." Alan said enthusiastically almost sounding like a child.

"I'm just the behind the scenes no code name needed." Felicity replied trying to hide the giggle at Alan's name.

"Even the sidekicks get cool names. Please." Alan pleaded.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Fine but defiantly not Techno Touch." She started to giggle."

"Hey what's wrong with that." Alan huffed.

"Nothing I already have a name in mind."

"Care to share." Alan prompted.

"Interface."

"That is perfect." Alan exclaimed. "Interface it is. Is there an actual name for what you do?"

"I remember being called a new mutant when my parents took me to see some specialists. I have tried looking since then for more information but its been removed. I like what John called it, cyber-merging."

"Huh space case has imagination." Alan joked.

"Yeah much better than Techno Touch." Felicity jibed.

"Well I thought it had class. I've heard the Vigilante has a new name." Alan changed the subject.

Felicity groaned inside before answering. "Yeah he ah wanted to try something new."

"Like not killing?" Alan queried.

"Yes."

"He's coming round to hero status then. And the name is much cooler than the Hood." Felicity saw a flicker of something in Alan's eyes at the name. "Do you know who the Arrow is?"

"Yes and I'm not going to say, he doesn't like people knowing learnt that out the hard way."

"Awwww." Alan whined.

"I'm not dead Sprout." John interrupted the conversation his eyes half lidded and a soft smile on his face.

"Johnny!" Alan called still excited from his conversations with Felicity.

"You know you're loud enough to wake the dead." John stated.

"Sorry." Alan calmed instantly.

"S'ok Srwt." John winced his throat dry again. Felicity was out of her chair and heading to the fridge before John had finished his sentence. A few seconds she was back at his side resting the cup against his lips and tipping a few shards of the cold ice as John opened his mouth.

"Thanks." John licked his lips feeling the cool sooth them as it had his throat.

"How do you feel?" Alan asked shifting forward in his chair to be closer to his brother.

"Like 2 landed on me. What was all the noise about?" John replied.

"Felicity was showing me what she can do and then we came up with a code name for her. Then we started talking about the Arrow." Alan surmised.

John looked surprised. "And?"

Before Alan could answer Felicity blurted out the name. "Interface." Then she blushed.

"Suits you." John complimented after a moment thinking about it. "Next Alan will be designing a costume."

"That's not a bad idea John." Alan replied with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh no you don't remember I can find your bank account or emails." Felicity threatened.

"Hmm is it worth the risk?" Alan pondered out loud.

"Maybe confer with Gordon first." John suggested.

"Ow fine but." John winced Alan always got some crazy ideas and the more that were stopped the worse they escalated. "Instead if I ever go to Starling City I want to meet the Arrow." The excitement was back.

"I don't think that would be possible not unless you're being rescued." Felicity replied but as the words registered with Alan she saw his face drop and the excitement disappear she backtracked a little. "If you ever visit Starling I'll see what I can do."

"YES!" Alan cheered.

"Who put you on sickbay duty you are terrible at providing bed rest." John quipped.

"Well if your cracking jokes like that I'm not sure your really that sick anymore. Maybe I should go and get Virgil tell him he's made a mistake and your ready for duty." Alan taunted back.

"Alright at least Virgil might give me some quiet to rest in." John replied with a soft smile.

"I get the hint I'll be silent." Alan sighed mimicking pulling a zip across his lips.

"Do you want another drink?" Felicity asked in the prevailing silence.

John tried to nod but it resulted in a wince. Felicity instinctively ran her fingers through his hair to sooth him. "Do you need some more pain meds?" Felicity asked concerned.

"I'm alright so long as I don't move apparently." John remarked.

Felicity nodded she was concerned about him. She gently placed the cup against his lips and tipped a few more ice shards and some water into his mouth.

"I'll go and grab some more coffee." Alan offered and scarpered out of the room, picking up the tray and cups on his way.

Stunned at Alan's speedy the two stared at the other before chuckling, John however finished with a cough and wince. "Maybe I should call Virgil." Felicity offered.

"No I'm okay besides he'll be grumpy all day if you wake him up."

"Hmm." Felicity frowned at John trying to work out if he really was all right.

"I thought I'd lost you when I came around and everything was offline." John's voice cracked a little.

Felicity quickly put the cup of water down on Alan's vacated chair and perched on the edge of John's bed and she cupped his unblemished cheek gently. "Yeah you gave me a fright too. Apparently loss of electricity isn't a problem, I'm sorry I left you I thought it was best to make sure someone here knew what had happened."

"I'm glad you did. Thank you Felicity."

Felicity carefully leaned down and placed a gentle chaste kiss on John's lips. "I love you John Tracy and I should have said so sooner." Felicity declared, she felt tears starting to well in her eyes she was so happy he was still alive.

John felt his heart swell at Felicity's words and he saw her eyes begin to glisten with unshed tears. He slowly lifted his right arm wincing through the pain in his side from the movement. As Felicity moved back and grasped his rising hand the pain eased a little and he pushed to move his hand to meet her cheek. As the back of his hand lay against her warm cheek he stroked his thumb over the first tear streaking down.

"I love you too."

AN –Please do review they will help me get through this tough patch of little writing time :( and selfishly I love em whether they are good or bad.


	18. Chapter 18

AN – So I know this is terribly short but it wouldn't leave me alone to continue and I am really struggling on how to start back with the lovebirds after my little break. I have done all of my extra work that has kept me away so hopefully a longer chapter will follow now. I hope you all enjoy this little tid-bit.

I do now own Arrow or Thunderbirds just borrowing them for a while.

CHAPTER 18

In the hidden depths of a yet unknown location an evil malicious laugh rings into the silence.

International Rescue have had constant follower since before their debut rescue. Many a times this person has tried to see the Thunderbirds, capture them in close detail going to the most extreme lengths to do it. He had them once trapped and escaped with their precious machines but the interfering blonde baby foiled his plan.

Since then he has remained quiet keeping a low profile since escaping prison. Finally though the 10-year wait had been made worth it with the news he had just received.

He had received an encrypted message from a reliable source containing video footage from CCTV at a rescue site International Rescue had attended just months ago. The video lasted for 15 minutes and it showed a blonde girl being overly familiar with the cursed Thunderbirds.

Along with the footage there was also a still image of the blonde blown up to show her face, such a pretty creature the man mused. Then he got to the most important part of the message the details of the blonde woman.

"Felicity Smoak." He drawled the name.

The details about the woman were all basic, where she lived and worked, her education history and whom she associated with.

What did strike him as odd was her promotion from IT to Executive Assistant within the company shortly after the elusive Jeff Tracy gained shares in the failing company.

"I think it is time I visited Starling City and have a little chat with Felicity Smoak." He thought aloud before cackling once more as a plan formed in his head.

AN – so I know a disappointingly short chapter but hopefully it gives away what is to come. Please let me know your thoughts good or bad because I need inspiration its died on my 2 weeks off :( make a gal happy


	19. Chapter 19

AN – Hello ALL! Thank you to all of the new followers and favorites as well as reviews they mean sooo much too me. I have worked hard in between work to get this done and it's a bit short but not like the last chapter. I thought I would post it now and give you some more to read while I try and write more for you.

Enjoy

I do not own Arrow or Thunderbirds but they do seem to play nice together at the moment

CHAPTER 19

John and Felicity were taking their rostered turn covering Command and Control listening and filtering the distress transmission being directed to the Island.

"I can't get in there everything's blocked." The male voice cracked into the room breaking the discussion the two were having about the upgrades to the new Thunderbird 5.

Two sets of blue eyes focused on the screen displaying the location of the distress signal as the call continued. "We've still got people on the 5th floor."

"It's too hot fall back." The last order came through and John sprang into action he leaned across the desk and activated the Klaxon.

"That's in Starling City." Felicity stated dumbly.

John intercepted the signal and spoke back. "This is International Rescue we have heard your distress signal and are responding as we speak. What is the situation?"

"International Rescue thank god this is Fire Chief Williams. We have an unidentified explosion in a 10-story building. It is reported that there are bankers trapped on the 5th floor and we can't get up to them the temperature is too high."

"Received and understood. We will be with you shortly. Stand by for more instructions and relay any developments to us over and out." John responded.

By this point the Thunderbird pilots had assembled in the room. "10-story building explosion and fire, reported people trapped on the 5th floor." John briefed.

Scott and Virgil started to move towards their portraits. "Scott go, Virgil take the Domo and Firefly. Gordon you can co-pilot." Jeff gave the instructions. John stood up from the red chair handing over the control of the operation to his father.

"Where are we heading?" Scott asked as he entered his chute and turned to face the room.

"Starling City." Felicity answered. "Can you drop me off?" She queried to the room.

Everyone in the room seemed to stop for a moment and watch her, they all knew about her dislike of flying and were all stunned she had requested this.

"What don't we know Felicity?" Jeff asked concerned.

"Hopefully its nothing but the Arrow has been chasing down a ring leader, he might be the cause behind this unidentified explosion. I might be able to find him if it is him before things escalate. Or I could be completely wrong but…" Felicity babble was cut short.

"Okay." Jeff interrupted Felicity time was ticking by they needed to move.

"You can ride with me." Scott announced before Jeff could issue the order.

John grabbed Felicity's hand and pulled her in for a brief chaste kiss, as he drew back he whispered, "Love you."

Felicity mouthed, "Love you too." Before she felt herself being pushed towards Scott's chute.

As she stepped into the chute area Jeff's voice boomed behind her, "Thunderbird are GO!"

There was a thunk noise from behind and she felt Scott grab onto her shoulders rooting her to the spot. "Hold on it's a quick ride." He said as the feeling of falling swept over Felicity.

Felicity squeezed her eyes tight shut and tried to ignore the feeling and was surprised to find it lasted only a few breaths before it stopped. A cool breeze on her back and Scott removing his hands from her shoulders encouraged her to open her eyes.

"Turn around." He said.

Felicity did just that and what greeted her was a huge rock walled cavern, metal support frames and a gantry that extended from where they stood and out towards the red cone of Thunderbird 1.

"Let's move." Scott ordered.

His tone of voice had changed and Felicity responded to it immediately moving forward out of the chute and to the side. Scott strode past her and turned left and back on himself and Felicity saw a clean and pressed Thunderbird suit hanging up.

Scott stepped up to it and opened up the door it was hanging on and pulled out another suit. After closing the door he handed it out to Felicity. "You will need to wear this." He said.

Felicity took the suit and looked about there were no changing rooms or alcoves she could hide in to change she felt a blush creeping up her face.

"In here." Scott said pulling open another door that was past a set of draws next to the cupboard Scott had pulled the suit out from.

Felicity leapt forward and into the small space, the door closed behind her. As fast as she could Felicity put the suit on she was grateful that today she had put on her leggings and camisole top, she left the cardigan on the floor and call out. "I'm done."

"Me too." Scott's reply came before she had chance to complete her sentence.

She pushed open the door and was greeted with Scott facing her. "Let's get you buckled in." He said and led the way over the gantry. Felicity followed in his shadow and tried not to think about the next part, the flying.

At the side of Thunderbird 1 Scott opened the hatch and helped Felicity into the craft. He guided her into the co-pilot seat and set about strapping her in, he had her securely fastened in the seat in less than 20 seconds. He then strapped himself in and started the preflight sequence.

Felicity watched in amazement as Scott flicked, twisted and pushed buttons and dials on the panels above and to the side of him. When all of the readouts had illuminated and a low vibration could be felt through the seat she heard Scott. "Ready?"

She took a deep breath. "Yes." She said steeling herself. One of the monitor screens flicked to life and Felicity saw Jeff, John and Alan. "Thunderbird one to Control requesting clearance."

Felicity saw Jeff's eyes flicker away for a moment before speaking. "Thunderbird 1 you are clear for take off."

"FAB" Scott replied.

Felicity made eye contact with John and never wavered, she felt grounded the fear she had felt building seemed to ebb away as she focused on the bright blues.

She felt the craft move in a sideways motion for a while before sunlight streamed into the cockpit. In a second of pure curiosity she looked out of the windshield and above them she saw more rock face followed by metal reinforcement beams and then decking before blue sky.

The movement stopped and the vibration changed into a violent rocking and an ear splitting roaring noise. Felicity was thrown into the back of her seat, she watched as the rock face vanished in a blur followed by a green blur then they were surrounded by blue.

The force burying her into the seat eased and she heard Scott once again. "Changing to horizontal flight mode."

She felt very disorientated the blueness of the sky with no markings to reference against.

"FAB" Jeff replied.

Her body felt movement as the plane changed its direction of travel and then she could see two shades of blue the lighter one of the sky and a deeper shimmer one of the sea. It was beautiful.

"Felicity are you okay?" Scott asked he was worried about the silence from her.

"Yes." She squeaked before clearing her throat and trying again. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Going to maximum thrust. Hold on tight." He said.

Felicity met John's eyes again as she felt herself pushed back into the seat once more. She saw concern etched on his face and she tried to give a reassuring smile.

Virgil's voice came through the video feed, "This is Thunderbird 2 ready for take off."

"Thunderbird 2 this is Control you are cleared for take off." Jeff's voice replied.

"FAB over."

"Thunderbird 1 to Control out ETA is 10 minutes." Scott announced.

"Understood Thunderbird 1. We will update you if there are any developments. Radio in when you arrive." Jeff answered.

"FAB." Scott replied and the screen went blank.

Felicity felt a surge of panic when she lost her anchor to John but swallowing hard and tried to distract herself with thinking about what awaited her back in Starling City.

Watching the ocean and sky fly by and listening to the roar of the engine as well as mulling over what she could do once back at he computer station, Felicity almost began to relax. However Scott's sudden idea to start a conversation made her jump and put her back on edge. "You OK over there?" I'm not used to you being so quiet."

""I'm okay trying not to think about what we are doing." She replied.

"So tell me this ring leader what's his deal?" Scott tried to distract Felicity.

"He has been working behind the scenes injecting people with a drug that either kills you or enhances you, it's called Mirakuru. One person has survived so far and he took out an armed unit of police just a few days before John…" Felicity quickly changed her ending. "Before I came back to Tracy Island."

"Huh. What's stopped you from finding him?"

"He wears a skull mask." She replied.

"Yes that is a conundrum. Right let's deal with this one first then get you home." Scott said as he pulled back on the thrust control.

As they had been talking land had replaced the ocean and the darkening sky had finally turned to blackness. The lights of the world below sped past at a slowing rate matching the slowing of Thunderbird 1.

Felicity remained silent in part to let Scott concentrate but also in surprise. At the mention of home Felicity had thought of John and not her house in Starling City.

On the horizon and closing in fast Felicity saw the plum of smoke illuminated by the flickering flames below.

"Thunderbird 1 to Base. We are on the scene now. ETA for Thunderbird 2?" Scott asked.

The screen sprung to life with an almost identical image as when it had shut off only John now was focused on something out of shot.

"Thunderbird 2 is 30 minutes away." Jeff replied.

"OK. This fire is intense." Scott commented as he circled around the building observing the scene below. "There is a drop zone three blocks south big enough for 2 can you liaise with the police to cordon off the area.

"FAB John is sorting that out now."

"There is a rooftop here with a Helipad I'll put 1 down there it's a block away from the scene, then I can work with the ground crews."

"FAB."

While Scott reported back and circled the scene Felicity watched the building and the chaos below on the streets. A movement drew her attention away and to a low rooftop near the building. As she focused on the area thinking she might have caught a glimpse of Oliver she realised her eyes had been deceiving her, the rooftop was empty.

"Scott two firefighters have gained entry to the building, they are inside now. There is concern about the integrity of the building."

"FAB. There isn't much we can do until 2 gets here. I'm coming in to land now."

Scott swung 1 around so that she was side on to the fire and he opened out the landing gear and slowly lowered her down to the building.

"Scott, any ideas what building your on I'll disable the CCTV." John asked.

"Kord Industries building." Felicity answered.

Scott shut down his 'bird and stripped off his harness before moving onto Felicity's.

"CCTV are all on a loop you can move about the building and security have been informed." John told them.

"Thanks John Thunderbird 1 out." Scott replied as he unclipped Felicity and she wriggled out of the straps. "Follow me."

Felicity pulled herself out of the seat and paused as she felt her legs take her weight before following after Scott. At the rear of the cockpit Felicity watched as Scott activated a panel in the floor that folded outwards and created a set of steps down to the rooftop. Scott started to descend and just as Felicity was about to follow she hesitated and called down. "Give me a minute."

Scott at the foot of the ladder looked up confused, what on earth could she be doing he thought. "Don't touch anything." He ordered worried about his 'bird.

"I'm not that dumb besides who made that nifty gadget on your wrist." a muffled reply reached Scott.

"I won't comment on that first part and as for the gadget didn't John technically make it?" Scott replied looking up through the hatch trying to work out just exactly what Felicity was doing.

"Yes fine he built it but it was my idea and his know how. Really I could claim to have flown Thunderbird 1 therefore trustworthy of the controls, even if it was with a simulation." She replied finally appearing into view of the hatch.

"What the?" Scott did a double take as Felicity descended out of the belly of Thunderbird 1. "Did you just get changed?"

"No, well sort of. I thought it was probably best to not go home with a Thunderbird uniform just in case you know anyone finds it or me wearing it on my way back."

"You know that's not a bad idea. Now let's move."

The pair entered the building and made their way down to the foyer where the security guard was waiting for them. Felicity made sure to keep herself obscured as much as possible from the eye line of the guard as they passed him.

"Carry on through." The guard had said as soon as they had been spotted.

"Thanks. Can you make sure no one goes near my craft?" Scott replied.

"I won't let another sole through the building until your gone. It's an honour to help out." The guard replied.

Scott nodded an acknowledgement as they continued out of the building and onto the streets.

As they both surveyed the area from this angle Felicity heard Scott talking. "Go ahead John." A few seconds of silence before a reply. "Understood the building is empty. I am just heading to the scene now."

"This is where we part ways." Scott said glancing over and down at Felicity.

"Thanks for the ride. Stay safe." She said.

"And you." Scott turned and embraced Felicity in a quick hug before dashing off into the busy streets and disappearing from sight.

Felicity glanced around checking no one had seen anything before she slipped into the crowd and made her way across the city. Having your belongings on a different continent really sucked she thought, grateful though that she had hidden a spare key to house under the flowerbed.

Once inside her house Felicity headed straight for her computer and remotely accessed her setup under Verdant. Dig had been using the system she checked through what he had been doing and saw that they had been chasing down their own found leads to do with the skull mask. They had no information on the bombing but Felicity had found logs of her system accessing the police and fire department radios. There wasn't much she could do now but get ready for tomorrow.

She headed downstairs and made a hot coca before settling on the sofa with the news on. The main story blared away about the bombing earlier tonight, no money was stolen from the bank and the suspect is still at large. It then covered about the explosion in Star Labs and then some other news which Felicity lost interest in.

She reached for her locket and headed over to John. She went straight to his watch face and called out, "Anyone home?" Immediately shapes and colours sped past before John's face appeared in front of her. "Hey handsome missing me yet?"

"You have no idea. I've been worried about you. I take it your back home?" John replied the worry fading from his face.

"I'm at my house yeah safe and techless. I left all my stuff there in the rush."

"Don't worry its being taken care of can you manage a day without your phone?"

"I'm not sure you know how it's glued to my hand." Felicity stated sarcastically.

"I think we will have to create a wrist strap holder for your phone like Scott's control unit."

"You know that's not actually a bad idea." Felicity mused. "Is Scott back yet?" Felicity saw John's eyes flick up and then back down again.

"Present and accounted for." Came a far of reply.

"Sorry am I disturbing you?" Felicity blushed realising they had been over heard.

"No we are waiting on Thunderbird 2's return before debrief."

"Sorry I will let you carry on I will call after work tomorrow."

"Ok. Take care of yourself."

"I will and you too don't go over doing your rehab program." Felicity scolded playfully.

"Yes Ma'am." John saluted.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Ma'am makes me…"

"Feel so old yes I remember that one." John finished for her.

"Okay well stop calling me it then. I'm going before you make me feel any older."

"Bye City." John said smiling fondly.

"Bye John."

"Bye Felicity." A far off Scott called.

"See ya Scott thanks again for the ride." Felicity called out.

"Anytime." Came the reply.

"NEVER again." Felicity shouted back dramatically causing an eruption of laughter.

"Night." She called out and blew a kiss at John before returning to her body back in Starling City.

AN – So I hope this is all ok for you all, I really wanted Felicity in Thunderbird 1 and it has given me an idea for later on when this project is finished. Please let me know how this was for you good or bad, I'm getting back into the flow after some time off but work continues to be busy when I thought it was slowing down so updates may be small and regular or larger and less regular not sure yet


	20. Chapter 20

AN – So long time but here is another installment I hope you all enjoy it. Its not proof read I wanted it to you asap and I have loads going on with work I am juggling 3 jobs plus motherhood not easy so please excuse the mistakes I hold hands up to them.

ALSO thank you to all of the reviews I have received they have kept me going through the long patch. And also a massive thank you to all of the new followers and favorites.

I do not own Arrow or Thunderbirds

CHAPTER 20

Felicity waited nervously fidgeting in the elevator at Queen Consolidated watching the numbers change as the car ascended, the closer the numbers got to the executive floor the more she bounced about worrying. What was she going to say to them and what might they say to her about her time away? And then there was the more important issue of this new bomber on the loose.

DING

The loudness of the door opening sound made her jump a mile high, she was thankful that she was alone and that on one was waiting to enter the elevator. She inhaled deeply before striding forward hoping to appear normal as she rounded the corner towards Oliver's office.

"If he's a lone wolf we need to find him before he finds his next target." Felicity caught Oliver's distant voice as she came around the corner.

"I'd start with the bomb everyone's unique, maybe we can get some sort of signature on the guy but the bombs residue is with the SCPD." Felicity heard Diggle reply, neither one had noticed her approach.

"Fortunately we have an in with one of the officers in the department." She smiled as both men turned and finally noticed her.

Oliver looked confused, "I thought you were staying in Central City for a few more days?"

"I got a news alert about the bombing, caught the first train out this morning." Felicity replied she never even thought about the answer it just flew from her mouth. Lying had never been a strong feature of her but when John was involved she seemed to be a natural at it.

"Good. We need you here." Oliver replied. Felicity held his gaze worried that he might see through her. As a smile graced his lips she returned it almost immediately all the while praying that the subject remained on the bomber.

"How's Barry?" Oliver continued.

"Ah still sleeping. I prefer sleeping to coma cos you know coma sounds not fun." Felicity answered glancing about the room and to Diggle before returning to Oliver's face. The stares both men were giving her made her squirm and she felt as though they could see through her lie, She had rung that morning to check on Barry and knew how he was doing that was as far as her truth went. "I'll reach out to Detective Lance." Felicity used the excuse to remove herself from the awkwardness that she was now feeling.

At the nod of approval from Oliver she removed herself from Oliver's office and went to her desk. She missed the look that both men exchanged between themselves.

Once she was out of view from Oliver and Diggle Felicity relaxed and let out a huffed breath. She dropped her bag at the foot of her desk and slid her coat off before collapsing into her chair. "It's a good job you're worth it John Tracy." She whispered before turning on her computer and reaching for the desk phone.

Felicity blocked the office number and dialed Detective Lance's number after accessing her contacts book. It rung several times before he picked up, "Lance." His assertive voice came down the line.

"Detective Lance it's Felicity Smoak." Felicity cheerily explained who was calling.

"Miss Smoak what do I owe the pleasure?" Quentin replied.

"I need a favor for our mutual friend can you get a sample of the bomb residue from the incident last night?"

Felicity heard the Detective huff before his reply came through. "Sure and how do you want me to get this to our friend?"

"The rooftop of the apartment block next to the botanical gardens at 5pm."

"OK. Goodbye Miss Smoak." Lance hung up before Felicity could say goodbye.

Felicity returned the phone before setting about her daily tasks of being an EA, which would have been much easier, had she got her phone and tablet.

* * *

Felicity sat in the basement under Verdant waiting for the Arrow to return from the failed attempt to catch the bomber. The guy was good, he had been a step ahead of Felicity all the way and she hadn't seen it and Oliver had sounded pissed. She was worrying what state he was going to be in when he returned and also running through what she had done and could have done that evening to make things different.

The access door beeped as the code was entered and it unlocked before a loud bang echoed around the space as it was shut with force. Footsteps came charging down the stairs and across the room, Felicity heard them getting closer to her then Oliver's voice broke into the silence of the room. "What happened?"

Felicity sent in to explaining what she knew, "He's using cellular technology to detonate his bombs." She glanced over he shoulder as she heard him stop just beside her before returning her gaze back to the computer screens. "Clearly his expertise extends to carrying that signal."

"Felicity your expertise were supposed to trump his." Oliver snapped back, the accusation in his voice made her turn to face him again.

"Excuse me?" She said shocked at his behaviour, he had never been like this before when she had gone wrong not that it happened often. Oliver continued walking away from her and she turned further to follow him and rose from her chair. "If you have something to say to me Oliver then say it." Felicity was beginning to feel annoyed at his behaviour towards her, out of the corner of her eye she saw Diggle rise from his perched position on the bench.

"People are dying, so I would like you to get your head out of Central City and get back in the game." Oliver's tone had changed from angry to patronizing.

"Sure right after you get yours out of your ass." Felicity retorted she could feel her own temper rising. She stepped towards Oliver drawing level with him.

"S'cuse me?" Oliver replied squaring up to Felicity.

"Alright, maybe we should all take a breath here." Diggle's calming voice cut into the rising tension.

Felicity was too far-gone to want to listen. "No wait I want to know exactly what that crack about Central City meant to imply."

"When the first bomb went off you weren't here. When the second bomb went off you sent me the wrong way." Oliver replied.

Felicity felt the accusation hit her like a truck but she wasn't going to back down she had done nothing wrong she had tried her best. "After you didn't catch him in the first place." She accused back.

"Don't blame me because you didn't have it tonight." Oliver sniped back.

The two faced off staring at the other neither willing to back down. Felicity processed what he had said her mind racing as her eyes held his, she had given everything to him since she had found him in her car. One time she's off and this is what she gets both barrels and a friend is being held responsible who isn't even guilty of anything. Then thought's of John came into her mind, thinking of Barry in a coma had reminded her of John's unconsciousness when he had first come back to the Island. A rush of fear suddenly gripped her heart she needed out right now. "I need some air." She almost growled out before fleeing the basement.

She heard Diggle as she climbed the stairs. "At the risk of me getting my head knocked off playing…" The closing of the door cut the rest of Diggle's talk off but Felicity didn't care the first of the tears were now running down her face.

She made it into the alleyway at the back of the club before a sob erupted. Once that one escaped more followed along with a torrent of tears for a few minutes. Last night had been a rough nights sleep, being the first one away from John since the incident with Thunderbird 5, every time she had drifted to sleep her dreams had been plagued with reliving John being thrown about the control room of his craft, but her mind made it more vivid.

This issue tonight had nothing to do with her lack of sleep, John or Barry she just hadn't anticipated the bomber to be to clued in to cellular technology as he had been. If she had been able to use her cyber-merging it may have been a lot different.

Slowly her sobbing calmed and the tears dried up and her thoughts moved from John to another topic.

Once she was sure she had calmed down she returned to the basement, Oliver had gone and only Diggle was left.

"You okay?" He asked concerned, he could see Felicity's eyes looked a little red.

"Yeah, I'm going to call it a night."

"Sure I was just heading out too." Diggle replied he decided not to pry or pressure Felicity anymore tonight.

Felicity gave a Diggle a big smile before moving to her desk and retrieving her bag and coat and heading out. Diggle followed her locking up being them and they parted ways at their cars.

* * *

Felicity pulled up outside her house. She has lost her usual parking spot there was a vehicle in the spot that she hadn't seen in the street before. It was a sleek sporty model in silver Felicity pulled in behind it and considered accidentally ramming it but changed her mind. It wasn't their fault she was in a foul mood and it would only cause her more work to do.

Resolutely she yanked on the parking break and hauled herself out of the car along with her bag and trudged up to the house, she couldn't wait to get inside and settled on the sofa so she could call up John and see how he was doing.

A nagging in the back of her mind made her look up her pathway to the front door, something didn't feel right. As her eyes met the steps alarm bells started blaring in her head, a figure was sat on the steps waiting for her, in the dark she couldn't tell who it was and she wasn't expecting anyone. Panic started to take over and she fumbled with her car keys trying to find the longest key in case the person went for her.

"Felicity." A male voice spoke her name and instantly Felicity recognized it and relaxed.

The figure stood up from the steps and the street lighting caught his features confirming what Felicity had deduced from the voice.

"Scott what are you doing here?" Felicity said her bad mood forgotten.

As she reached Scott he bent down and wrapped her into a brief hug before releasing her.

"Well for starters you needed your belongings." He said glancing over his shoulder to the suitcase by the door. Felicity followed his gaze and smiled again. "John's not cleared for flying yet and Father has a busy week of conference calls so it was decided that Alan could get some practice in 1 and I would play delivery boy." Scott waited a breath before carrying on. "John did let me know while I was heading over here that there was another bombing."

Felicity's giggle at picturing Scott in a courier's uniform faded at the mention of the second bombing and the returning memories of the evening. She felt the joy and seeing Scott fade back to the anger and annoyance towards Oliver.

"Is everything OK Felicity?" Scott asked concerned at seeing the brightness fade from the face in front of him.

"Yeah." She sounded exhausted even to her own ears. "It's been a rough night. Are you staying? Do you want to come in?"

"Only if coffee is on offer and yes I'm staying in the City for a few days." Scott replied as Felicity moved past him towards the door and unlocked it. He picked up the case before Felicity could and then followed her inside closing the door behind them.

"Where are you staying? I have a couch your welcome to stay on." Felicity offered, she dropped her bag on the floor by the door and hung her coat before heading through to the kitchen. She heard Scott following.

"I have got a reservation but I came straight here so I haven't checked in yet." Scott skirted around the offer neither accepting nor refusing the offer at the moment.

"How come you're staying and not heading straight back?" Felicity tied to distract herself asking questions to keep her mind off of Oliver.

"Father asked if I could pop into the office and pick up paperwork for him and John said to keep an eye on you for a few days. He's worried about you and turning up to see you looking so exhausted I have to say I am too." Scott answered.

Felicity finished putting coffee in the cups and waited for the kettle to boil. "Just had a little trouble with the Arrow that's all. We are all on edge with this bomber and he played me tonight, I lost him because he outsmarted me." Felicity admitted.

"Hey we all have those days, no one was hurt or involved and I'm positive you will get him next time." Scott tried to cheer Felicity up, she had meshed into the family so easily just like Tin-Tin had and he regarded her now like a sister and his big brother protectiveness was now in overdrive. "I can always go and give him what for."

Felicity felt a giggle crawl up and jump from her mouth at Scott's comment, her mind pictured Scott in his International Rescue uniform standing off against Oliver in his green leathers and hood. "No I can handle him, getting back to normality has probably taken a toll too I mean I was away for what six weeks."

The kettle clicked and Felicity poured the hot water into the cups and stirred the liquid. The milk being placed next to her made her jump.

"Sorry thought I would help." Scott apologised.

"It's okay I got lost in thought. Thanks." Felicity lifted the milk carton and finished making the drinks.

Scott returned the milk and took his offered cup from Felicity before following her into the lounge room.

As Felicity took her seat she grabbed the TV remote and turned on the device to the local news.

Sebastian Blood was the main picture standing behind a crown of microphones with the headline banner 'Blood Announces Rally'. He was talking and Felicity caught the gist of what he was trying to do. "Great that is going to work." She commented sarcastically.

"What?" Scott asked from his chair across the room. He was watching the TV as the screen flicked to a different news story about the explosion in Central City.

"Sebastian Blood is running for Mayor and from the sounds he wants to get everyone together in one place to prove the bomber isn't affecting the city. It'll just make a new target for him and mean we have to get it right this time. No pressure huh."

"Well you already have a heads up this time you know the target in advance." Scott offered.

"Yeah, hopefully by tomorrow I'll have a break down of the bomb residue which may help." Felicity said as she relaxed back into her chair and hugged her mug in her hands before taking a big drink.

"So other than worrying about me how is John?" Felicity asked changing the conversation again this time to a happier subject.

Laughing Scott answered. "He's pestering Virgil every couple of hours to check him over see if he is fit enough to fly, I think Virgil may throw him off the Island if he continues. He's taken over two more rosters slots on covering Command and Control."

Felicity laughed along with Scott picturing the scene he described, both members of the Tracy brotherhood acting total opposites to their usual norm. "I hope he's not over doing it?" Felicity queried worried.

"No Virgil still has him set to daytime hours but he's covering the desk morning and afternoon now. In truth I think it is the only thing keeping him sane with you here." Scott admitted.

Felicity felt a blush creep over her cheeks and she sank further back into the sofa and pulled the mug back up to her lips to hide behind it while she drank.

Once she got over the comment and the burn in her cheeks cooled and dropped the mug and carried on. "That's good, not the going insane part that is defiantly not good but I have only been gone what just over a day you must be over exaggerating. And I'm babbling, it's good that he can take on more hours at least he is improving." Felicity hid behind her mug again embarrassed she hated her babble reflex.

"Yeah Virgil said he's hoping to give him the all clear in the next week or so then he can pilot and take on light active duties." Scott added.

They fell into silence as they enjoyed their cooling beverage and watching the TV, the news had switched to the national coverage now.

After an hour and half watching the TV and chatting about random topics Scott gave a stretch and stood taking Felicity's mug from the table. "You can leave that I'll clear them away." She protested.

"You know Grandma Tracy right? If she ever caught wind that I hadn't cleared away you know she would chew my ears off with the talking to." Scott joked.

"Your Grandma Tracy has a lot to be responsible for. When I first met John I had to hand over my luggage to him on account of Jeff and Grandma."

"Yeah that sounds about right hey at least we have manners well the first three of us do the terrible twins I think they missed a few of the classes because of detention." Both erupted in laughter, Scott continued on through to the kitchen, Felicity checked the time and decided it would be best to head to bed. She decided to offer once more the couch although given the choice she would probably choose the hotel if the roles were reversed, her couch was not comfortable.

She rose and stretched out the kinks that had formed from her slumped position before following Scott. Entering the kitchen she caught him washing the mugs out, feeling like a terrible host she picked up the towel and dried the wet mugs before putting them away.

"I know it's getting late so if you do want to crash on the couch your welcome too." Felicity offered.

Scott took a quick glance at his watch it was late and he had promised John to keep a close eye on Felicity. "Sure why not I'll go grab my bag from the car."

"Keys are on the side. Do you want anything to eat, I'm a terrible host I should have offered sooner."

"Nah John told me about this great place to get a burger and fries from Big Belly Burger, so I stopped off there on the way here." Scott admitted.

Felicity giggled. "Yep best burger take out there is."

Scott gave a nod in agreement and headed out to his car. Felicity went back into the living room and turned of the TV and opened out the blanket she had before throwing it over the back of the couch for Scott.

Scott was back in no time and she heard the front door shut and the lock turn before he came back into the room. Felicity was just drawing the curtains closed.

"Bathroom is at the top of the stairs there are towels in the cupboard if you need one." Felicity explained.

"Thanks. Why don't you go on up and get sorted first, you look beat." He said.

"Gee Scott thanks for the honesty. I think I will take you up on that offer." She said yawning. "I will see you in the morning help yourself to anything, my home if your home kinda thing." Felicity said sleepily suddenly she felt as though she was moving through syrup.

"Night Felicity." Scott said watching her leave the room.

"Night Scott." The tired reply came as she disappeared through the doorway.

Upstairs once she was finished Felicity called down to let Scott know the bathroom was free before she collapsed into bed exhausted. Before she would let sleep claim her she made a quick conventional call using her locket to John.

* * *

Felicity woke with a start, someone was calling her name and something had hold of her wrists. She moved about trying to escape but the voice seemed to dissuade her. Eventually as her senses returned through her sleep-fogged mind she realised she was in bed and the voice was Scott's.

"Felicity calm down it's just a nightmare. Listen to me Felicity it's Scott stop struggling you'll hurt yourself."

The same words were repeating and each time Felicity felt herself becoming more awake and understanding what was going on the less she fought against the grip holding her.

"Scott what's going on?" Her voice sounded croaky.

"You must have been having a nightmare. I heard you crying out and I came in to check on you." Scott answered. He relaxed his hold on Felicity's arms as he felt her relax, he could barely see her room was pitch black.

"Oh. Sorry I woke you."

"Don't be are you okay?"

"Yeah." Felicity felt her voice tremble her mind started to remember what it had been dreaming about and it was the same as last night. John in Thunderbird 5 exploding all around him, only this time it was different. My imagination had gone over the top and ripped the side of the station away, John was floating out into space pale and wide open eyes staring into nothingness.

"Do you want to try that again and sound a little more convincing?" Scott offered.

Felicity felt the bed dip and assumed Scott was moving about, she sat up herself and leant against the head board tucking her knees under her chin and staring into the dark. The bed moved again and Scott's voice came from a different spot in front of her now.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I didn't sleep well last night every time I drifted off I dreamt of what I saw happen to John on Thunderbird 5 only each time it got worse. Tonight was the worst yet." Felicity let out a beep long breath and curled her knees into her chest further.

"Go on." Scott gently prompted.

"No you don't want to know you had to go up there and rescue John it must have been much worse for you." Felicity tried to move the attention from herself.

"Yes I went up there but I have had years of being in disasters and situations where things are not promising rescuing people from them, you in one way get used to it. Seeing your brother as the victim in one is different still and being involved is another world of different." Scott started to explain. "There have been a few times that I have had nightmares and they have been after seeing something bad happen. The first time I experienced nightmares I had been on the radio to Virgil as he took a hit in Thunderbird 2, the US Navy shot him down. He had fallen unconscious at the controls and went into a nosedive, by this point I was behind him and I watched 2 fall from the sky. I was calling to Virgil but he wouldn't respond, I kept at it the closer 2 got to the ocean the louder I shouted eventually he replied and brought 2 out of the descent. I had to talk him through the whole flight home where he crash landed on the runway."

Felicity almost stopped breathing listening to the story she could only imagine what that must have been like for both brothers and the others left on the island and in space listening and waiting.

"How did you stop the nightmares?" She whispered.

"I learnt to let go of the fear of losing them. I still worry and have scares they like to try and make me go grey premature but I know they are all safe and strong and stubborn enough to stay here as long as they can." Scott answered. He felt a tear slide down his own cheek they had all been through their own trials and come through the other side but Scott was sure each time brought them closer to that inevitable fate that every person meets. Felicity was learning the hard way early on what it is like to love a Tracy.

"Did you do anything different tonight to past night to make things worse?" Scott asked, he knew John was sleeping with the light on to cope with his nightmares.

"I don't think so I came up to bed and was already tired, I called John to see how he was and say goodnight." Felicity paused she remembered opening her locket and seeing John and saying hello but after that it was blank until the nightmare. "I must have fallen asleep as soon as I started the call." She concluded.

"Maybe that might have triggered it, you were talking to him right before the meteors struck 5 and with the over tiredness you mind just went a little over the top." Scott suggested.

"Yeah maybe your right."

"I am right I am the oldest of 4 brothers and believe me I have done enough of the late night comforting to know all about big bad and ugly nightmares to write a book about it all." Scott tried to cheer Felicity up with some Tracy infamous humor.

Felicity felt a smile creep on her face but she was still worried she didn't want to see that nightmare ever again. "Scott." She asked scared.

"Yeah." The reassuring tones of Scott's voice eased Felicity.

"I don't want to sleep by." Felicity started but she slowly dropped her volume as she continued, she felt silly now she had started to voice her request and especially to the older brother of the person she loved.

"I'll just go an grab my pillow and the blanket and I'll camp on the floor. Think you can cope without me for a few minutes?"

"No I'm being silly you can't sleep on the floor I will be fine." Felicity started to protest, she felt the burn of embarrassment on her cheeks.

"Felicity what did I say OLDEST brother this is not the first time of camping on the floor to keep away the 'monsters'."

"Yeah but I'm John's, I'm dating John it's weird and wrong of me I shouldn't…" Felicity still tried to protest.

"I have done this for Tin-Tin too, don't tell her I said that. She's a sister to all of us but Alan and whether you want to or not you are too so get back into bed while I get my stuff." Scott slipped a bit of his authorative tone into his voice and got up from the bed.

"Now it was easier getting up and into here than getting out. Why do you have it so dark?"

Felicity giggled, "Helps me sleep." She replied as she slid back under the covers and laid her head back on the pillow.

THUD. "OUCH." A low growl from Scott made Felicity giggle some more. "Yeah suck it up if I have a black eye tomorrow I am blaming you."

"I'm sure your brothers will think it hilarious that you got beat up by your little sister." Felicity laughed at thought. And the groan that came from the landing made it all the more funnier.

"I'm not sure what's worse younger brothers or sisters." Scott said and Felicity heard his footsteps down the stairs.

She didn't hear him return to the room.

AN – please let me know what you think your reviews mean the world to me whether good or bad :)


	21. Chapter 21

AN – So on fire another chapter finished I hope you all enjoy this. I am rewatching season 2 to make sure I get the scenes right and I hope my little alterations aren't too absurd.

Anyway enjoy see you all at the end

I do not own Arrow or Thunderbirds

CHAPTER 21

Felicity came to feeling more refreshed than she had expected. She realised that she had slept through the night after that first nightmare, she remembered that Scott had stayed on her floor and she sat up in the dim light and looked about the floor.

The pillow and blanket were still on the floor but there was no Scott. She recalled him being an early riser on the island and decided to go and see if he had ventured to the kitchen.

Scott was sat at the counter with a fresh mug of coffee in his hands, Felicity noticed a steaming mug still sat near the kettle. "Morning. How are you today?" Scott asked as she ventured further into the kitchen.

"Hi, better much better. Thank you, you know for last night and sorry for being such a terrible host making you sleep on the floor." Felicity apologised she felt guilty and silly for her behaviour last night.

"I'm glad your feeling better. And its no trouble carpeted floors are a luxury compared to rocky ground and apparently your sofa." He said stretching out his shoulders to emphases his statement.

Felicity covered her mouth to keep the giggle from escaping. "I'm sorry." She said not sounding sorry at all.

"Maybe investing in a new sofa if you want to invite people to stay over." Scott suggested with a wink.

"Yeah before the Undertaking I didn't really have friends to invite over let alone stay. Is this for me?" Felicity tactfully changed the topic pointing to the coffee by the kettle.

"Yeah. What time do you head into the office?" Scott asked as Felicity picked up the mug and turned to face him again taking a sip of the hot beverage.

"Eight thirty. What time are you going in?"

"It's eight now so how about I head in with you and we grab breakfast on the way?" Scott offered.

Felicity almost dropped her mug it couldn't be that late surely. "Uh yeah sure. I need to go and get ready."

"Sure, I've already washed I just need to change." Scott replied smirking at the panic Felicity now seemed to be in.

Felicity dashed from the room with her mug and headed upstairs grabbing her case.

20 minutes later both parties were dressed ready for the office. Felicity giggled at Scott's suit, it was a smart black jacket and trousers but his shirt was an almost silver colour and his tie was a deep blue the shade of the piping on his uniform. "Subtle." She stated looking him up and down.

Scott tucked his shirt in and straightened his lapels. "What?" Scott asked innocently.

Felicity just started at him blankly. "He didn't, did he?" Scott asked.

"Yep I know your Tracy joke with clothing and colours." Felicity stated with a serious tone. Both stared at the other for a moment before they burst into laughter.

"You have to admit it is a good joke."

"Yeah it's a good job you didn't paint them pink or rainbow. Not sure how Gordon get's away with yellow."

"He wears Hawaiian shirts and Dad never lets him near the office." Scott answered laughing. "And once we did turn 2 pink, and let's just say Virgil and pink do not mix well."

Felicity laughed so hard she snorted and abruptly stopped horrified covering her mouth. She dived for the front door and quickly fled the house with Scott behind who closed the door.

He caught up to her before the path met the street. He moved to the sleek silver car that Felicity had been mad at last night for taking her parking space. "I should have guessed it would be your car stealing my parking space." She stated turning to face him.

"Probably but you still thought I was on Tracy Island when you pulled up. Want a lift in to the office?" Scott asked as he unlocked the car and opened the passenger door.

Felicity thought about it briefly she could catch a ride with Diggle later and then there was the unity rally too she could walk it from Verdant to that if needed.

"Sure why not." Felicity slid into the car. It was different to the others Felicity had been in, the inside was as you would expect a sport car to be, sleek and flawless everything flowed into the next part.

Scott shut the door, which closed with a quiet thud. A few moments later he opened the drivers side and slid behind the wheel. He put the key in and pushed the button on the dash to start the engine. It purred to life with a deep throaty rumble.

Scott fastened his safety belt and Felicity followed suit, "Much easier than Thunderbird 1." She commented. That was the first vehicle Felicity had been in with Scott and not one she fancied repeating her mind said but at the memories her heart fluttered at the excitement.

"Yeah I did suggest a five point harness as safety is important I thought the 550 horsepower needed it but the standard are adequate enough and the buyers market wanted that." Scott answered.

"Oh did you design this model?" Felicity was shocked, she remembered John telling her about them all designing their own car ranges but that was as far as it had gotten.

"Yes Tracy Sierra." Scott answered as he pulled out of the parking space and accelerated down the road.

The journey to the office was quiet she listened to the engine as Scott drove and she navigated the short cuts. Felicity instructed Scott where to pull over for the best coffee shop in town and she ran inside to grab their food and drinks.

Felicity told Scott about her old job in IT and about helping Oliver out with technical issues on his return to civilization, it was almost the truth. Then she said about her promotion to his Executive Assistant which she loathed at first but she was adjusting to it now.

When they arrived at the Executive floor she showed Scott to her desk and they sat down and unpacked their breakfast just after 9am.

While they ate Felicity set her computer, tablet and phone in their places and made herself ready for when Oliver decided to finally show up, his first meeting was at 10:30.

Scott regaled Felicity in tales of the Tracy boy's youth and by the time Oliver arrived at 9:45 the floor was filled with laughter and the breakfast food had been devoured leaving only the empty wrappers across her desk.

"FELICITY!" The loud pronunciation of her name made Felicity stop dead in her laughing and her whole body stiffened. Just the way he said her name always gave her an insight to what he wanted or was feeling and right now he was pissed still and she was the target of it all.

She stood up quickly her chair flying backwards away from her, "Oliv.. I mean Mr Queen good morning." She tried to greet him correctly and it all went wrong and the fear crept into her voice.

Felicity watched Scott stand and turn away from her to face Oliver. Oliver continued towards her desk his tone never softening. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

"I, I, work ran over last night and I decided to get breakfast on the way in this morning so I wouldn't be late is that a problem?" She found her resolve and squared up to him it felt like de ja vu of their stand off last night.

"It is when all I can hear is laughter and socializing on company time and we are expecting an associate this morning. Who is this?" Oliver stopped just short of the man and looked him over, he was smartly dressed and seemed to have been partaking in Felicity's breakfast as well as sharing jokes with her.

"I could ask you the same question, who are you? Or more specifically who are you to talk to Felicity like that?" Felicity watched as the two men squared off in front of her. Her heart warmed a little at the offer of Scott jumping to help her out but she didn't want a fight breaking out between her boss and who one day may be her oldest brother in law.

"Scott it's okay." Felicity started to say but Oliver cut in.

"I am Miss Smoak's boss, and I'll ask again who are you?" Oliver almost snarled Felicity noticed it was bordering on his Arrow voice.

"I believe I am your 10:30 and also I happen to be the oldest son of Jeff Tracy." Scott informed in a stern matter of fact tone.

Felicity saw Oliver shy back slightly before steeling himself. "I see." Felicity stiffened as Oliver turned to her and met her gaze with angry looking eyes. "Is everything ready for my 10:30?"

"Yes it is all on your desk." She replied.

"Mr Tracy if you would bear with me for a few more minutes I will be happy to see you earlier so you can get on with your day." Oliver turned back to Scott and his voice took on a more polite edge.

"Sure take your time Miss Smoak," Scott exaggerated her formal name. "Here is taking her duties seriously and ensuring I am well taken care of."

Felicity watched as Oliver seemed to debate something before turning and marching into his office. "Is he always like that?" Scott asked Felicity once Oliver had gone.

"No if he was I would not have stuck around thing long. He is under a lot of stress and I'm not making excuses for him. I think he may have already taken a dislike to you, he didn't like John much either."

"Oh don't worry about me I have dealt with much worse during my enrolled times."

"Why don't you take a seat over there and I'll get my desk cleared before he finds more to moan about." They both laughed and went their separate ways.

Diggle arrived just as Felicity sat down at her desk. "You could have warned me he was still on the war path." Felicity scolded Dig.

"He was fine this morning when I collected him what's happened?" Diggle asked concerned then he noticed Scott in the corner. "Who's he?" He whispered when he faced Felicity again.

"This is Scott Tracy John's older brother and Jeff's oldest son." Felicity announced to Diggle loud enough to include Scott into the conversation.

Scott rose from his chair and moved to shake hands with the newcomer. "Nice to meet you Mr?"

"Diggle." Dig took the offered hand.

"I thought things had broken off between you and John. He's not been around for months and you haven't mentioned him." Diggle queried.

"No he's working a lot at the moment and he spent Christmas with his family while I visited Barry." Felicity smoothed over a cover story and caught Scott's eye for a moment not realising that Diggle had also caught the action.

"I see. I'll go and check on Oliver you never know when he may need his bodyguard." Dig joked as he left Felicity and headed into Oliver's office.

"You are through with the secret keeping has anyone ever told you that?" Scott complimented.

"No I am normally a terrible liar but just lately it seems to be a lot easier. Not sure if it is a good thing."

"I'm sorry that you have to keep secrets from those you know."

"It's okay I have experience before you came along remember."

Felicity's desk phone started to ring and Felicity sat down to answer it. "Yes Mr Queen." There was a pause as she listened to Oliver growl on the other end. "I'll send Mr Tracy right through." And she put the phone down.

"He is ready to see you now." She reluctantly informed Scott.

"Into the lions den I go." He joked cheering Felicity up before he headed in the direction he has witnessed Oliver going earlier.

Felicity felt bad for Scott he was going to get Oliver's temper because of her maybe she should go against her usual rules and take coffees into them. Deciding Scott was worth it she set about making some hot drinks.

After the first coffee was made Felicity set the next cup in the machine and pressed the button but she was met with an angry sounding beep from the device. She had broken it the error message on the screen was proof of that. Oh well time to make things much worse for myself and for Scott I guess.

Felicity picked up the cup and took it into Oliver's office, she placed the hot drink near Scott and turned to face Oliver. "Excuse the interruption I am sorry but the machine broke on the second cup." She saw Oliver clench his jaw and a vein throb in his brow, oh crap she thought.

"Fine." He growled out before dismissing Felicity with a wave of his hand. Felicity turned towards the door and smiled at Scott before mouthing, 'Sorry.' To him.

Over an hour later Scott finally emerged from the office. "Wow that was the most intense meeting I have ever been in. Glad that is over. I've got a lunch meeting with Dad's representative and then Miss Rochev this afternoon. Would you like to go to dinner tonight?" Scott offered.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done the coffee it's a sore point with me being an EA I refused to make coffee but I though you may need it and for once the machine is actually broken. Good luck with Miss Rochev. I would have liked to but I'm working my night job it's the unity rally tonight." Felicity explained.

"No problem. If you need a ride just give me a call." Scott bent down and gave Felicity a peck on the cheek in farewell and a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder before heading out.

"Bye Scott." Felicity called after time. Unbeknownst to either of them Oliver had watched the whole exchange.

* * *

"I'm sorry." The words cut through the silence in the basement of Verdant and caught Felicity's attention as she pretended to monitor her computer screens. Oliver sounded sincere so she decided to give him her attention.

Turning away Felicity looked towards where Oliver's voice had originated and saw his sat on the chair at his workstation staring at his loaded quiver. "Were you apologizing to me or were you talking to your quiver?" She asked.

Oliver turned and faced her. "I didn't snap at my quiver." He said while standing.

"You kinda did more than snap." She accused.

"I know and I'm sorry." Oliver apologised walking slowly towards Felicity.

Felicity closed her eyes to arrange her thoughts and savor the apology. "I understand that this Mirakuru thing has you freaked out and I have been in Central City a lot." She lied.

"Felicity." Oliver interrupted. "It's not that when you are there it just made me realise just how much I need you here." Felicity couldn't believe the rawness of emotion in his voice. "During, in the beginning I was just gonna do all of this by myself and now with you and Diggle I rely on you." He admitted.

Felicity felt the kindling of her friendship towards Oliver heal at the apology and sentiment of his statement. Rising from her chair she decided to lighten the mood. "So does this mean I have a shot at employee of the month?"

"No." Oliver immediately replied, Felicity felt the smile drop from her lips. "Because you're not my employee you're my partner." At those words her smile returned and she nodded her approval.

"Barry's going to wake up." Oliver's change of subject halted the smile again she did not want to go there. "And when he does you will be there."

Felicity looked to the ceiling for help on how to respond to that. "I finally find someone who can understand my techno babble and he gets struck by lightening."

"Maybe he's taking some time to dream up more topics to talk to you about." Felicity heard the kindness in the teasing comment.

"You know actually there are conflicting cases about whether coma patients can in fact dream normally or more like hallucinating." She babbled on her mind going blank on what to say. She felt Oliver rest his hands on her shoulder and her words stopped pouring out.

They started eye to eye a moment of connection between them before Oliver smirked and turned to head to the changing area.

Felicity closed her eyes and let go of her breath that had been too close. She turned back to her desk and picked up her phone, Diggle had gone home in a taxi and left the Bentley for Oliver to get home so she was without a ride. She dialed Scott's number after a few rings she heard his voice. "Felicity."

"Hey Scott can I get that ride?" Felicity asked. "I know it's late."

"It's okay I'm glad to hear from you the Unity Rally turned bad I was worried you had gotten caught up in it." Scott replied.

"Do you know where Verdant is?"

"I got the GPS can you text me the address and I'll be right over."

"Okay see you soon." Felicity hung up the phone and set about closing down her computers and packing away.

20 minutes later found Felicity outside the club with a silver car pulling up in front of her. She opened the door and slid inside sinking into the leather bucket seat.

"Thanks." Felicity said as she clicked the belt into place and the car lurched forward.

"You didn't go to the Rally did you? I thought I saw Mr Diggle there when the drama started." Scott asked.

Felicity dropped her head back against the rest and closed her eyes, she promised them no more lies. "I was there and it was Dig you saw, he er he helps the Arrow too on occasions. He knows about explosives and found the detonator, I went along to try and diffuse it. He was shot it's the reason I needed a ride he can't drive for a few days." She answered.

"Huh you know how to put yourself in the middle of the action for being behind the scenes help. How is Mr Diggle? And how are you?" Scott asked concerned.

"Dig is fine it was a through and through. Me I'm okay I just want to crawl into bed and sleep." Felicity replied finally opening her eyes and watching the scenery pass them by.

"Home it is then." Scott said driving a little faster. Felicity thought of Tracy Island at the mention of home and John she would call him when she got home and apologise for falling asleep on him last night and tell him all about the days events.

AN – so here we are this may be the last for a little while again more work calls. I hoped you liked the little bit of Scott I introduced here and it didn't seem too out there. Please review even just a yay or nay means so much to me and helps me know if I'm going the right way or not. For now that's me out of here


	22. Chapter 22

AN – so another chapter at long last. Thank you for all of the reviews and favorites and new followers. This is hot of the press again so please turn a blind eye to any mistakes I formerly apologise now.

I do not own Arrow or Thunderbirds (I have ordered my own… I mean my toddler the fleet of Thunderbrids and Tracy island and that is as close as I'll ever get.)

CHAPTER 22

John pulled up outside of Felicity's house. He clambered out of the hire car, it was extremely late but he could see a light on so he knew Felicity was home. Her hours working for the Arrow could be erratic he had become used to them from the timings of Felicity's calls.

He had spoken to Felicity the previous night and had been quieter than normal, he was hiding something from her a good something and his being there was part of that something.

After grabbing his bag from the trunk he headed up towards the front door feeling the butterflies build with each step. He had seen her almost every day since she had left with Scott in Thunderbird 1 but in person was a lot more different than through his communicator.

At the door he knocked a few taps before waiting. The wait seemed to be a lifetime in length to John when really it was just minutes. The door lock clicked and John felt a beaming smile spread over his face in anticipation of seeing his City. As the door opened and a face appeared that smile slipped from his face to be replaced with confusion and worry.

John recognized the face it was Diggle. "Where is Felicity?" John heard the words and realised they were from him.

"John. She's inside asleep." Diggle answered but he showed no signs of letting him in.

"Why are you here?" John asked he tried to keep the accusing tones out of his voice but he was unsuccessful.

"She needed a ride." Came the reply but John didn't believe that.

"Can I come in?" John asked.

"I think you should come back in the morning." Diggle suggested.

John felt tendrils of jealousy start to grow, he knew Felicity was friends with Diggle and that he helped with the Arrow but the way he was behaving now seemed very secretive and it was not sitting right with him.

"Felicity gave me a key so you can either let me in now or I'll wait until you leave and let myself in." John replied he battled with himself to keep the tones in his voice light when inside he wanted to growl. He had never felt this protective over anyone before.

He watched as Diggle seemed to look him over and fight his own internal battle over what to do. In the end Diggle stepped back and opened the door wider. John stepped through and in a much friendlier tone thanked him.

He dropped his bag at the foot of the stairs and started to climb with Diggle hot on his heels. "I don't think you should disturb her." Diggle suggested.

John ignored him and entered Felicity's room. The light from the hallway illuminated the bed and the figure lying within the sheets. His eyes ghosted over her face she looked fine and he felt the worry slowly recede until he spotted the gauze on her shoulder.

He turned around to glare at Diggle. "What happened?" He said more calmly than he felt.

"She had an accident." Diggle started to explain.

"Before you go any further with that explanation maybe I should say that I know she's involved with helping the Arrow." John added.

He saw Diggle's face flicker with shock. "She called me for a ride. When I picked her up the Arrow explained that she was shot saving the Canary."

"Did she go to the hospital?"

"No, she refused by all accounts. The Canary patched her up."

"Have they given her anything?" John asked.

"Oxycodone, three doses so far. " Diggle informed.

"Okay. That'll knock her out till morning." John stated. "You look beat too why don't you go home and I'll look out for Felicity." He offered.

"You sure man?"

"Yeah I have some basic first aid training and my brother is a qualified field medic if I have any problems, and I had intended to surprise Felicity." John explained.

"Alright, but if I find out you weren't supposed to be here there will be trouble." Diggle threatened.

John held his hands up in surrender. "Understood and thanks for looking out for her." John replied sinseriously.

"It's no problem she's a good friend. I'll see myself out."

"Thanks." John said as he heard Diggle move away back down the stairs. He moved further into Felicity's room until he reached her bed and he bent down over her. He stroked his fingers through her hair before placing a soft kiss to her forehead. "I'll be back in a minute."

John headed down stairs where he switched off the lights locked up and took his bag upstairs. After getting changed he settled into bed with Felicity cuddling up to her. She stirred for a moment fidgeted around until she had her head on his chest and her hand rested over his healed scar. John shuddered at the heat from Felicity's touch it made him feel cold for a few moments. He relaxed into the bed and snuggled his face into the top of Felicity's head. "Not the surprise I had imagined for tonight. I love you with all my heart." He placed a gentle kiss to her hair before closing his eyes. Just as he was drifting off he heard Felicity whisper his name.

* * *

Felicity stirred, her shoulder was throbbing with pain and it was growing with intensity the closer she found herself to consciousness. She replayed the nights events she remembered getting shot and saving Sara then the trip back to Verdant with Oliver being moody and over protective of her. In the end she told him to go away and let Sara deal with it, then Dig had handed her some aspirin. After that things were very hazy nothing she recalled seemed to be in focus or have sound and she defiantly didn't have a clue where she was now.

She fidgeted a little trying to ease the pain in her shoulder, she tried to roll onto her back but something was wrapped around her neck and along her back. Carefully she moved forward and realised that there was something in front of her too and it was warm. Panic flooded her mind and she wrenched her tired eyes open, the room was bathed in some light so she knew it was morning. With that light she could make out that it was a person lying next to her. Worried now at what could have happened to lead to this awkward situation Felicity gently tilted her head back careful of her shoulder.

When she finally twisted enough to see the head that connected to the body Felicity felt a sob of joy and relief rush out of her mouth along with one word, "John." Bright blue eyes were focused down on her and the mane of blond hair that she loved so much was in a bushy mess but it was her John and… "Oh god when did you get here?" She blurted. Who had brought her home and had John already been there or did he arrive after they had left and what must he think she had been shot.

Felicity heard a soft shushing and felt John's hand cup her cheek. "Don't worry about that how are you feeling?" John asked concerned.

Felicity thought about it. The moving she had done so far hadn't made the throbbing any worse than it already was and it wasn't as bad as she imagined getting shot would be. "I'm okay its not so bad. The aspirin Dig gave me has worn off." Felicity answered.

John laughed. "That wasn't aspirin but I can get you some." He offered.

"Not aspirin, I'm going to kill Diggle. I'm okay for now." Felicity replied yawning.

"Get some more rest Oliver called and said you can have a few days off. I hope you don't mind that I answered your phone. I don't think Oliver was happy." John said encouraging Felicity to settle down.

Felicity sank back down onto John's chest her eyes getting heavy. "Sure." She mumbled already succumbing to the pull of sleep.

* * *

A few hours later Felicity heard banging, as she realised it was her door she sat up rather hurriedly wincing as the pain returned in her shoulder. "Ouch." She hissed.

Once the pain had dulled back to an annoying throb she realised that John wasn't in bed with her and that the banging had now stopped being replaced with talking.

Slowly Felicity clambered out of bed grabbed her fluffy nightgown and headed out the bedroom towards the stairs where she could hear the talking more clearly.

"I need to see Felicity and check her dressing." A female voice demanded.

"And as I have just said she's sleeping the Oxycodone has made her very drowsy. Why not come back later." Felicity heard John reply.

"Listen I said that I would come by and check on Felicity when I heard." The female voice started to sound angry and Felicity realised why it was, she couldn't believe she hadn't recognized it earlier.

She made her way down the stairs as the argument continued between John and Sara. "John let Sara in it's okay." Felicity announced her presence as well as halting the escalating argument.

John moved away from the door letting Sara in and stood in front of Felicity before she could reach the bottom step. "You shouldn't be up." He gently scolded her.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Well someone needed to stop the fight between you two." She mocked.

"Felicity how are you feeling?" Sara asked.

"Not so bad. I thought getting shot would be much more painful."

"First one is always the hardest, through and through are a cleaner job. Do you mind if I take a look? I just want to make sure the stitches are holding and that infection hasn't set in." Sara asked.

"Sure. Go through to the TV room I'll follow you in."

Felicity saw Sara glare at John before heading down the hall and out of sight.

"Is this Canary Sara?" John asked.

Felicity nodded as John took her arm and she descended the last step. "Why didn't you let her in?" She whispered.

"If I let a 'stranger' into my girlfriends house it would look suspicious especially when I'm not supposed to know who they are. I thought it would help keep you out of trouble." John explained.

"I think I need coffee it's getting really complicated remembering who knows what and who." Felicity grumbled as they entered the TV room.

"I'll go make you one. Sara was it would you like a drink?" John asked politely.

"What ever your making Felicity. Thanks." Sara answered.

Felicity pointed to John, "Sara meet John my boyfriend." Then she pointed to Sara, "John meet Sara Oliver's girlfriend."

The two shook hands. "Nice to meet you." John stated.

"You too, Felicity hasn't mentioned you before." She said eyeing Felicity suspiciously.

"No well we uh." Felicity stumbled over what to say she didn't want to talk about John incase she exposed who he really was.

"We haven't told many people only family and close friends because the media can be very in your face with certain information." John answered.

"Yeah I know how that feels being with Oliver. Why would the media be interested in you two?" Sara asked clueless.

"My Father owns shares in Queen Consolidated and he is also the CEO of Tracy Engineering. When ever we are stateside or in the outback just anywhere with reporters we usually get followed and reported on." John replied.

"Oh I'm sorry that I don't know more about you, I've been away for a while." Sara apologised.

"It's fine its nice to not be prejudged or known for my Father or other brothers achievements. Felicity did mention your circumstances. I'll be back in a few minutes." John excused himself and left the room.

When out of ear shot Sara concentrated on Felicity. "And how did you forget to mention the hottie?"

"Uh he just never came up in conversation. He works a lot with his Father's company so I don't see him very often, I didn't even know he was flying in to see me."

"The romantic type too. Sounds like you have a keeper there."

"Yeah if he's not mad at me for getting shot."

"And on that note I think we should take a look at your wound." Sara quickly changed the subject back onto a safer topic.

John came in at that moment with a red bag with a large white cross on the one side. "Thought you might need this, it's well stocked Felicity." John stated as Felicity met his eye he winked at her.

"You can never been too careful especially living in a City with hero's and crazy things like the Undertaking."

John handed the bag over to Sara who looked puzzled at him before leaving again.

"What was that about?" Sara asked as she unzipped the bag and laid it out on the coffee table.

"He uh knows I do some freelance work for the Arrow, don't worry I haven't said too much and he knows how to keep secrets." Felicity admitted.

"Good job it's me that came round to check on you. Does Oliver know about him?"

"He knows we're dating but I haven't made it public knowledge that I've told him I help the Arrow. If I hadn't sooner or later something like this." Felicity pointed to her shoulder. "Would have given it away. Please don't tell Oliver."

"Maybe. Your secret is safe for now." Sara replied just in time as John entered the room again this time with a tray holding three mugs of steaming beverages and a plate of toast.

Sara pulled out some gloves from the bag before returning to Felicity. "Shall we get this done?"

"Sure." Felicity slid her right arm out of her robe exposing the bandages for Sara to work on. John quietly placed the tray on the table before watching Sara from afar.

Gently Sara peeled back the front one and peered at the wound. "Looks good. No signs of infection and the stitches are still in place." Sara noted aloud. She gently pressed the gauze back before checking the exit wound. "Same here too. When you shower put a new set of gauze on and keep changing it every few days. Me or Dig can take the stitches out when it's ready."

"Thanks." Felicity slid her arm back and snuggled into her robe.

John sat next to her and handed over her drink. She took a quick taste before breaking into a beaming smile. "My favorite."

John smiled back then handed Sara her cup before taking his own and settling back into the sofa Felicity snuggled up to his side while clutching her warm mug.

"So how long have you two been together? Felicity hasn't mentioned much about you." Sara pried.

"Almost six months." John answered without hesitation. Felicity felt her mouth drop open at the speed of the reply and the length of time that it had passed, just lately thing's had been really busy to even think about the length of time they had been together.

"You make a cute couple. When Felicity is up to it you should come and get drinks at Verdant I can make a mean cocktail." Sara suggested with a wicked smirk at Felicity.

"Did you get the job?" Felicity asked excited.

"I got an interview." Sara replied.

"So it's guaranteed then. Does Oliver know?"

"Not yet I haven't seen him today." Sara answered.

The conversation seemed to die at that point, the occupants of the room concentrated on their drinks and own thoughts. After a long five minutes Sara broke the silence. "I'm going to hit the road. Thanks for the coffee and nice to meet you John." She stood up.

John stood and took Sara's now empty cup. "Sorry about earlier and yes it was nice meeting you too."

Felicity tried to get up and see Sara out but two pairs of glaring eyes, one full of loving concern and the other showing the deadly assassin warning Felicity leant back into the sofa. "No fair tag teaming and you hardly know each other. It's just a gun shot wound I'm not crippled." Felicity objected.

"No but you could have been. Enjoy the quiet life even for a day." Sara suggested.

"I'll agree with Sara." John added with a devious smirk worrying Felicity.

"See you later. If you have any trouble with it give me or Dig a call." Sara said just before leaving the room with John behind.

Felicity leant forward and plonked her now empty cup on the table and lifted up a slice of toast. Her stomach growled loudly in delight of the prospect of food. Now starving Felicity tucked into the slice and waited for her Thunderbird to return, she tried to make out the conversation she could hear but it wasn't loud enough to make out the words.

By the time John returned Felicity had eaten another two slices of toast however the sight of him carrying a ceramic jug with rising steam distracted Felicity from scolding him on taking his time.

"More Latte?" John asked lifting the jug.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Felicity replied with a cheeky smile.

"Ask a silly question and receive a likewise answer." John said as he refilled both his and Felicity's mugs. He placed the jug on the table and lifted the mugs up before sitting down back next to Felicity handing over her mug once he was settled down.

"So do I get to know the real story?" John pried gently once Felicity had settled back against him as she had been earlier.

She took a long drink from her mug while she formulated the best way of telling John what had happened and reason why it had been the ideal plan which it had been right up until Tockman had tried to shoot Sara.

"So it started out as a typical robbery these goons stole the Skeleton Key that QC Applied Science had been working on." Felicity started.

"I read about that Dad was considering about stopping it but Oliver stepped in before he had a chance." John added.

"Yeah I brought it to his attention what it could be used for although I used different examples than my main concern." Felicity twisted slightly so that she could meet John's eyes, they seemed to contain the same concern she felt. "I guess you both figured that out too. So after looking into the goons, Detective Lance had informed the Arrow that the remaining alive robber was not smart enough to operate the Key. We got looking into it and identified the mastermind, William Tockman, however he had a few more years experience on me he got into the computer systems and blew them up with a virus." Felicity had moved back to resting her head back against John's shoulder as she continued her retelling.

"We knew what he wanted so Oliver had me set up a trap at the bank. With the computers fried I decided being at the bank would help me trace him. Tockman got the better of us again splitting us up, Dig had to open the gas main before we blew up, Oliver went after the hired goons so Sara went after Tockman when I located him and I followed. When we found him he tried to shoot Sara, she hadn't noticed and I just pushed her out of the way and took the bullet. I used the virus he had sent me to fry his phone and it knocked him out. When we got back to Verdant Dig gave me some aspirin and Sara stitched me back up, I don't remember much after that did I mention I'm going to kill Dig for that?" She joked.

"You did but I am guessing he did the best thing for you. Dig brought you home he tried to send me away so I showed him the key you gave me and he let me in. And he warned me if I wasn't supposed to be here I could expect trouble so maybe go easy on him he was trying to look after you."

"I know. You're not mad at me for getting shot are you?" Felicity asked nervously.

"No why would I be mad? I'm worried that you got hurt but as you said earlier it's expected doing what you do. I am just really glad your okay. It wasn't the surprise I had in mind for when I got here." John answered.

"I just thought I don't know I remember Oliver being mad at hearing I was shot anyway I'm glad your not mad. So why are you here? I'm happy you are here I just thought you would be back on more duties." Felicity queried. She buried herself in the remaining mug of latte pretending she hadn't just babbled like that.

John chuckled. "Virgil gave me the all clear for light duties and piloting, and we need more specialised parts for the new station so here I am." John answered. He bent his head down and kissed Felicity's head then rested his cheek against her hair. "I missed you." He whispered.

Felicity relaxed further back against John, the stress of dealing with Tockman finally dissipating and the current problems Oliver was facing with the Mirakuru became a problem for later. John was back and Felicity wanted to enjoy his company even for a few hours uninterrupted and Oliver had said to take time off.

She twisted around at John's words to face him and she firmly planted her lips to his. Her free hand started to rise to wrap into his hair but half way there the pull on the stitches and sharp pain in her wound had her halting sharply and wincing in pain breaking the kiss.

"That was stupid." Felicity stated twisting back to sitting straight, she tried to put her mug down to grip her shoulder but found it being tugged by John.

"Here." He demanded. "Do you want some meds?"

"I'm alright it'll pass in a minute. I keep forgetting and pulling it." Felicity hissed through the throbbing pain. She now had her good arm clutching the injured shoulder and had leant forward away from John.

John placed the cups on the table then returned his attention back to Felicity he gently rubbed Felicity's back keeping clear of her wound.

After a few minutes he broke the silence. "How is the pain now?"

"It's easing off." Felicity replied speaking rather than hissing now.

"When you feel up to it let's get you back in bed, sleep and rest will do you the world of good." John suggested. Felicity glared at him, "Now its my turn to look after you so no arguments." John chided.

Felicity rolled her eyes, she had jumped on John's back about over doing it during his recovery now she realised Karma was coming after her. "Alright but I'm not sleepy." She argued sounding more her normal self again.

Felicity rose up from the sofa closely followed by John. She headed upstairs and clambered back into bed shedding her robe and snuggling down under the sheets careful of her shoulder.

John slid in his usual side of the bed and carefully moved closer to Felicity mindful of her shoulder. He propped himself up on his arm and gazed at Felicity. Felicity felt her cheeks redden and heart skip a beat at the attention, they may have been dating for almost six months but it hadn't lessened the butterflies and fluttering she felt when she was with him.

She watched as his eyes moved across her face she felt almost mesmerized by the bright blue orbs. Before she had chance to realise that they were growing in size John's lips found hers and Felicity lost all caring except treasuring the fell of the kiss.

Using her good arm this time she wrapped it around John and tangled her fingers into his fluffy locks, she had missed the feel of his hair running through her fingers. She felt John's hand slide up her good side until it found her cheek where it stayed stroking along her cheek bone.

Eventually they had to break apart both breathless and caught up with their turmoil of feelings for the other. Their eyes remained locked as they brought their labored breathing back under control. Felicity lifted her head slightly to try to recapture John's lips once she had caught her breath but she fell short as she felt the beginning of her wound pulling. Before she could choose another way to continue John had closed the gap.

After what could have been hours but was actually minutes the two finally settled down. They had reaffirmed that both were alive and chased away the feelings of loneliness that had developed during their separation. John moved to lying on his back and Felicity settled into the crook of John's arm and she carefully rested her arm on his chest. It only took a few more minutes before both of them had drifted back to sleep.

AN – so I hope this is alright, we are getting closer to the bad guys appearing now so please keep reading. Let me know how you found this chappy good or bad and I hope to get another one up soon for you all because I love writing this fic and hearing (reading) your reviews


	23. Chapter 23

AN – so part of this was written during the turning of the blood moon, I feel I am starting to turn into a John personality getting up in the middle of the night to see the stars and moon do magical things. Continuing on this part is written just before publishing see how long I have been at this chapter real life has been a big pain and thrown everything at me sick kittens, another pet (degu) had to be put down, house hunting for first home, work assessments to qualify me as a cycling instructor, extra hours at work, expansion at work to cover another area, oh and my son is starting nursery its very hectic and I can only apologise to you all and hope you are still out there alive and well and wanting to stick with the story.

New TAG on Saturday im well excited but typically ill be starting work when it first airs grrr. New Arrow too I have seen first 2 episodes and loving Felicity but not sure about the rest yet (I wont say much incase you haven't seen I know how frustrating spoilers are) Thank you to all who reviewed last time and the new follows and favorites since then they mean a lot to me. Anyway onwards and forwards with the story

I do not own Arrow or Thunderbirds I just dream about it all the time

CHAPTER 23

Felicity spent a week off work in total and John spent the whole time with her except for her 'disappearances' during a few of their trips to Verdant.

During the daytime Felicity had been working on the computer systems that Tockman had fried, John had helped her. Then using Sara's invitation to try her cocktails at Verdant Felicity had snuck down to the basement to install the new units. John knew exactly what was going on but he played along and Verdant wasn't a bad club to be at, the music was decent and the crowd good.

Now though found John looking out the front window. "City." He shouted. "Is there a reason Diggle is sat outside?"

Felicity entered the room and joined John at the window. "Yeah it's probably the same reason I was back late last night. You know I told you about the Mirakuru and the man in the skull mask problem well last night someone from Oliver and Sara's past came back and he has the Mirakuru plus a grudge against Oliver. It would have mentioned it last night but with being late back I forgot."

"I see, it this person that much of a danger to you?" John queried now worrying about Felicity.

"If Slade Wilson, that's his name, comes after me because of my connection to Oliver nothing will stop him if its what he wants. I'm not worried he's not going to bother with the blonde EA." Felicity brushed it off. "I'll go make him a hot drink, do you want your usual?"

"Sure. I'll come give you a hand and make a start on breakfast while you go out to Diggle." John suggested. They exchanged a kiss before heading towards the kitchen.

Felicity headed outside to Dig she smiled as he turned to look at her and opened up the passenger door before sliding inside handing the mug over.

"Coffee?" Dig asked.

"Hot coco."

"What no marshmallows?" He quipped.

"I'm out." She answered closing the door to the car to keep the heat in. "What are you doing here Dig?"

After taking a swig of his drink he answered. "Just keeping an eye on things."

"Okay. And by things you mean my neck. The one you think Slade Wilson is going to break in my sleep."

"Yeah something like that." He answered seriously. "Look I have extra security details on Oliver's mother, Roy is keeping an eye on Thea, Sara is staying close to Laurel."

"So I get you sitting outside my house like that lacrosse player my freshman year of college." Felicity paused thinking of the best way to put it across to Dig that he wasn't needed. "You know I had a life before your and Oliver. You know?"

"Right. I just want to make sure you're okay, Felicity." Diggle answered.

"I know and I love you for it but if Slade wants to kill me, he can. There is nothing you can do to stop him. So go home John is still here. Okay?" Not waiting for an objection from him she opened the door and clambered out of the car.

"Hey." Dig called. Felicity turned back and accepted the now empty mug from Diggle. "Nice jammies."

Felicity smirked and headed back for the house. As she approached the door she heard a car engine start and as she turned around watched Dig driving away.

Heading inside Felicity went straight to the kitchen, John was leaning with his back against the counter next to the cooker with his hot drink. When he noticed her he broke out into a smile, "How did that go?"

"He reluctantly left somehow adding that your still here didn't seem to give him comfort." Felicity replied moving further into the kitchen. "If only they knew the truth." She joked. "How's breakfast doing?" she asked as she picked up her latte, the coffee shops just weren't good enough anymore John was the best at making her favorite coffee.

"Just waiting on everything to finish cooking now. Hmm I'm not sure I like either of us being here if this Slade is as dangerous as you say. Do you think I can convince you to have another holiday on Tracy Island."

"As tempting as that sounds Oliver needs the help and I promised to help him, Slade won't bother with me. As soon as Slade is locked up I will come home with you." Felicity felt the pangs of missing the island along with its occupants at its mention and the use of home to refer to it didn't escape her notice, or John's as his face seemed to radiate happiness. He didn't press her on the use of term and she brushed it away hoping in the future her mouth would be more careful what it spouted.

The cooking timer started to jingle and John sprang into action he removed the pan from the hob and fished out the eggs drying them on paper towel. Next he removed the muffins from the grill and placed them on the two waiting plates followed by the bacon that had been sizzling away before adding the now dry eggs on top. To finish he poured over the sauce and repositioned the plates into the waiting placements on the bar.

Felicity sat opposite John and boggled at his culinary talents, everyday had been a different breakfast and each one she had helped but John insisted on cooking. Grandma Tracy had sent more meals with John and they were covering the evening feasts.

* * *

Another week passed and Slade had remained elusive however the Huntress had made her return and caused a huge fiasco. Felicity pulled up outside her house half awake it was late and all she wanted was her nice warm bed.

She missed the return of a familiar car outside of her home in her tiredness and hurry to collapse into bed.

Inside she didn't bother with the light just dumped her things and dragged herself up stairs. In her room she stripped and changed into her usual pajamas. Now practically dead on her feet Felicity stumbled over to the bed and literally collapsed into it.

As her head connected with something hard rather than soft did she return to alertness. "Ouch." She hissed rubbing the sore spot on her head with one hand while fumbling for the light.

Something wasn't right. She heard a groan and froze, that defiantly wasn't right she was supposed to be alone John was away for a few days collecting parts.

"If you are going to jump into bed can I have a warning next time." The soft tones of a voice Felicity knew well filled the dark room. Instantly she relaxed and let out the break she had been holding.

"How about a little warning that your back would have been nice then I wouldn't collapse on top of you." She replied the exhaustion hitting her once more. "Can we have this conversation in the morning too tired." Felicity didn't finish she had half pulled back the duvet and lay down before instantly snoring.

John sat up and carefully finished tucking Felicity in, it must have been a busy night he thought to himself. When that was done he settled himself back down and checked his alarm was set, he had a business meeting in the morning he couldn't miss.

When John's alarm started to beep away Felicity grumbled and moaned about not going to work before burying her head under the pillow. As the sleep faded away and her mind began to function she realised something was moving in the bed next to her and the alarm was not hers but John's. Quick as a flash she unburied her head blinking to adjust to the bright light and met John sinking back onto his pillow with a big grin on his face.

"You seriously have to stop appearing in my bed without warning one of these times I'll think you're a burglar and hit you." She scolded.

"You already did last night. Do you remember falling into bed?" John replied his smile growing wider.

"No, uh, is that why my head hurts?" she said thinking about it, she remember getting home and clambering upstairs but the rest is a blur.

"Yes, I think you dive bombed the bed and your head hit my shoulder. Is it hurting a lot?" He asked concerned now.

"It's fine, is your shoulder alright?" Felicity asked worried she may have done damage. She repositioned herself to sitting rather than a skew-if cobra.

"I'm sure it did more damage to you than you did to me, it's fine honest." And John moved his arm and shoulder all ways to demonstrate that it was fine.

"What are you doing back early, I wasn't expecting you till next week." Felicity asked.

"Well the training is going well I'm ahead of the program and there is a board meeting at QC, which I'm sure you know about that Father asked me to attend with his rep seeing as he can't make it due to other commitments." John quoted the other commitments, as they both knew what that was.

"Eugh I have to try and convince Oliver to attend he's only interested in Slade now he barely visits the office anymore."

"So want to tell me about last night?" John pried very curious about the reasons behind Felicity's state last night.

"An old girlfriend of Oliver's, not a nice one or even sane one, came back to Starling she's after blood. Her father had her fiancé killed over leaks to the FBI when it was her doing it and when she found out she tried to destroy his mob reputation before he went missing. Oliver trained her to fight and shoot better but she only wanted to kill those in the way of her goal. She went looking for her father and I kept tabs on her until he was arrested two nights ago here and she came after him. Laurel was set to run the trial and Helena attached the courthouse and took hostages Oliver got her father out. It all went a little south after that until the police shot Frank, her father. Helena's locked up now but it was a long day. I have the feeling today is going to be another one with the board meeting and then Moira's campaign thing."

"Just a usual day at the office for you then." John joked until Felicity shot a look that could kill at him. He reached over and pulled her over to lie on his chest. "Sorry. At least you don't have to sit in the meeting." John tried to back track but failed.

"No I do and take notes apparently as Oliver is head CEO its his EA that does the minutes." Felicity huffed.

"Oh I could get our PA to do it?" John offered.

"Don't worry I'll need something to distract me from staring at you through out the meeting." Felicity teased.

"Why City are you flirting with me?" John pretended to be surprised.

Instead of answering Felicity leant up on John's chest and attacked his mouth with hers. She had missed him while he had been gone but she knew it was important for him and when in perspective the world who was she to hog him all the time, just whenever she could.

Felicity felt hands running up and down her back and she shifted her weight onto the one arm releasing the other so she could roam as well. A hand started to wind itself into her hair and she felt a moan escape her lips into John's mouth, and she felt him shiver under her.

She moved her hand down his side carefully tracing the pink scar there before moving it up to cup his face. They continued kissing as though it could be their last, both fighting to explore the other.

With John now on the last leg of recovery and Felicity's shoulder knitting well they weren't afraid of breaking the other and with the events of late they wanted to convey how much they meant to the other without words.

Eventually though breath was needed and when they pulled apart both were panting heavily and in between breaths they continued to exchange brief kisses.

Felicity slid her hand further around John until she felt it engulfed with his soft hair, she scratched her nails gently across his scalp earning a growl from John.

Suddenly a ringing tone cut into the quiet of the room and broke the moment for the pair. Felicity gave John a stare before sliding off him freeing him up to answer the incoming call.

"John here." He said as he picked up his watch. Felicity peered over to see who would be calling at this time of the morning.

"J-John I have pl-pl-pl made another parts order. C-c-could you collect it a-a-a quickly." Brains stuttered on the screen, Felicity noticed he looked exhausted with bags under his eyes and stubble across his face.

"Yes Brains, when was the last time you slept, ate and got changed?" John asked.

Brains seemed to stop and actually look at the screen this time.

"D-did I w-w-w disturb you?" he asked.

"No Brains but I think you need to go and get some sleep. Stop burning the candle at both ends. It won't be long before I'm back and we can get a good pace on with building." John tried to convince Brains.

"S-s-s okay John." Brains replied before the screen went blank.

"Is he okay?" Felicity asked worried.

"This usually happens when he has a project that he can't stop working on, normally Fermat or Tin-Tin drag him away at least for a wash and food if he refuses to sleep. I wonder what's stopped them?" John replied.

Felicity reached over for her phone and opened up an app she had created to compile news feeds on International Rescue. There were no recent news on the Organisation but it didn't always mean there were no rescues. "Nothing's going on that the news know about." She commented.

"What you got there?" John asked curious as to how Felicity knew that so quickly.

Flicking the phone around to show John the screen she answered. "Made an app that compiles news feeds from facebook, twitter, newspapers, radio etc mentioning International Rescue."

"That is a clever tool and also a little disturbing." John replied as he flicked about the app.

"Well it only finds what's put up on the internet there are times you have been out and know one has known about it."

"If you didn't work for us I think I would be worried you were a stalker." John joked not realising how close to the truth he almost was.

"Uh sure I'll not mention that I made it after you rescued me and before I met you at the conference then." Felicity admitted blushing deep red.

John looked surprised before chuckling. "I wondered why you never appeared in the computers again, you were too busy stalking us." He joked.

"Laugh it up some of us have to live in the real work and work for a living." Felicity teased.

"Work?!" John said mocking hurt. "I can assure you I work hard rescuing people is a taxing career." He puffed his chest up to look manly. "Speaking of rescuing I had best try calling Scott see if they are out on a call."

John raised his watch again and started to speak to it. "John calling Scott." A few moments passed before the watch screen illuminated with a grimy looking face.

"What's up John?" Scott replied.

"No need to ask the first question, are you busy a moment?" John politely asked. The grimy face told John that Scott was on a rescue.

"Just heading home. Hey Felicity." Scott answered.

"Great. Is everyone out on the call?" John asked and Felicity waved at Scott.

"Yeah another big one hotel fire." Scott replied now sounding a little down.

"Sorry Scott I'm sure you did everything you could." At the lack of reply from Scott he carried on. "When you get back if someone can remove Brains from the lab, I've just had a call from him and he looks exhausted."

"Already in hand John, he was in charge of command and control when I noticed the signs." Scott replied.

"Okay Scott. Safe trip back." John drew the call to an end, he knew what mood Scott was in and it was not a talkative one at the moment.

"FAB." The screen went blank.

John dropped his arm down and let his head roll back to rest against the headboard. Felicity turned concerned for Scott initially and then John as she watched his reaction. "Is everything alright?" She whispered.

John twisted his head to face Felicity and tried to smile reassuringly. "Yeah I just, its just I'm not used to being away so much especially through the bad rescues, I'm usually there all the way through and afterwards."

"What do you mean by a bad rescue? Scott's not hurt is he?" Felicity asked really concerned for the oldest Tracy.

"No he's physically fine. We don't have many bad rescues the last one was here it's when we can't save everyone. All of us take it badly but Scott is usually the worst affected. I don't think it is helping with 5 being out of action and everyone working around the clock to build the new one."

"Oh." Felicity didn't know what to say, Scott had always seemed strong and fearless. "Look why don't I go make myself scarce and you can ring him back and talk to him." She offered.

John smiled at the offer. "You are wonderful but Scott won't talk at least not yet when the debrief is over he usually waits a few hours before calling me. I'll get the meeting over with before calling him."

Another ringing erupted in the room this time is was Felicity's phone, she rolled over and went for her phone but it wasn't on the table then she realised it was ringing from the pile of clothes on the floor. Sliding out of bed she moved towards the doorway and dug out her phone from her discarded bag and turned off the alarm. She checked the time on the screen and groaned it was only 6am being oblivious to the time had made her feel a lot more awake than now.

"I need to get moving I have to try and drag Oliver from Verdant for the meeting today along with all of the usual EA tasks." Felicity groaned as she dropped her phone on the bed and collected up her clothes from the previous day and popped them in the hamper.

"Maybe Oliver should get a PA to free you up for these extra duties. If your running out on me at breakfast do you think you can spare some time for dinner?" John asked watching Felicity move around the room he was in awe at what she managed to do to help others.

Felicity paused a moment at the bedroom door thinking about what she had that day and the times of the campaign debate. "Sure I would love that, I've got to attend Moira's debate tonight so after that?"

"FAB it's a date." John said with a huge smile.

Felicity slipped through the door then popped her head back something bugging her. "What exactly does FAB mean?"

John looked back over to Felicity and smirked. "Depending on who you ask officially its Fully Acknowledged Broadcast." John answered.

"And to International Rescue?" She probed.

"When we finished operation creation, building our 'birds we celebrated and Gordon came up with a toast 'for always brothers' and it stuck. As well as being our confirmation of orders it's also our way of saying we love each other and to be careful while remaining professional and not revealing our family ties." John explained.

"The second meaning is much better than the official." She replied she never imagined a back-story like that. "Love you." She finished a she slipped away to get her shower she was running late now.

* * *

Felicity made it to the office on time, Oliver had been difficult to motivate into the office and she was still unsure if he actually would turn up, Slade Wilson, had a lot to answer for she thought.

At her desk Felicity powered up her computer and put her bag down before picking up a stack of papers and walking into the conference room.

Once had had laid out all of the relevant documents for the attendees she then organised glasses and several jugs of water across the table before finishing up. When she returned to her desk there was a takeout cup sat in the middle of her desk.

On alert immediately Felicity glanced up to look about the room and met bright blue eyes that she recognized instantly. John was sat in the waiting chairs across the room from her desk.

"Hey, thought you might need breakfast seeing as you left so early." He said standing and carrying over a takeout bag.

"How did I get so lucky?" She replied moving to meet John half way and leaning up to kiss him.

"By ignoring an evacuation plan." He bluntly answered. "And being extremely special." He continued winking and holding out the bag to Felicity.

She took the bag and moved over to her desk before diving into the bag and pulling out warm croissants.

"Thank you." She said as her stomach growled loudly ready to enjoy the tasty breakfast.

John chuckled and took the seat in front of Felicity's desk. Felicity tucked into her food while her free hand scrolled through the masses of emails that had come through.

The lift dinged announcing that someone had arrived on the level. Felicity and John both glanced over and saw Isobel Rochev stride into the room. She seemed to stumble in her stride as she glanced at John, then she scowled at Felicity.

Felicity went back to scrolling through her emails and eating. Isobel disappeared into the conference room. "Is she always like that?" John asked, his father had warned him she was a vicious character when it came to business.

"Unless you're sleeping with her yes and she hates me." Felicity answered.

John was about to ask why when Isobel came back out of the conference room with a very determined look. "Miss Smoak." She hissed. "A word." She finished before retreating back into the room.

Felicity rolled her eyes then let out a huge breath. "Welcome to a day in the life of me." She stated sarcastically as she stood up. "If I'm not out in 10 minutes come and rescue me."

"I'll give it five before I send out the call for backup."

Felicity headed into the conference room bracing herself for what was to come. Inside Isobel was sat at the table to the right of the head placement with her things laid out in front of her and she appeared to be reading.

"You wanted to speak to me." Felicity asked after a few minutes, she knew Isobel was trying to show dominance by ignoring her but she didn't have the patience for it anymore.

Isobel finally looked up and seemed to smirk. "Do you think it is appropriate behaviour to be eating at your desk when there is a board of directors meeting approaching. What example is it setting about the company?"

"I uh, skipped breakfast this morning to make sure everything was ready for this important meeting and you're the first to arrive for the meeting which isn't set to start for another 45 minutes." Felicity answered annoyed at what Isobel had decided to pick fault with.

"I am not the first to arrive apparently Mr Tracy is sat at your desk is he not? Or did you forget that his Father bought 10% of the company?"

"No I didn't forget it won't happen again."

"See that it does not, this company already has a dire reputation. See to it that Mr Tracy has a drink and looked after until Mr Queen arrives." Isobel responded.

"Yes Miss Rochev." Felicity almost growled out her affirmation. She started to storm off back to her desk.

"I will have a black coffee." Isobel seemed to purr. Felicity just continued out of the room and back to John.

"That woman is infuriating." Felicity's outburst brought John's attention from his phone back to her. "Sorry." She apologised. "She's seriously got it in for me and I'm seriously not paid enough to keep putting up with her." She vented.

"What happened?" John asked concerned.

"She called me in for eating around you because you're an owner I should be setting an example of how well we behave here. Then to top it off she demanded a coffee. Would you like a coffee before the machine breaks down?" Felicity asked as she paced behind her desk.

John hadn't seen Felicity this riled up before. He rose out of his chair and strode to her stopping her pacing by blocking her path and taking hold of her upper arms to keep her there. When she looked up he started talking. "Did you tell her who I am to you?" he asked.

"No but she already thinks I'm sleeping with Oliver. It shouldn't matter who I am dating I don't want special treatment just a bit more respect I know I'm just an EA but to be treated as though I've not been scraped of her shoe would improve my day." She babbled.

"Sit down and finish your breakfast and I'll work my magic on the coffee machine see if I can get it working." John suggested with a wink.

"It's okay I will finish the other one this afternoon. Oliver will be arriving soon Isobel has been devious and told him it starts half hour earlier than it actually does to make sure he's on time." Felicity said giggling.

"She has her perks then. I'm fine for coffee but some water would be great."

"No problem I'll be back in a minute." She said. John lent down and pecked Felicity on the lips.

"Don't worry about what she thinks or anyone else you and I know what's really going on. She probably thinks I'm a spoilt rich kid playing at filling my dad's shoes and we both know how true that is."

Felicity felt a lot better, she had never thought about what assumptions John had come across of himself she had only ever known his as a Thunderbird and genuine hero. "Thanks." She said before leaving John and heading to the little staff room they had on that level.

A short time later Felicity returned to the main foyer and her desk to find John and Oliver stood facing off. She moved quickly over to join them and hand John his water.

John smiled as she saw Felicity approach and took his water as she offered it out. "Thank you City." He said smiling brightly.

Felicity felt herself blush at the use of her nickname. She returned John's smile before turning to face Oliver. "Miss Rochev is in the conference room waiting for you."

"Thanks." Oliver replied exchanging glances between Felicity and then John before heading over to the conference room.

When he was out of ear shot Felicity started to speak. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing I think he was surprised to see me." John brushed past Felicity's question.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me, boys and their macho conversations, I bet he warned you 'if you hurt Felicity I'll hurt you'." Felicity air quoted and tried to deepen her voice to copy Oliver's.

John couldn't help but laugh. "Alright busted." John held up his hands in surrender.

The elevator dinged again and Felicity looked over John's shoulder to see Moira step out and look around the room. "This really isn't going to be my day." She mumbled.

John turned to see what had caused Felicity's comment. Walking from the elevator was a blonde middle-aged woman who looked familiar to John.

"Mrs Queen, Mr Queen is in a meeting at the moment with Miss Rochev." Felicity moved out away from John and into the path of Moira Queen.

At hearing the name John realised why he recognized the woman it was from the news report he had watched about the Undertaking.

"I would like a word with Oliver, tell him his mother is here Miss Rochev can wait." Moira demanded.

Felicity debated a moment about telling her Oliver was too busy but she had incurred Moira's wrath enough. She turned on her heel and headed to the conference room.

"Mrs Queen?" John caught her attention and held out his hand. "John Tracy my Father acquired the 10% of shares during the take over period." John introduced himself.

Moira took his offered hand. "Good to meet you Mr Tracy. Please excuse me I need to speak with my son." She said before moving off down towards the conference centre.

Felicity returned and sat back at her desk, John returned to his seat. "Are you sure you don't want to come and work for the family business?" John offered in a light toned voice.

"I am considering it but I couldn't leave Oliver to deal with Slade alone maybe especially if Rochev and Moira are still haunting the building." She replied.

Moira came storming past at this point and into the elevator. "Are you sure buying into this company was a good idea?"

"Well it means I get to work with you so it was worth every penny." John replied.

* * *

John pushed through the press crowding the reception area of the Executive floor and through the doors into Oliver's office, he ignored the shouted question and microphones and cameras shoved in his face. Felicity, Diggle and a young man were stood around the desk talking and watching him as he entered the room. He moved swiftly over to the desk, "Is there any news?" He asked concerned.

"Who are you?" The younger man jumped straight in.

"John this is Roy Thea's boyfriend, Roy this is John my boyfriend." Felicity quickly answered trying to abate Roy's growing frustration and anger.

"Sorry to meet you under such circumstances." John apologised and held out his hand to Roy. Roy seemed reluctant to take the offered hand and when he finally did John wished he had forgone the pleasantries. Felicity had already told him about Roy and the Mirakuru but to feel the strength behind was unexpected.

"There is no further news the police are doing all they can." Felicity answered the initial question watching the exchange between Roy and John like a hawk.

Suddenly a ping noise erupted from Felicity's computer and she drew her attention straight to the screen. Diggle and Roy adjusted their positions to watch over her shoulder. A screen of quickly scrolling text and photographs sent them both cross-eyed.

After several minutes Felicity stood straight and seemed to charge in the direction of the conference room. Roy watched her confused, "Did she find something?" He asked Diggle.

"Not sure man, let's keep cool I'm sure she will tell us when she's got Oliver." Diggle tried to calm and reassure Roy.

Before long both Oliver and Felicity were walking back towards them. "John." Oliver gruffly stated in greeting.

"Oliver I'm sorry to hear about your sister if there is anything I can do to help please don't hesitate to ask." John ignored the harshness of Oliver and greeted him politely.

Oliver seemed to pause in his stride. "Thank you but I think the police have everything covered." He answered John before turning to face Diggle and Roy. "We need to take care of some other matters."

John guessed what was happening and played along. Diggle and Roy moved around the desk and headed towards the doors while Felicity collected her coat and bag.

Oliver headed out first followed by Diggle and Roy. "Let me know when your heading home alright?"

"I'm sorry to ruin our plans. We have a lead so I will be as quick as I can." She apologised.

"This is much more important. Find Thea and be safe." John pulled Felicity into a quick kiss.

"FAB" Felicity whispered as they broke apart and she caught his smile before rushing off to catch up with Oliver.

John looked about the room taking in what else was going on. Moira was over the far side with the police and the conference room was abuzz with people rushing around. He decided to make some use of himself and headed off in the direction Felicity had earlier. Finding the small staff room John made a mug of tea with several heaped spoons of sugar in it then he returned to Oliver's office and Moira.

"Mrs Queen, this will help with the shock." John grabbed the attention of Moira and gently he placed the warm mug in her hands.

"Thank you Mr Tracy." She replied hugging the mug in her hands and bringing it closer to her chest.

"Call me John my Father is Mr Tracy and with four brothers it gets confusing if we are all Mr Tracy's. How are you holding up?" John tried to ease the situation.

"I imagine it does. You would think after going through this once I would be used to it but." Moira started to answer however she left it open unsure how to put into words the anguish she was feeling.

"I can't say that I know completely what you are going through but I lost my mother as a child and my younger brother almost died from a tragic accident. I don't think you ever get used to it you just learn to cope. Thea is alive and somewhere in the City the police will find her and bring her home you haven't lost her yet."

Moira stared out the window slowly nodding her head acknowledging what John was saying.

John stayed at QC in case Felicity returned with Oliver at some point. After about an hour the police made a speedy exit and sometime after that Moira left with a uniformed officer escort. Not long after Moira's departure Isobel emerged from the conference room and approached John.

"Mr Tracy I have called an emergency board meeting in thirty minutes I trust you can attend." Isobel clipped.

"Yes I can attend can I enquire to the reason for the meeting?" John politely replied.

"It will be discussed at the meeting Mr Tracy." Isobel sharply answered before walking away towards the elevator.

John watched her leave confused as to what was now going on, he pulled out his cell phone and tried to call Felicity but it rang out so he called his Father.

The meeting had not been what John had expected, Isobel had taken control of Oliver's percent share of CEO and now controlled the majority. Both he and his Father on conference call had argued against but with a unanimous board vote it passed. They were now talking about funding for the Applied Science Division and a project to push forward that would help in medical advancement.

Suddenly Oliver burst into the room tailed by a gentleman. "I'm sorry Miss Rochev but he was very insistent." He apologised.

"Can you give us the room please." Isobel asked eyeballing everyone sat around the table.

John started to stand, he caught Oliver's eye and saw a flash of anger before his attention turned elsewhere. John followed the board out of the conference room.

A while later Oliver came storming out of the room, John noticed he looked more ruffled and angrier than when he had entered the conference room. The board members kept their distance away from Oliver and scurried back into the room John decided to try and talk to Oliver.

"Oliver." He called out to him.

There was no reaction and he kept walking towards the elevator.

"Oliver wait we didn't agree to the vote. Father is working on any loophole to revoke what's been done." John tried to get through to Oliver make him stop and talk. It didn't work however as Oliver reached the elevator he pushed the button and strode straight into the opening doorway. He never even turned around as he pressed a button on the keypad and the doors closed again.

John felt a little annoyed at Oliver's behaviour but he supposed it was to be expected he had just lost his late father's company and his sister was still missing. Reluctantly John returned to the conference room and meeting.

PAUSE

When Felicity finally arrived back home it was the early hours of the morning she found John in the kitchen with a laptop open on the counter and a deep baritone voice projected from the speakers.

In the doorway she waited until John noticed her and called her over with his hand.

"Hi Jeff." She called cheerily as she rounded the breakfast bar and stood at John's side.

"Felicity how are you sweetheart?" Jeff smiled brightly the corners of his eyes crinkled deeply from the joy over his face.

"I'm fine apparently looking for a new job I'm guessing you already know." She replied with a bit too much cheer.

"Yes my representative, me and John all tried to back Oliver but Isobel Rochev has been very busy and through with her work leading up to this. My lawyers are having a difficult job finding any loopholes to reverse the action. There is always a place for you in the family business if you want it." Jeff offered.

Felicity felt a blush creep across her cheeks at the kind offer maybe one day she might but at the moment she had a promise to keep to Oliver. "I would love to accept that offer but when I joined the Arrow I promised to help him and he needs help more than ever now. Isobel is working with an enemy of the Arrow who's connected to the man in the skull mask and responsible for the enhancement drug. When we stop Isobel, Deathstroke and the man in the mask you my have a hard job keeping me away."

"Alright but you need to promise me something." Jeff turned serious.

"That depends on what you're asking."

"You keep yourself safe I don't have a good feeling about this."

"I will be careful, your job offer is something I would not miss out on. I can't promise that the Applied Science Division of Queen Consolidated will survive Isobel. I think she has taken over the company to use the technology to mass-produce the enhancement drug." Felicity revealed her theory.

"I trust your judgment do what you have to." Jeff replied. "Now you two should get yourselves to bed from the stories you have had a long day."

"Okay I will call you when I have a flight plan booked for Brains' latest order. Night Father." John said.

"Say hi to everyone for me and look after yourselves as well as you can doing what you do." Felicity babbled.

"Good night you two." Jeff finished the call and the screen displaying him closed down.

John twisted around in the chair moving away from the laptop and towards Felicity his hands wrapped around her and rested on her back as he guided her to stand between his legs and closer to him.

"I'm sorry about you losing your job and Oliver losing the company he seemed furious earlier when he came over to the office." John apologised.

Felicity allowed herself to be maneuvered and she slid her hands up John's arms until they rested on his shoulders. "It's not your fault, if only we had known about Isobel being a supervillan, I knew I didn't like her for a reason. She's working with Slade Oliver found out when he confronted her and she revealed where Thea was. She's fine back at home."

"I heard on the news Thea was found and the police know Slade was behind it. Are you sure you are safe from him?" John asked concerned.

"He's got a grudge against Oliver I will be fine. Did I hear right your flying out?" Felicity asked.

"I don't like it maybe I should postpone training until…." John started to argue.

"You are not postponing you need to get back to full duties and your space training so you can get the new version of 5 up and running." Felicity cut in putting on her shouty do not argue with me voice.

"Alright." John held up his hands in surrender. "I head back home tomorrow and then fly straight back to training for the three week intensive tour in space."

"Well it's a good job I don't have work in the morning I can make the most of our few hours left but right now though." Felicity broke into a huge yawn. "I really need some sleep."

"Let's get you upstairs." John said before marching her to bed.

AN – I really hope this chapter is okay it's a long one but I just couldn't settle on a stop point earlier on. PLEASE PLEASE if you are still following this and reading I am begging for reviews good or bad even ones with a :) just to help me keep going. Real life problems are zapping my creativity and your reviews brighten my day and help me continue. (I always do a little squeal and dance when I get that email notification.)

PS hopefully another chapter tonight just a tiny one maybe if my eyes stay open long enough


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Arrow or Thunderbirds just saying in case you thought I might

CHAPTER 24

In the days since receiving the video footage of Felicity Smoak more information had been discovered that had proved interesting and useful.

Felicity Smoak now had an elusive shadow that relayed back daily reports of what she had been doing from her takeout places to details on who she was associating with. Oliver Queen, John Diggle, Roy Harper and Sara Lance were her most frequent. Then there were sightings of a blonde Tracy that interested him the most, John Tracy the second oldest of Jeff's sons and the one that he had targeted all those years ago on the space station.

When Felicity vanished without a trace he grew anxious and headed to Starling City to attempt his own searches and what he stumbled across only made him tremble with anticipation. Completely by chance he had been close to the second bombings of the acclaimed 'Shrapnel' and he witnessed Thunderbird 1 arrive as well as seeing both Felicity and the oldest Tracy exit the building below the 1/5th of his ultimate prize.

He had decided to bide his time and right now he was praying to his lucky stars that he may have found the means to an ideal plan to make all of his dreams come true. Felicity appeared close to Oliver Queen outside of their working relationship she had been spotted with him at Queen's nightclub Verdant, travelling together, coffee shops and food bars. And right Slade Wilson has been confirmed as Thea Queen's kidnapper with no apparent reason. He knew different because the 'evil super villains handbook' advises attacking loved ones to achieve hurting their intended target.

He needed to contact this Slade Wilson and broker a deal with him if he is indeed after Oliver Queen he could be the means to obtaining Felicity and ultimately International Rescue.

AN – so I know the bad guy chapters are small but hey its quality not quantity right? As earlier PLEASE! Review me and show me some love that I am going in the right direction with this. And question should Felicity have a really rough time? Should Oliver and John have a confrontation? THANKS guys


	25. Chapter 25

AN – THANK YOU! To those that reviewed, I am sorry for not replying to all of them I would read them get excited and start writing more then forget to reply. I hope you can forgive because you helped me continue writing this next piece. See reviews are useful they distract me from what I am meant to be doing and get me writing. More THANKS to new followers and favorites.

I apologise about the time again but I hope that the quantity and quality make up for it. IGNORE mistakes this is fresh of the press and I can hardly keep my eyes open so I bet there will be errors (one day I will proof read and correct)

As per usual I do not own Arrow or Thunderbirds if I did Jolicity would totally happen hehe

Hope you enjoy and maybe even review

CHAPTER 25

It had been a stressful and busy month for Felicity and of course Team Arrow, Slade Wilson had been giving them the run around for weeks he always knew how to be a few steps ahead of them. Right now they were really in deep waters. Slade's Mirakuru goons were attacking the city and it was complete chaos, they couldn't stop them. Oliver had suggested a cure but Felicity's reach out to STAR Labs had been unsuccessful and now she found herself moving through the devastated city to find one last hope.

Felicity made it to the outskirts of the city and filtered into the masses trying to get out. She expertly weaved in between people moving forward swiftly time was key to saving everyone. A loud roaring engine noise grew over head and Felicity spared a moment to glance up a huge illuminated white 2 told her all she needed to know and she pushed forward with more resolve.

Eventually she made it through the cordon and ran as fast as she could to the now grounded Thunderbird 2. As she neared the hatch it opened and in the doorway stood Virgil, he was not looking at Felicity more past her and she glanced behind her to see what had his attention. There was nothing there only back in the distance panicked people rushing about moving away from the city. When she turned to face forward again Virgil was calling her forward and she made her feet move quicker.

As she made it to the door Virgil grabbed hold of her shoulders and she heard the door hiss shut behind her. Felicity heaved large amounts of breath after her unusual display of physical activity. Virgil wait patiently until she caught her breath. Once Felicity had enough oxygen to talk she slid her hand into her pocket and pulled out a vial and held it up. "That's it?" Virgil asked for confirmation.

"Yep do you think Fermat can make something to stop these thugs?" Felicity asked.

"If anyone can it'll be him and Brains follow me." Virgil replied he turned and led the way into the giant machine.

When they stopped Felicity found herself in a small lab of sorts it was really a mini version of Brains giant lab at the Island. "Do you have the kitchen sink in here too?" Felicity asked as she realised they had everything ever needed on Thunderbird 2.

"We have sinks, not really kitchen ones but it would do the job." Virgil replied with a chuckle. "Never let it be said that we don't come prepared for anything."

"Too true. Fermat this is all we have left." Felicity moved on with business if they stopped this nightmare then there would be plenty of time to joke about being boy scouts.

Fermat came forward to take the vial. "I-it should be e-e-e adequate." Felicity had briefed Fermat earlier when she had asked for help so she watched as Fermat began moving around taking samples from the vial.

"How's John?" Felicity asked unable to keep her curiosity to herself.

"Fine he's with Alan over the far side helping with evac." Virgil replied.

"That's good." Felicity tried not to sound worried but failed.

"Don't worry we are keeping clear of the masks. Do you need a ride back in to the city?" Virgil offered.

"Yes uh didn't think that through very well. Can you get me near the clock tower?" Felicity's worry shifted to fear.

"You've got nothing to fear I'm the best pilot." Virgil boasted trying to cheer Felicity up. "Let's get you buckled in."

Fermat never acknowledged their goodbyes he was completely focused on his task.

PAUSE

John heard the scream for 'Help' and the following explosion. "Alan?" He queried one word expressing all the questions he needed to ask.

"On it, go I'll catch up." Alan replied as he finished leading the last person from another building on fire.

John nodded his acknowledgement and sped off towards the plume of thick smoke.

When he arrived a small crowed stood watching the building, a woman crying and being held back by another lady, and a police officer calling into his radio with no response.

John headed towards the police officer but as he reached him movement caught his eye and he turned toward just is as a figure descended the stairs from the burning building clutching a child.

As the figure neared John he heard the police officer stop his calling. The blonde masked figure seemed to pause for the briefest moment and the eyes grew wide in shock. John realised that he may have made a grave mistake, the figure seemed to match the description Felicity had given him of the Canary. Although John had never met the Canary he had seen Sara the person behind the mask.

Too late to dwell on that now as the Canary continued moving forward and John heard the distressed coughing of the child in her arms. John moved into action and bridged the gap between himself and the child. Before he had time to assess the full condition of the child the Canary had moved the child into his arms and started to leave without a glance behind. John didn't have time to argue or call out to her as the woman he had seen earlier being held back was now at his side fussing over the child.

"It's okay madam are you his mother?" John asked.

"Yes. Is Lukas okay? Why is he coughing so much can you help him?" The mother begged her voice bordering on hysteria.

"I need to examine him but it's not safe here let us move away." John started to turn and move away from the burning building the heat of the flames starting to burn his skin now.

The police officer and the other woman that had been holding the mother back now joined him.

"Anything I can do to help?" The officer asked.

"Can you hold him while I examine him, his breathing is very labored." John instructed relieved at the offered help. The officer held out his arms and took the child freeing John to make his checks.

John did what he could while they continued to move away from the building and once they reached the other side of the road the officer stopped and John finished. He determined the worst of the injuries to the child was smoke inhalation causing the coughing.

"Thunderbird 3 what's you ETA?" John asked. He caught the officers eye and the confusion there he knew what question was waiting. "My team mate he's got the medical bag."

In John's ear came the reply from Alan. "ETA will be a few minutes I'm waiting for Virgil."

"FAB get here as soon as you can I need oxygen ASAP." John replied. As he listened to his brothers FAB he realised that he had a quick fix on him.

John reached behind his back and unhooked his helmet from his belt. As he lifted it he set the oxygen tank to release a steady flow. "Lukas I'm just going to put this on your head for a few minutes okay?" John asked the child and he received a nod between coughs.

John slid the helmet over and watched as the breathing of the child eased and slowed. The panic in the child's eyes faded and John let his held breath go.

Now it was a waiting game for Virgil to arrive. "Just keep taking those deep slow breathes for me. Do you know about Thunderbird 2?" John spoke to Lukas. He received another nod. "It's on the way and will take you and your mom to safety." John watched as a smile broke out on his face.

The mother suddenly joined in then and started her fussing over the lad and John took a step backwards drawing level with the other lady. "Thanks for your help there."

"No problem its good that you were around we couldn't get any medics here. I'm Laurel and the Officer there is my Dad Quentin." The woman offered a hand in greeting.

John shook it and responded in kind. "John. It's why we are here to do what we can. But the masked woman did the hard work." John had recognized the names from Felicity they were the father and sister of Sara.

"That was the Canary." Laurel seemed to boast. Before more could be exchanged the rumbling of engines could be heard and John looked up to the angry orange sky.

His comms piece started to talk. "Thunderbird 2 to John, we are collecting Alan as we speak will be with you momentarily." Virgil announced.

"FAB Thunderbird 2 I have two passengers one child casualty needs oxygen and mother uninjured."

"Received John we have plenty of space two minutes ETA."

"Officer our ride is almost here I'll take Lukas and his mother out of the city to the safe zone we have set up." John said approaching the officer and readying to take the child.

"Sure thing." Detective Lance handed over the child into John's arms. "Hey be careful out there these masks are indestructible." Lance paused as the International Rescue man nodded. "And thanks for all of your help. You guys are brave SOB's." He concluded.

John frowned for a moment at the Detective's final words before he realised the abbreviation of the term he was using. "All in a day's work for us and no thanks needed but gratefully received."

The engine noise overhead grew louder to the point that talking and hearing would have been useless. The comm. channel sprang to life in John's ear. "Thunderbird 2 to John we are coming in overhead now. I have a visual." There was a pause on the line and John heard the engines change tone. He didn't bother to look up but flicked his head to the Detective and Laurel to carry on.

One final mouthed thanks from the Detective and a half wave from Laurel as they moved away both watching with amazement.

"John I'm lowering the platform down to you now it's unmanned can you manage getting on? Virgil asked, he could see John stood alongside a woman and with a child curled up in his arms.

"FAB." John replied as he now looked upwards and saw the yellow platform descending. He would find out why Fermat wasn't around later.

Once the platform touched down on the ground John shifted the lad slightly freeing an arm to unlock the opening and he signaled for the mother to get on before he followed her in. When he had the opening secured he activated the control panel and raised the platform.

The dull clunk of the platform reaching its dock echoed about the bright green painted room. "Thunderbird 2 we are onboard." John informed Virgil even though the sensor for the hatch door would have told him long before now.

"FAB. Will take a steady route over to safe zone. Alan is in the med bay." Virgil responded.

"On way now." John replied. He opened the gateway to the platform and stepped out turning to assist the mother in her decent. When she was safely down he checked on the youngster in his arms, he now looked exhausted but his wide excited eyes were scanning the room.

"Let's get you two seated." John announced and started to head towards the open doorway into the bowls of Thunderbird 2. He was going to say follow me but the mother was sticking to his side like glue but unlike her son she paid no attention to where they were.

A few short corridors and they entered the medical bay, Alan had laid out a small oxygen tank and mask on one bed which John approached and gently lowered Lukas down onto it. "Thanks Alan." John said as he looked about the room for his youngest brother, he found him alongside another bed with a casualty lying strapped down with they feet up.

"No problem can you manage?" Came the reply as the other blond looked away from his charge and met John's eyes briefly.

"FAB." John replied before turning back. "Lukas I'm going to take off my helmet now okay?" The lad nodded and John carefully placed his hands on either side and slide the helmet off. "I want you to try breathing normally for a few minutes, if it gets difficult tell me straight away and we can put this mask on." John pointed to the smaller mask lying on the bed.

"Okay." Lukas spoke for the first time, his voice was almost angelic sounding not rough as John had expected from the smoke trauma, that was a promising sign that he would be just fine.

"Good boy. I will get you some water to wash out the taste of smoke. He received a nod.

The journey only took a few minutes to get from the centre of the City to the safe zone. "We are coming in for landing." Virgil announced over the comm. lines.

Lukas had continued to breathe well without oxygen and he sat sipping water from the bottle John had given him with his mother next to him wrapping him into her side. "A couple more minutes and you will be with a medical team." John informed them both.

As promised two minutes passed and Virgil walked into the medical bay followed by 4 medics with stretchers between them. One set went over to Alan and the other came alongside John and Lukas. John briefed them. "Young male called Lukas and this is his mother. Pulled from a burning apartment building struggling to breathe on scene. Given Oxygen mixture for 10 minutes and since then he has been breathing well without. He has had around 200ml water and remained conscious and aware."

"Thanks." One of the paramedics said jotting down the info, they had dropped the stretcher against another bed and busied about their routine. "No problem."

While the medics checked Lukas over them selves and hooked him to up their monitors ready for moving John said his goodbyes to them both. When they were ready to leave Lukas walked out with his mum and medics surrounding him and Virgil escorted them out.

John packed away the oxygen tank and mask before changing the oxygen cylinder in his helmet with a new one and clipping it back on him.

When he had done this Virgil was back and the casualty with Alan was now ready to be moved by stretcher with the remaining medics. John watched them leave following Virgil and once they were out of sight he moved over to help Alan tidy up.

"Any idea where Fermat is?" He asked.

"No I had been thinking the same thing. Let's ask Virgil when he gets back." Alan replied. "Have you heard from Felicity?"

John tried to hide the worry he felt at Alan's question, he hadn't heard from Felicity for a few days. It wasn't all her fault mind he had been up in space with Alan and Fermat working on the new Thunderbird 5 thankfully when the call for help came through they had just landed back on Tracy Island. "No." He simply answered.

"I'm sure she's fine John and I bet the Arrow is watching her back." Alan tried to cheer his older brother up. Felicity had grown on them all in the time they had known her but to Alan she was the first big sister he had ever had.

"Come on let's find Virgil and get moving." John said changing the topic he didn't want to dwell on what trouble the Arrow was getting Felicity into, or even what trouble she was finding for herself.

John moved out of the med bay followed by Alan they navigated around the corridors heading towards the flight deck. Virgil was in the pilots seat arms moving around the various panels altering controls to suit his needs.

"Bout time you two. Preparing to take off Dad's radioed in he's got a group of wounded that need evac." Virgil spoke without even turning away from his ship controls.

John and Alan parted ways and headed towards vacant seats that they strapped them selves into, John took the co-pilots one and Alan had the one to Virgil's other side.

"Where is Fermat?" John asked once they were air born

"He uh, he's in the lab working on a cure to stop these masks. Felicity called and asked for a favor." Virgil answered. "She's fine John, she did ask about you."

John felt a smile grace his lips at Virgil's final comment and his heart fluttered. "How is he getting on with it? I know she is Virgil, thanks."

"I haven't asked decided it was best to leave him to it that and it's been hectic on the evac side." Virgil replied concentrating on piloting the huge craft into the air.

"I'll go check on Fermat. Let me know when we're close to Dad's location." Alan announced unbuckling his harness and heading out of the flight deck.

"FAB." Virgil and John both replied in complete unison.

PAUSE

The pickup and transport of Jeff's casualties was uneventful, John and Alan stayed onboard due to the severity of the injuries. After they had everyone safely in the hands of the medics things seemed to happen at once.

Fermat made contact with Virgil proclaiming he had made the reversal formula to counteract the effects of the masks. "That's great Fermat can you get a rendezvous location from her?" Virgil replied.

Before Fermat could respond another call came through the comm. to everyone. "Thunderbird 1 I have eyes on a situation here. Need urgent backup." Scott sounded strained and it put everyone on edge instantly.

"Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 1 I have your location ETA two minutes." Virgil responded.

"What exactly is the situation Thunderbird 1?" Jeff added.

"I have eyes on five masks surrounding an upturned van which the Arrow is defending." Scott replied. The silence from the information seemed to drag for a lifetime as it registered with each member who might be in serious danger.

Virgil was the first to break from his thoughts and he powered Thunderbird 2's engines to maximum allowed at that altitude.

"Scott can you use your defensive missiles?" Jeff asked next the jolt from 2's increase of speed bringing him to his senses.

"Negative targets are too close. John can you get into his comm. line?" Scott reported.

At the mention of his name John came back to the present from this own spiraling thoughts. He pushed his biggest fear to the back of his mind to concentrate on what was needed of him now. "On it Scott." He rotated the chair to face squarely onto a section of the control panels and started to work at the computer unit there.

He located their transmission frequency and synced into it. "Thunderbird 1 you have a channel to the Arrow." John stated matter of factly.

"FAB" Scott replied.

"Fermat how is your antidote administered?" Virgil asked a plan formulating in his mind.

"I-i-injection, I have an idea send Gordon down." Fermat replied.

"FAB ETA 1 minute." Virgil informed Fermat. "Gordon." He shouted over his shoulder. "Fermat needs you in the lab ASAP he has a plan."

"Ookay." Gordon replied confused as he unbuckled himself and leapt from the seat, time was not on their side at the moment.

"Thunderbird 1 we have eyes on you any news?" Jeff asked his eyes scanning the buildings trying to see below the sleek silver craft to what his eldest son was seeing.

"Yes, I have contact we have four on the ground three in the van only one conscious. The conscious one is trapped. We may have a security issue." Scott replied.

"What's the problem?" Jeff asked. The craft slowed and came to a hover over the area and those present on deck unbuckled and leant over the controls to get the best view.

It was not good. The Arrow was surrounded by three of the masks and he was fighting them off bearly, no matter the blow or where he struck with an arrow then continued to advance. The other two were moving towards the rear of the van but every time they got within touching distance the Arrow sent an exploding charge towards them knocking both back 10 or so yards.

"The conscious man is on the comms line and the Arrow called him Dig. I'm going on a gut feeling with some background information to back it up but I think the Arrow is Oliver Queen and if that's right Dad and John can't be seen." Scott aired his suspicion.

"John is Scott right?" Jeff barked in his commanding baritones.

John dropped his head and sighed, busted. "Yes but officially I don't know, Felicity confirmed it when I did the same as Scott putting two and two together."

"Right Virgil you and Alan are on platform duties, John you have to stay here with me, I'll pilot 2. Fermat what is this plan of yours things are not looking great down there?" Jeff ordered.

"Gordon has a rifle armed with syringe bullets he's going to shoot and take down the masks. I've loaded the antidote with sedative so they will be out for 12 hours long enough for the authorities to take care of them." Fermat replied flawlessly he was back in field mode.

"Virgil can you swing around and get the side door facing the van?" Gordon asked next.

During this Virgil and Jeff had exchanged places. "FAB." Jeff replied.

"I will inform the Arrow of the plan." Scott announced.

The comm. went quiet while everyone got themselves into place. Gordon jogged along the corridors from the lab to the side door and once there he attached the safety line he had fitted to the building harness in his suit before opening the door and lying down on the floor. Carefully he crawled forward until the barrel of the gun was over the edge and he had a view. "Hold your position Thunderbird 2." Gordon spoke sharply completely focused on the targets below now coming into focus through the sight.

Elsewhere Fermat had joined Virgil and Alan in the platform bay of the pod. Fermat looked concerned and Virgil looked worried but Alan seemed to be excited and slightly more bouncy than usual. "Alan what's gotten into you?" Virgil asked with annoyance.

"We're saving the Arrow how cool is that?" He answered excitement bubbling.

"Gee Alan just when we start to think you're a grown up. Just remember Felicity might be down there trapped and in danger." Virgil replied derailing Alan's excitement instantly.

"Oh man Felicity. Hurry up Gordon." He mumbled returning to the professional attitude he tried to keep during rescues.

"One and two down." Scott's transmission made the three in the platform jump slightly they hadn't been expecting it. "Three down." Quickly followed.

"Two more to go and we're on." Virgil commented filling the now very quiet silence.

"Four." Scott announced again.

"FIVE! WHOOP!" Gordon shrieked over the radio. "Who's the best?" He asked rhetorically but in good Tracy fashion someone answered.

"Squid actually hit a target?" Alan jested he couldn't help it he needed to do something to take the edge off his now mounting worry over Felicity.

"Boy's." Jeff boomed. "Platform from Thunderbird 2 we are in position."

"FAB" Virgil replied before activating the doors switch and platform drop control.

As they descended three heads popped over the sides to survey the scene below. The Arrow was now crouched on the side of the van with the door open and his head inside his bow lying next to him. Scattered around the van were the masked men lying on the floor as though they stopped dead on the spot.

"The antidote and sedative appear to be working." Fermat commented.

"Never doubted you." Virgil replied.

"Thanks." Fermat replied.

They were almost to the ground and Alan had the hatch open and leapt out to the ground running over to the van. Inside he could see a mass of blonde hair spilling over another person in the passenger seat.

Instinct and brains kicking in Alan scanned the windscreen and found it loose about the edges in places. A plan started to grow and he moved over to the Arrow who had now lifted his head out of the van.

"One unconscious and one conscious and trapped in the front. In the back I have someone sedated." The Arrow growled anticipating the forthcoming question.

"Can your conscious one cover their face and the face of the unconscious driver?" Alan asked.

The Arrow glanced back inside receiving a nod from Diggle and he relayed the response. "Yes."

"Help me pull the screen out." Alan instructed. As he turned to repisition himself and give the Arrow room to get down he was met with Virgil and Fermat.

"I'm going to pull the windscreen out give us better access. The rear passenger is unconscious and apparently sedated can you check them out?" He asked.

"FAB." Virgil and Fermat moved around to the back of the van.

Alan and the Arrow stood almost side-by-side and wiggled their fingers into the gaps around the screen. "On the count of three. One, two, three!" Alan instructed and both men pulled hard with several grunts. The glass shattered more and glass flew off in different directions and showering the passengers of the vehicle. It did however come away completely with the one pull and Alan released his grip before sprinting forward into the open space to check over the unconscious passenger.

"All clear, we are going to get you out but we need to move – what's her name?" Alan caught himself just in time he had almost said Felicity's name.

"It's Felicity." The male trapped underneath the blonde mass of hair said.

Alan carefully brushed back the hair to clear her face. "Felicity can you hear me?" He asked loudly trying to rouse her. He noticed a small blood trail down her forehead from a cut in her hairline, possible head trauma he thought. Resting his hand on her shoulder he firmly shook her. "Felicity?" Still no response. Alan leaned in closer to her and positioned his ear close to her mouth listening all the time. There was a faint but regular breathing from her so she was just unconscious.

"Okay she is just unconscious, possible head trauma." Alan noted out loud before continuing with his secondary survey. He trailed his hands quickly over Felicity's shoulders and arms, then down her ribs and back. He couldn't reach her legs so they would need to be careful when pulling her out.

Glancing over his shoulder he saw the Arrow hovering. "I need you to take her weight and lift her up while I release her belt. Then can you guide her out and I'll take her legs."

The Arrow moved forward and carefully fed his arms under Felicity's underarms and took her weight up of the other passenger. Alan slid in the growing gap and reached out for the buckle. CLICK. He shuffled back out and fed the belt around Felicity and the Arrow until she was free. "Okay slowly move her this way. I haven't checked her legs yet." Alan instructed.

Carefully inch-by-inch the Arrow moved Felicity out and Alan continued his secondary survey and guided her legs out. Everything was fine, she would maybe have some bruising but nothing more serious.

When Felicity was clear there was another CLICK sound and a grunt. Alan glanced over his shoulder and the other man was hauling himself out of the van. "Hey wait for some help." Alan instructed.

"I'm okay." The guy argued dismissing Alan's concern. "Been through worse."

Carefully the Arrow and Alan lay Felicity down on the ground but she didn't remain there very long before the Arrow lifted her up into his arms.

Alan reluctantly moved over to the other guy to check him over. "What's your name fella?" He asked checking for any head injuries.

"Dig." He replied. "I'm fine. Thanks though for the help." He finished less gruffly.

"No problem. Join your friends over there we will give you a lift out of here. I'll just check on my colleagues." Alan said before jogging to the back of the van.

Virgil and Fermat were just lifting the unconscious male between them on a stretcher. "Is he alright?" Alan asked.

"He hasn't a scratch on him but he is too heavy to carry alone." Virgil replied. Alan strode and grabbed a corner of the stretcher alongside Fermat. "Gee thanks Alan." Virgil replied sarcastically.

They moved forward and around the van back towards the platform. Dig moved away from where he was waiting and joined the three Thunderbirds taking a corner from Virgil with his free hand. "You shouldn't be exerting yourself." Virgil scolded.

"We take care of our own when we can." Dig replied. Virgil nodded his approval of the man's morals and who was he to really argue they had all done far worse when injured to help strangers and also each other.

Once everyone was loaded onto the platform Virgil operated the controls and sent them all upwards. "Why is he sedated?" Fermat asked the Arrow.

"He's infected with the Mirakuru like the masked men. How did you take down the masks so easily?" The Arrow replied in his gruff voice.

"Felicity extended a communication out to us for help, I've been working on a sample for a few hours and seem to have devised an antidote. I have also laced it with a sedative to ensure the authorities have time to collect the miscreants.

"Smart move. But you shouldn't get involved it's too dangerous and it's my problem to deal with." Arrow growled out, he didn't want any else suffering.

"I think we can judge for ourselves if it's too dangerous, we're not newbie's at this game." Virgil replied sharply, this guy was grating on his nerves already with his attitude.

"You say you made a cure? Do you have enough to take down at least 50 of these guys?" Arrow changed the situation there wasn't time to argue.

The platform same to a stop inside the bowels of Virgil's 'Bird and he closed the doors and locked the platform into place before opening the gate to let everyone out.

"Let's get your friend here to the med bay and Felicity before we discuss this any further." Virgil ordered repositioning himself to carry the stretcher again.

The Arrow opened his mouth to argue but closed it with a snap when Virgil squared himself ready to be challenged. He was a lot stockier than the Arrow and even though he knew he could take him on it wouldn't achieve anything.

"Thunderbird 2 we are aboard." Virgil announced. Arrow and Dig made eye contact before feeling a slight movement through the floor. Virgil started to move forward and the group followed. Arrow let them past then followed, he took notice of his surroundings carefully assessing where any danger could come from or if he needed to make a hasty retreat.

"Man how do you find your way around?" Dig asked as they turned this was and that around the corridors before finally entering the med bay.

"You get used to it. Stops the sightseers escaping or getting very far." Virgil replied leading the group to a bed nearest the back of the room and the storage cupboards. Once the stretcher was down he called out to the Arrow. "Put Felicity on that one." He said pointing to the bed diagonally opposite.

Quickly Virgil started to open cupboards and collect an assortment of bits to attach to the youngster that was sedated. "What's his name?" He called over his shoulder.

"Speedy." Arrow answered quickly throwing a quick look to Dig.

"Hmm interesting code name." Virgil replied scribbling something down on a clipboard he had collected. Once his notes were made he started to attach a few monitors to Speedy. "Fermat can you get a dose of that antidote minus the sedative for this chap." Virgil suggested.

"Right." Fermat responded before leaving.

When Virgil was finished with Speedy he moved on to check Felicity over. He took much longer checking her over making sure for himself that we was indeed fine and also so he could assure John who was no doubt going out of his mind with worry. "Thunderbird 1 and 2 passengers secure in med bay. No major injuries found so no medical assistance required." He informed the rest of the family.

"Good news Virgil." Scott replied.

"FAB Son. Will reposition over the outskirts while you finish up." Jeff replied.

"Is Felicity conscious yet?" John's worried voice came over the comm. line and it pulled at Virgil's heart.

"Negative. Don't worry I will continue to update." Virgil replied as casual as possible.

"Alan keep obs on Felicity while we fix this young fella." Virgil said.

"FAB." Alan said moving around to Felicity's side, he pulled out a stool from under the bed and plonked himself down heavily. He watched Felicity and from the corner of his eye he kept watch on the Arrow and Dig.

Fermat returned then with a syringe filled with luminous liquid and joined the standing group around the sedated man.

"Are you sure that is works?" Arrow asked concerned for Roy, he was now trusting complete strangers, at least STAR labs had been familiar to Felicity this had been a last stab in the dark for help.

"Y-y-yes it has been t-t placed under vigorous sim-sim tests." Fermat replied his stutter remerging.

Arrow frowned, where had the stutter come from? It did not place confidence in him to trust this man with Roy's life. "No I think we need to wait and see that is has worked on someone else first." He insisted.

"There isn't time to waste, the City is almost destroyed by these hooligans, most of the citizens are injured or evacuated. Some how I don't think they will stay here when there is nothing left they will move on to the next City." Virgil argued.

Saved by the bell from answering Arrow pulled his phone from his pocket and glanced at the screen it was Detective Lance. He answered the call. "Detective."

As soon as the Arrow and Dig became distracted with Fermat Alan grabbed Felicity's hand. "Felicity." He whispered leaning closer to her. "Come on you need to wake up. John is worried about you, we all are." He rubbed circles on the back of her hand.

An argument seemed to be building over the antidote and voices raising, Alan looked over making sure he was still unnoticed. He missed Felicity's eyelids flutter. He didn't however miss the twitch in her fingers.

A phone ringing interrupted the arguing and Felicity opened her eyes wide focusing on Alan's. He felt himself smile in relief. "Hey am I glad to see you." Alan whispered. "Alan? Where's John?" Confusion then panic flooded Felicity and she sat up abruptly.

Alan heard the Arrow answer his phone. "Shhh. It's alright we stepped in when your van was ambushed John's up front with Dad." Alan explained briefly.

"Oli- Arrow?" Felicity asked turning around to face the direction she had heard his voice.

"She's with me." The Detective had asked if he knew what was going on at the entrances and exits of the City, when he had expressed confusion Lance had asked is he was with Felicity.

Arrow turned to look where his tech girl had been lain down only to find her sitting and facing his direction. As their eyes met he answered the Detective.

"Put her on." Lance has demanded.

Arrow took a few steps towards Felicity. "Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

Regaining her bearings she answered. "Yeah."

"Detective Lance wants to speak to you." He handed the phone over.

"Detective." She called into the phone.

"Have you got access to a TV?" He asked.

"Hold on." She said looking around her bag was missing probably back in the van.

Virgil had moved around the bed towards Felicity. "What do you need?" He asked noticing her searching eyes.

"Tablet." She mouthed.

Virgil spun and returned to the cupboards, he opened one and unhooked a tablet from its dock. As he turned back Felicity was behind him. "Thanks." She mouthed.

Quick as a flash she had a screen up. "What am I looking for?" She asked the phone.

"Any news station." Came the reply. Everyone awake in the room was watching her as she flicked through some settings and opened up a news channel.

It was showing images of Starling city from the air, roads that led to and from the City had black armored vehicles in convoys rolling up to the crowds of people. Other pictures shows some spots already had the convoys parked and a roadblock stationed with people dressed in army style clothing but black in colour.

"Detective." Felicity started to speak but she was cut off.

"That's not the army is it?" Lance asked.

Felicity turned the screen around to show the others in the room. Arrow moved closer, along with Dig. "Why is the army now making check points?" Alan asked.

"That's not the army and those are not check points." Arrow answered. "It's A.R.G.U.S and they are barricading the City."

"Detective thanks we are dealing with it." Felicity spoke into the phone before hanging up.

"Why are they barricading the City?" Virgil asked concerned at the escalating situation.

"Mobile Control we have a problem." Tin-Tin announced over the comms. "Our safe zone has been disbanded, we have been ordered to stop evacuation and leave."

Alan, Virgil and Fermat shared looks between them. Arrow, Felicity and Dig noticed. "What's going on?" Arrow growled.

"A.R.G.U.S have disbanded our safe zone and ordered us to stop and leave."

"Tin-Tin do as you are instructed by them and stand by for further instructions from me." Jeff replied to Tin-Tin's transmission.

"Thunderbird 2 those instructions have come from an organization called A.R.G.U.S the Arrow knows who they are, they are closing down the city." Virgil informed his father and the rest of the team.

"WHAT! There are still people trying to get out and others injured. Who is A.R.G.U.S?" Scott cried out.

Felicity handed the phone back to Arrow who dialed a number, everyone in the room watch him.

"Waller, what are you doing?" He growled. A few moments passed before he started to argue with the phone. "We have a cure, a way to stop them. Give me more time." Another pause. "FINE!" He hung up the phone.

"We have a big problem. Give Speedy the cure." Arrow demanded now there was no time to worry he needed to know it actually worked.

Fermat looked to the Arrow before injecting the syringe he still had hold of into Speedy's arm.

Nothing happened. "It's not working." Arrow stated angrily.

"G-g it needs time to w-w-work." Fermat replied.

"Tell us what's going on this A.R.G.U.S have ordered us to stop evacuations and leave." Virgil demanded.

"You should take that advice we will deal with this." Arrow growled.

"I think you need to take a step down on your pedestal. If we hadn't been here you would have been food for those masks and you also wouldn't have a chance at stopping them so quid pro quo here." Virgil snapped out of his usual peacekeeper mode squaring his shoulders.

The Arrow stood forward to accept the challenge presented by Virgil but stalled when Felicity stepped in front of him. "Do I need to remind you that when you went AWOL during the Undertaking they rescued me from Verdant. They helped save hundreds of people that night and probably as many tonight. Play nice it might give us the edge we need against Deathstroke." Felicity challenged, She was not going to have those she cared about fighting.

Virgil felt a smirk at Felicity's brashness and courage standing up to the Arrow and he was glad she was on their side she was scary when mad.

"Fine." The Arrow growled.

"I'm going to open a line to our other members so this only has to be said once." Virgil informed. "Thunderbird 1, 2 and Mobile Control come in." The Arrow waited for a few moments he wondered how large the organization was that operated International Rescue was. "Go ahead we are all ears." Virgil said.

"A.R.G.U.S don't want the Mirakuru escaping the City. There is a drone strike on its way to level the City and destroy it. I need to take down all of the masks to try and stop it." Arrow explained.

There was a few moments of silence as everyone digested the information. "I'll call Lyla and see if we can change Waller's mind." Dig offered.

"That's one plan but we need to make sure we stop all the masks permanently and Slade. How did you shoot the ones attacking us?" Arrow asked.

"That was another member he's the best marksman we have." Alan joined in the conversation.

"Can you adapt an arrow to administer it?" Arrow continued drawing one of his arrows from his quiver and holding it out towards Fermat.

Fermat leant over and took the arrow examining the head. "Y-y sure. I'll be just a mo-mo-minute." He said walking away.

"So your plan is to just go about the City and shoot down all of the masks?" Virgil asked skeptical.

"Yes my problem I will deal with it. If you want to help keep doing what you have been doing just don't take anyone outside of the perimeter until you hear from me that A.R.G.U.S have backed down." Arrow ordered.

"Virgil agree to that plan. I've spoken to Fermat and we have a side plan. We are not going to leave the City until we know the citizens are out of danger." Jeff said over the comm.

"Alright fine." Virgil agreed, he saw a triumphant smirk grace the Arrows face.

Coughing brought everyone's attention down to the figure lying on the bed now stirring. Arrow and Virgil moved to be either side of the rousing man. "Speedy."

"Uh." A confused reply escaped him as he opened his eyes and tried to focus.

Alan moved to Felicity's side once more and gently touched her arm to get her attention. "John's going a bit frantic do you want to slip away to see him?" He whispered.

Felicity turned her full attention to Alan she cared about Roy but she couldn't give up the opportunity to see John. Eagerly she nodded.

Alan subtly took a step back moving Felicity with him out of the peripheral view of the others. "Gordon's out in the corridor he'll show you where to go."

"Thanks. Cover for me?" She replied.

"Sure thing Sis." Alan called back with a huge innocent grin on his face.

Felicity hesitated at Alan's use of sister but her heart over ruled her head, you can question that later. She threw Alan the biggest smile she could and carefully slunk from the room. No one noticed a pair of watchful eyes catching Felicity's retreating form.

Outside Gordon was leaning up against the wall casual as someone waiting for a bus. "Finally." He cheered quietly. "How are you doing?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine thanks. Let's find John the Arrow won't be distracted for long." Felicity said getting down to business.

"This way ma'am." Gordon stooped his upper half and gestured down the corridor in the direction they needed to take.

"Good to see your still you." She replied moving the way she had been shown.

They walked onto the flight deck and Felicity saw Jeff sat in the spot Virgil had taken earlier and in the seat next to him was a head of blonde hair. Felicity knew from the style that is was John's coupled with the fact that Alan was still in the med bay. Felicity had expected him to be waiting for her, maybe even pacing but he was sat talking with Jeff about strategies to evacuate people past the barricades.

A hand pushed into Felicity's back and she turned to glare at Gordon. He had his mouth covered with one finger in a 'shh' gesture, next he mouthed "surprise". Felicity glowered at him before waggling a finger in warning at him, Gordon held up his hands in a 'not me' way. Felicity rolled her eyes and decided to make the most of the opportunity.

Quietly she walked across the room until she was behind John then she reached over the back of the seat and clutched his shoulders. The man under her hands shot up out of the seat spinning on the spot, Felicity thought it had been in fright but the relief and joy on his face told her otherwise. She found herself in the mother of all bear hugs with Thunderbird 2 in the middle of it.

When they pulled apart John's eyes were glistening and Felicity felt her own getting blurry. Hands cupped her face stroking her cheeks and his blue eyes scanned her. "You had me worried." He simply said.

"Sorry, I'm fine tough as old boots me." She joked making them both smile.

"Glad to hear it." Jeff joined in from his spot. "Good to see you again Felicity."

"Can't get rid of me that easily. I have been reliably told it's an exclusive group that get to know about you I'm not about to trade that in for anything else. You are well and truly stuck with me." She grinned up at John making sure he saw she was being serious, she was here for the long term. Jeff chuckled loudly and Gordon gave his infamous laughter that she had grown to know.

"The Arrow is an interesting individual, he certainly see's things in a particular way." Jeff changed the subject.

"Yes he uh feels responsible for protecting the City and takes it seriously."

"Well he should if its what he wants to do. We will do what we can to help while avoiding actively taking on the masks." Jeff informed her of their intentions.

"Thanks it is appreciated even if he doesn't say or show it."

"Alan reports your lack of presence has been noticed." Jeff added. Felicity felt her happiness dissolve at the news, she knew it would be brief but had hoped for longer. Stupid Oliver and his keen observational skills, she thought.

"Come on Miss I think you need Virgil to look at that head injury you seem a little lost and confused." Gordon piped up.

"Just you wait I will get revenge when this is over." Felicity threatened.

"I'll walk you so far." John said stepping around the chair and entwining his fingers with Felicity's.

"Be careful Felicity." Jeff called after them.

On the walk Gordon mindlessly talked, sounding out different excuses to explain Felicity's wandering. At the corner before the med bay Gordon continued walking around it and John pulled Felicity back into his arms and tight to his chest.

"Don't scare me like that again." He whispered into her hair before kissing the top of her head.

"I'm not sure that is a promise I can make." She replied sadly. "I meant what I said earlier your not getting rid of me and that is a promise I can make."

"It will have to do then. We are not leaving until we know it is all over understood. You need anything call any of us." John demanded.

"I know." She said before leaping onto her tip toes and meeting John's lips. His arms tightened around her waist and he felt her hands slide up his back and into his hair. He shivered at the feeling. The kiss broke far to soon for the pair but both knew they needed to protect their secrets.

"I love you City." John said seriously.

"I love you too John." She replied stepping away from him reluctantly. Their fingertips were the last part of them to separate and Felicity disappeared around the corner. Heavyhearted John returned to the flight deck, there were times when their secrets really were a pain.

Gordon was back in the same spot Felicity had found him earlier. Fermat was walking up the corridor from the other direction carrying a shiny metal case.

"Perfect." Felicity said loud enough for Gordon to hear. She made sure that as she entered the med bay Fermat was level with her and Gordon was behind.

"Felicity." The Arrow stated.

"Sorry, I thought I would try and help Fermat while you, you know…" Felicity insinuated Roy standing now looking better than he had in weeks.

"Hey." He said nodding at Felicity.

"Hiya." Felicity replied back to Roy.

"And?" Arrow asked.

"I could not d-d-devise anything to help you all we have onboard are in-in-injection bullets. I have enough an-an serum for more than the fifty you mentioned so we will arm ourselves as a p-p-precaution." Fermat said holding out the case.

Felicity took the case. "Fine. We need to drop by the basement." Arrow said. "Does your plane land?"

Virgil scoffed. "It's called Thunderbird 2 and yes she does where do you need a ride to?"

"Verdant night club, its in the Glades." Arrow replied ignoring the tone of Virgil.

"Sure on our way now." The comm. has still been active and Jeff acknowledged the request.

AN – phew what a nightmare to write this, so many ideas and getting them to gel together and flow well and keep this story moving. More reviews for this please it's a long chapter and I would be so happy and grateful.


	26. Chapter 26

AN – Thank you for the reviews and everyone that read the last chapter. To the GUEST reviewer I am loving the new TAG especially the latest one. I am loving the new flash and after some prompting from others Mr Barry Allen will be making an appearance in this for a brief part.

Sorry but again not proof read its that hot off the press please excuse mistakes they are my own lazyness and excitement

I do not own Arrow or Thunderbirds they are on my Christmas list :)

CHAPTER 26

"Why didn't you tell me before involving The Thunderbirds." Oliver demanded. They were back under Verdant and it looked like a storm had blown through it. Oliver had been right about being compromised, but that didn't seem to concern him as much as Felicity's ingenious idea to get a Mirakuru cure. Diggle, Lyra and Roy were watching her now waiting for her response.

"There wasn't time and I didn't want to get your hopes up just in case it wasn't possible." Felicity responded. Oliver frowned, he seemed to be deliberating whether to say more or leave it at that. "Look they only know I help you none of them know your identity and they have their own secrets to keep I'm sure yours is safe with them." Felicity tried to reason with him.

"How do you know? You are trusting them based on what a few minutes of knowing them. I don't trust them people don't act that unselfishly without reason." Oliver challenged he was feeling a little betrayed now, feelings from when he had seen Felicity after the Undertaking happened resurfaced.

"Sometimes you have to have a little faith in others even if you don't know them. Remember what Barry did? We took a leap of faith on him and he saved your life. I know it's hard for you to trust and believe in people but Oliver you trust me right?" Felicity didn't wait for an answer. "I trust them so trust in me."

"Fine." Oliver ground out before storming away.

Felicity rolled her eyes at his behavior. "You did good he will come around." Diggle tried to cheer her up.

"Thanks. I know its Slade messing with his head." Felicity said before turning away and making a start on the injection arrows.

Felicity and Roy had almost finished creating the injection arrows when the basement was invaded. Sara descended the stairs followed by a motley crew of assassins. "Sara you could have called before you invited, five, six, seven assassins into our top secret lair." She gripped the injection arrow she had on her as she stared Sara and her followers down.

"What is she doing here?" Oliver asked approaching.

"I asked her to come." Sara stepped forward addressing Oliver leading him away further into the basement.

The other woman accompanying Sara stepped forward towards Felicity introducing herself. "I am Nyssa, daughter of Ras al Ghul heir to the Demon."

"Felicity Smoak, MIT class of 09." She replied meeting the eyes of Nyssa without fear.

"I have been told that you took a bullet for Sara." She almost purred. Felicity felt shocked at the mention of what she had done, it felt like a lifetime ago now.

"It was nothing. Something I can cross of my bucket list now." She replied with a nervous cheer, Nyssa seemed more deadlier being nice than when she first descended the stairs.

"Thank you for protecting her. I am in your debt for keeping the one I care about safe." Nyssa slightly bowed her head towards Felicity.

Now even more shocked Felicity just stood staring with her mouth impersonating a fish out of water. Nyssa moved heading in the direction of where Oliver and Sara had gone. Felicity felt her feet moving, following Nyssa. "You may not want our help Mr Queen but there is little question you are in desperate need of it." She entered into their conversation catching Oliver's last sentence.

"To fight Slade we need to know his base of operations." Sara stated.

"I've been looking but he hasn't left either a paper or cyber trail unless he wanted us to find it." Felicity answered.

"Slade Wilson and Isobel Rochev are using your old office as their base of operations." Nyssa informed.

Oliver leapt into action readying to move out. Nyssa half watched him. Sara slipped next to Felicity and grabbed her wrist preventing her from moving. "So your boyfriend do you know he's got a secret." She dropped her voice to a whisper.

Felicity stiffened and she felt her heart begin to race. "John n-no he's just an astronaught and consultant for his Dad's company." Felicity tried to brush it off, but judging by the pointed look Sara gave she was not convincing anyone.

"You know who he really is. I saw him earlier in uniform, I thought I had made a mistake but I'm right." Sara tried to confirm but as she knew secret identities were a secret for a reason and she didn't want to completely spell it out. The slump in Felicity's shoulders showing defeat was answer enough. "Does he know who I am?"

Felicity quickly went to answer but Sara interrupted. "No lies, I'm not mad if he does." Felicity dropped her shoulders further.

"Sorry he guessed and I can't lie apparently. It is safe with him." Felicity apologized.

"Don't worry and hey you deserve a hero like that. I won't tell a sole about him either." Felicity spun to face Sara and wrapped her in a hug.

"Thank you." She said.

"Come on before Ollie notices. He looks ready to go." Both ladies pulled apart and set about getting ready to follow Oliver.

Felicity thanked her lucky stars she would have to ask later what happened.

PAUSE

Felicity peeked around the corner as Canary, Arrow and the League of Assassins took down the goons in Slade's office. Slade deflected everything Arrow threw at him before leaping from the window.

Sara and Nyssa were tackling Isobel and secretly Felicity was cheering inside she was getting her ass handed to her so what she deserved. Suddenly Nyssa delivered a blow to Isobel bringing her to her knees and Canary poised with her bow staff ready to deliver the final hit. Felicity's stomach turned she wanted to see her brought down from her high horse but no one deserved to die.

"SARA don't." Arrow roared and Canary hesitated before withdrawing her strike.

"Kill me, don't kill me, doesn't matter. I still beat you I took away the one thing that mattered…" Nyssa cut of Isobel abruptly from her speech, she swung her blade and sliced it through Isobel's neck sending her head rolling across the floor to land at Arrow's feet. Her body felt limply to the ground.

Arrow drew his bow aimed at Nyssa and the league followers drew on him. Felicity held her breath. "Your reticence to do what is necessary is why your city burns." Nyssa stated before walking off.

Felicity continued to watch as Arrow and Canary moved closer and started to talk she couldn't hear what they were saying so she moved closer.

"What now?" She asked as she approached.

Oliver sighed. "I don't know Felicity. I can't get close to him." He admitted. A silence drifted between them as they all slipped into their own thoughts.

"You could lour him out with a trap?" Nyssa suggested.

"He's always one step ahead nothing I do surprises him." Arrow bit back.

The comm. line sprang to life, it made Felicity jump "This is Thunderbird 1 is everything A-OK in there we saw windows shatter?" Felicity recognized who it was even without the introduction. She heard Arrow grumble.

"Fine. Go save somebody actually in danger." Arrow responded tartly.

Felicity glared at him and scolded him. "Oliver. They are trying to help."

"FAB" Came a reply before the line went silent.

"Seriously Oliver what is your problem with them they are trying to help. You did the same with Barry, do you have some issue with being out of control of peoples generosity." Felicity ranted before throwing her hands up in the air and walking away towards the elevator.

When she was out of earshot and view she lifted her locket and called through to Scott. "Calling International Rescue Thunderbird 1 from Felicity, come in." She whispered.

A few moments passed before an image of Scott appeared in her locket. He looked annoyed. "Thunderbird 1 receiving you what's the problem." He was very matter of fact and almost cold, Felicity had never know him be like that before.

"I just wanted to check you were okay. I'm sorry for how the Arrow talked to you he's just frustrated at the moment." Felicity apologized. She saw his eyes soften a little.

"Well he can be assured that we won't interfere with him anymore." He said briskly. "You on the other hand need to be careful, it was a close call earlier if I hadn't been flying past who knows what would have happened." Scott's harshness changed to worry and did she see a flash of fear cross his eyes.

"It's okay that serum Fermat made works. It'll be over soon then I think I'm going to come home for a while." Felicity didn't think about what she said she just wanted to chase away that look of worry on Scott's face. The flash of surprise was not what she had expected. DING. The elevator doors slid open. "I got to go someone's coming." She snapped shut her locket ending the transmission.

As she moved around the corner Officer Lance was rushing onto the floor. "Detective?" Felicity asked cautiously.

"Where is he, I got reports he entered the building." Felicity understood who he was referring to she started to walk through to the offices. "Why has this Wilson guy got such a mad one for the Queens?"

"I don't know good job they both got out of town." Felicity replied half distracted with her tablet that had beeped at her.

"So now they are gone he has to go after my family?" Lance asked keeping pace with Felicity. She was so distracted with her tablet she didn't register his words.

As they walked around the corner that had been concealing Felicity Lance sprung into action drawing his weapon. "What the hell is she doing here?" He asked as he sighted Nyssa down the barrel of his gun.

Sara moved forward into the line of the gun. "She's here to help." She said as she placed her hand over the gun. "Just trust me please." She pleaded.

Lance dropped his gun and holstered it. "I guess today I'll have to work with anyone that can help get my daughter back." He stated eyes never leaving Arrows.

"What?" Sara asked confused.

"One of these masked guys hit the precinct and took laurel. I – I couldn't stop him believe me I tried."

Felicity interrupted her tablet bleeping at her with a notification. "Oh we have a new big problem which considering our other problems is saying something I hacked a satellite and tasked it for thermal imaging all of Slade's men are gathering at the Tunnel."

"I thought Slade's men were set on destroying the City." Lance said

"A.R.G.U.S is going to level the City to stop them from getting out. Its what Slade's planning on he knows Waller's tactics." Arrow added turning to face Nyssa.

"Fortunately with Slade's men attempting to leave via the tunnel all of our targets will be grouped in the same place." Nyssa joined in to the discussion.

"We need to take it gather your men." He ordered Nyssa. She turned and started to leave.

Lance strode forward. "What about Laurel, he must have taken her for a reason."

"I know what it is." Arrow stated. "But the City comes first." He turned his back on Lance.

"This is my daughter." He pleased to the Arrow. Turning to Sara, "Your sister. You cant just leave her like this." He shouted.

"Look I know you said your trying a new way and I respect that but Slade Wilson and his men are monsters and monsters they need to be destroyed. You killed before tonight I suggest you get back in the habit." Lance stormed away when he didn't get a reaction from the Arrow. Sara followed her father.

Felicity moved forward. "He's wrong."

Turning at her words Arrow closed the gape between them. "He's right. I've lost everything because I'm fighting Slade with one arm tied behind my back. The man murdered my mother. I have to kill him."

"You told me you had a choice all those years ago. You could have cured Slade but you chose to kill him. This isn't happening because you're not willing to be a killer but because you were one."

"You're right that's how it started and that's how it has to end." He argued. "It's the only move he's left for me I can't cure him, capture him, I can't even outthink him."

"Then don't, just make him outthink you." He was about to argue but her words struck a cord and he hesitated an idea forming in his head.

"Come with me." He said grabbing her hand and leading her to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" She questioned confused at his sudden change in direction.

"Somewhere just trust me okay?" He said turning to face her once more.

"Alright, I trust you."

PAUSE

They had whizzed through the City on the Ducati bike. Felicity clung to Oliver with a death grip, she now realized that riding in Thunderbird 1 has been less of a death-defying task than now.

When the bike finally slowed Felicity opened her eyes and saw the Queen Mansion lit up to the side of them. They were moving up the driveway. Once the bike came to a stop Oliver had to remove her death grip from around him and help her down, then he helped her remove his helmet.

Before her mind could catch up he started leading her towards the main door. He opened the door and walked in Felicity followed her mouth and brain finally working. "Oliver what are we doing here? The whole City is falling apart." She demanded as she watched him shut the door.

"I know." He quietly said resting a hand on her shoulder and directing her further into his old home. He signed, "You need to stay here." He gently ordered.

Felicity spun at the words breaking Oliver's hold on her and turning to face him. "WHAT! Why? You can't ask me to…"

He cut her off. "I'm not asking. I will come and get you when this is all over." He started to walk away.

"No!"

"Felicity."

"No not unless you tell me why?" She demanded following him.

"Because I need you to be safe." His tone took on an authoritative edge.

"I don't want to be safe." She argued her mind remembering John, Alan and Gordon filthy from their work in the City. "I want to be with you and the others unsafe." She grabbed his arm.

"I can't let that happen."

"Oliver." Felicity grabbed his arm making him look at her and not walk away. "You're not making any sense." She pleaded with him.

"Slade took Laurel because he wants to kill the woman I love." He replied watching her face for a reaction.

Not understanding what he was talking about Felicity felt herself get impatient. "I know so?"

"So he took the wrong woman." Oliver continued quickly never removing his focus from her.

Felicity stalled her brain whiplashing at the information. Since when had they been a thing, she cared for him yes and she had crushed on him right up until John had come into her life, this was an unexpected – "oh" She breathed. As her brain had been processing Oliver had taken her free hand and slid something small and smooth into it that had a sharp point at the one end. He was making Slade outthink him she was a Trojan horse.

Suddenly Oliver was closing the distance between them and then his lips met hers. No, no, no this cannot be happening her heart screamed at her, but her head knew she needed to do this to help Oliver defeat Slade. She gripped his arm harder and under Oliver's encouragement deepened the kiss, all the while she cursed Oliver and prayed that John would forgive her.

It was over in seconds and slowly Oliver drew away, Felicity tried to hide the betrayal she felt at being used and look like the besotted lover she should be. Once he was out of reach Oliver turned and promptly left the room without another look back. Felicity choked out the breath she had been holding and tried not to break down she now had a job to do and it would mean the survival of the City.

Carefully Felicity lifted her hand and slid it inside her jacket pocket to conceal the injection arrowhead Oliver had given her, all the while she slowly walked to the stairs and heavily sat down on the bottom step to wait for her fate.

AN – Sorry its short but wait for it… please be nice and send me a review they all mean the world to me and help me keep writing.


	27. Chapter 27

AN – On a roll here is another one mega short but as you have gathered these insightful ones are. Enjoy as usual not proof read im too excited and what you guys to enjoy as I move forward may get another one up soon

I do not own Arrow or Thunderbird (27 chapters in and I still hate saying it)

CHAPTER 27

Slade paced back and forth next to his setup he had in the oil refinery where he had fled after his escape from the Queen Consolidated building.

He was angry, the group in black had been an oversight which had now given Oliver the advantage.

Rhythmic footsteps grew louder as Slade planned his next move. When they stopped a voice announced the presence of one of him men. "Boss I've got the girl." There were struggling sounds and Slade turned around.

"Hello Laurel." He sneered.

"You." She croaked out struggling against her captor.

"Yes and you my dear have another important role to play." Slade cryptically informed Laurel before addressing his soldier. "Keep her out of sight and quiet until the Arrow is unarmed."

The masked man nodded and started to drag Laurel away who started struggling anew. "You won't stop him." She screamed.

Slade looked to his fist and watched it shaking as he tried to curb his anger until later when it was needed.

"When are you getting me Felicity Smoak?" An oriental voice demanded sternly.

"When I am ready to deliver, remember you approached me for help." Slade replied without turning. "I always keep my promises."

"Evidently make it quick before the Thunderbirds leave I'd hate to wait for them to come back."

A bleeping brought Slade's attention to his laptop and he strode over to it. Activating the alert a screen popped up showing the Queen Mansion surveillance cameras. Oliver and Felicity were entering the building. He turned up the volume and listened.

Oliver admitted his love for her, Slade felt his hand shake more violently. This was a new development from what his source had revealed Felicity was dating the son of Jeff Tracy that annoying 10% holder of Queen Consolidated. He had seen pictured of them together but this declaration changed everything, Felicity was now confirmed as being the holder of Oliver's affections and she had to die to destroy him and uphold his promise. It meant breaking another promise but that was newer and it was not something that concerned him as much as exacting revenge for Shado.

"Don't worry he will pay." Slade mused aloud seeing Shado watching the screen too.

"As will she." The hard tones of the woman he loved replied.

AN – reviews very gratefully received especially on the bad guy scenes I'm a terrible bad guy cant even lie so its hard writing them.


	28. Chapter 28

AN – another shorty but at least its quick updates. Enjoy this little segment.

I do not own either Arrow or Thunderbirds

CHAPTER 28

Fate didn't take long to arrive. The doors burst open with a loud bang and in strode one of Slade's men. Felicity stood with a start at the noise, she kept her eyes on the orange and black masked man as it scanned the room looking for her. Cold dread flooded her as the unseeing eye sockets found her and the man strode towards her. Now scared beyond anything she had ever known she started to back up but it was all in vain the goon grabbed her before she had managed 5 steps.

He hoisted her over his shoulder in a fireman lift and headed back to the outside world. Felicity kicked her legs and pounded the back of the goon as hard as she could trying to escape but it was to no avail. When he stopped moving Felicity heard a vehicle door opening and then felt herself being thrown forward. Landing heavily on her back she heard the door slam shut and the world go black.

There were no cameras now so she didn't bother fighting but she crawled up the van and tucked herself into the corner ready for the journey to Slade. Her left hand reached into the pocket and pulled out the injection arrowhead checking it was full and ready to go, the glowing liquid made the darkness seem scarier and she quickly tucked it away into the other pocket.

As the van engine rumbled Felicity grabbed her locket and clutched it in both hands.

When the movement of the van stopped and the engine cut out she released her locked and hid it inside her coat. As the warm metal touched her skin the doors opened and light blinded Felicity. She squinted and saw a silhouette coming towards her.

"Hello Miss Smoak." The Australian voice almost paused. Felicity felt her blood run cold and she tried to move further away from the approaching figure. The resulting chuckle did not make her feel any better.

The van dropped down at the weight clambering inside, it rocked around a bit before Felicity had her arm grabbed tightly and was yanked out of her spot. She maid vain attempts to beat Slade off but it just seemed to make him laugh.

"How does it feel to be the object of affection of two men?" Slade drawled.

"N-no." She whispered.

"Now my dear, do not lie to me." His Australian tones making it sound sinister.

Felicity remained quiet and that made Slade mad. Now they were inside the oil refinery weaving between pipes and tanks to somewhere that only Slade knew.

"TELL ME!" He boomed.

Felicity trembled. "Oliver will stop you." She ground out squaring her shoulders.

Slade laughed loud. "I though you were just a fragile girl but apparently I am wrong. I see what attracts Oliver. Shall we call him let him know where you are?"

"NO!" Felicity shouted out in protest but Slade threw her to the floor and pulled out a cell phone in one hand and his Katana blade with the other. He held the blade pointed at Felicity's throat as she lay on the floor staring up at him.

He speed dialed a preset contact, holding the phone on loudspeaker he waited.

"GO." Was the first word through the phone and Felicity recognized Oliver's Arrow voice.

"You busy Kid?" Slade began, his eyes never leaving Felicity.

"It's over Slade, your army is broken." Came the instant reply.

"I pity them but once again you missed the point, I have the one you love. You are going to meet me where I say otherwise I'm going to kill her."

"No you do what you have to I'm done playing your games." Oliver replied, Felicity gulped it sounded like Oliver was leaving her after putting her into Slade's clutches.

"YOU ARE DONE when I say you're done!" Slade bellowed back his anger emerging once more. "I was surprised." He continued back to his usual less angry self. "I thought you had a thing for stronger women but now that I have met her I can see the appeal. She is quite lovely your Felicity."

The other end of the line remained silent for a few moments before Slade continued. "You will come to the oil refinery station if you want to have a choice." Then he hung up.

"It won't be long my dear before I make good on my promise and you will know for sure if Oliver really does love you." He addressed Felicity pulling back his blade and sheathing it.

"He won't do it, he won't pick just like he did with Shado and Sara." Felicity replied.

"Do NOT talk of her you did not know her." Slade shouted.

"If you had this choice Felicity between your John and Oliver who would you pick?" Slade mused.

Felicity opened her mouth in shock how did he know about John, play dumb she thought. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do not lie to me Felicity I know all about your other activities." He smirked at her look of complete terror that idiot may have been right. "He's out there in the City right now saving people from my men."

"What?" Felicity breathed.

"Oh if Oliver had not declared his love for you my sweet this would have been going so very differently. I had a deal to capture you, torment Oliver and then hand you over once I had destroyed him. This however will be so much more meaningful."

Felicity's mind whirled why would anyone want her? "Oliver will stop you." She bit back.

"We shall see." Slade bent down and grabbed Felicity by her arm hauling her onto her feet and spinning her to face away from him. With his other arm she felt it wrap tightly around her middle. "Now we wait."

The silence following was torture, it distorted the feel of time and to Felicity it felt like days before something finally happened. Slade shifted and Felicity heard the distinctive scraping noise of a blade then she felt the cold sharp metal against her throat. Next to her ear Slade started to loudly talk. "Twitch and I open your throat, my first words to you do you remember? I do, I remember the exact moment my blade next to your neck just like my blade is next to your beloved. If only I had killed you then everything would be different." Arrow came into view bow drawn. "Drop the bow Kid."

Felicity stared at the Arrow his bow drawn and pointed fight at her, no not completely at her but Slade she was shielding him. The blade moved even closer to her neck and she tried to back away from it losing sight of Arrow in the process. She grunted in discomfort.

She heard clinking noises and the blade relaxed slightly, as she dropped her head she watched as Arrow crouched lowering his bow to the floor. Then she heard footsteps and struggling coming from behind. She tried to turn to see who it was but guessed it had to be Laurel.

"Yes countless nights dreaming of taking from you all that you took from me."

"By killing the woman I love. Like you loved Shado." Oliver said.

"Yes." Slade whispered.

"You see her don't you. What does she look like in your madness Slade?" Oliver demanded. Felicity felt Slade's grip loosen and suddenly the ground was rushing up to meet her and she was pushed to her knees. She cried out in discomfort. "What does she say to you? I remember her being beautiful, young, kind. She would be horrified by what you have done in her name."

"What I have done? What I have done is what you lacked the courage to do, to fight for her, so when her body." Slade had moved around Felicity carefully dragging his blade around her neck until it rested against the back. She looked to Oliver panic flooding her system, he was goading Slade and it wasn't looking promising that she was going to get out of this alive. "Lies at you feet, her blood wet against your skin, then you will know how I feel." Slade screamed in anger reliving that moment on Lian Yu when he had found Shado.

""I already know how you feel, I know what its like to hate to want revenge." Oliver calmly replied he met Felicity's eyes and subtly nodded, hoping it conveyed his meaning of get ready. "And now I know how it feels to see my enemy so distracted that he doesn't see the danger right in front of him."

Slade looked to Oliver confused at his words, he moved around the back of Felicity waiting for an attack from Oliver he was the only one there that had the potential to take him on. His blade had moved away from Felicity and he hadn't noticed.

Felicity felt the blade move away and at Oliver's words she rose from her knees and her hand slid into her pocket grasping the injection arrowhead. She waitied a moment for Oliver's words to sink in and she glanced over he shoulder to see where Slade was. Throwing all of her weight into it she swung her arm behind her and imbedded the arrow into Slade's neck. After a second she pulled it out and moved out of the way.

Slade dropped to his knees then there was a gunshot from behind. Felicity spun around to see Laurel attacking a masked goon that dropped to the ground easily. Past him stood Sara.

"Get them out of here!" Arrow shouted. Felicity felt her feet spring to life and she moved quickly towards Sara with Laurel in front. Sara took Laurels arm and led them away.

They turned right and went to head down that way, after a few paces Sara stopped suddenly Felicity almost ran into her. She guided Laurel behind her trying to shield both women. In front of them stood a bald dark skinned man, he was dressed in black that appeared to have bright gold embroidery down the middle of the chest, and about the waist it looked like he had a towel wrapped around him.

"I require Felicity Smoak, hand her over." The oriental voice asked politely and Felicity felt her blood run cold. Jeff and John had both told her in detail about the Hood after that disastrous introduction to the Tracy family. This was him ever since Slade had mentioned knowing that John was out in the City her gut had been screaming at her but she had ignored it thinking it was because of the blade at her throat.

"Not happening." Canary said. Laurel stepped forward then to be inline with Canary.

"Oh but you will willingly." He sneered. His eyes started to glow.

Felicity dropped her gaze away from his face and whispered to her current protectors. "Don't look at his eyes." But it was too late. Neither of them replied to her, instead they stepped aside.

The man started to walk forward. "Very good." Felicity looked around for anything to defend herself with. "I don't think so." The voice continued and Felicity felt herself unable to move as though she had been grabbed in a large hand. In surprise she looked up and found the man next to her his glowing eyes menacing.

"You and I have business together, from your actions I imagine you know who I am." He said. Felicity felt herself nod.

"Good instructions are so boring. You are going to help me get what I want and deserve."

"Never." She spat instinctively.

"SILENCE!" He roared and Felicity had the urge to close her mouth and keep it closed. Her mind screamed to speak but her mouth would not.

"Now you two." He said glancing first at Laurel and then Canary. "You will remain here until I am out of the building." Then he turned his glowing eyes to Felicity. "You will follow me." He spun on the spot and walked away. Felicity's body responded against her will.

Three steps forward and the man stopped and Felicity stopped the same instant. "Remove any technological devices you have." Without hesitation her body removed her watch, phone and locket. Inside Felicity screamed and shouted as the locket went over her head a small part of her collapsed in grief it was her ever-constant connection to John and she was losing it. When the clatter of it reaching the floor hit her hears she gave up struggling her heart was breaking.

She felt tears sliding down her face and her vision blurred. The bald mans face quirked into a split second smile before he turned and confidently strode away all the while Felicity felt her body responding to his command to follow against her own will.

AN – Please please review they are like magic in an email and I have loved the ones so far. Another chapter is well underway as I have well and truly caught the muse bug once more.


	29. Chapter 29

AN – on a roll and this is coming at a cost now to my friends birthday present which I am not working on when I am writing this argh I just cant stop it though. GUEST reviewer wish you signed in I could message you back, thank you for your kind words and compliments they have made me so warm and fuzzy inside on this wet n windy night. Yes get season 2 arrow and watch I found a Felicity/Oliver scene you tube thing and I forgot half of what those two got up to from arguments to puppy eyes.

I hope this chapter is all good for you lovely people.

I still do not own Thunderbirds or Arrow (see what I did there I put them in a different order first time out of 28)

CHAPTER 29

Brains relaxed back into the red chair, he had been at the helm of Command and Control for hours now and finally the chaos had calmed down. Or so he had thought.

An erratic beeping emitted from the computers in front of him, sighing he sat back up straight and opened up the alert. "O-odd." He mused aloud.

"Command and Control to field agent Felicity Smoak, come in." He tried to contact the cause of the alert.

A whole minute passed before Brains tried once more. "Brains to Felicity come in." Still no reply, all agents are told in the contracts not to remove their communicators unless they inform base first. Felicity hadn't so far ever removed hers.

"Command and Control to Thunderbird 1 and Jeff.

"Thunderbird 1 here go ahead Brains." Scott replied first his image appearing on the screen.

"Yes Brains." Jeff followed closely behind but there was no image

"W-w-w there may be a problem with an a-a-agent." Brains began to explain. "Emergency tracking b-b-beacon has activated for Felicity. There have been no vital signs detected and the device r-r-recorded an i-i-impact."

The line was silent for a heartbeat. "Brains send me the co-ordinates now." Scott ordered his face marred with concern.

"Y-y-yes Thunderbird o-o-one." Brains began typing away.

"Scott be careful I have a bad feeling so take backup, find out who's free." Jeff replied.

"FAB Father." He cut the communications having received the location of Felicity's tracking beacon.

Before he started to move he opened a line to John. "Thunderbird 1 to John where are you?"

"I'm in the Glades what's up?" John replied.

Not wanting to worry him immediately he chose his answer carefully. "I have a job and need a second man up for it?"

"Hold on." John replied, he checked with Alan that he was fine to handle what he was doing. "Yeah what's the job?"

"I'll tell you when you're on board get ready for a grapple line." Scott replied throwing Thunderbird 1 into forward flight.

He found John easily in seconds, maneuvering Thunderbird 1 above he opened his bay doors and released the grapple line.

John watched as the sleek craft neared, he had heard it love before seeing it and stood ready and waiting. As she banked into a turn and hover position her doors opened and a line shot out hitting the tarmac at his feet. "Nice shot." He explained into the comm.. He picked up the end and attached it to his harness. "All secured ready for a lift." He informed Scott.

When he made it inside and the doors closed he unclipped and moved into the cockpit taking the co-pilot seat. "So you going to tell me what's going on?" He asked as he buckled himself in. Thunderbird 1 was already flying again.

There was a huge sigh from Scott and John turned as best as he could to watch his brother. "What's wrong Scott?"

"Felicity's communicator has sent out its emergency locator beacon." Scott reluctantly replied.

John felt his heart stop beating and his breath catch, the only time the beacon activated was if the device didn't register life signs. That couldn't be true. "There's got to be a mistake." He defiantly said gripping his harness and staring hard out of the window watching the City streak past.

"I hope so John, we're going to the location now. I thought you should be there what ever the outcome." Scott replied almost whispering the end, he didn't what to think that they had lost Felicity after only having her for such a short while. Her last words to him echoed in his head 'I'm going to come home for a while.' He hoped she had meant Tracy Island.

Scott circled the oil refinery on one of the rooftops he saw the Arrow fighting another man, they were evenly matched but he noticed a limp in the Arrow's steps. He wasn't going to interfere the Arrow hadn't wanted him earlier so he would stay well clear.

The car park was devoid of cars so he brought 1 down. John was out of the seat faster than Scott and he was used to the restraint systems. "Wait John don't go charging in you don't know what's in there."

"Felicity is in there that's all that matters." John replied racing down the steps with Scott closely following, there was no stopping him so he would just cover his back.

"Brain's we need some direction." Scott called over his comm. the inside of the refinery was a maze.

"K-k-keep moving in your c-c-current direction. Brains replied. He had activated Scott's own tracker to get an accurate reading. "N-n-now left."

"I got something thanks Brains." Scott said as they changed direction. He cut the line and started to sprint to keep up with John.

Up ahead were two figures. One was stood while the other was crouched. John felt his heard constrict. As he neared he recognized both the figures.

"Laurel?" John questioned slowing down his pace as he neared. The burnet turned her attention away from the floor and looked to the voice that called her name.

"John?"

The woman crouching stood. "John." She greeted.

John nodded his head the tone she used confirmed what he had thought earlier she had made the connection and knew he was going to be in trouble. "Canary."

"Who's this?" Laurel asked looking up and down the brunette stood next to John. "Scott. Have you seen Felicity?" John asked desperation creeped into his voice.

Both women's faces dropped. "We tried to protect her but those eyes, he made us give her up. Then he controlled her to follow him and she removed her phone, watch and locket." Canary answered.

Scott and John looked at each other their faces draining of any colour.

"What's wrong?" Laurel asked.

"The man who's got her which way did he go?" Scott asked fiercely directing his attention back to the two women.

Laurel took and step back the change in the other man was a little frightening, he had an air of commanding about him that caused her to shy back.

"He left down that way." Canary pointed over her shoulder. "I already looked it led outside there is no sign of them."

John felt his shoulders sag in sorrow, the Hood had gone after her because of him.

Someone moved and in the same moment John felt a hand on each shoulder. "We will get het back John." He said calmly.

"We will help you." Canary offered she held out her hand in front of John it had the locket, watch and cell phone. John reached out and took the locket.

He opened it and was met with a picture of himself looking happier than he felt right at that moment. He slid his glove off and pressed his thumb to the screen.

Scott watched his brother and his heart cried out in sympathy for him. Then his comm. burst into action. "Command and Control to Thunderbird 1 the b-b-beacon has gone silent, d-d-did you find it?"

"Brains we have it, John has deactivated it. Felicity is missing." Scott replayed back.

"Understood I w-w-will tell Jeff."

"FAB"

Laurel took a hesitant step forward, she felt like an outside, her sister behaved as though she knew John. The thought that her sister knew a Thunderbird was absurd and she scoffed at herself. Three sets of eyes landed on her.

"Sorry I just had a crazy thought." She brushed it off.

"Let's get out of here and work out what our next move is going to be." Canary suggested.

John closed the locket and slid it over his head, tucking it down past the collar of his dirty uniform.

PAUSE

Outside they waited along side Thunderbird 1. Scott had asked what had happened on the lead up to the Hood showing up. Canary had explained the plan Arrow had devised to trick Slade and what Felicity had done to help stop him.

John listened but didn't join in even when Scott had gone mad about using Felicity as bait. "What does it matter to you?" Laurel had asked. "She's the reason the Arrow can win."

Scott had seen red at this and protocols be chewed. "She's family." He ground out. The comment had made John feel warmer for a brief second that he wasn't the only one to consider her family but then the coldness descended when reality returned reminding him she was gone taken by the Hood.

After minutes of when felt like endless silence a figure rounded the corner of the building and hobbled over.

When the Arrow was close enough to talk he announced that Slade was down. Scott moved past his brother and into the path of the Arrow, everything about him bugged Scott including knowing his real identity and the way he was with Felicity tipped him over the edge.

He felt his arm coil backwards and with every ounce of anger, annoyance and worry for Felicity he had he threw his arm towards the Arrow and clocking him across his face.

The Arrow went down on to his backside. Canary dropped to his side along with Laurel while Scott shook out his hand and moved back to his brother's side. "That's for earlier and Felicity."

Arrow stayed on the ground uncharacteristically he stared up into the face of the man that just gave him one hell of a right hook. It looked familiar, his eyes moved to the face next to his, it was dirty and the look of complete despair made Arrow worried. The blonde style of hair on his head sparked his memory into who it was but he couldn't believe it, that wasn't possible.

"What the hell?" He shouted. "What about Felicity?" He picked himself back up never taking his eyes from the brunette just in case he tried it again.

"Where do I start, or shall I cut to the worse part. Using her as bait? What the hell were you thinking?"

"It worked Slade is down, his army are all cured. Its over." Arrow replied. He glanced at the blonde he kept his eyes on the floor.

"Felicity was taken." Canary said from behind the Arrow.

He spun and winced as he caught his knee. "What!? By who?"

"The Hood." Scott answered.

"Who's he?" Arrow asked turning back to face the two men

"A long standing problem for International Rescue, he keep trying to take our craft and destroy us. He must have found out Felicity's connection to us and now wants to use her." Scott answered.

"Back up. What is Felicity's connection to you?" Arrow asked. Scott saw Sara roll her eyes.

"Felicity's dating John." She said pointing to the blonde. At the mention of his name he lifted his eyes and met the Arrow's hidden under the hood and behind the mask.

"Recognize me yet Oliver?" John said.

Oliver stumbled backwards a second in shock. He knew it, he had told Felicity about secrets. Feeling angry that they were now responsible for Felicity being in danger he sprung into action and went for John.

Scott watched the Arrow pounce and he pushed John out of the way. Canary move a second slower than Arrow but she managed to knock his good leg from under him and he went down like a sack of potatoes. Scott dropped down onto the Arrow pinning him and Canary joined him a moment later.

"GET OFF ME!" Arrow roared.

"Not likely." Scott replied with a smile, he was pinning the almighty Arrow.

There was a growl and a curse. "You take a swing at me for using Felicity as bait and yet it's your enemy that's taken her, at least I kept her safe. I warned her about you and now look."

John listened to the Arrows words and he felt a huge stab of guilt. It was his fault, if he hadn't brought her into their world the Hood wouldn't have targeted her. Then he felt angry, if the Arrow hadn't used Felicity to trick Slade she would have been else where and away from the Hood. "How dare you!" John shouted. "If it hadn't been for me and my family Felicity would have stayed trapped in your hide out during the Undertaking, where were you for her then? She was shot defending Canary because she felt she had something to prove to you, and it was me that kept an eye on her and helped her rebuild your computer system. When you shouted at her about the bombings she had been struggling but you didn't care about that it was Scott that looked out for her. Who helped keep your company from Isobel, my father but it was me that brought it to his attention and it will hopefully mean you can keep it. Guess who helped her find you when you ran off, an associate of the Organization. And as for warning her about me, I have been a law abiding citizen all of my life and my job is helping those in need when no one else can, not a killer like you." John felt a tear slide down his cheek. He felt spent now venting the anger that had build in the back of him mind every time something had happened to Felicity because of Arrow.

He watched as the Arrow relaxed. "Alright." He Arrow said.

Scott wanted to clarify what he was saying. "What was that?"

"Alright you win let me go so we can talk properly."

Scott moved off the Arrow and Canary move back onto her haunches. John glanced at Laurel and she looked confused.

The Arrow pushed himself up and stood opposite John. He brushed his hood back and pulled his mask down off his face. He saw something in John then, the pain in his eyes, and realized that he had been a right jerk.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have judged you or your family. I don't trust easily and I am self centered Felicity usually keeps me in line with that. I was a killer, I never hesitated but Felicity she made me feel again and see things in a new light that there was a different way to helping the City than killing those that were hurting it. She means the world to me, I thought I could do this alone but I realized I could and relied on her, I selfishly didn't want to lose her." Oliver admitted.

"Can you help us find her?" John asked.

"I have a backup in place for these situations. We need to get to the foundry for the computers." Oliver said.

"That will take to long and you look like you need some medical attention. I'll call Thunderbird 2 for a ride. John can you access their computers from ours?" Scott took charge.

"I'm…" Oliver went to argue.

"Don't finish that with 'fine' clearly hobbling does not fit into that category and if you want to help Felicity you need to be on top form." Scott interjected looking pointedly at Oliver.

Oliver relented, "Fine."

"Thunderbird 2 from Scott."

Everyone stood around waiting, it was quiet while Scott waited for a response. "Thunderbird 2 we need a ride ASAP are you able to assist?" a few more moments of silence. "We are at the oil refinery. There is landing room next to Thunderbird 1." Another pause. "FAB Virgil."

"ETA two minutes." Scott announced to the group.

"Laurel let's get you back, can I join you later?" Canary said worried about keeping her sister safe.

"No I'm staying." Laurel argued. Canary went to object but Laurel cut her off. "If Felicity hadn't been that brave in there I would be dead right now I'm not leaving until we find her."

"I don't want you in danger." Canary pleaded.

"She can stay on Thunderbird 2 until we know where we are going." Scott offered. Smiling at Laurel.

"Thanks." Laurel cheered up at the offer.

Engine noises started to sound in the distance. "Step back under here she will shield most of the down thrust." Scott instructed.

Oliver moved first followed by Laurel and then Canary. John went next and Scott hovered on the edge looking out for the giant green craft.

"Did you know who I was when I came around to check on Felicity?" Canary asked John.

John looked outwards watching for his middle brothers Thunderbird to land. "Yes I knew who you were when you arrived. After I guessed who was under the hood Felicity stopped keeping secrets. It's not like I can't keep one have had my own for many years now."

"Why didn't you let me in?" Canary asked.

"You wouldn't have thought it strange that a man you didn't know and that didn't know you let you into his girlfriends house?" John replied. "Besides the only way to keep a secret is to pretend you don't know it."

"When did you know about me?" Oliver asked almost shouting as the engine noise had grown louder.

John didn't answer he waited as the engine noise changed tone and the wind started to blow raising the dust from the floor. Within seconds a huge green plane had landed in front of them. When the engines died John replied. "When Felicity came to my home a couple of months after we rescued her, it wasn't hard to work it out from all of the stories. I asked and Felicity tried to deny it but she is a terrible liar."

"She kept your secret well, you're a lucky guy to have her and she deserves a hero like you. We will get her back." Oliver tried to brighten things but John wasn't in the mood, he just nodded and moved out from under Thunderbird 1 heading towards Thunderbird 2. Scott fell in step with him and the others followed.

AN – so I really hope Scott and John were in good character form through this as well as Oliver. Its been something that I wanted to get in there since Oliver came back to Starling City. Please, PLEASE be kind and drop me a review because I will love you even more. And that's me out for today


	30. Chapter 30

AN – THANK YOU for all of you for reading, reviewing and favorite-ing. You have a double update tonight as both chapters run along side each other so enjoy. Please overlook all mistakes they are mine and result from my lazyness.

I do not own Arrbirds or Thunderow just making them play nicely together

CHAPTER 30

Felicity followed the Hood outside the oil refinery and into a waiting helicopter. It was a small two-person light aircraft, the engine bay at the back was exposed and the livery was plain except for a number on the side R22. Felicity took in as many details she could while her body continued its journey to the helicopter and opened the door to get inside.

The Hood had himself strapped in as she sat down closing the door once seated. Her body handled the straps with more finesse than she would have managed, the Hood started the engine up and the loud sounds drowned out her hearing. Great I'm not only cut of from controlling my own actions I can't hear either.

She could see though and she tried to take in every landscape, building and reference point she could just in case she managed to get a message out at any point. Her eyes flicked to the control panel and an idea struck her, she could cyber-merge, but even though the technology was so close to her, her arms would not obey and reach out for the controls she huffed in exasperation so close but so far. If she had had her locket on it would have been simple.

They flew for about thirty minutes before dropping out of the sky to land next to a lonely barn style building that appeared to be in the middle of know where. The City lights had ended 5 minutes into the journey and only occasional lights had sped past as they had continued on.

When the helicopter touched down and the rotor blades stopped turning the engine noise died. The Hood broke the silence, "Welcome." There was no politeness in his voice and Felicity felt cold and very alone. No one knew who she had been taken by or where they would have headed she certainly had not expected a helicopter. She did notice that the flying had not been a problem for her, maybe the situation and impending fear of what was to come frightened her more than flying.

The Hood disembarked from the helicopter and without a glance back went into the barn. Felicity's body followed. She didn't try to fight it, it was wasting precious energy that she might need later on.

Inside the barn looked exactly like a traditional barn except for the lack of animal and hay. In the centre of the wide room stood a cell structure and Felicity guessed that was for her.

The Hood strode right up to the cell door, opened it and faced Felicity, his eyes glowing. "In you go." He slithered. Her feet continued moving until the metal door clanged shut behind her.

The control returned to her limbs and she collapsed to the floor in a heap. A deep laughter came from where she had passed the Hood, great he was laughing at her. "I'm sorry I should have warned you." The comment was said with little sincerity Felicity ignored him.

She flexed her fingers and toes remembering how to operate them before trying to stand up. Once she was back on her feet she turned to face the bald maniac. "So Hood, I'm not sure what you think you can gain from using me but you are very mistaken that I am of any value." She steeled her voice hoping it sounded as strong as she wanted it to.

"Just as stubborn as they are. This will be very enjoyable indeed. You have a close connection to the Thunderbirds and I am going to use that to destroy them and take their machines." The Hood clapped his hands in delight, he expected a quivering mess that would confess under a verbal threat so what a treat it was going to be to make her talk.

"Never. I would die to protect them, even if I knew who they were which I don't I would never betray them."

"Tsk tsk I think you will change your mind. Let's see what they have to say shall we?" A wicked glint passed across his eyes and Felicity couldn't help her outcry.

"NO!"

"Oh yes there is the truth." He slipped his hand into the folds of the towel around his waist and pulled out a cell phone. After pressing the screen he raised it to his head and started to speak.

"International Rescue are you listening? Of course you are, its me." His tone dripped evil. "I believe I have something very precious to you."

"NO DON'T!" Felicity screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Silence." The Hood turned his glowing gaze to her and she shrunk back looking to the floor before he could control her again.

"Never!" She continued.

"You have two minutes to respond before I make sure that your Felicity returns to you very cold and gift wrapped." He laughed. He kept the phone in his hand holding it out in front of him as if on display.

"Do your worst Hood they will never give into your demands. Ever wonder why you keep failing?" Felicity felt a new surge of bravery she was not going to go quietly or help the Hood, and she certainly was not going to let the Thunderbirds sacrifice anything for her. She thought of John and felt a little relief that he was not up on the space station receiving the message first.

"Never it is just a matter of time before I am successful. And they will succumb to me either to save you or in despair at the lose of you."

"This is International Rescue. We received your message Hood you must however be mistaken." A deep baritone came through the cell phone. Felicity recognized it at once and but it sounded angrier than she had ever heard.

"Ah Jeff Tracy you sound as angry as ever. Surprised to hear from me?" The Hood seemed to be talking as though he was catching up with an old friend.

"What do you want Hood?" The voice returned.

"Well the same as always Jeff, you and your family destroyed and the Thunderbirds in my control. I'm sure that is a reasonable request for the safe return of your space bound son's girlfriend and agent."

The line was very quiet for a while. Felicity held her breath. "You will never have the Thunderbirds or my family and as for an agent being held captive you must be very much mistaken." Jeff replied.

Felicity let out a sigh he was playing dumb, good. "Now I am sorry to hear that Jeff I hope all of you are there right now listening as I'm sure this will change your mind."

The Hood turned his eyes to Felicity, immediately she dropped them to the floor. "Speak." He commanded. Felicity shook her head. "SPEAK!" He bellowed, Felicity flinched but still shook her head.

A click echoed through the silence and Felicity glanced up to see the barrel of a gun pointed at her. She froze staring at it. "Say hello to your precious John." The Hood demanded. Automatically Felicity shook her head again.

He pulled the trigger and a high-pitched scream erupted into the room, he smiled. He hated weapons but desperate times called for desperate measures and this time he was going to achieve his goal by any means necessary.

Felicity heard a loud bang and felt the searing pain in her side, a scream erupted from her mouth at the intensity of the pain. Instinctively her hands moved to the pained area and as she looked down they came away with blood, not again she thought. Her hands went back over the wound and she tried to apply pressure. A glance back up to the Hood made her realize she was not leaving alive, he had a manic gleeful expression. She clamped her mouth tightly shut she had done what he had wanted but it wouldn't happen again.

Felicity heard a voice but she couldn't make out details over the searing pain instinctively she worried that Jeff might be bargaining for her. "Don't do anything." She ordered as fiercely as she could through gritted teeth.

"We are NOT going to hand over the Thunderbirds." Jeff reiterated over the line.

The Hood bristled in anger. He pressed a button on the cell phone and raised it at Felicity. Then he met Felicity's eyes and made a connection. "Maybe some more convincing Jeff, I was not exaggerating I will kill her. Hold your breath." He commanded Felicity.

Felicity watched the Hood raise his phone and before she realized his eyes were glowing and she was unable to look away. She heard him talk to Jeff and then her body stopped responding to her own instructions. Her chest stopped moving, at the realization of what was going to happen she started to panic but her body once more would not be controlled. All she could do was feel the burning building in her lungs and see the Hood in front of her watching intently. She prayed that John was nowhere near Jeff at this moment.

Her head began to feel fuzzy, she couldn't think straight and her vision started to blur at the edges. The burning now felt like lava was held within her lungs. She tried with the last of her will power to make herself start to breath but her body would not respond. She felt a falling sensation and the room whizzed past her eyes to fast to focus on anything. When her head connected with the floor her vision finally went black and she felt herself slipping away from reality.

"If you want her alive Jeff you will hand over all of the Thunderbirds to me." The Hood reiterated. "I'm sure you have traced this phone signal, be at the location in two hours or I will kill her." He hung up the phone.


	31. Chapter 31

Once more I do not own Arrow or Thunderbirds

CHAPTER 31

Oliver had limped over to the giant green craft and been tackled by the large brunette that treated Felicity and Roy earlier. As the man forced his way under Oliver's arm to take his weight he introduced himself and Oliver did the same before he was guided to the med bay.

After struggling for days with his knee he finally felt relief, Virgil had given him a drug, "A special concoction reserved for crew members only." That had taken away the pain completely and he was able to weight bear once more. Now he felt unease Felicity was out there with a madman and he needed to get to finding her.

"Where's John?" He asked the bustling room. Scott was talking to Sara, she had removed her mask and wig when they entered the med bay and introduced herself, and Virgil was checking Laurel over.

Scott looked about the room and Virgil did the same before they looked to each other, there was a very minute nod between them which Oliver noticed before Scott moved to the doorway. "When Virgil is finished he will bring you." He called over his shoulder.

Oliver wanted to argue but he caught Sara's eye and she shook her head and he bit his tongue it was probably a brothers moment they needed.

PAUSE

As soon as John entered 2 he made towards the flight deck, Virgil was walking towards him and before his younger brother could say a word John directed him towards Oliver.

He wanted to be alone, just a few minutes peace for his mind to catch up to reality of what was going on. His feet picked up a faster pace the further he travelled through Thunderbird 2 until he walked into the flight deck. He felt his legs turn to jelly and as he reached out for the wall he slid down it until he reached the floor.

He felt the hot wetness of tears running down his cheeks and realized that his vision was now blurry from the tears waiting to fall. He heart felt as if it was tearing into shredded pieces, the weight of the locket around his neck felt heavy as though it was pulling him down to the ground.

Removing his gloves he unzipped his uniform collar and fished out the locket clutching it in his hand as though it were a buoyancy aid. Yes drowning is exactly how he felt right about now, Felicity had embedded herself into the very fabric of his soul and now it was in jeopardy of crumbling. It frightened him how much he cared for her and he hadn't found the right time to properly tell her so and it could be too late now, who knew how far the Hood might go this time.

John had no idea how long he had been there on the floor falling apart until a heavy weight rested on his shoulder and movement brought his blurry eyes to try to focus on the figure crouching beside him. "Hey John." The soft tones of his oldest brother registered through the haze.

"Scott?" He clarified his voice a quivering mess from his breakdown.

"Yeah its me." He confirmed as he settled himself on his knees and wrapped his arms around his brother. It took a lot to make Scott Tracy, the oldest Tracy brother and field commander of International Rescue, cry but the sight of his first brother sprawled over the floor clutching a silver locket and crying his heart out was move than enough to break the barriers. "We are going to do everything we can to get her back John I swear it." He soothed.

"What if he's crazier than before Scott, if Felicity gets hurt it's my fault. He was willing to kill us last time what will he do to her to get to us or me?" John voiced his fears.

"I don't know John the Hood is another level of crazy but Felicity is smart, brave and she signed up knowing what being an agent could entail. She will get through this and we are going to help her and then take her home. Her last words to me earlier was she wanted to come 'home' John and I don't think she meant her house in Starling." Scott tried to cheer John up.

"Really?" John's body tensed under Scott's arms. Scott relaxed and moved back from his blonde brother and met his face, his eyes were drying up and a far of spark seemed to be surfacing.

He nodded. "Have I ever lied to you?" At John opening his mouth to talk Scott added. "Except about my health, well being and hiding Gordon's pranks. You need to get access to the Arrow's computers and work out how we can find her." Scott let his voice slip into his commander tone and hoped it was the right push to get John back into action.

John felt himself calm back down from the grief and fear he had just been going through, Good old smother brother to the rescue as always. He squared his jaw and set his shoulders determined to find Felicity before the Hood has too long with her to do any irreversible damage. "On it." John acknowledged his brothers order. "And thanks for…" He started to thank his brother but words failed him.

"I know now come on the other's won't be far behind." Scott tapped John once more on the shoulder before raising to his feet and holding out the same hand for John.

John took the offer and let his older brother pull him to his feet. He tucked the locked back inside is uniform and ventured over to the copilots seat to start breaking into the Arrow's computers.

PAUSE

Brains received an alert on the computers, it was the communications program detecting the use of International Rescue on a transmission. He opened up the call, "…precious to you." An oriental sounding voice came through. Brains felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise in warning, that voice was familiar.

"NO DON'T!" a scream came through next and Brains' blood ran cold it sounded just like Felicity.

"Silence." The oriental voice commanded back.

"Never!" The feminine voice cried back.

"You have two minutes to respond before I make sure that your Felicity returns to you very cold and gift wrapped." The laughter at the end cause an involuntary shiver from Brains' he switched screens and opened a comm. line to Jeff.

"M-m-m-m-m J-J-Jeff you r-r-really n-n-need to h-h-hear this." Brains stuttered more severely than normal the situation spooking him.

"Go ahead Brains." Jeff's voice came through immediately.

Brains patched the recording through to Jeff's comm. he started the message from the beginning.

Jeff Tracy was a strong man and he bore the weight of International Rescue and his company on broad shoulders. There was never a problem that couldn't be solved, but right now listening to the Hood's demands and Felicity defending them as she signed up to do he felt torn.

Felicity had come into their lives unexpectedly and left a lasting impression that has grown into her becoming a part of their family. He cared for her as a daughter just like Tin-Tin. Felicity was arguing with the Hood claiming to not give into his demands and Jeff's head agreed with her he would never do as the Hood asked, but his heart worried for her safety he sounded crazier than their last encounter.

In a second he made his decision. "This is International Rescue. We received your message Hood and you must however be mistaken." He hardened his voice making sure the turmoil of emotion he felt did not enter it.

"Ah Jeff Tracy you sound as angry as ever. Surprised to hear from me?" The Hoods voice came across casual this made Jeff bristle.

"What do you want Hood?" Jeff asked keeping everything down to business.

"Well the same as always Jeff, you and your family destroyed and the Thunderbirds in my control. I'm sure that is a reasonable request for the safe return of your space bound son's girlfriend and agent." How had the Hood known who Felicity was? He had been watching more closely than Jeff had ever wanted to imagine. With the destruction the Hood caused before with his brief control of the Thunderbirds Jeff couldn't let him have them again.

"You will never have the Thunderbirds or my family and as for an agent being held captive you must be very much mistaken." Jeff replied he gave a silent prayer to the stars and his wife that he was doing the right thing.

"Now I am sorry to hear that Jeff I hope all of you are there right now listening as I'm sure this will change your mind." A second pause drifted over the line with deafening silence. "Speak." Another pause of silence, Jeff worried and imagined what could have been going on at the other end of the line. He hoped Brains was tracking the call. "SPEAK!" Roared over the line and Jeff felt his heart jump into his mouth.

There was still silence over the line and Jeff bit him lip to prevent him from saying anything he couldn't play into the Hood's games. Then there was a click, it echoed around Jeff's head as he registered what it could be and his blood ran cold. "Say hello to your precious John." A loud bang erupted through the comm. line followed by a high-pitched screaming.

"NO!" Jeff bellowed, by now Gordon had come to stand in front of him and he looked to his father at the outburst. Jeff regained his control and held up a hand to Gordon to wait. "Don't do anything that is an innocent person not involved with either of us." Jeff chose his wording carefully not wanting to upset Gordon just yet.

A faint but assertive instruction came over the comm. "Don't do anything." The pain in Felicity's voice struck Jeff but her determination made him so proud and he stuck to his guns.

"We are NOT going to hand over the Thunderbirds." He reaffirmed to himself, Felicity and the Hood.

"Maybe some more convincing Jeff, I was not exaggerating I will kill her. Hold your breath." The Hood replied angrily.

Jeff wished he could see what was going on, the quiet after the Hood's last words was long and unsettling.

"If you want her alive Jeff you will hand over all of the Thunderbirds to me. I'm sure you have traced this phone signal, be at the location in two hours or I will kill her." The line went dead and Jeff felt his heart rate quicken in panic, there was no word from Felicity after the Hoods threat of killing her, had he done the right thing?

"M-m-m J-J-J" Brains stuttered badly over the come Jeff had forgotten that he had connected the call through to him.

"Brains I'm here. Did you get a location?" Jeff asked.

"Y-y-y, a-a-a, pos-pos-pos." Brains tried to answer.

"Thanks Brains, we will sort this." Jeff replied. "We will rendezvous with Thunderbird 1 and 2 and plan our next move."

"N-n-no l-l-look at y-y-your w-w-watch h-h-he sent a v-v-video." Brains replied sounding stressed and Jeff felt himself go cold.

"Send it through Brains." Jeff ordered. He lowered his eyes from Gordon and raised his left arm up to see his watch face.

The clock face faded away as a video came through, it was Felicity stood behind bars, Jeff noticed blood on her left side and her hands clutching over part of bloodied area.

"Felicity." A shocked cry came from beside him and he raised his eyes to see Gordon standing shoulder-to-shoulder looking at his watch.

"Gordon." Jeff warned.

"It's the Hood isn't it?" Gordon connected the snippets of conversation he had heard from his father and the state he now saw Felicity in.

"Yes." Jeff answered, both he and Gordon returned to the screen. "…Hold your breath." Came from the video and they watched her remain standing there staring blankly at the camera not moving.

It stuck both as odd she was always moving, you never saw her stop, she was like a perpetual motion machine and right now she looked unnatural.

Seconds passed and Felicity started to sway before her eyes slowly slid closed and she collapsed to the floor.

"If you want her alive Jeff you will hand over all of the Thunderbirds to me. I'm sure you have…" Jeff ended the video there he had heard the rest and now it sickened him to realize that poor Felicity was in that state because of them.

He slowly lowered his arm, "Brain's I'm sorry you saw that. I'm calling it on this rescue now will gather everyone together and contact you soon."

"FAB" Brains replied and cut the connection.

"Dad." Gordon said his voice waivered slightly and Jeff looked at him.

"I know son." Jeff replied his brave face slipping slightly.

AN – So thoughts, comments, praise or criticism please, or in short can I have a review before you leave I love Love LOVE em so much 2


	32. Chapter 32

AN – well I'm back hopefully not the last time before christmas however you never know what's around the corner. Here are two chapters for you all to enjoy with one almost finished. Please ignore all mistakes they are whiskey induced because my muse decided that alcohol helps with inspiration and I couldn't stop writing. I have just taken a 5 minute pause to upload these between scenes in the currently under construction latest chapter.

Anyway enough drunken babbling enjoy

I do not own anything except the idea of joining both Arrow and Thunderbirds together in a turmoil of happyness and dangerous rescues

CHAPTER 32

As John started to access the Arrow's computers he heard footsteps in the distance, by the time the footsteps stopped on the flight deck John had free reign over the computers and he sent a silent thanks to Felicity for the back door.

He felt someone behind him and turned to see green leather. "Are you in?" Oliver asked.

"Yes." John answered bluntly.

"Good, find the tracker program and activate one called glass." Oliver instructed.

John did as he was told finding the tracker easily, there had been an attempt at hiding it but it was like placing a tissue over a book to keep it hidden. He was amazed Felicity hadn't uncovered it yet.

He waited while the system did its thing. "Where did you hide a tracker that she wouldn't notice?" John asked curious as he was sure with her cyber merging she would know it was there.

"One in the frame of her glasses." Oliver answered.

John turned slightly to see Oliver. "Do I even want to know how you got her glasses?"

Oliver met his eyes and answered. "I took them one night when she was sleeping just after she started helping unofficially for me as a precaution. She changes her shoes too often to bug all of them and if someone's taken her for her skills or to threaten me they would over look her glasses easily. I'm surprised you don't have something on her."

"We did but she knew it was there he probably had her remove it." John answered coldly and returned to the computer screen.

The speakers started to talk, "Thunderbird 2 come in."

Virgil moved up to the pilot seat and sat down switching the comm. to his earpiece. "Thunderbird 2 receiving over."

"I'm calling it on this operation and we have some business to deal with what's your location?"

"We are at the oil plant." Virgil replied.

"Rendezvous with Mobile Control and pick us up there."

"FAB."

"Let Thunderbird 1 know, over."

"Understood ETA to Mobile Control five minutes." Virgil finished and turned to the others.

"Scott we are finished here Father's called it. He wants us over at Mobile Control." He made sure to look him dead in the eyes trying to convey a further message that he didn't want to voice.

Scott nodded. "I'll go ahead. Anyone want to come in 1?" He asked facing Laurel and smiling.

"Sure." Laurel brightened.

"I'll come with you." Sara agreed not wanting her sister out of her sight."

"Alright then follow me." Scott started moving off the flight deck. "John let Father know you're on 2." He called over his shoulder, he tried to hide the sudden feeling of something being terribly wrong.

PAUSE

Ten minutes later saw Thunderbird 1 and 2 hovering at 70,000ft above Starling City. Both craft had an open video link to each other and a further link to Brains back at Command and Control.

Introductions had been made between Jeff, Alan, Gordon, Tin-Tin, Fermat, Brains, Oliver, Sara, Laurel, Roy and Diggle.

Scott and Virgil had been extremely surprised at the lack of protest from their Father with so many newcomers being privy to their identity and onboard their 'birds, something was seriously wrong.

When the ruckus died down from the introductions Jeff squared his shoulders and started to explain what was going on. "We have a situation, one of our own is in danger." Jeff started he looked across the faces watching him on the flight deck of Thunderbird 2. John was expressionless watching the computer screens, Virgil looked worried, Gordon was still green looking and, Alan almost matched Gordon. Oliver face looked angry, his teammate Diggle looked concerned and Roy looked worried. Jeff couldn't really see the faces of those on the video links but he guessed they would be similar.

"An old adversary calling himself the Hood has taken Felicity, his demands are as always the Thunderbirds." Jeff felt his shoulders sag slightly under the weight of the decision he was coming to at the moment. Felicity had defended them as she was supposed but Jeff had never imagined it to be as terrible a cost as she was paying, the images of what the Hood had done replaying in his mind.

Scott's outraged cry brought his attention back to the room, "You CAN'T hand them over!"

Jeff hesitated a moment Scott had seen right through him, how could he justify his actions and protect his oldest blonde son from seeing what he had. There were arguments now about the flight deck and across the video link between Scott, Virgil, Alan, Oliver Diggle and Roy.

It was Gordon that brought the room to silence. "We have to even if we trick him to think he's going to get them Felicity's life is on the line."

This brought John into the conversation, he looked frightened something Jeff was not used to seeing. Jeff couldn't let Gordon be the one to reveal what they had both seen. "His bargain is we hand over the 'Birds for her life. He is not acting lightly on that demand."

"We beat him before." Scott argued.

"Yeah!" Alan cheered.

"We almost paid the price, John and 5 took the worst of it but we all know the risks and agree to pay them. Felicity should not." Jeff argued.

"She signed up Father, she knows the risks. If she was here now she wouldn't let you do this." John argued he hated to admit it but it was the truth. As soon as he got an exact location on her tracker they could swoop in and rescue her she will be fine and so will they.

"He's right that's Felicity to the core." Diggle agreed nodding towards John.

"He sent a video." Gordon blabbed and Jeff felt himself cringe he was busted.

"What kind of video?" Oliver and John asked almost in unison.

"I don't think…" Jeff started to argue.

"We need all the details on the table to make a plan that will get her back." Oliver stepped towards Jeff his voice dropping into the Arrow's low threatening tones.

"Hey back off!" Virgil squared up to Oliver he didn't like the way things were progressing.

"It's alright Virgil. Brain's can you replay the whole call?" Jeff asked his eyes dropping to the floor.

The entire room focused their attention towards the screens on the control panels, one flickered and a male voice drawled into the room. "International Rescue are you listening?" It started.

Jeff listed his eyes and watched his son's, he didn't know which to worry over more all had been through so much because of the Hood but John now had to deal with hearing Felicity in trouble protecting him – them – from this mad man.

Movement caught his attention and he turned fully to see John clutching at his uniform at his chest. He made to move but stopped when Gordon, Alan and Virgil shuffled towards him to surround him. The bond his boys had was truly remarkable to witness.

"Do your worst Hood they will never give into your demands. Ever wonder why you keep failing?" Felicity challenge sounded over the speakers, a chuckle came from Diggle and Roy while Alan cheered her on. "Go Felicity you tell him."

The call continued and soon they were at the point of the gunshot. Jeff felt his feet moving and he joined his sons things were going to get much harder he knew it. Felicity's screams of pain sounded worse this time to Jeff and he watched John carefully placing a hand on his shoulder and the other on Alan's hoping to provide some support for them both.

Silence once more descended before Jeff's voice started to protest at the Hood's actions. Then Felicity returned. "Don't do anything." She instructed.

The screen then came to life with a picture of Felicity stood in a cell with her hands clutching her side and red blood staining her clothes. "Maybe some more convincing Jeff, I was not exaggerating I will kill her. Hold your breath." The Hood's angry voice came through the speakers.

Felicity on the screen was completely still and Jeff took his eyes away he could already see her from the first time so he watched his sons. John suddenly started to drop and he went to grab him along with Gordon and Virgil who grabbed his arms, a strangled "City." Erupted from him and Jeff knew it was almost over.

John had kept his eyes fixed on the screen expecting a video from the start but when the voices started he found he couldn't move his eyes he was listening so intently. Subconsciously his hand wandered to the locket under his uniform he felt a little calmer with the feeling of the bump under his fingers. Then his bothers crowded around him and he felt their strength keeping him there helping him through this.

When he heard her challenge the Hood her felt his heart swell a little with pride, his girl was protecting him and his family. Then her screams of pain came through and he felt his heart break all over again, his mind kept replaying his cries through the comm. just after Thunderbird 5 had been hit with the missile. Something hot a wet slid down his cheek and he clenched his teeth together keeping himself quiet, he wanted to hear everything. A heavy weight fell on his shoulder, a hand and it drove away some of the memories he thought he had overcome.

The black screen John had been staring into so intently burst into colour and his City was right there but alarm bells started to go off and listening to his instincts his eyes scanned her and found her hands clutching her side with blood red staining surrounding her hands. She was hurt and alone but she was still protecting him, he felt a rush of guilt if he hadn't brought her into his world she wouldn't be there right now.

The Hood's instruction reached his ears and he watched the screen, if he didn't know better he would have mistaken it for a picture than a video, Felicity was so still for ages. Suddenly she swayed and fell to the ground her eyes closed, his knees gave way he couldn't stop it and he couldn't take his eyes of his City.

There was no thud or pain as he had expected. The screen had gone black once more and his mind started to return to the present. There was lots of talking – no arguing – about whose fault it was. John knew there wasn't time to argue now. He took his own weight on his legs again and realized his brothers had been supporting him.

"STOP!" He cried out.

Silence followed quickly and all eyes on the screen and in the room faced him.

"If you want to keep going around in circles playing the blame game when Felicity needs us then fine, if you need someone to blame so you can move on then blame me." Protests at his comment came from all around but he didn't listen just held up his hand and continued. "We are wasting time and we need a plan, the tracker should have a precise location any minute now."

"Did you get the location of the Hood's call?" Oliver asked, if John wanted to take the blame he was willing to give it but Felicity needed saving and John was the best tech he had at the moment so he would just move past until later.

"Y-y-yes." A voice replied, Brains, Oliver remembered the name.

"It smells like a trap." Diggle commented.

"So we need to outplay him." Oliver added.

"Why not make him think we are going to hand over everything?" Gordon suggested. "Just until we get Felicity and the authority's can catch him again."

"Are you insane?" Scott argued.

"No he's right." Laurel interjected. "I can call in some favors make sure this guy gets what's coming to him and keep you out of it."

"He also doesn't know we have the Starling City Team Arrow on our side." Alan added.

"We don't call ourselves that." Oliver objected.

"Felicity does." Alan replied and Roy sniggered.

Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes. "We need to know if the location the Hood gave you and where Felicity is are the same."

"Brains send me what you have." John ordered before turning to Virgil and then Gordon, "Thanks."

"Always got your back." Virgil replied.

"Never gonna let you fall bro." Gordon said clapping him on the back.

John moved and sat in the co pilot seat and started to work on the computer screens.

"We have a location north-east of the City about fifty miles out on the tracker. Satellite shows the area to be fields and woodland patches, there should be space enough to land. The call trace location is different it's the opposite side of the city the satellite shows that area to be more desert like." John announced.

"Best plan is splitting into two groups." Oliver started to prepare.

"Agreed, Virgil and 2 need to go to Felicity's location we know she's hurt." Scott interrupted.

"So you need to go to the meet location and try to stall the Hood until the authorities arrive. How many can your plane hold?" Oliver asked.

"We are at maximum cockpit capacity and if you want to swap around it'll cost us more time." Scott replied.

"Better to take a few more minutes and be prepared. I think you should take Roy and some more of your own." Oliver suggested.

"If we take to many he will know something is up." Scott argued.

"I'll go with Scott, if he has me there I can keep him talking as a distraction."

"Fine so Roy and Jeff to transfer and go to the Hoods meet location, we are detaining understand Sara?" Oliver ordered.

"Yes." Sara replied.

"Laurel get on to your contacts and see what you can arrange." He continued.

"I've sent the co-ordinates to Thunderbird 1." John added.

"Received John."

"Brains find a quiet location for us to land and get ready." Jeff ordered.

"FAB"

AN – Okay I really hope this was alright and yet another cliff hanger. Please leave a review as a Christmas present. I have know idea if there will be another chapter before


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

Felicity felt a pulling sensation, she tried to ignore it and return to the blackness but with her waking senses pain also followed. Her head began to throb and her side pulled and felt like a hot poker every time she breathed.

"Wake up Miss Smoak time is running out and it would be a shame to return you to the Thunderbirds in such good condition." He taunted.

Felicity recalled what had happened, the Hood had taken her to threaten John and his family into handing over their Thunderbirds. She had denied knowing them as best she could then tried to deny doing what ever the Hood commanded of her which had resulted in her being shot and then he stopped her from breathing. He had no control over he if she didn't look him in the eye.

Carefully she moved her hands back over the wound, it was still bleeding, and she applied pressure hissing at the pain.

"Ahh you are awake. Excellent."

"Bite me." Felicity answered sarcastically.

"Such disobedience needs to be dealt with, you are very much like the Tracy family and it will be such a pleasure breaking you." The evil dripped from every word.

Felicity screwed her eyes up tighter she was not going to let this guy win.

"I see there are ways of making you open your eyes."

Felicity tensed at the words what was he going to do now. The room was quiet except for soft footsteps that grew closer to her. Without warning a heavy pressure rested on her hands and forced her into the floor, the pain that followed caused a scream to erupt and she tried to wriggle away but it caused more pain.

"Open your eyes and the pain stops." The voice sounded like it was having fun.

The pulling sensation Felicity had felt earlier seemed to grow in strength, it felt like it was trying to take her away from this nightmare.

The pressure increased and shocked Felicity at the intensity she involuntarily opened her eyes and looked straight into the glowing manic eyes of the Hood.

"Stop fighting." He commanded and her body relaxed to the ground. The pain was screaming at her and she could feel it but that was all she had become separated from her body and it no longer responded to her.

"Let me in to your thoughts." He demanded.

Felicity felt panic, no she would not let that happen. He had taken her, he had harmed her and remove her control but he was not going to take away her mind too.

She forced with all of her will to close her eyes but nothing happened. She could feel him trying to almost enter her head and she pushed with all the strength she had to keep him back. It was a hard fight between who's will was stronger but she knew she could win – that she had to win – for John.

She pictured him sitting on the floor in Thunderbird 5 after she first scared him. The look of shock and disbelief on his face had made her heart flutter but she hadn't taken notice until after everything had been over.

Next she remembered him walking out on stage at the conference she couldn't believe it of all the coincidences in the world that could have happened to her it would be her blonde rescuer.

She replayed the night under the stars with him and the morning when they woke up together had been the best feeling in the world.

Then she remembered the feeling of almost losing John and using her ability to save him it had been the most terrifying time nothing mattered except saving John.

The Hood pushed against her again, "You cannot stop me." He roared.

Felicity felt herself under immense pressure, I need to fight the Hood is not going to hurt John again.

The pulling started to move Felicity away from the Hood's pressure. It suddenly reminded her of how it felt when she cyber merges the pull of her conscious from her mind into the technology but it confused her because she wasn't touching anything that had any ounce of technology in it.

The relief from the Hood's pressure convinced her to let the pulling carry her away, hopefully it would keep her safe until she could do something more.

When the pulling stopped everything was black, Felicity could still feel her pain and the Hood but it felt miles away exactly like when she was cyber merged. Worried that the Hood might be able to follow her she imagined closing herself off from the world and it worked there was no sound, light or feeling just her mind's voice and memories.

AN – hope these 2 chapters are alright for you all the plan is to have another one up before the 25th of December as my Christmas present to you all for being along for this ride for so long. Please send me your own little presents in the form of reviews which will ensure that you do get another chapter before Christmas (does the blackmail work?)


	34. Chapter 34

AN – alright you lovely lot here is the last chapter before Christmas. I hope this lives up to what your all expecting and leaves it in a good place for you over the holidays.

Enjoy

I do not own Arrow or Thunderbirds

CHAPTER 34

Scott landed Thunderbird 1 to the ground. It was a deserted dessert no buildings or vehicles that the Hood might have been using.

"Thunderbird 1 to John." Scott called as he closed down the engines.

"Go ahead." Scott hated hearing his brother sound so down it sucked sometimes being in their line of work.

"Are you sure this is the location, there are no building or vehicles for miles."

"It's the right place, are you saying he's not there?" John asked.

"Negative on a visual, there is still an hour on his deadline we will wait to see if he arrives." Scott answered.

"FAB." John finished the call.

"Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2, over."

"Thunderbird 2 here go ahead." Virgil replied.

"I have a funny feeling about this, make sure you and the others are careful." Scott warned.

"FAB Scott were on final approach now."

"FAB good luck." The comm. went dead.

"Thunderbird 1 to cargo hold over."

"Cargo hold receiving over." Tin-Tin replied.

"We are at location but no signs of life or even civilization here waiting until deadline time. Thunderbird 2 is on approach to their location now." Scott informed them.

"FAB awaiting further instruction." Tin-Tin confirmed.

"Where are the windows I thought this was the most advanced way to travel?" Roy joked.

"I am afraid you were down graded, something to do with false identity and I thought you might feel more at home?" Scott wittily replied back.

"Touché." Roy replied. "Remind me to never try to challenge you."

"Noted Thunderbird 1 out." Scott cut the connection.

"Now we wait." He stated the obvious.

"Have you set up the IR and EM scanners?" Jeff asked watching the desert in front of them.

"Yes." Scott answered.

PAUSE

"This is Thunderbird 2 to H-Birds." Alan called over the radio.

"H-Birds receiving you loud and clear over." Virgil replied.

"Comms checks complete?"

"FAB." Virgil replied.

"Suits all fitted and secure?"

"FAB."

"A-OK we are approaching the estimated radar horizon are you all ready to deploy?" Virgil looked about the group in the platform room. Everyone nodded as he made eye contact with him. There was Oliver, Diggle, John and Gordon.

"We are good to go." Virgil replied.

"FAB. While your gone I'll just take 2 for a quick ride to see the stars." Alan joked.

"You dare I swear if you do I will repaint 3 black with purple stripes." Virgil threatened Alan.

Oliver and Diggle looked to each other, Dig rolled his eyes but Olive just looked more unimpressed.

"Comon Virgie. Drop countdown in five." Alan replied getting back to business.

The hatch in the floor opened up and Virgil took a step towards it testing the wind pull.

"Four." Virgil turned to face the others showing a thumbs up sign and receiving one from each person in return.

"Three." The pause between numbers seemed to get longer. "Two." Virgil braced his feet ready to dive through the hole. "One."

Pushing with all his might Virgil went first through the hole and head first plummeted towards the ground. "Virgil open your wings your at 300ft." Alan's voice sounded over the wind noise in his ears. He responded immediately opening his arms out and his legs.

The decent speed stopped instantly and he propelled forward, carefully he altered his arms and legs keeping a level flight as he had ten miles to cover. An easy feat to cover, the world record was held at just past sixteen miles and in their practice time they had beaten it hands down but with the secrecy they had kept quiet.

"All H-Birds are in horizontal flight, you have eight miles to go." Alan updated him. Which continued every mile until the last. "Last mile Virgil initiate slow decent." Virgil did as instructed and he lifted his legs slightly and dropped his arms "Perfect keep up that path while I set the other up."

Virgil watched the green fields and trees whizzing past as he descended closer to them at an alarming rate. He trusted his brother with more than his life and continued on course as the speed increased.

"Virgil up ahead the barn coming into view that is your target." Alan hurriedly instructed."

Virgil set himself up ready to deploy his parachute. The barn rushed up at about 100 yard out he was well below the height of the trees he deployed his chute and braced for the sudden jerk of the wind resistance.

Carefully he directed the chute and his feet towards the ground with a soundless landing. As he unclipped and rolled up his chute he walked forward as the next one landed exactly in the spot he had been moment ago.

Within a minute everyone was on the ground and chutes rolled up and away. "H-Birds to Thunderbird 2 we are down and approaching the target." Virgil informed his youngest brother.

Oliver and Diggle took the lead now after they had unzipped their wings and unloaded their weapons from the sleek backpacks on their fronts. "Everyone ready?" Oliver asked as he put his mask into place and hood.

A chorus of "Yes." Returned. The Arrow pushed forward in the direction of the barn.

As they neared the barn a helicopter came into view Arrow notched an arrow in his bow and took aim, he released it and watched as it collided with one of the tail blades.

Then he lead the way closer to the barn. "Dig." He whispered. "Go around the side with Gordon and cover the large doors, I'll take this one."

"Right." Diggle agreed.

Diggle moved away from the ground in the direction of the other doors and Gordon followed.

Arrow moved to cover his door poised to open it waiting for Dig's signal.

"In position Oliver." Came over the comm. line.

"Now Dig." He loudly whispered as he pulled open his door stepped inside and simultaneously notched and drew his bow. He scanned the room as he sighted down his arrow, making sure he was ready for anything he was not taking any chances with this madman holding Felicity.

The barn was bare save for a cell type box in the middle of the floor space and Arrow honed in on it straight away. Inside the structure he could see a hunched figure in black clothing and gold embellishments. Underneath the figure he saw another figure that looked like Felicity.

Moving swiftly towards the cell he kept his bow locked on the figure in black. "Dig I've got eyes."

"Copy that black and gold in the cell?" Dig replied.

"Yep." Arrow didn't glance towards Dig's location he needed to make sure he was ready for any movement Felicity's life was in danger he was not going to lose her.

"Ah we have company, such a shame it took you so long to get here." A silky sounding oriental voice projected from inside the cell.

"Move away from HER!" Arrow growled low and threateningly.

"Of course." He replied raising his head and then upper body until he was standing then he turned to face Arrow. "Such an outdated weapon couldn't the Thunderbirds equip you with something fancy." The Hood mocked.

"I could kill you where you stand." Arrow threatened.

"Oh I doubt that." His eyes began to glow. "Lower your bow."

Arrow looked into the glowing eyes and he felt his control slip, his body tried to obey the instruction but he fought. He had dealings with hypnotism and how to overcome it and he put that into practice now. Pulling his shoulders he ensured the bow was taught and he forced his eyes to look at the arrowhead before him making sure it was aimed at a kill shot. He was not going to live if he continued playing this game Felicity was worth the cost.

"Nice try but your games won't work on me." Arrow almost bragged in his growly voice.

The Hood turned his eyes to focus on the man approaching from the other side. "Shoot him." He commanded.

Arrow heard the pull of a trigger, he was standing side on to Diggle so he threw himself forward into a gambol dodging the bullet and finishing on his knee bow once more trained on the Hood.

"Fight it Dig." Arrow growled.

"Hit a nerve have I?" The Hood teased. As movement sounded the Hood turned his attention towards the tall brunette and blonde Tracy, his eyes still glowing. "I don't think so stay where you are I will deal with you two shortly." The footsteps stopped.

"And you." The Hood continued. "Shoot the Arrow both of you KILL HIM!" The Hood was losing his temper.

Arrow waited for the shots and dodged them as best as he could. A few grazed him. "Fight IT DIGGLE!" Arrow demanded. He had to try any other way first but it was looking hopeless and the bald man was laughing now.

Arrow growled in frustration, as he had been moving around he could see Felicity on the floor at the Hoods feet, she looked pale and her gunshot wound was still bleeding. Her eyes were closed and she was unresponsive to the commotion going on around her Oliver knew she needed medical attention now.

"Enough of this. Stop now and I will spare your life." Arrow threatened.

The Hood laughed. "You do not kill. I know all about you Oliver Queen. You want to be a great hero, killing me won't achieve that."

One of the bullets grazed across his chest. "You don't know me at all. There is one thing I value more than being a hero." He stopped drew back his bow and aimed it straight for the Hoods chest. "Felicity being alive." He whispered as he released the arrow and watched it imbed the Hood.

Another bullet hit him in the shoulder and he winced in pain clutching the wound. He remained watching the Hood as he collapsed to the ground and his eyes returned to a normal non-glowing human colour.

"What the hell man!" Dig cried out as he regained his control. There were a couple of loud thuds as John and Virgil regained their control and collapsed to the floor. Gordon rushed to them as Diggle moved to Oliver. "I'm sorry I couldn't control anything I was doing." He apologized.

"I know it's a type of hypnosis. We need to get to Felicity." Oliver raised his voice telling the others.

"I got it, you need some medical attention too." Virgil said clambering to his feet with Gordon's help.

"I'm fine." Oliver growled moving towards the cell. Virgil was inside first closely followed by John and Gordon, sent Diggle in next then he followed.

"H-Birds to Thunderbird 2 receiving over." Gordon started to speak as John and Virgil collapsed at either side of Felicity.

"Danger over you are cleared to land, we need a hover stretcher ASAP." Gordon continued. "FAB"

John cradled Felicity's face in his hands. "Felicity. Come on open your eyes." He cooed.

Virgil picked up Felicity's wrist and held on checking for a pulse and he watched her chest closely. He felt someone bump into him while he was counting. After 20 seconds things didn't look good, her breathing was shallow and fast and her pulse was weak and high. Her skin felt clammy under his touch, all the classic signs of shock. He quickly unzipped his front pouch and pulled out a medical bag, he had prepared it for the gunshot wound after seeing the video.

Dig had come alongside him and he was applying pressure to Felicity's side. "Thanks." He said placing a thick wad of gauze over Dig's hands. Dig moved his hands and then placed them back over the gauze.

"Gordon lift up her feet, she's in shock." Virgil instructed tackling each problem in order.

"Can I do anything?" Oliver asked watching everyone else being involved with helping Felicity and he felt useless.

"You're injured so take it easy we have this covered." Virgil replied never losing his focus of Felicity. "I'm going to start bandaging can you keep the pressure on?"

"Sure." Diggle replied. Virgil started to bandage he went for a rough job to see Felicity into Thunderbird 2 where he could refine his work.

As he finished securing the bandage the barn door banged open, he had heard the engines and the landing in the background it had been a fast one but he would let Alan off it was desperate times.

Alan raced up out of breath with a hover stretcher in tow. "John can you life her head and shoulders?" Virgil asked.

"Yes." John replied.

"Gordon your on legs, Dig can you do lower body and I'll do torso. In position everyone ready?" He received a chorus of "Yes" from them. "On the count of three we lift straight up and Alan will slide the stretcher under." He paused before counting. "One…Two…Three."

Everyone lifted at the same time and easily they raised her a few feet into the air and Alan carefully positioned the stretcher underneath. Very gently they lay Felicity down. "Elevate the stretcher Alan." Virgil instructed and Alan responded programming the stretcher which slowly rose the feet end and dropped the head end. At the same time Virgil pulled out a strap and wrapped it around Felicity's middle and then repeated around her shoulders then legs securing her.

John hovered around the stretcher following it closely as it started to move out of the cell. Gordon collected the first aid kit and followed on with Oliver and Dig in front of him. He took one last glance back as he stepped through the doorway to leave the barn. Seeing the Hood still on the floor arrow sticking up in the air he felt a huge sigh of relief that menace was finally gone from their lives. He knew he should feel bad they all believed in saving everyone no matter who they are but the Hood had just done too much to him and his family. Carrying on out the barn he slammed the door shut and jogged after the others.

PAUSE

Inside Thunderbird 2 Virgil set about organizing everyone. "Alan your pilot get us home as fast as you can, no holding back."

"FAB Virg." Alan replied seriously his eyes dropped to Felicity's pale face. "I'll inform Thunderbird 1 to meet us there." He ran off towards the flight deck.

"Gordon guide the stretcher for me while I get out of this." Virgil ordered. As Gordon drew lever with him and took over he dropped back a few paces and started pulling the zips and extracting himself from the flight suit. All the while he kept up with the group and when they entered the med bay he was ready for action.

"On the table nearest the cabinets." Virgil instructed falling along Felicity's side opposite Gordon. "On the count of three John your going to lift head and shoulders, Dig your on legs and I'll do middle. One…Two…Three."

As Felicity rose up Gordon slide the stretcher out and moved it out of the way. He started removing his own flight suit while his older brother was checking Felicity.

Virgil picked up Felicity's wrist again to check for her pulse, and at the same time he watched her chest. He let 20 seconds pass and the findings were not good, her pulse had been difficult to find and her breathing was even more frantic.

"John I need you to get a monitor set out. Gordon I need an IV kit and a saline bag warmed." Virgil ordered. "Dig I've got this help yourself to the supplies and sort Oliver."

"Thanks, man." Dig replied staring Oliver down as he showed signs of protesting.

John hesitated at leaving Felicity and Gordon went straight into action opening and closing cupboards. Virgil opened a draw and removed scissors to remove Felicity's clothing. When he came back to Felicity's side John still hadn't moved.

"Now John." He raised his voice but it had the right effect John moved into action.

Virgil started to cut up Felicity's sleeve to her shoulder and then up to the collar and repeated the action on the other side.

Gordon brought him the IV kit and he started with that task. First he picked up the two gloves in the tray and put them on next he massaged the back of Felicity's then examined the veins on show, once he spotted one he uncapped the needle and inserted it in one smooth motion. Once that was fixed he connected the tubing to it and gave Gordon more instructions. "I need you to push that bag in as fast as you can but don't break the vein."

"I got this." Gordon replied picking up the saline bag and gently squeezing.

By this point John finally came over holding sensor pads. Virgil mad a cut down the centre of Felicity's clothing and pulled back the layers until it exposed her chest to place the pads down. One by one he took them from John and put them in place and then he connected the monitor resting it at the side of Felicity's head.

After a few seconds a quiet fast rhythm beeping joined the other noises of the room. Virgil looked at the readout confirming what he had already known her pulse rate was extremely high.

Next he set about rummaging for bandages and gauze to redress the wound, he also got tweezers and needle and several sets of needle and threads.

Back at Felicity's side Virgil started to cut away the rest of her clothes and the bandage. The gauze was starting to redden from the still bleeding wound.

"John pressure here." Virgil instructed firmly. He stepped back giving his brother the space to stand and then he started unwrapping the tweezers and a fresh gauze pad. When he had what he needed he stood very close to John over the wound poised.

"OK." Virgil said and as John moved his hand back, the bandaging and the blood stained clothing Virgil moved straight in. He lay the gauze over the wound and twisted it back to reveal the hole, carefully but quickly he inserted the tweezers into the angry red area and felt around for the bullet.

His initial check earlier had revealed no exit wound which complicated his job now. If she had been in a better condition he would have waiting until back at the island to do this but the bleeding needed to be stopped now.

Something clinked against his tweezers and Virgil knew it was the bullet, he scrapped the tips of the tweezers around the surface of the bullet until he found that he could grip it. Following the path he took in he extracted the bullet and as it broke through to the surface so did another flow of blood.

As Virgil pressed the gauze down over the wound to try to stem the blood flow the heart monitor went crazy until an even steady tone sounded. The rush of adrenaline had Virgil into action. "John pressure here as much as you can. Gordon get the defib kit." As soon as John's hand pressed over his he removed it and dumped the tweezers and bullet on the tray and moved to Felicity's head.

He tipped her head backwards opening her airway and he leant over her mouth with his face facing down her body and he watched and listened. Ten long seconds passed and Virgil felt his heart sink, she wasn't breathing either.

Virgil burst into movement again and he transferred his hands to the middle of Felicity's chest, as he set up his hands his foot instinctively moved towards a pressure had in the floor near the centre table support and as he stepped on it the table lowered. Virgil started chest compressions as Gordon came over with the rubber pads, he placed them down one above and off to the side of where Virgil's hands were and the other below and opposite the first pad.

While Virgil continued compressions Gordon readied the defibrillator device and as Virgil started to count he picked up the paddles. "Twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine." He did the last compression without numbering and moved to tilt Felicity's chin up more and pinch her nose, he blew twice into her mouth.

"Clear." Gordon called. Virgil stepped back and he grabbed John's arm pulling him away for a moment. His eyes wandered and he saw Oliver without his leather jacket on partially patched up watching his face was blank and Dig was still working on his injuries. He was glad they were keeping out the way.

The sound of the shock being administered brought Virgil's attention back to the job at hand, he watched the heart monitor continue to sound – no change. "John keep pressure. Gordon get a bag of the AB neg and swap the saline." Virgil instructed returning to chest compressions.

Gordon found the blood and warmed it as he had the saline, he swapped the lines over and started pushing the blood into Felicity as fast as he dared.

"Twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine." Virgil counted approaching the final set of compressions. Gordon was on the paddles poised ready to give the next shock.

After Virgil gave two breaths to Felicity Gordon shocked her and they all waited with held breaths for the heart monitor but it continued its long beep.

Everything repeated again, and again. By the sixth minute the bag of blood was empty Gordon pushed the last bit in before he had to take up his defib duties, Virgil was huffing heavily but he refused to change with Gordon.

"Twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine." Virgil huffed with each compression, as he finished the last one and moved to give two breaths he inhaled deeply once for himself then another to give to Felicity.

Gordon called clear before administering the fourth shock at the highest setting. The atmosphere changed in the room instantly, something was different. The continuous sound from the heart monitor that had been droning on in the background had stopped, it was now little regular blips.

Gordon threw the paddles back in their cradle, Virgil collapsed down into a squat resting the back of his wrist against his head in relief. John let out the breath he had been holding for the last eight minutes, he returned to applying pressure to Felicity's wound. He felt so useless and disconnected from what was happening it was like watching a TV show, you could watch it happening but had no control over what was going on.

A hand rested on Virgil's shoulder and he turned to look who it is and saw Diggle standing over him. He rose to his feet quickly. "Look take five and let me stitch that wound." Dig offered.

Virgil was going to protest but John spoke up. "Virg it's okay." If John was happy to let him then who was he to argue, he needed that five minutes CPR had never been so exhausting before. He had hated it when John had gone into cardiac arrest but a few sets of CPR and one shock later he was fine, Felicity had been much longer.

Nodding his agreement Virgil pointed to the pressure pads on the floor. "Use that to raise the table to the height you want." He wasn't going to hover there was other jobs he could get done.

An announcement sounded in the room from Alan. "ETA to Base five minutes." Virgil looked at his watch and smiled impressed at his youngest brother, he had always been the best at speed and once more he was proving his skills.

He moved around to the counters and picked up a tablet from the cupboard then started making notes on it. Gordon moved up to his side, "How bad is it?" He whispered.

"Gordon." Virgil warned in a whispered growl, he didn't want to answer that question. "Keep pushing the saline through." He changed the subject.

Once he had made all of the notes to the latest point he went into another cupboard and pulled out a thin blanket. Turning he moved over to Felicity, John was hovering over Diggle's shoulder. "How are you getting on?" He asked Dig.

"Final stitches now, I've put a few internal ones just to make sure it's neat and will hold." Dig answered.

"Good, thanks for taking over." Virgil replied.

"No problem, Oliver can lick his own wounds now. Nice job on removing the bullet." Diggle complimented.

"Thanks." Virgil felt a little swell of pride at the compliment. He placed the folded blanket on Felicity's legs and started carefully pulling away the remains of Felicity's clothes that had been cut away earlier.

As he slid the back of the clothes out Diggle finished applying the square bandage gauze over the wound. "Do you want to add a pressure bandage to help?" Virgil asked.

"It won't do any harm." Diggle replied. Virgil grabbed a roll of bandage and between the two of them they wrapped it around Felicity's middle and over the injury. Next they both lifted her shoulders and slid the blanket under her and wrapped it around her arms and front, protecting her modesty and keeping her warm.

Virgil felt the deceleration of the engines through the floor. "Let's get her on the hover stretcher." He announced to the room. Oliver walked up to them with the stretcher that Gordon had moved earlier. "John you operate the stretcher, Oliver get the head and shoulders, Diggle the legs and I've got the middle.

Everyone moved into position. "On the count of three. One…Two…Three." All lifted and John slid the stretcher underneath, he then started to attach the harness over Felicity.

"We are coming in for landing. Prepare for minor turbulence." Alan announced over the speaker.

"If he bumps her at all I'll kill him." Virgil commented. He returned to the blanket cabinet and pulled out another one. "Here John put this over too I don't want her getting cold on the transfer." He tossed one end to John and they tucked the edges in after draping it over Felicity, Virgil let the saline line hang out. "John take over from Gordon would you. Gordon can you restock in here and clean?" He asked.

John nodded and moved around to swap with Gordon. "Sure." Gordon replied he sounded annoyed but as soon as John had taken over he started to tidy up.

Virgil picked up the tablet from the counter and he added a few more notes before uploading the information to their server so it would be waiting for him in the island infirmary. He replaced the tablet back in its dock station.

"Thunderbird 2 is docked." Alan announced over the speakers.

"FAB. Complete post flight shutdown, checks and refuel for me." Virgil replied.

"FAB. Do you have any news on Felicity?" Alan asked the worry evident in his voice now.

"She's still with us and fighting." Virgil replied.

"OK." Alan replied before cutting the connection.

"Lets move." Virgil instructed he started guiding the stretcher towards the doorway and then through Thunderbird 2 until they were out in the hanger then he led the way through to the medical section they had.

PAUSE

Virgil rushed Felicity into a room and everyone following including John was instructed to wait outside. John knew what the room contained there were too many visits by all of them there to check for broken bones and internal bleeding.

"Why can't we be in there?" Oliver growled in frustration.

"It's got the x-ray in there." John answered still staring at the door while leaning against the wall opposite.

Oliver turned on him. "You've got all this money, equipment and resources why did you need to bring her into this?" He demanded.

"It was her choice no one forced her. You have her involved with your work which I know has had her shot, rigged with a bomb, almost buried alive, captured, arrested and 'demoted' from a job she loves." John replied in a deadpan tone.

"Yes but I'm not involved with her my enemies can't use her to threaten me." Oliver shouted back angry at John's lack of interest.

"I love her and she knew who I was and didn't care she saw me for me. She saved me when my family couldn't I owe her my life." John replied his minds eye replaying their night under the stars how he loved her company and how we felt when they cuddled together.

Oliver went mad. "All the more reason to push her away!" He yelled. "Our jobs are dangerous we have enemies everywhere to have someone we love close puts them in more danger. Your just as selfish a rich boy as the rest."

The words hit John with a force, was he selfish to love her and keep her close. Alan and Tin-Tin have no problems they are both aware of the risks. He was aware of the risks to Felicity and himself and he believed she was too and she willingly stayed. At least close he could stand more of a chance of saving her if she had been on Tracy Island the Hood would not have gotten her. If she wasn't helping the Arrow Slade would not have had her for the Hood to get her. If he hadn't asked her back to Tracy Island they wouldn't have gotten so close and she wouldn't be an agent. If the Arrow had protected her in the earthquake John would have never met her.

There was blame on both sides to Felicity being where she was now but ultimately it was Felicity's choice where she wanted to be and with whom. "She chose this, you pushed her away and keep doing so but she chooses to still help you. She has seen the dangers we face knows the risks and stayed at any point she can walk away I would not stop her even though it would break me. When she pulls through this if she wants to leave she can but everything she went through she chose it, she could have sold us out to save herself but she didn't. I think you're the selfish one pushing everyone away." John argued finally facing Oliver and meeting his eyes without hesitation.

"You're the reason Felicity is here and if she doesn't make it I will make sure you suffer." Oliver threatened.

"Fine. But as it stands I'm her next of kin." John replied inside he wanted to smile at the slapped face look Oliver now had. "Check her medical and QC file. Which means I have say over her and if you believe what you do then we should keep away from each other and you can see her when I'm not around. Follow that corridor it'll take you to the main villa." John pointed and he went back to watching the door and his right hand wandered up to the bump of Felicity's locket under his uniform.

Dig listened to the argument he knew Oliver was pissed with John and feeling helpless with the situation at hand. He did like John he took care of Felicity and from what he saw he was nothing but good for her even with this bad hiccup, Oliver had led her into bad situations time and time again and she always followed whether Oliver argued or not. When John triumphed him with being Felicity's kin he got ready for a fight, with the instruction to leave he took control and ushered Oliver away.

AN - so please let me know what you think of this I hope killing the Hood was okay I want them to have a nice peaceful ending in the 'no enemy hanging around waiting to pounce' and I thought Oliver could bear the weight of that killing. Oh and I apologise with any of the medical procedures/terms are wrong I did my best on what I know from my first aid course and TV shows and tried to be as accurate as possible with of course the drama. Anyway MERRY CHRISTMAS to you all! All those that review with their accounts I will send a sneak peak of the next chapter to you on Christmas morning :) UK time


	35. Chapter 35

AN – the first update of the new year. HAPPY 2016 everyone. Things are busy once again and its this weeks turn to have time on the fic so here is the first chapter hopefully a little more to come throughout the week.

I do not own Arrbirds or Thunderow I just like mixing them up

CHAPTER 35

It had been three months since the Hood's demise and Felicity was able to return to Tracy Island. A lot had changed in the short time period.

Jeff helped Oliver take back the company on the condition that Oliver undertake Jeff's business etiquette and join the Tracy Engineering umbrella. So at the office Oliver was working along side Jeff's current representative and every few weeks Oliver flew to the island for direct tutoring from Jeff and also to see Felicity.

Scott had been offering to do all of the flying trips back and forth to Starling City as he was able to spend some time with Laurel. They had grown close over the three months and when Laurel could she visited the Island.

Alan and Fermat continued working on Thunderbird 5 and on the weeks that Oliver was around John joined them on the space excursions.

The island with all of this activity including the normal rescues had a heavy grim atmosphere hanging around. John spent most of his time at Felicity's side, he would talk about the rescues and how Thunderbird 5 was getting on along with reading his favorite books to her. He helped keep her mobile, every day he was with her he would move all of her joints, reposition her on the bed to prevent sores taking care of her.

Today John was sat with Felicity saying his goodbyes as Oliver had arrived on the island. "Oliver is here, Dad is in a meeting with him then I think he will be straight down to see you. We are on the last trip up to 5 this week adding the finishing touches and going to try a full operational test at the end of the week. If everything run's well she will be back in full service next week. When I get back we can talk about when I'm going to be on rotation. I have a surprise for you too as soon as you wake up I hope you like it."

There was a knock on the door and as John looked up Alan poked his head around the door. "Hey Dad's just finished his meeting do you want to go and get your stuff into 3, I'll wait here until Oliver comes down." Alan offered.

"Thanks Alan. I've got an extra projector to take up on this trip finished working on it last night." John replied.

"Oh yeah what you been working on now?" Alan asked moving into the room fully.

"I had an idea, when Felicity told me about controlling Thunderbird 1 and redesigning the controller based on her cyber merging I wondered if she could use the projectors and instead of being stuck in the monitors she could move about. With the hard light technology she might be able to grab things in a similar way to me manipulating the projections. I won't know until she can try it if it will even work but if I get it installed its there ready." John replied.

"John." Alan started hesitantly. "You know what Virgil said." He gently reminded John.

"I know Alan but I can't think that she's never going to come back. She's in there some where." John slowed his talking as his mind raced ahead his words suddenly causing one of those light bulb moments. A smile spread over his face and he jumped out of his chair. "Alan Tracy you are the best little brother. I need to go try something." John said practically running from the room.

Alan stood there confused at John's outburst, he made a mental note to mention it to Virgil as it looked like he was finally losing it. Shaking his head he took up John's vacated seat next to Felicity. "Hey Sis it looks like John's finally lost it, I thought it would be the long rotations on 5. Between you and me I hope he knows how to help you it's too quiet without you even with all of the new visitors we get." Alan started to feel the pangs of sadness overwhelm him and he changed the topic.

"I've been reading these blogs about this streak in Central City going around saving people but he or she is so fast people only see a red blur. There are other weird things going on there too and I bet anything that it's because of the particle accelerator explosion. The radioactive spider in real life." Alan let the excitement of his comics being real wash over him forcing the sad feelings to the back of his mind. Felicity would love this stuff they would talk about heroes and superpowers for hours at a time about the pros and cons and the credibility of some of them. He missed having someone to share his childish side with.

The door opened and Alan stood up straight away, "See you in a week." He whispered before leaving her side. "Take care of her." He said to Oliver as he passed him.

"I always have." Oliver replied. "Safe trip."

"FAB." Alan called over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

PAUSE

John raced to Brains' lab, he burst through the door and stood panting recovering from the run he had just done. "Brains." He called between breaths.

The man in question lifted his head from the project in front of him on the desk. "Brains." Another breath. "I need to." Deep breath. "Use the base code you have for Felicity." John calmed his breathing and stood watching Brains with a manic grin plastered over his face.

"S-s-sure John but I can't s-s-see what use it w-w-will be." Brains answered.

"What if she merged with something, her body is working perfectly normal but her conscious mind isn't waking what if its not there to wake? I need to at least try." John explained his idea.

"I-i-in theory that is c-c-c right however her eyes are not in a t-t-typical state of merging and w-w-we know she h-h-h needs to be in physical c-c-contact with technology." Brains pointed out the holes in John's hypothesis.

"She told me that she didn't know much about what she could do. What if being in danger triggered a level of self preservation she was unaware of?" John protested he started to feel as if he was clutching at straws, maybe Virgil was right after all.

"Y-y-y a valid theory. What devices c-c-could she have had a-a-access to?" Brains asked as he slid his stool over to his computer area.

"She didn't have anything on her, there was the Hood's helicopter and the barn looked like your run of the mill plain building. The Hood had a phone do you think we could locate where it is?" John listed out loud what he could think of.

"From w-w-what I was told Miss L-L-Lance dealt with the legal p-p-proceedings." Brains informed, his attention was on the computer screen now as he was locating what John had asked for. "I will s-s-s transfer it to your private folder." He informed John.

"Thanks Brains." John said turning and racing from the lab.

PAUSE

When John arrived in the Lounge Tin-Tin was sat with Grandma Tracy. "Have you seen Scott?" He asked breathless.

"John dear what's gotten you in such a state?" Grandma asked.

"Nothing. I just need to find Scott." He brushed her off.

"He's on the beach, Laurel came back with him." Grandma replied.

"Excellent. Thanks Grandma. Bye." John shouted over his shoulder now racing towards the decking and off down to the beach.

John spotted his oldest brother and Laurel sat near the waters edge on the beach. He raced faster down to them his excitement at finally being able to do something to help Felicity almost making him feel at though he would explode.

"SCOTT!" He shouted to get their attention, he didn't want to inadvertently interrupt anything private.

Two heads spun to face him his brother looked confused and worried while Laurel smiled at him.

"Whoa slow down John what's wrong?" Scott asked his adrenaline starting to spike ready for an emergency.

"Nothing bad. Alan gave me an idea I think I know how to help Felicity at least in theory." John started to explain he dropped to his knees behind Scott and Laurel and they turned around onto their own knees to face him.

"Right take a deep breath and start at the beginning." Scott instructed resting his hands on John. A flicker of hope started to stir inside him at John's words.

After a few breaths John started to talk. "Alan tried to remind me to expect the worse with Felicity and I told him I couldn't that she was still in there somewhere. But what if she isn't in there Scott remember what she can do? If she did that she might be hiding somewhere. I've spoken to Brains and I'm going to look for her but I need Laurel's help." John turned to face Laurel. "You dealt with the Hood after we left what happened to the helicopter and any technology he had on his person?"

Laurel hesitated a moment processing everything that was said. What could Felicity do? She was just an IT/EA with connections. "All of his possessions were taken into evidence storage why?" She asked.

"Can you pull some strings and get them either into our possession or for someone to turn them on and connect them to either the internet or communication network?" John asked.

Laurel through about what he was asking, she hadn't spent much time with this brother he was always at Felicity's side or up in space. She had seen how destroyed he had been when they first met him at the oil refinery and he found Felicity was gone. She had tried to help where she could but even though they had gotten Felicity back she was still very much missing. Right now though John sounded like he had lost his mind but it was the happiest she had seen him.

"I really have no idea but I can ring a few people see what can be done." She said.

"Thank you as soon as you know anything let me know, I've got an hour before I need to leave." John said trying to get to his feet.

Scott stopped him drawing his attention back to him. "John think about what your saying. I know you miss her, we all do, but don't get your hopes up please." Scott pleaded with his brother, it hurt him to see the flicker of sadness cross his eyes but it would hurt him worse to see his brother fall again when this failed.

"I know what I'm doing Scott trust me I've never been so sure of anything except I know I love her." John replied sobering up from the excitement at the serious turn of the conversation.

"Okay we will do what we can." Scott replied loosening his grip on John's shoulders.

His brother rose to his feet and raced off back towards the villa. "Do you want to explain what just happened?" Laurel asked when John was out of earshot.

"I'd say a desperate last attempt at finding happiness and we are going to help him. Can you make those phone calls?" Scott asked.

"Sure." Laurel replied

"Then lets get to it." Scott said enthusiastically jumping to his feet and offering a hand out to Laurel.

PAUSE

Scott burst into John's room with Laurel in tow. "We did it." Scott announced with a wide smile.

John lifted his head up and away from the computer screen he was hunched over to look at his brother. He had no look so far in finding Felicity on the internet or communication networks that they had access to.

"How long?" John asked eager to get cracking.

Laurel covered the microphone on her phone and spoke. "My Dad is just turning the phone on now." She said.

John returned to his computer and started to locate the mobile phone. After a couple of minutes he turned back and shook his head. "Nothing it's empty." He said disappointment evident.

Laurel went straight to talking to who ever was on the phone. "Thanks that's it for the phone. I'll be home at the end of the week. Love you too Dad." She finished the call. "Sorry John. There is still the helicopter let me just ring the compound see if they have found it." Before receiving an answer Laurel was putting the phone back to her ear.

"I'm sorry John." Scott said.

"No it's okay there is still the helicopter." John replied keeping hope.

"John they have turned on all the systems." Laurel interrupted. When John's attention turned to her she continued. "The helicopter call sign is JE-AIFM."

Fast as his fingers could type John accessed the communication frequency of the Helicopter and started to search the system for Felicity. A few minutes passed in utter silence before John slumped back in his chair, shoulders dropping and he threw his head into his hands on the desk.

"Nothing?" Scott clarified he could tell the answer from his brothers reaction.

"Not a trace. Where could she be?" John asked desperation thick in his voice.

Scott thought about broaching the topic that she was gone whatever the Hood did had taken away Felicity's conscious and just let behind the working body. Then it hit him there was something John had missed, it was a massively long shot but worth the check then at least they can say they did everything. "John." Scott broached carefully. "How did you find Felicity?"

John answered automatically. "Tracker that Oliver had on her."

"It's that also a device?" Scott probed further.

As it slicked into place John reacted lifting his head to face Scott's a bright smile back. "Yeah, and it was the closest to her. Once we had the location I cut the transmission, if in the time it was active she merged it might have trapped her."

"So what are you waiting for?" Scott asked.

John started typing at his laptop with a new vigor. Laurel looked between the two men, recently things had changed a lot and what was once normal seemed ancient history but the Tracy family put a new twist on strange behavior.

PAUSE

Time had no relevance, it could have been 30 seconds, 5 minutes or a month Felicity had no clue.

She was fighting a war within her thoughts, scared that the Hood was still trying to get hold of what was left of her and the need to know what was going on.

The fear kept winning…

And winning…

Then something changed Felicity had an idea, if someone was inside her computer after information she would hide it from them until she could remove them. Deciding it was a day of new things she imagined all of the memories she had of John, the Tracy family and International Rescue into a folder which she locked behind several firewalls that she would typically use then added her DNAbinary code as the final seal, it was always evolving so difficult to replicate. Something she, Brains and John had been looking into when they had the chance since Brains had noticed it on her trip into International Rescues' computers.

Next she spun around trying to remember where she had come from to get in, there were no access points, it was sealed. She knew she had blocked the way but it could not have been so well to have made a seamless patch.

Panic now rose and she felt a new fear take hold, she was trapped somewhere and no one would have a clue where. The situation had gone from bad to worse.

Felicity took her memories back and resigned herself to reminiscing of the good times she had had and tried hard not to think about the very real fact she was not going to see John, his family, Oliver or Team Arrow again.

PAUSE

"Is that Oliver's computers?" Laurel said peeking over John's shoulders.

"Yes and don't worry I didn't technically break in." John replied his voice sounded distant as he moved through various screens, retaking the path he followed by Oliver's instruction a lifetime ago.

"Tracker activated." John stated eyes fixed to the screen.

"And?" Scott asked eager leaning closer to his brother and the laptop.

"It's establishing a connection. Give it a few minutes Oliver is running on outdated technology." John sounded annoyed.

"I know you to aren't on speaking terms but you could give him some credit at least he had a tracker on her." Laurel defended him.

"But at least we didn't hide it from her that she had one. Oliver has made it quite clear that he does not want to see me around so I keep clear. He has a tech expert and when he needs the tech he avoids using the help he has its just bad practice." John snapped a little a Laurel the wait was making him impatient and tetchy.

"No but your hiding something now." Laurel started to argue back but John interrupted her.

"I've got access."

PAUSE

Suddenly light burst into the void Felicity found herself in. The walls of the small room illuminated with flickering lights, circuitry and activity. As she spun to survey the entire room she found a sight that brought tears and relief to her, a doorway of sorts.

It was a transmission line to some where but it was at least a way out and Felicity was going to take it the fear of being trapped again far out weighing the fear of the Hood.

Without any further hesitation she moved into the steam of data and followed it through to the other end, into a laptop. What greeted her was not what she had expected.

Déjà vu struck her. She had been in this situation once before but there were many differences this time clarifying to Felicity that it was in fact happening and she hadn't gone crazy and was reminiscing again.

Instead of a shocked face she was greeted with a happy relieved face of her blonde rescuer, he looked tired and thinner than she remembered but still as handsome as ever. Over his shoulder she saw Laurel who bore a similar expression to John the first time Felicity had met him, and next to her was Scott with a matching grin to John.

"I never thought I would see you again and of you." Felicity blurted, she felt tears running down her cheeks in relief and happiness.

"It's good to see you again too Felicity." Scott said after several moments silence John seemed to have lost all ability to speak.

Rubbing at her tears Felicity took a breath calming down the turmoil of feelings inside of her. "You make it sound like I have been gone a while."

"Three months." John answered. He rested his hand on the screen still not believing he had found her.

"Phew I was worried it might have been years then, although you don't look years older so I'm not sure why I jumped to that idea but it's always the answer in the movies where someone comes back and I am babbling, it is so good to have someone to talk to again and light, colours, sound… Where was I?" Felicity stumbled over the harsh reality that she had been gone for as long as it had been.

"You cyber merged into a tracking beacon Oliver put in your glasses. When I closed it down after locating you after the Hood took you it must have closed your way out too." John answered with the short version still aware of Laurel being present.

"OLIVER DID WHAT NOW!" Felicity cried out. How could he have bugged her with out her knowing and him not even telling her?

"You can bust his ass later right now we need to get you back to you." Scott interjected.

Felicity heard Scott and felt the rage vanish instantly. Where was her body, she couldn't feel it, normally when she merged a connection to her physical body remained. The implications of her action towards the Hood floored her and she felt her knees give way, the world blurred for the briefest of seconds and she hit the ground hard.

"CITY!" John shouted his face right up in the screen now.

"I can't find my body John." Felicity whispered voicing her revelation.

"City look at me." John spoke softly and waited for her eyes to meet his. The fear in them pulled at his heartstrings. "We can get through this. Your alive, we thought you were in a coma. At a quick guess cutting the link to the tracker severed your own connection maybe we just need to put you back in physical touch." John said.

Felicity nodded slowly listening to John's words maybe he was right that might fix everything. "I don't think the tracker was responsible, I did it." She admitted.

"Right now the how's and why's don't matter let's get you fully back with us. Can you find my phone?" John asked as he pulled the device from his pocket and placed it onto the keypad. "It's touching the laptop." He added.

Felicity concentrated, she could feel the laptop and the data racing around, all of the wires and circuit boards working together. Then she felt the data streams of the phone mingling within the laptop, she grabbed onto it and followed it into the phone.

The view of John changed, it was an unglamorous angle, she was looking directly up into his nose and chin. "Down here." She called and watched as all three heads lowered.

"So that still works. Ready to get reacquainted with yourself?"

Felicity nodded. "Yes."

John picked up his phone keeping Felicity within his sight, he didn't trust that this wasn't a dream that might shatter any minute.

In the background they all heard Scott talking. "Virgil can you pop down to Felicity. Keep it quiet but we think we have a development."

"Sure be there in five." Virgil replied sounding confused.

John stood and led the way down to the medical room.

AN – I hope this is okay, we are drawing to the end but I still have plenty little tidbits to get in there before I bring this to a complete close. Please drop me a review as these do inspire and feed my fuel to write.

I have also been getting addicted to Smallville and I may have an idea for a crossover if there is any interest. And in my little travel jotters book I have been doing a supernatural (not the tv show) take on the Tracy family so that may appear when we draw to a close on this little adventure.


	36. Chapter 36

AN – another chappie for you lovely lot. Thanks for all of the attention so far. We may be drawing towards the end but there is still a fair amount to happen before this journey is done with. (the motorway driving is over but there are still the country lanes to go as it were) Enjoy and sorry if there are any mistakes

I do not own Arrow or Thunderbirds just this steadily growing fan fic about them

CHAPTER 36

John walked as fast as he could and idly chatted to Felicity to keep them both distracted from what was going on. It worried John that she couldn't connect with her body, he didn't voice his concern though that was for another time.

When he reached the door to medical he just waltzed straight in forgetting that Oliver was here and sat next to Felicity, he turned towards John annoyance and anger on his face as he realized who it was.

Virgil had caught up to them and as he passed through the door rested a hand on John shoulder.

"What's going on?" Oliver demanded at the interruption standing to face the incomers.

"Sorry but this couldn't wait until you left." John spoke with his authoritative voice. He continued striding forward towards Felicity ignoring the hand on his shoulder. There would be plenty of time for talking.

"That doesn't explain what your doing?" Oliver growled his voice dropping to the Arrow tones.

"Helping Felicity." John replied. He watched Oliver take up a defensive position as he neared as though he was protecting Felicity from him.

"Ollie let him do what he has to he knows how to get Felicity back." Laurel spoke up she over took John and confronted Oliver.

"What's going on?" Felicity's voice broke into the room.

"Felicity?" Both Oliver and Virgil questioned.

"Nothing. I'm going to put the phone in your hand okay?" John replied turning his attention down to the phone.

"Okay." Came the reply. John had reached the other side of the bed to Oliver and he slipped the phone into Felicity's hand.

He watched the screen ignoring the rest of the room.

"Did Felicity?" Virgil asked Scott in a whisper but with the silence in the room everyone heard.

"Yeah John got the idea to look for her from Alan earlier." Scott replied.

"I can't believe I started to think…" Virgil started to guilt trip.

"Don't go there you weren't to know." Scott rested his hand on Virgil's shoulder.

Everyone watched Felicity intently, John watched the phone screen where Felicity seemed to concentrate for a while before vanishing from the screen.

The silent waiting grew longer and longer, John rested his hand over his phone and Felicity's and with the other stroked fingers through her hair. "Come on City." He cooed.

The door to the room burst open again drawing everyone's attention away from Felicity except John. "What's going on? John your late Alan and Fermat are ready for launch." He boomed.

"Father." Scott jumped in to defend John. "He found Felicity."

Jeff's steps stopped instantly as though he had hit an invisible wall. Had he heard right? It had been so long since that night, Virgil and Brains had been researching coma patients' recovery after such a long period and it hadn't been positive. The words echoed and one struck him as odd 'found'.

He met his oldest son's eyes. "Found?" he queried.

Scott nodded but before he could continue another voice projected into the room, quiet, croaky but it brought happiness with it and relief. "Can't… Rid."

As one those not near the bed crowded around to see the miracle that was Felicity Smoak. The annoyance Jeff had towards John completely forgotten. The missing member of the family was back and sounded like her old self.

Felicity heard all of the talking and things did not sound great, why was Oliver and John arguing? When she tried to find out John brushed over it, there was a lot to talk about when things settled down.

When the phone touched her skin she felt the connection immediately but she had to concentrate to shift back into herself, it didn't feel as easy as moving amongst the software and hardware.

Once she was back inside the difficulty continued she had to really remember how to use her body, apparently three months was long enough to forget. She could feel herself breathing and her heart pumping away and she focused on that.

Something warm touched her hand drawing her attention to feeling, and following that she felt fingers raking her hair and it brought a warm fizzy feeling back to her.

Then she heard John calling her quietly, so she concentrated on hearing things next and remembering how to talk and open her eyes. A loud bang reached her ears and without thinking she jumped and she felt her whole body react in a twitch, the hand holding the phone and John squeezed and her eyes opened wide for a second before she was blinded by the light.

Jeff's baritone voice cut into the silence of the room and Felicity carefully opened her eyes slowly getting used to the light and the heaviness of her eyelids then she started to flex her throat ready to speak. At least relearning wasn't as slow as the first time around she thought.

She kept along with the conversation between Scott and Jeff as her eyes adjusted to the light they found John's baby blues, she cracked a weak smile it was hard to move her lips. A good point to butt in arrived and she tried to speak. "Can't… Rid." Her voice sounded terrible and her throat felt worse. It ached and felt dry as a desert but it was worth the effort as her field of view filled with faces, Oliver and Laurel, Jeff, Scott and Virgil. They all looked relived she felt a pang of guilt for taking the action she had against the Hood's invasion.

"So…" She tried to apologise but the soreness in her throat sent a wave a sharp pain causing her to stop.

As she opened her eyes again after the pain subsided Virgil had vanished and a concerned look was etched on all of the faces. With a lot of effort she put a smile on her face to try and stop the worry, she was fine just needed to get a drink.

Virgil arrived back in her line of sight next to John and he held a cup up showing her what she desperately wanted. She tried to nod but her neck muscles protested at taking the weight of her head and moving. "Don't try to move too much, you have been immobile for a few months it's going to take a lot of physiotherapy to get you moving again. John will help raise you up." Virgil explained noticing Felicity's attempt at moving.

John stopped his ministrations in Felicity's hair and carefully slid his hand under her head and gently lifted her as Virgil lowered the cup. Felicity pulled faces at the sore protesting muscles but when the water touched her lips it felt heavenly. If only she could have managed to swallow it rather than showering herself and everyone around her in a fit of coughs as it went down the wrong way.

"Easy." Virgil soothed as he removed the cup away. "It's going to take a while to get used to that too." Virgil moved away to dispose of the cup before returning with his tablet making notes.

Once the coughing and spluttering subsided John lowered Felicity back down onto the pillow.

"It's good to have you back with us Felicity." Jeff said smiling kindly.

Rather than speak Felicity tried to raise her thumb to acknowledge his compliment, but her arm felt like lead. It twitched and her thumb moved marginally but it wasn't the expected move. Now she felt frustrated she closed her eyes in annoyance from one entrapment to another great, she thought. When her eyes opened she was face to face with Virgil.

"O-okay that is new." She stated confused.

Virgil looked surprised with his finger hovering over the screen. "What the? Felicity how did you do that?" Virgil asked.

"I don't know, I just got so frustrated that I can't move or talk and I found myself here."

"Can someone explain what the hell is going on?" Oliver demanded. He could hear Felicity talking but she was no longer awake on the bed and her voice seemed to be coming from Virgil's tablet.

Felicity felt her stomach drop she had a lot of explaining to do. "Turn me around Virgil?" Felicity asked.

"Sure." Virgil rotated the tablet around to face Oliver.

"Hey uh so bit of a long story but I have a better understanding of IT than the average MIT graduate I will explain better later but right now there isn't anything you can do to help me. I need you to not interrupt." She stomped her foot in a petulant child way and waggled her finger at Oliver.

John felt a smile grace his lips, yeah the three months missing had not changed her one bit.

"And you can't keep me out of this." Oliver argued like a child.

"I'm not keeping you out it's a long story and right now I need to talk to Virgil and work out what's been going on and secondly I need to talk to John then we can talk. I'm not arguing and its not up for discussion, do you still trust me as your IT girl?"

Oliver averted his gaze slightly even on a computer screen going toe to toe did not go in his favor. "Yes, fine. You have a lot of explaining to do and don't think I'm happy that you have been lying to me." He complained.

"Call it two for two you don't tell me about your time on the island I don't tell you about my island adventures. Go get coffee, some sun and tell Dig, Roy and Sara I'm okay." Felicity ordered.

Oliver went to argue but he didn't have a leg to stand on once more, Laurel grabbed his arm and encouraged him to leave. "I'll give you all some privacy." She added meeting Scotts eye.

"Thanks Laurel." By the time the door closed the tablet had been turned to face Virgil and Jeff, Scott and John were crowded around.

"There seems to have been a lot of changes in three months. The biggest right now is I can't move or talk unless I merge." Felicity started.

"Well I'll go first, three months is a long time to be inanimate your muscles have atrophied and will need physical therapy to build them back up. You will remember how to do typical movements but your body won't be able to do them for a while. When your ready we can go through some tests to see exactly how much muscle you have lost and I can draft up a training program."

"Did I ever mention how I hate gym class?" Felicity groaned.

"You can just stay in the computers if you want." Virgil offered.

"No I want to get back up and moving, nothing can replace the greatness of using a keyboard and walking along the sandy beach in the sun." Everyone laughed. "Next topic." Felicity looked between Jeff and John. "Are you skipping out on your duties?"

John went a little red faced. "Yes and no. I got the idea and I had time but the time went by faster than I expected. Thunderbird 5 is finished we are heading up for a week of testing and final touches." John answered.

"It's alright I'm sure…" Jeff started to interrupt.

Felicity butted in. She could see how happy he was but when he mentioned his 'Bird a brighter spark flickered in his eyes something she hadn't seen since he first told her about his space station. "Go and get finished, poor Alan and Fermat must be going crazy waiting for you and the 'Family Business' is a little more important than me. I am fine, I'm back and as I said before I am not going anywhere. Plus I can come visit anytime apparently merging is a lot easier now."

"Actually Felicity, I was going to say we will postpone for a day I think everyone would like to know your back with us and it won't affect the schedule much now." Jeff offered.

"Thanks Dad." John beamed.

"That plan is much better. I feel like I have been a nuisance for so long without realizing it I didn't want it to carry on."

"Nonsense, what you did was extremely brave and beyond anything I would have expected." Jeff replied he seemed to burst with pride.

Felicity felt a blush creep over her face. "What happened to the Hood?" She asked.

"We can debrief later with everyone together that way everything can be covered in one go." Jeff said.

"Okay." Felicity said.

"Do you want to get these tests out of the way? We can make a start as soon as you like." Virgil changed the subject no one wanted to dwell too long.

"Sure. Can you both let everyone know I'm back and fine?" Felicity instructed Jeff and Scott.

"FAB." Scott replied with a smile and Jeff nodded. They left the room together and all focus turned back to Felicity.

"Can I have some more water before we start. Only asking now so I don't have to struggle." She said with a cheeky smile.

"Sure." Virgil agreed.

"I'll get some ice flakes they might be less of a danger to drowning." John joked.

"Laugh it up but remember I may not be able to move but I can still hack your online details."

Virgil held up a hand in surrender. "I am not part of this."

"It's okay your online secrets are safe with me." Felicity tormented Virgil.

"What! I mean I have no secrets. Go back to your body before I refuse treatment on grounds of abuse towards the staff." Virgil teased back.

"Yes doctor. By the way I can still feel the connection now." She called out to John before returning to her body.

"What connection?" Virgil asked confused. "You drop a cryptic line like that and vanish. You and John are meant to be together."

"It's the reason we lost her for so long. She merged into the tracking device and it seems when I cut the transmission her conscious remained there until I activated it earlier. But even when she moved into my laptop she couldn't connect to her body that's why I put my phone in her hand." John explained as he returned with the cup of ice flakes.

"Not." Felicity croaked her throat was dry and sore so she couldn't finish. She had forgotten to tell John everything.

"Shh. Have some of this." He said sliding his hand under her head and lifting her carefully to the cup tipping a few flakes in her mouth. Gently he lowered her again.

"Don't talk lets just concentrate on checking everything else for a few minutes." Felicity tried to nod but once gain her neck muscles protested so she smiled a twitchy smile. "Neck needs work unable to support head. Facial muscles working to a degree." Virgil said out loud as he typed on his tablet.

"Can you move your fingers?" He asked.

Felicity thought hard and tried to flex every digit on each hand, she realized John's phone was still in the one hand and as he realized he removed it.

"Small movement possible." Virgil noted. "Can you raise your arms?"

Felicity tried but it felt as though she were glued to the bed, she strained but nothing moved.

"No movement." He mumbled and typed away. Slowly he wandered to the bottom of the bed. "I'm just going to uncover your legs is that okay?" Virgil asked and glanced up at Felicity to receive a twitchy smile. He flicked back the sheet exposing pajama clad legs and pink feet. "Can you wiggle your toes?" He asked.

Felicity felt them twitch as her fingers had but it was hard work. Virgil jotted on his tablet. "Now try to raise your knees."

Felicity tried but everything felt heavy. "Okay, that's enough to be working on for now. I'm going to consult with Gordon on this too he's the resident physio expert. It will be hard but we will get you back fighting fit again, as much as you can keep tensing and relaxing your fingers, arms, toes and legs that will help get everything started on working again even if there is no movement. I'm going to find Gordon and plot a plan of action. If you need me I've got my watch." He waggled his wrist before departing the room.

"Ice." Felicity managed to croak. John moved quickly to repeat his earlier motions helping Felicity out.

"Never imagined the roles would be reversed. Did I ever thank you for all the help getting me back on my feet?" John asked.

"Yes." Felicity croaked.

"Sorry I shouldn't be making you speak. I am grateful for everything you did then and after as well as before. Not sure what I would have done if we hadn't found you today." John felt the despair that had been building steadily over the last three months suddenly erupt with the tears that started to fall.

Felicity felt her heart break at the sight of John crumbling and there was not a thing she could physically do about it. "No… Don't." She croaked then tried a growl in frustration. Deciding she needed to talk to John more than anything else she reached out with her mind and jumped across into his phone.

It was dark, she had forgotten that John had taken his phone back. "Hey let me out." She cried and activated the vibrate mechanism trying to grab his attention. Colours blurred for a few moments then settled down to reveal John's worried face. "That's better. Next time I'm going for the watch it makes your head swim with all that movement."

John laughed, he couldn't help it, hearing Felicity after all this time was the best feeling. "Maybe I should return this now." He said as he slid his free hand into the neckline of his shirt and pulled free a silver chain followed by a locket.

"My locket. I AM so sorry I took that off, well I didn't take it off the Hood made me take it off, believe me I did not want to." She babbled.

"It's ok City. I'm sorry he came after you." John apologized.

"It's not your fault, I knew what I was getting into when I signed the papers. I'm glad your dad didn't give into him. If there is anything in the world worth fighting for – giving my life for – it's you and your family. I'm sorry I ran away."

"You have nothing to be sorry for you were really brave and extremely stupid you shouldn't have done all of that I really had thought I'd lost you."

"No John I, the Hood tried to get in my head, I couldn't fight him off that stupid mind thing he can do is really creepy even for a bag guy. I ran away at the time I didn't know how I did it but I remember feeling like I had cyber merged but the Hood was still trying to follow me so I closed everything off. I cut the connection to me it wasn't you closing the tracking beacon down." Felicity finally explained. She watched John's face carefully, worried that he might now blame her.

John listened to Felicity, it was a good job Oliver had killed the Hood. "I'm so sorry I didn't get to you sooner." He started to apologise once more

"Stop." Felicity put on her loud voice. When John stopped open mouthed poised to finish but respecting her instruction. "I don't want you apologizing, none of this was YOUR FAULT do you hear me. The Hood was working with Slade that one none of us saw coming, and I signed up ME because I genuinely wanted to help you. Falling in love with you and the added dangers that entails I gladly take on because you are worth it. What you have been going through the last few months I'm sorry but I'm back and I won't stay down for long especially now I have a few more tricks. So no more apologizing got it?"

John now understood how Oliver felt, when Felicity put her foot down it was firmly routed and exactly on point, it was a little intimidating being on the receiving end. Scott wasn't even this scary. John surrendered. "Alright no apologizing but that goes for you too. It's done and in the past now."

Felicity pouted a little at her words being turned on her but she agreed non-the less. "Deal. Do I get my locket back then?" She teased John was still clinging to it. "Or do I need to go and ask Brains for a new one?"

John's bright smile returned and the bags under his eyes seemed to fade drastically with the change in the conversation. "I see why you choose this over a watch."

"Not thinking of converting are you?"

"No it suits you better." He replied. "I'm going to put the phone down." He informed Felicity.

"Alright." In the blink of an eye Felicity had gone from the phone and back to herself and croaked out her reply. As much as she loved using technology there was nothing quite like talking with her own vocal cords.

Catching up with what had happened John lowered the phone and looked down to Felicity meeting her eyes. "That is going to take some getting used to."

"I know." She croaked and tried a twitchy smile.

John slipped his phone back into his pocket and then using both hands he slipped the chain over his head. Gently he dropped the chain and locket over Felicity's head and carefully he slid his hand under her neck and raised her head allowing the chain to slide down around her neck. Then he lay her head back down.

"Tha…" Felicity tried to thank John but the dryness caught her throat out once more.

Hearing the catch John fetched the cup of water again and helped Felicity with a sip of liquid this time. She managed to swallow it down.

"Thanks." She croaked. "What wrong with…" Felicity tried to continue she was determined to at least get speech back. John helped her with another drink. "You and Oliv…" She almost finished her question.

John sighed. He remembered the last argument he had with Oliver, Felicity was probably going to kill him. "Promise not to get mad?" He helped her take another drink.

"Depends." She croaked. As she waited for the explanation she decided to do as Virgil instructed and tried flexing her muscles.

John sat down next to Felicity and slid his hand in hers for moral support and out of habit. "We may have argued about who's fault it was over your kidnapping. He doesn't like me or our secret and thinks I am being selfish by admitting I love you."

"Love you." Felicity croaked and tried to smile the warm feeling and butterflies at hearing John's declaration beat down the annoyance of Oliver.

"When everyone was arguing over who was to blame when the Hood sent out the call to us I shouldered that." John held up a finger silencing the protest he knew would be coming. "Don't argue it needed to be done, in so many ways Oliver is right if I hadn't tricked you at the conference we would have gone our separate ways and the Hood would never have had you in his sights. If Oliver had been more considerate he would have found you in the basement during the Undertaking then we would never have met." John took a breath and concentrated on Felicity's eyes there speared to be a storm of emotion swirling around them.

"Blame is from both sides but I could handle him calling me a selfish rich playboy because I know its not true but I know you chose to stand by me I wasn't forcing you, at least I hope I haven't been, and when he threatened me I lost my temper. I banned him from seeing you unless I wasn't around. He didn't like it but by all accounts Diggle and Laurel have been keeping him in line." A twitch flicked across Felicity's lips and a broken giggle, it made John smile.

"Good." She said.

"Your not mad?" John questioned.

"Yes men." She said and rolled her eyes John guessed how the sentence was supposed to be but he would take her wrath gladly. "Water." The last one seemed to ground out of her mouth he really needed to stop making her talk.

John helped her drink then returned to sitting and holding her hand. "What else?"

"I probably shouldn't say but Scott clocked him one when he found out you had been used to bait Slade and I'm not exactly thrilled at that either, why would you put yourself in danger?"

"Debrief." She said, internally she kicked herself remembering how Oliver had tricked her, used her and kissed her. Secretly she was glad Scott had got a lucky throw in. She promised to tell John about Oliver but she would omit it from the brief and wait until she was about to move about again.

"Alright, Dad pulled a lot of strings and got Queen Consolidated back after news of Isobel and Slade working together got out. He has handed the site running to Oliver on the provision that he learns to work by Dad's business etiquette. He has been coming to the island to see you and work with Dad. While he's here I go up to 5 with Alan and Fermat for the week it's the only time I have left you. I didn't want to but I also didn't want to stop your friendship with Oliver."

"Thank you." Felicity croaked.

"Anything for you. I uh, after Virgil cleared me for flying I took a detour before getting to Starling City. I was waiting for a good time to give it to you but one thing then another I never did and after this I don't want to wait."

Felicity looked confused, she remembered when John had come to hers she had been shot saving Sara. She watched him shift and take something out of his pocket.

"I got this made for you. I hope you like it. It was for something else but I want to give it you now as a promise that as soon as your well enough I want to ask you properly but for now City I love you more than anything and I want to keep for the rest of my life." John lifted the little box and he opened the lid revealing the contents inside.

Felicity Felt her heart rate picking up, John's words couldn't be real. When the box appeared she felt like her heart had jumped up into her throat. As the lid opened and her eyes fell on sparkling insides her stomach flipped. He was saying what she thought.

Inside the box nestled in the fold of the cushion was a small diamond that shone like a star. It was wrapped around a silver and gold band, The silver band came away on the left side of the diamond and curved around into the cushion and on the other side the gold did the same. As the tails of both metals reappeared the curved back up towards the diamond and wrapped around the opposite colour. It looked like two separates coming together around one fixed point – the diamond and ring.

Felicity didn't hesitate. "Yes. No repeat. Only once." She croaked out straining to get her point across before her throat cut her off. He didn't need to wait for her to recover this was perfect in its own way apart from her lack on mobility.

John beamed before leaning down and catching Felicity in a kiss. She returned as best as she could and it was the best feeling in the world. She was engaged, a fiancée, going to get married – HER.

As John pulled back Felicity risked the pain of her throat once more. "Love you."

"I love you too." John replied, he moved further back and took the ring out of the box and slid it on her left hand ring finger.

AN – so thoughts probably not what you expected and well neither did I but the muse does these things.


	37. Chapter 37

I DO NOT own the Thunderbirds or Arrow but at least here I can have some creative adventures with them :)

AN – I am SOOO SORRY! That this update has taken so long, it has been rewritten so many times and altered and read and re-read. In all honesty I am not sure it is still right but I can't seem to get it where I feel it should be and I want to keep it moving and stop you guys waiting around. Thank you for the reviews and the patience you have shown. I hope I have done it justice ENJOY.

CHAPTER 37

John walked into the lounge, he had a small camera looking device in his hands. All eyes turned to watch him as he moved about the room to a wall socket and plugged in his item. Once it was connected he rested it on a small table near the socket and left it there.

"Are you finally going to tell us exactly what's happened?" Oliver demanded, he was sulking by the patio window glowering at John. On another table John noticed a laptop with Diggle and Roy on the screen they had been video called to join in. "Where is Felicity?"

"I'm here Oliver." Felicity answered. "It's only my version your waiting for so don't take your temper out on John." Felicity had appeared in the area in front of the little table, she had a blue hue to her colouring and she was translucent, aside from that she looked exactly as she should. When Oliver adverted his eyes from hers at the scolding she surveyed the room. Everyone was there except Sara.

"Where's Sara?" She asked looking towards Laurel.

"She went back to the league. Don't worry I've told her your okay." Laurel answered, she looked sad as she talked about Sara, and Felicity saw Scott take her hand in his. John hadn't mentioned that earlier.

"Thanks Laurel." Felicity left it at that she didn't want to upset her anymore.

"I guess I should just get straight in. Oliver, Diggle, Roy and Laurel, I have kept a secret from you all about me. Before you jump to assuming I couldn't trust you that is not the reason I kept it, I hid it out of fear I was scared you wouldn't see me as me anymore. Its what happened with my parents when they found out what I could do. This is not a live recording of me I am actually here right now, I am able to transfer my conscious mind into technology and operate it, up until recently I had to touch an article of tech to enter it." She hadn't gone into much detail but she had given the basics.

"Blondie got super powers that's cool." Roy was the first to respond.

"Nothing has changed in my eyes. Wish you had felt you could have confided sooner." Diggle commented next me gave one of his warm smiles and it made Felicity smile back.

"Thanks you guys."

"It explains some of John's crazy ideas earlier. I am fine with it." Laurel added.

"Thank you." Felicity felt better but as she looked towards Oliver the feelings that she had when her parents turned on her rushed in and it took all of her strength to not visibly show how she felt. He looked betrayed for a second until he closed of his features as he typically did. That reaction did not help her feelings but knowing the Tracy's were there and knowing they were not going anywhere helped stop the feelings taking complete control.

She glanced around the room again and all attention was still on her. She decided to sit down next to John it helped take away the feeling of being on display for all too see.

"Now that everyone is up to speed on me I guess I will start on my side of events. Slade and the Hood were working together, when Slade had me and called Oliver he told me about a deal he made to capture me and turn me over but he never said to who. When Slade knew John's name and that you were a Thunderbird I should have guessed who it was but being held at knife point clouds your mind a little." Felicity started her retelling. At the shocked looks about the detail of being in such a situation she quickly continued

"In answer to your question John I put myself in danger because it was the only logical way to beat Slade. Oliver came to get me and while he distracted Slade I injected him with the serum and started to leave with Sara and Laurel that's when the Hood appeared. I remembered what you told me about his eyes but Sara and Laurel were caught before I could warn them. Thanks by the way for trying to protect me." Felicity looked to Laurel for a moment.

"Sorry we couldn't stop him." Laurel added. Felicity gestured the apology away it was difficult to go against the Hood she knew first hand now.

"He caught my eyes and I was caught under his hypnosis, he ordered me to remove my phone and anything else I tried to fight but I couldn't. As we left the refinery he flew us out into the middle of know where to a barn, I tried to escape even through merging but I couldn't move to touch the helicopter. Before I knew it we were inside the barn and I was made to go into the cell inside and then he started threatening me to talk but I refused. That's when he made a call out to you." Felicity paused there she felt the emotions resurfacing, the panic and fear.

Something grabbed her hand and she looked down to see John's hands wrapping hers, it was totally surreal to be corporeal when merged. She could feel John but it was not the same, there was no heat or softness just a solid surface against her projection. The hard light technology they had used for Scott's remote controller and were incorporating on the new Thunderbird 5 was truly genius.

"You were very brave to have defied him as you did Felicity and I know I speak for all of us." Jeff motioned for the members of International Rescue sat around. "When I say we are very proud and grateful for the loyalty you bestowed to us."

"I'm just glad you didn't give in to his demands." She suddenly felt embarrassed imagining what they must have seen. "I'm sorry you had to see…" She started to apologise.

"You have no apology to make and I think the less said about that the better. What happened between that call and today?" Jeff interrupted he saw the distress and stepped in he made a mental note to broach the topic at a quieter less public time.

"I came to and the Hood tried to get me to make eye contact again but I refused, he tried to force me stepping on the bullet wound. The pain took me by surprise when my eyes opened he was waiting. It felt like he was climbing into my mind and he was after information, I don't remember when it happened but I felt a pull something trying to pull me away and I let it when the Hood kept pushing. It felt like I cyber merged and the Hood still tried to follow so I closed myself off and that was it until today everything was black, after a while I figured out I was trapped what ever I had done seemed to be permanent. Now though I've realized the place I was trapped was the tracker and me shutting out the Hood had cut my connection to my body so I couldn't get back until John reactivated the tracker. I had no idea it had been so long I'm sorry for putting you through all that." Felicity apologised.

"Now there is no need to apologise anyone willing to put themselves on the line for us as you have deserves the world there is nothing I can do to thank you enough." Jeff said.

"I will just take being a part of the family business as thanks enough." Felicity quickly changed the subject feeling awkward. "Anyone want to explain how I had a tracker on me without knowing?" Felicity asked changing the topic.

All eyes moved to look at Oliver and for a second he seemed to appear embarrassed before the neutral look descended again. "Insurance just in case the unthinkable happened which it did." He replied sharply.

"Like you did to Sara bugging her without permission. Oliver I am so grateful you didn't tell me but I am pissed that you went behind me."

"You're one to talk." Oliver scoffed back.

"Excuse me?!" Felicity screeched.

"Leave it." Oliver replied, he didn't want to get into a fight with Felicity especially in front of strangers, they may have been nothing but helpful but he wasn't going to air their laundry to them. He should have kept his mouth shut but it was pissing him off the way Felicity didn't seem to blame them when it was their enemy that caused her pain and hurt.

He had been selfless keeping her at arms length so that his enemies would not come after her and it angered him that John and his family seemed to find it acceptable to allow her to be in danger just because John claimed to love her.

"Are we done I need some air?" Oliver stated he wasn't actually asking and before an answer came his way he had opened the patio door and stormed away from the Villa.

Felicity growled in frustration. She needed to confront him but being immobile and restricted would not allow that to happen easily. "I have one last question that needs answering. What happened to the Hood?"

"Oliver shot him. The Hood had hypnotized Virgil, John and Gordon. He got me too and made me shoot at him, Oliver's had training so it didn't affect him and he took him down to stop him. I got a lot of shots on him before he stopped the Hood, he tried reasoning with him." Dig answered.

Felicity felt a lot of the frustration towards Oliver and his behaviour but it went on the back burner as Dig revealed what Oliver had once again done for her, he had killed the Hood to save her. If it hadn't been for his hidden tracker she would probably be dead now. But he was still behaving like a jerk as always.

"I think that covers everything now. Tomorrow's launch is scheduled for eleven hundred hours." Jeff announced.

"FAB." Alan, Fermat and John all chorused.

"Before everyone disappears." John started confidently glancing quickly at Felicity. "I, uh we have some other news to announce." As one they both stood and nervous now John guided Felicity's left hand forward and Felicity twisted her fingers a little to show off the ring or at least the digital version of it.

Jeff's booming laugh erupted into the room. "Congratulations both of you."

There were cheers, more cries of congratulations, and well done applauses from around the room as the occupants that were sitting stood and everyone moved towards the engaged couple.

Brothers exchanged hugs and back slaps. Felicity received hugs that felt extra tight from the family with whispered glad to have you home. Alan brought a tear to her eye when he hugged her. "It's so good to have you back Sis."

It was declared that a party and celebration would be held that night. There were a few things that would have made this perfect one being in her body and two Oliver not sulking.

As the room continued to buzz Felicity pulled John aside. "I need to talk to Oliver." She whispered.

"Alright." John agreed.

"Would you set the projector up somewhere quiet in case I can get him back inside." She asked.

"Yes I'll put it with you for the time being." He replied.

"Thanks." Felicity leant forward and pecked John on the cheek, it didn't feel the same kissing him not as a holographic projection.

In the blink of an eye she found herself on Oliver's phone, which was in the dark. "Hey!" she cried out. She copied what she did with John earlier and activated the vibrator. "Oliver pick up the phone and answer me I won't shut up until you do." She bellowed.

A long while passed before the dark transformed to swooshing colours and then Oliver appeared. "At leas now you're easier to catch up to." Felicity started to talk Oliver remained silent and her nervous babbling started to take over. "It's not like you can escape an island without being noticed at least not this one, and I may not be able to run after you yet but I can chase you anywhere. That sounded a lot better inside my own head. Can we talk properly meaning both of us take an active part?"

"What do you want me to say Felicity?" Oliver finally spoke.

"What ever has put that stick up your ass? Maybe explain your comment from earlier?" Felicity pushed.

"This is mad I am arguing with a phone." Oliver tried to deflect.

"Then come and see me, John won't be around it'll just be me and you like old times." Felicity tried the softly-softly approach. She saw a flicker on his face.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"I will see you in a few minutes." And before he could argue she had gone.

It made him feel uneasy at what she could do. Oliver looked out to the ocean as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. For the first time ever he actually didn't want to see Felicity, he didn't know what to say to her or how he felt about all that had now happened between them.

PAUSE

Oliver opened the door to the medical room. The usual sight greeted him, Felicity lying unmoving in the bed, as he had grown used to. Some movement caught his eye and he moved inside the room to see clearly. The blue hue of Felicity was hunched over the counter fiddling with something that Oliver could not see.

Oliver hesitated watching her, her but not her it was a projection she was in reality lying in the bed. "Felicity." He said announcing his presence and he let the door shut.

He watched as she jumped in fright but it threw Oliver completely when rather than a small rise in height Felicity went high into the air and seemed to remain there. Her upper body and face turned to glare in his direction. "NINJA SKILLS! What have I said about sneaking ninja style around me?" She yelled.

It was so Felicity inside he felt a little calm at the typical reaction whenever he made her jump unaware of his presence, but the fact she was floating up in the air stole away that familiarity and made the uneasy feelings at her ability intensify. "I didn't sneak. I think you should be more concerned about your current situation." Oliver stated in a cold tone.

Felicity's face went blank for a second as she seemed to take in his words before she glanced about and realized she was in the air. In a split second that her eyes looked down and met the floor her body started to drop, Oliver noticed how uncontrolled her body appeared and he acted on instinct. He sprinted forward and threw himself under the falling form preventing her from hitting the ground.

As he lay on his back taking stock of any injuries he realized that Felicity didn't weigh anything, it felt as though nothing was sprawled over him when in fact the blue disheveled hue of Felicity was.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Felicity grumbled as she straightened herself out.

"No kidding." Oliver commented as he watched her. She startled and tumbled of him to the ground next to him.

"What are you doing under me?" Felicity blurted.

"I saw you fall didn't want you getting hurt." Oliver answered straightening himself into a sitting position. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned, she looked as freaked out as he felt.

"Yeah fine thanks. I didn't feel anything well no that's not true it just doesn't feel as I expected it to, not that I had any expectations I've never done this before. Its completely weird." She babbled.

"I think weird is an understatement." Oliver stated.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She apologized.

"I've always stood by you why did you think this would be different?" Oliver asked.

"The look you had when I told you earlier. My parents couldn't look at me the same again when they found out, my dad left because of it. I didn't want to lose you the same way. I can see it in your eyes your weary of me, you couldn't even admit you were talking to me earlier on the phone. I am still me, babbly, clumsy and your IT expert you just know the truth behind my uncanny skill with computers." Felicity answered.

Oliver felt guilty she had seen past his walls as always and he could hear the hurt in her voice, the raw vulnerability. All he wanted to do was protect her but he was the one causing her pain now. "It scares me, I don't understand exactly what you can do but from what I do know you have uncontrolled access to any technology and that could be dangerous if you go rogue." Oliver voiced his concern his eyes dropping to the floor now faced fully with Felicity's scrutiny and alone it started to seem silly. Felicity was good she kept him on the path of 'rightness' stopping him from over stepping the boundary of being a killer.

Something rested firmly on his cheeks and he felt his head being manipulated until he was looking up into the face of Felicity. The touch was gentle but there was no feeling as such, no warmth or connection it reminded him that she was a projection. "I can show you, tell you what I know I can do but I don't know exactly what my limits are no one had explained this to me, it scares me too. I haven't changed my morals just because I can do this, I only use it to help, without it I would have been buried alive in the foundry I couldn't have found International Rescue any other way. I saved John when he was in trouble and it kept me alive and away from the Hood." Felicity tried to lessen Oliver's worries and it did help.

"How much more have you been lying about?" Oliver asked dreading the answer.

Felicity sighed before an answering, she dropped her hands back to herself. "Don't be mad you keep your own secrets." And she started at the beginning retelling everything that had happened from when she found Thunderbird 5 while trapped under Verdant.

Oliver listened uncharacteristically not once did he interrupt although he opened his mouth several times and quickly changed his mind when Felicity gave him a look of warning.

So much had gone on that he had no idea about, Felicity was always such a terrible liar when it came to making up excuses about their night work that he couldn't understand how she had kept it all from him. He felt guilty that she had gone through so much and he also hadn't been there for her, maybe for the first time in his life he needed to get his head out of his ass and admit that he had been just as selfish as his playboy self he thought he had left behind on the island.

"I'm sorry." Erupted out of his mouth before his mind had actually made the decision to apologise and the look of complete surprise on Felicity's face made him kick himself for his behaviour.

"Your really not mad?" She timidly asked. She had been expecting anger, full blown Arrow growling and temper, what Oliver was showing confused her.

"I am, I can't believe you kept all of that from me. I feel that I shouldn't trust you but at the same time your show of loyalty means I trust you even more. Even with everything going on you still put the team first, you didn't leave when I was being a…" Oliver hesitated.

Felicity filled in the gap for him. "Jerk?"

"Yeah." He agreed.

"You are a good guy, a hero, just like they are you just have a different personality and way of dealing with everything. I still want to help the team but it's going to be difficult for a while." Felicity interrupted him.

"Hmm. Don't worry about either of your jobs we are surviving without you, you need to get back on to your feet. That is all that matters now I guess and moving forward." Oliver's biggest fear suddenly took a hold as the conversation turned towards future plans.

"I will be back before you know it. On that topic," Felicity now hesitating, "John and I are engaged." Felicity needed to make sure she told Oliver and that he didn't hear it from anyone else she knew it was going to be a low blow.

Oliver's heart stopped dead in its tracks, that fear now had a foundation to be a reality, he was going to lose Felicity and his only chance to keep her hadn't worked. He made sure to keep his face impassive and not reveal the hurt that he felt inside. "Congratulations." He said and cringed at the lack of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Oliver if you have something to say you need to say it now, I don't want there to be any more awkwardness between you and me or you and John. BOTH of you are important to me and I don't want my engagement coming between us."

"Nothing I am happy for you both." Oliver lied.

"Want to try saying that and hiding under your hood it might be more convincing. I've given you the complete truth now you need to give me the same. Why did you kiss me at the mansion? We both know that didn't need to happy Slade would have already been after me when you left me there." Felicity needed to know before she told John.

"I needed to make absolutely sure he took the bate." Oliver dropped his eyes away from Felicity's he couldn't tell her how he felt she was happy now he had to leave it at that.

"Don't lie, no more lies." She said exasperated.

"I love you Felicity." Oliver blurted, it seems that he had caught Felicity's mouth to brain malfunction. He cursed himself when he saw the hurt look on Felicity's face.

"Oh Oliver, I wish you had told me." Felicity felt her heartbreak finally the word she had dreamed about hearing had reached her but so much had changed. Her heart belonged to John and she had no doubt about that now. "I'm sorry Oliver I love you but as family now, you mean the world to me but after you ran away back to Lian Yu it broke my heart. I couldn't keep waiting for you. I love John now and forever but I will always care about you." Felicity really wished she had never asked but at least they can both close this chapter now and hopefully move forward together.

"I couldn't put you in danger but you still found yourself there. I realize that I missed my chance but…" Oliver sighed. "I wish you and John all the best."

"You make it sound like I'll be leaving and never seeing you again."

"Well I guess you'll be staying here from now on with John. We can manage without you, we will miss you but you deserve happiness." Oliver answered.

"I don't know exactly how it's all going to work but Oliver I'm not leaving the team." Felicity yawned. That felt weird, suddenly she felt completely drained. "You and the team need me and I will be there for you all." She yawned again and the pull she had felt before started again and she felt her body calling her.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked Felicity looked confused and suddenly tired.

"Yeah just suddenly tired." She mumbled struggling to stay where she way.

"Get some sleep we can talk more later I'm here for the week." Oliver suggested.

"Yeah." Felicity succumbed to the pull. Back inside her body she exhaustion felt worse, it reminded her of when she had interacted with Thunderbird 5 to power the lock.

"John." She mumbled, unable to open her eyes if felt like years since she had slept and the drifting sensation felt so welcoming.

"I'll send him down." She heard Oliver's voice before she handed herself over to the exhaustion.

AN – PLEASE let me know what you think it would mean more to me now than ever before as I am totally unsure that I have got this chapter right. There will be some big time jumps coming up and then hopefully some new introductions for those of you who have made suggestions previously they maybe coming to fruition


End file.
